Minha
by RosaScarcela
Summary: Edward viaja com os pais para a pequena cidade de Forks para o funeral de sua única avó. O que ele não poderia imaginar é que, em um ambiente de tanta tristeza, pudesse encontrar a maior alegria de sua vida
1. Ela também é uma Cullen

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria_

* * *

Há muitos anos eu não ia até Forks e foi inevitável desta vez. O velório de minha avó estava lotado. Vi poucas pessoas que me eram familiares – a grande maioria eu sequer sabia quem era.

Eu tentava confortar meu pai, em pé ao lado do caixão, provavelmente lamentando por ter se distanciado tanto. Ouvi um burburinho na sala. Todos viraram-se em direção à porta da frente. Fiz o mesmo.

Achei que estava sonhando. Só um sonho justificaria a minha linda visão: ela tinha cabelos compridos e escuros, lindos olhos cor de chocolate, pele tão branca quanto a minha e lábios cheios e rosados. Não devia ter mais que 17 anos, assim como eu. Quer dizer que o famoso "Amor à Primeira Vista" realmente existia? No mesmo instante passei a querê-la como jamais quis a qualquer outra garota. Queria protegê-la, cuidá-la, amá-la, senti-la...

Sai de meus devaneios quando meu pai sussurrou ao meu lado.

- A Bella veio. – Ele parecia não acreditar no que via e partiu para abraçá-la. Foi quando notei que ela era amparada pelos demais, que estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar. Mas quem era essa garota?

Sem demoras, meu pai deixou um braço sobre seus ombros e a trouxe até mim, assim pensei. Na verdade, se dirigiram até o caixão da vovó. Não consegui mover-me um milímetro para dar passagem a eles. Eu estava chocado. Só esperava que meu rosto não mostrasse isso aos outros. Eu não queria que percebessem e me perguntassem qualquer coisa. Eu queria respostas, isso sim. Quem é Bella? Onde ela esteve por todo este tempo? Por que já a quero com tanta força?

Por todo o funeral eu não pude tirar meus olhos daquela linda menina com traços de mulher que estava a poucos metros de mim.

Me doeu vê-la infeliz durante o sepultamento. Em especial meus pais estavam muito perto dela. Se conheciam. Isso era certo. Mas de onde? O que ela teria com a minha avó? Até onde eu sei meu pai era filho único, não havia outros parentes tão próximos, apesar de vários Cullen pelo país. Aliás, praticamente todos eles deixaram seus afazeres para irem a Forks onde minha avó desejava ser enterrada com seu marido. Nenhum Cullen ainda morava naquela cidadezinha onde nasci e vivi os primeiros anos de minha vida.

Logo após o enterro, os que moravam mais distante - como meu pai, minha mãe e eu -, seguiram para Seattle onde estavam hospedados.

Entrei no carro dos meus pais e os esperei se despedirem dos que iam embora. Estranhamente, a porta de trás foi aberta e meu coração disparou quando percebi que Bella era acomodada ao meu lado por minha mãe. Sua fisionomia era de cortar o coração e tive vontade de tocá-la, confortá-la. Imediatamente me arrependi. Ela pensaria que eu estava enlouquecendo. Meus pais entraram e se sentaram nos assentos da frente quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Minha mãe olhou para mim a fim de me informar o que estava havendo. – Edward, Bella vai conosco para Seattle. Depois passará uns dias em Nova Iorque em nossa casa, ok?

Senti um gelo na espinha. – Edward? – minha mãe chamou-me quando não respondi.

- Tudo bem – apressei-me na resposta. A partir de então, uma carga baixa de eletricidade passou por todo o meu corpo. "Eu a teria por perto por alguns dias". Em meio à dor que a morte da minha vó causava, eu tinha um lindo motivo para sorrir e eu mantive meus olhos neste motivo durante toda a viagem até Seattle.

Depois de três dias, eu ainda não tinha tido coragem de falar com Bella, muito menos de me aproximar. Eu nunca vi alguém sofrendo tanto em toda a minha vida. Me acuou até certo ponto. Quando entramos no avião da família para voltarmos à Nova Iorque, meus pais sentaram-se no fundo da aeronave, como sempre, enquanto tomei meu lugar na janela mais à frente. Desde menino, eu gostava de ver a cidade por cima das nuvens. Tudo era tão pequeno e eu me sentia um gigante.

Estes sentimentos devem ter crescido junto com a excelente educação que recebi de meus pais. Sempre estudei nos melhores e mais caros colégios, frequentei os mais badalados ambientes, tive acesso a tudo do bom e do melhor. Sendo um Cullen, eu teria de ser preparado para assumir os negócios da família um dia. Absolutamente TUDO seria meu, e cresci com este objetivo.

Apliquei para algumas das mais importantes Universidades do país e fui aceito em várias delas. No próximo semestre eu iria para Darthmouth, Columbia, Harvard ou Yale, mas ainda não tinha decidido e me restavam alguns dias para a palavra final. Estava pesando os prós e contras de cada uma delas. Darthmouth era minha preferida, pois foi onde meus pais estudaram e se conheceram, além de ter um ótimo Programa de Esportes.

O futebol era uma de minhas paixões. O papai sequer precisou usar o sobrenome Cullen para que eu entrasse para o time. Fui escolhido como quarterback no primeiro teste. Mesmo que fosse apenas o time do Colegial, era muito importante para mim. Graças a mim, meu kicker e melhor amigo, Jasper, e meu defender e não menos amigo, Emmett, o time venceu todos os campeonatos que disputou.

Não nego que o futebol me dava alguns privilégios junto aos demais alunos e, principalmente, as garotas. Eu tinha todas aos meus pés. Como não sou egoísta nem nada disso, sempre dei atenção a todas elas. Ok, isso realmente soou arrogante, mas não era assim que eu me sentia. Eu sempre gostei de sexo – meu pai diz que é uma das grandes qualidades dos Cullen – e eu tinha muita facilidade em conseguir. Algumas vezes sexo ruim, é verdade. Porém, em mais vezes o sexo era bom.

Não que eu tenha me aquietado, mas de uns meses para cá eu saía com Rosalie regularmente. Nunca prometi nada mais sério e ela nunca cobrou. Loira e capitã das Líderes de Torcidas, muitos caras se interessavam por ela e não foram poucas as vezes que a vi dando o fora em quem se aproximasse. Lamento que Emmett fosse tão apaixonado por ela e nunca teve coragem de se declarar. Preferia que eu estivesse com ela do que outros caras. Eu também não abusava do coração do meu amigo. Só ficava com Rosalie quando Emmett não estava perto.

Para completar minha lista de melhores amigos tinha Allice, uma baixinha de cabelos arrepiados que mais parecia uma fadinha saída de um Conto de Fadas e que adorava se produzir.

Allice, Jasper, Emmett e eu somos amigos desde que nascemos. Nossos pais são amigos desde muito antes de se casarem. Eles estudaram e se graduaram juntos em Darthmouth. Acabou que temos os mesmos gostos e estamos sempre juntos.

Me assustei e girei meu rosto para o lado, quando vi que Bella sentava-se no assento do corredor, a menos de um braço de distância de mim. Eu deveria criar coragem e falar com ela. Eu não era este cara medroso e tímido que me tornei nas últimas 72 horas. Mas ela tomou a iniciativa.

- Posso me sentar ao seu lado? – perguntou temerosa.

- É claro que sim – tentei ser o mais amável possível. Será que ela achou que eu diria "não"?

- Tive a impressão que você quisesse ficar sozinho. – Ela observou.

- Só estou perdido em meus pensamentos. - Que coisa mais idiota para se dizer.

Me ajeitei para virar todo o corpo em sua direção e encostei a cabeça no assento. Eu precisava dizer algo interessante.

- Você é a Bella, né? – ela assentiu discretamente. – Eu estava me perguntando onde você conheceu a vovó.

Ela abaixou o olhar para as próprias mãos e me senti um idiota novamente por falar sobre isso. Eu percebi o quanto ela sofria com o falecimento da vovó e era a primeira vez que a via com o rosto seco. E logo neste assunto eu tinha que tocar.

- Desculpe se dói falar sobre isso – minha voz era quase um sussurro e mais uma vez tive vontade de tocá-la. Agora o fiz. Passei minha mão por seus cabelos com cuidado, quase de modo paternal.

- Não é isso, mas eu cuidei da vovó por bastante tempo desde que ela adoeceu e éramos muito próximas.

- Vovó? – falei mais alto. – Você é uma Cullen.

Ela sorriu discretamente. – Assim como você.

Suspirei profundamente. Eu estava ferrado. Me apaixonar por alguém com o mesmo sangue. Que burrice. Mas como eu poderia saber?

- Parece que você não gostou de saber disso – bem observado, Bella.

- Fui pego de surpresa. Eu nunca soube de você – parei por um instante. "Deus, por favor, não deixe as coisas piorarem", clamei em pensamentos. – Qual o nosso parentesco?

- Hummm, não sei bem... Acredito que primos de primeiro grau.

É claro que Bella poderia ser minha tia ou até irmã, em uma realidade paralela, mas prima... Bom, primos não são parentes, já diz o Emmett. Nunca perguntei por que deste pensamento, mas parece que chegou o momento.

- Como isso pode ser? – não fazia sentido, já que até onde eu sabia meu pai era filho único. Ou seja, nada de tios ou primos. Não é este o propósito de toda a minha formação? Assumir os negócios da família por falta de opção? Eu teria de esclarecer esta estória.

Antes que eu abrisse a boca, meu pai pôs a mão no ombro de Bella.

- Já chegamos em Nova Iorque.

Imediatamente Bella se levantou e caminhou com os meus pais para fora do avião. Fiquei para trás digerindo as poucas informações que Bella me passara.

As malas de Bella foram levadas para o quarto ao lado do meu, que supostamente seria de um irmão ou irmã que nunca tive. O quarto de hóspedes ficava distante tanto do meu quarto quanto do quarto dos meus pais e eles acharam por bem que ela tivesse um de nós por perto. Fiz uma anotação mental de agradecê-los em um futuro não tão distante pelo presente que estavam me dando.

Não percebi que estava tão cansado até que me joguei na cama sem me trocar. Minhas forças me permitiram apenas tirar os sapatos com os pés e arrancar a camisa de qualquer jeito, deixando-a no chão. Em poucos segundos, minhas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas que era impossível lutar contra elas. Logo, tudo escureceu.

Tão rápido quanto dormi, acordei. Em minha cabeça durou apenas o tempo de um piscar de olhos, contestado pelo despertador no criado-mudo que já marcava mais de 10h do dia seguinte. Eu dormi quase doze horas. Precisava de um banho, roupas limpas e comida. Depois eu ligaria para Jasper, Allice e Emmett para avisar que já estava em casa.

Pouco tempo depois, Bella entrou correndo em meu quarto. Fugia de alguma coisa e chorava tanto quanto no velório da vovó. Ela me abraçou e escondeu o rosto no meu ombro.

* * *

  
**Este é apenas o 1º Capítulo. Espero que gostem. Vários capítulos já estão escritos e vou postar à medida que haja interesse. Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	2. Exercitar o autocontrole

Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria.

Exercitar o autocontrole

Tão rápido quanto dormi, acordei. Em minha cabeça durou apenas o tempo de um piscar de olhos, contestado pelo despertador no criado-mudo que já marcava mais de 10h do dia seguinte. Eu dormi quase doze horas. Precisava de um banho, roupas limpas e comida. Depois eu ligaria para Jasper, Allice e Emmett para avisar que já estava em casa.

Pouco tempo depois, Bella entrou correndo em meu quarto. Fugia de alguma coisa e chorava tanto quanto no velório da vovó. Ela me abraçou e escondeu o rosto no meu ombro.

- O que foi, princesa? – e acariciei seus cabelos e costas.

- Edward, me protege. – ela implorou.

Tentei afastar seu corpo do meu e olhar em seus olhos. – Me diga do que você quer que eu te proteja e eu o farei.

Ela me abraçou com mais força e falou entre soluços. – De mim mesma. Eu não deveria pensar nessas coisas, mas desde o primeiro momento que vi você em Forks, tenho sentido arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Um calor que vem desde os pés até os fios dos meus cabelos.

Eu fiquei chocado. "Ela correspondia às minhas sensações", pensei, querendo acreditar. Bella respirava com dificuldade no meu pescoço e aquilo me deixou arrepiado.

- Linda, eu vou cuidar de você. – Eu disse, não sei se para confortá-la ou para lembrar-me.

Sua mão escorregou de minha cintura, passando pelo lado do meu corpo e soltei um gemido baixo. Não queria arriscar que alguém ouvisse. Sua mão passeou por minha barriga e subiu para meu peito. Bella deu um passo para trás e olhou de cima a baixo. Foi lisonjeiro. Percebi que os meus medos com relação a ela não passavam de bobeiras.

Sua mão agora descia novamente para minha cintura e não parou até chegar à barra de minha calça – a mesma que eu vestia ontem.

- Hey... – chamei sua atenção suavemente e ganhei um olhar de tirar o fôlego. Aproximei-me com cuidado e toquei levemente nossos lábios. Bella os afastou e senti sua respiração ofegante em meu rosto. Avancei mais uma vez e não fui tão sutil. Deixei que minha língua explorasse cada canto daquela boca que eu queria beijar desde que vi pela primeira vez. Meus braços a mantiveram junto a mim. Minhas mãos queriam conhecer e explorar aquele corpo de mulher. Primeiro pela nuca, descendo pelas costas e memorizando cada curva. Por baixo de sua blusa, minhas mãos passaram por sua barriga e subiram para seus seios.

Bella ofegou em meus lábios assim que massageei o bico de seus seios com meus polegares. Estavam rígidos de prazer e eu os estaria sugando freneticamente se não estivesse com a boca ocupada.

O reconhecimento não ficou restrito a mim. Bella correu suas mãos pelo cós de minha calça jeans até chegar aos botões. Abriu um a um. Minha ereção chegava a ser vergonhosa. Tirei uma de minhas mãos de seus seios e desci por seu braço, conduzindo-a até meu pênis.

O grande volume na minha cueca chamou sua atenção. Bella parou de me beijar e olhou ara baixo com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Lentamente, abaixou-se na minha frente e desceu minha calça até o chão.

Eu sentia meu pênis pulsando de tanto tesão e respirei fundo algumas vezes para não gozar ali mesmo como um garoto na puberdade. Bella aproximou a boca de meu membro, ainda coberto pelo tecido de minha boxer, e encostou os lábios, beijando-o suavemente.

Eu sentia que explodiria a qualquer momento. – Bella, me chupa – quase implorei.

Ela olhou para cima e sorriu. Voltou sua atenção ao meu baixo-ventre e puxou minha cueca, liberando espaço para meu pênis esticar-se como um convite aos seus lábios. Lentamente, ela sugou a cabeça, que já estava bastante inchada e de um vermelho escuro. A sensação quase me levou à loucura. O que veio a seguir, no entanto, me fez perder o controle. Bella enfiou meu membro inteiro em sua boca e iniciou movimentos rápidos e molhados de vai-e-vem.

Senti minhas pernas estremecerem e o gozo vindo. Tentei afastar sua cabeça, mas ela impôs mais força para chupar-me. Um alto gemido saiu de minha garganta, acordando-me.

Sem entender nada, apenas quando senti meu pênis apertado em minha calça e o olhei é que entendi que tudo não passou de um sonho. Tive um sonho extremamente excitante com a minha prima. Praguejei mentalmente com todas as palavras de baixo-calão que eu conhecia até decidir que precisava de um banho gelado urgentemente.

Quase dez minutos após acordar, meu pênis permanecia ereto. Meus testículos doíam de uma maneira que eu nunca senti. Entrei no chuveiro e comecei a me aliviar. Segurei meu membro, fechei os olhos e lembrei cada detalhe do sonho com Bella. Nem precisei tomar tanto tempo me masturbando. Gozei logo, mas não me sentia satisfeito. Demorei o suficiente no banho para três boas gozadas – o suficiente para acreditar que a veria sem que um grande volume em minha calça.

Eu estava prestes a descobrir se tinha realmente um super autocontrole. O café-da-manhã já estava à mesa e meus pais, junto com Bella, me esperavam. Isso seria embaraçoso. Sentei-me em silêncio na cadeira vaga entre Bella e minha mãe.

- Bom dia – desejei de uma vez e abaixei os olhos para minha xícara.

- Está tudo bem, Edward? – minha mãe notou.

Fingindo uma normalidade que não existia, servi-me. – Sim, está tudo bem. Por que a pergunta? – tentei virar o jogo.

- Nada, não.

Bella não havia pronunciado nenhuma palavra, nem respondido ao meu "Bom dia". – Filho, você poderia levar a Bella para almoçar? – meu pai mudou de assunto.

Fiquei confuso. Será que ela estava realmente afim de almoçar comigo ou meus pais estariam envolvidos nisso? Eu nem podia olhá-la para ler seu rosto. Estava com medo de relembrar a noite fogosa que "tivemos". Ops, tarde demais. Senti o rubor tomar minha face. Bella também.

- Se você não quiser, tudo bem, Edward. Posso ir sozinha.

Você é um idiota, Edward Cullen!

- Não! – gritei. Todos me olharam assustados. – Quero dizer – mais calmo agora -, tudo bem para mim. Posso convidar meus amigos e...

- Fechado – ela nem esperou eu terminar de responder. Oh, isso foi rude.

- Vou combinar com o meu pessoal. – Levantei-me da mesa e segui na direção contrária de onde vim, indo para o escritório do meu pai. Assim eu poderia garantir que ninguém veria nada que não devesse. Foi por pouco.

Fiz reservas para cinco pessoas no restaurante italiano preferido da minha mãe. Claro que não tive dificuldade nenhuma com isso, não só pelo sobrenome que carrego, mas também porque era meio de semana em plena hora do almoço.

Fomos em dois carros: meu Volvo, onde estávamos Bella e eu, e o Jipe de Emmett, com ele, Allice e Jasper. Assim que estacionamos, os manobristas correram para abrir as portas para as garotas. Esta atitude me irritou. Eu queria mostrar para Bella que era um cavalheiro. Bom, eu ainda poderia puxar sua cadeira no restaurante. Todos nos reunimos na porta antes de entrar, e fomos recebidos pelo Hostess, como sempre.

- Bom dia, senhor Cullen... Senhores... – John olhou para mim e depois para os meus convidados.

- Nossa mesa está pronta, John? – perguntei sem querer me demorar demais do lado de fora.

- Como sempre, em um local discreto. Me acompanhem, por gentileza.

Atravessamos o grande salão, seguindo John, até uma mesa estrategicamente localizada ao lado de uma grande parede de vidro que nos permitia ver um lindo jardim.

John nos apontou a mesa. – Em poucos minutos virão anotar os pedidos.

Sorri enquanto John se retirava. Emmett e Jasper sentaram-se rapidamente disputando a mesma cadeira, causando um grande barulho do arrastar dos pés do móvel no piso. As garotas sorriram ao ver que Jasper praticamente foi arremessado para fora da cadeira.

Eu puxei a cadeira para Bella sentar ao meu lado direito e a segunda para Allice sentar ao meu lado esquerdo.

Allice, como era de se esperar, encontrou logo assunto com Bella, com ambas inclinando-se às minhas costas.

- Quanto tempo você está pensando em ficar, Bella? – não parecia haver segundas intenções em sua pergunta.

- Não decidi. Não quero perder muitos dias no colégio. Me formo este ano.

Esta informação era nova para mim.

- Ah, Allice, para de cochichar com a Bella. Divide a atenção dela com todos, ok? – Emmett brincou.

Constrangida, Bella virou-se junto com Allice para nós.

- Achei que vocês não iam querer participar de uma conversa de garotas. – e mostrou a língua ao grandão.

- Por quê? Estão falando de homens? – Jasper se entusiasmou. Eu não me importei que meus amigos exigissem sua atenção. Seria uma forma de eu conhecê-la também.

- Não, não estamos falando de homens – Bella garantiu de maneira sutil, ganhando um leve rubor nas bochechas. Não consegui evitar olhá-la e sorrir.

- Que bom, não é, Edward? – O grandão estava falando comigo?

- Desculpe? – fui pego de surpresa no meio de meu "Momento Admiração".

- Limpa a baba, Cullen. – Jasper gargalhou.

Senti-me envergonhado e desejei que o chão se abrisse para eu me esconder. – Não tenho ideia do que você está falando, Jazz. – tentei parecer natural. Alice não caiu. Os garotos também não.

Durante o almoço meus amigos bombardearam Bella com perguntas de todo o tipo, desde onde ela morava (que eu já imaginava ser Washington – DC, porque a vovó morava lá) até se ela tinha namorado (e fiquei feliz que não), passando pelos gostos, ambições, amizades. Ela respondeu pacientemente cada um dos questionamentos, aparentemente de boa vontade.

- E você, Edward? Tem namorada? – Bella girou o alvo na minha direção.

Como eu explicaria sobre Rosalie sem que ela pensasse que éramos namorados ou que eu estava apaixonado pela loira.

- Hummm – ganhei segundos preciosos para pensar -, tem uma garota, mas ela não é minha namorada. Senão ela estaria aqui conosco. – Esperei não ter sido grosseiro, e deixado claro que estava solteiro, mas mostrado-me sincero acima de tudo.

- Este é o "Estilo Cullen de ser" – observou, não sei se como uma acusação para mim ou um alívio para ela mesma.

- Nenhuma garota fisgou o coração de Edward, Bella – Alice explicou.

- Quer se candidatar, Bella? – lançou Jasper como um torpedo.

Saltei na minha cadeira. Se eu pudesse, o teria enforcado ali mesmo.

- Somos primos, Jazz – em vão, tentei encerrar o assunto. Eles iam estragar tudo.

Então Emmet veio com a teoria dos primos. – Bom, mas é por isso que Deus fez os primos. Para que não fôssemos para a cama com nossos irmãos ou irmãs.

Todos riram, incluindo Bella. Se eu já a achava linda chorando, sorrindo foi a melhor imagem de minha vida. Nem consegui me concentrar no que eles falavam. Apenas naquele sorriso que destacava deliciosos lábios. E em como eu gostaria de sentir aqueles lábios nos meus. E no que ela faria em mim com aquela boquinha.

Mas que merda! Meu corpo estava fora do meu controle. Precisei disfarçar outra ereção à mesa. Para minha sorte, os caras estavam do outro lado. Fiquei preocupado se as garotas poderiam ver alguma coisa. É claro que poderiam... Mas Allice não olhou em nenhum momento para mim. Já Bella...

Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.


	3. Seu cheiro

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria._

**

* * *

**

Rapidamente, percebi Bella olhando para minha ereção e desviando-se para Alice ao mesmo tempo. Ótimo! Ela ia pensar que eu era um tarado, um pervertido ou algo do tipo. No entanto era como eu estava me sentindo naquele momento. Ela não ia fazer nenhum mau juízo, de qualquer maneira.

Um segundo depois, as duas se levantaram, pedindo licença, sem maiores explicações. Fiquei preocupado por tê-la assustado e as segui com o olhar, entortando o pescoço. De repente, um guardanapo voou na direção do meu rosto.

- Quem foi? – eu quase gritei.

- Para de olhar para a bunda delas, seu idiota. Pelo menos tente disfarçar, cara – Emmett me advertiu.

Senti minhas bochechas queimando. – Do que você está falando, imbecil?

Foi Jasper que completou. – Edward, você precisa disfarçar. Bella não é o tipo de garota com quem você está acostumado a sair. Vai assustá-la.

Tentei, em vão, demovê-los desta ideia. – Vocês estão malucos? Bella é minha prima. Não estou olhando a bunda dela. Só fiquei preocupado que ela não estivesse bem. – Tudo bem, nem eu acreditei nisso.

- Você pensa que nos engana? – Jasper deu aquele sorrisinho de "eu sou o bom".

- Fica quieto! – Só que eu mesmo me calei.

As garotas ainda não haviam voltado de onde quer que tivessem ido e o garçom chegou para anotar nossos pedidos. Emmett pediu lasanha para dois (porém, comeria sozinho). Jasper escolheu macarrão ao molho branco para ele e nhoque para Alice. Eu preferi macarrão ao sugo.

- E para Bella? – Emmett preocupou-se.

Eu teria de fazer o seu pedido e não tinha a mínima ideia de seus gostos. – Macarrão ao sugo para ela também – arrisquei. Na pior das hipóteses ela faria outro pedido e esperaria mais tempo para comer.

Para beber, pedimos sucos naturais diversos. Quando as garotas retornassem poderiam escolher na mesa e ficaríamos com o que sobrasse. Isso não seria um problema.

Quando Alice e Bella voltaram, percebi que as duas estavam com os olhos vermelhos. Por que choraram? Eu não tinha liberdade para perguntar nada a Bella, sem achar que ela pudesse me considerar um intrometido. Mas eu podia falar com Alice.

Passei meu braço atrás das costas de Bella e toquei o ombro de Alice assim que as duas se sentaram de volta à mesa. Tentei falar baixo quando Alice se virou para mim.

- Está tudo bem? – saiu como um sussurro.

Alice apenas assentiu virando seu rosto de volta ao centro da mesa não permitindo que eu continuasse. Depois eu tentaria descobrir o que houve.

- Bella, o Edward pediu por você, tudo bem? – Jasper se adiantou.

Bella girou o corpo na minha direção.

- E o que vou almoçar? – perguntou amavelmente.

"Meu Deus, como eu poderia não me apaixonar por ela?"

- O mesmo que eu. Macarrão ao sugo. Espero ter acertado.

Seu sorriso chegou ao olhar. – É o meu preferido. Obrigada.

A refeição transcorreu de maneira tranquila. A comida estava deliciosa, Emmett se encarregou de nos divertir com suas estórias e, aparentemente, o que tinha deixado Alice e Bella chateadas mais cedo não voltou a incomodá-las.

- O que vocês acham de irmos ao cinema? – já tinha um tempo que Jasper queria esta oportunidade para aproximar-se de Alice. Até mesmo Emmett, que era o mais lerdo para as conclusões, sabia que nosso amigo era apaixonado pela baixinha, mas, ao que parecia, ela nunca tinha percebido.

- Desde que não seja nenhum filme romântico – Alice enterrou os planos de Jasper na terra.

- Mas por que não, Alice? Nunca tivemos este tipo de "preconceito"... – fiz questão de fazer as aspas com as mãos para a palavra preconceito.

Bella respondeu. - Não estamos no clima.

Primeiro elas choraram às escondidas, agora estavam evitando filmes românticos. Eu não ia me aguentar por muito mais tempo.

- Vamos ver o que está passando e lá decidimos. O que vocês acham? – Emmett estava inspirado.

Assim que chegamos ao cinema mais próximo, a programação do momento estava ao nosso favor – nosso porque Jasper queria ficar perto de Alice e eu precisava me aproximar da Bella. Três dramas românticos, uma comédia romântica e um filme romântico europeu. Por votação unânime, a comédia romântica venceu.

Emmett me puxou para um canto afastado dos nossos amigos.

- Edward, preciso de sua ajuda.

Esperei pelo pior.

- Percebeu que estou sobrando, né? – balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo lentamente. – Ligue para Rosalie. Ainda temos vinte minutos antes que o filme comece e não quero ficar de vela. Jasper e você querem uma chance com as garotas e eu preciso aproveitar para tentar me aproximar da Rose.

Realmente era O pior. – Ah, Emmett. Não faz isso comigo não. Se Rosalie estiver por aqui não vai sair do meu pé. Eu realmente preciso de um tempo com a Bella.

- Prometo que não vou deixá-la perturbar vocês. – Emmett me encarava ansiosamente. Como eu poderia deixar meu amigo na mão?

Tentei disfarçar a cara de desgosto ao pegar o celular no bolso de minha calça e digitar os números do telefone de Rosalie.

- Rosalie? É o Edward. Tudo bem?... Estamos todos naquele cinema perto do restaurante italiano que almoçamos uma vez, se lembra? – esperei que ela reclamasse por não tê-la convidado. Só depois realmente o fiz. – Então, você quer vir? Estamos em grupo. – Em algum momento pensei que ela pudesse dizer "não"? – Bem, você tem 10 minutos. – Desliguei o telefone no momento em que ela começou a me xingar por fazer o convite tão em cima da hora.

Bati no peito do Emmett me afastando. – Você me deve esta, grandão. – E voltei para perto de Bella, Alice e Jasper.

- O que vocês estão planejando, hein? – a sempre curiosa Alice me perguntou.

Franzi os lábios buscando a melhor resposta sem me arrumar um grande problema com Bella. – Emmett pediu para que Rosalie venha ver o filme com ele – cuspi.

Alice bufou, como eu sabia que o faria, já que não gosta tanto assim de Rose. Porém, minha maior preocupação era a Bella.

A olhei com um aperto no coração. Ela parecia chateada.

- Rosalie é a garota que você tem um rolo, não? – Bella me encarou.

- Mas hoje ela está vindo pelo Emmett. – O que mais eu poderia dizer?

- Ela sabe disso? – Antes que eu pudesse responder, Bella me deu as costas, levando Alice pela mão em direção à entrada da nossa sala.

Então, duas coisas aconteceram no mesmo instante comigo: senti um instinto brutal de puxá-la para os meus braços e dizer que não se preocupasse, porque eu só tinha olhos para ela, e um cheiro de morangos tomou todo o meu ser. Fiquei congelado, sem reação, enquanto todo o meu corpo reagiu àquela nova informação, por assim dizer, da minha Bella.

"Oh, Deus, será que eu poderia sentir este cheiro em qualquer outro lugar sem lembrar dela?". Eu sabia que não.

* * *

**Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	4. Seu sabor

Bella e Alice preferiram entrar na sala que o filme seria exibido a ficar esperando por Rosalie com Jasper, Emmett e eu.

- Por que as garotas já entraram, Edward? – Jasper não tinha percebido a reação de Bella.

- Não sei exatamente, mas posso deduzir que é somente por Rosalie mesmo.

- Mas o que tem a ver? – Emmett estava tão perdido quanto Jasper.

Eu realmente queria saber o que se passava com Bella. Aparentemente tínhamos uma relação de primos desconhecidos, ou seja, nenhuma razão para ela fazer a cara que fez ao saber que Rose viria. A menos que ela esteja sentindo o mesmo que eu. Mas isso me parece um pouco utópico.

Sai de minhas divagações quando levei um forte esbarrão de Rosalie. Eu sequer tinha percebido que ela estava correndo em minha direção, quando ela me apertou em seus braços e buscou minha boca para um beijo. Gentilmente segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, afastando a cabeça para trás e apenas lhe beijando a bochecha.

- Rose, você se lembra do Emmett, não?

Rosalie girou encostando em meu corpo em direção ao meu amigo, que estava com uma fisionomia um pouco triste.

- Como vai Emmett? E você, Jasper?

Os dois apenas balançaram a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Ambos me encaravam à espera de uma atitude.

Coube a mim a tarefa desagradável de dizer à garota que venho saindo há algum tempo que eu estava acompanhado e que Emmett é quem queria conhecê-la melhor. A reação de Rosalie não foi melhor nem pior do que eu imaginava.

Estávamos afastados de Jazz e Em. - Edward, você só pode estar fazendo piada. – Olhei para meus amigos e voltei-me a Rosalie.

- Rose, por favor. O Emmett é muito a fim de você. Você não precisa beijá-lo nem nada, se não quiser. Apenas façam companhia um ao outro. Ele vai respeitar suas vontades. Garanto. - Que situação...

Rose pensou por longos segundos. – E você, Edward? Não vai ficar com ciúmes? – ela jogou, de repente, na minha cara.

- É claro que não. Gosto muito de vocês dois e sei que formariam um belo casal.

- Você está acompanhado! – não foi uma pergunta. Rosalie é tão perceptiva.

- É minha prima. Bella. Não quero deixá-la sozinha. Só isso.

Rosalie me deu as costas, não sem antes tecer um daqueles comentários que nos tiram o sono tentar decifrá-los. – Eu te conheço, Edward Cullen – o tom era de reprova. Será que estava tão na cara o que eu estava sentindo por Bella? Permaneci parado no meu lugar enquanto vi Rosalie dar um abraço em Emmett arrancando um belo sorriso de seus lábios. Saíram de mãos dadas à caminho da sala de exibição onde Bella e Alice já nos esperavam. Jasper ficou para trás, enquanto eu dei uma pequena corrida para alcançá-lo.

- Tudo arranjado?

- Pelo menos para o Emmett e a Rosalie – garanti.

Escolher os lugares na sala de exibição não foi tão simples. Mesmo que apenas nós seis estivéssemos lá, Emmett e Rosalie escolheram duas poltronas bem lá na frente, no pior lugar para se sentar. É claro que eles não estavam pensando em assistir qualquer filme. Já Bella e Alice escolheram dois assentos na última fileira, bem no centro do cinema, excelente visão da tela. Se eu estava interessado em Bella e Jasper em Alice, porque nós dois sentamos um ao lado do outro, cinco lugares distante de Alice e Bella eu não sei responder. Mas Jasper queria que eu respondesse mesmo assim.

- Ah, cara. Como eu vou falar com a Alice a esta distância?

As luzes se apagaram e o primeiro trailer começou.

Jasper sinceramente esperava que eu tivesse uma solução e ficou me encarando. Praticamente me encolhi de seu olhar.

O filme começou e a distância segura entre as garotas e nós foi mantida. Eu não tinha uma desculpa para me aproximar, já que de início tinha escolhido ficar longe.

Sempre que eu podia, dava uma olhada para Bella e sempre ela e Alice estavam cochichando. Algumas vezes risonhas, mas, na maioria, sérias. Senti que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Por coincidência ou não, Jasper levantou-se, me deu um tapinha no ombro e sentou-se ao lado de Alice.

Ótimo. Agora eu estava sozinho e Bella estava sozinha. Eu tinha que fazer jus ao meu sobrenome. Afinal, os Cullen são corajosos, são pegadores, são desencanados. Respirei fundo e levantei-me, sentando-me também ao lado de Bella, que agora estava entretida com o filme. Fiquei em silêncio, sem saber como puxar assunto. Pelo menos era melhor do que ficar à distância.

Eu tinha certeza que estávamos naquela maldita sala há umas cinco horas, mas ao olhar no visor do meu celular, vi que o filme apenas estava na metade. Ainda me restava quase uma hora de tortura silenciosa.

"Os Cullen são corajosos, são pegadores, são desencanados..."... Esta frase não saía da minha cabeça. Olhei de pelo canto do olho para Bella, flagrando-a me encarando.

- O que houve quando você e Alice nos deixaram sozinhos no restaurante? – Foi o único assunto que eu consegui puxar.

- Por que a pergunta? – Bella foi seca. Tenho certeza que ela diria "Não te interessa!" se pudesse.

- Sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu percebi os olhos vermelhos de Alice quando vocês voltaram. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Bella virou o rosto para mim e entristeceu o semblante. – Não sei se posso te contar. Alice me pediu segredo.

- Já estão amigas assim? – perguntei, desacreditado.

- Não é uma questão de amigas ou não. Alice me pediu segredo. Independente de melhores e eternas amigas ou apenas conhecidas, não tenho porque não respeitá-la.

Eu não conseguia lembrar de nada que pudesse deixar a minha amiga chateada.

- Se bem que agora talvez eu possa falar. – Bella olhou em direção a Jasper e Alice que já estavam em sua própria bolha, com cara de bobos e encarando um ao outro.

- Vai me dizer que vocês foram falar do Jasper? – Quem diria que ambos estavam interessados no outro sem coragem de se declarar?

Bella estava realmente constrangida. – Alice estava me agradecendo por ficar por uns tempos na sua casa e por aceitar sair com vocês. Ela falou que ser a única garota no meio de três caras tem algumas desvantagens como não poder desabafar qualquer assunto com vocês. E uma coisa levou a outra.

- O que ela falou sobre o Jazz? – me interessei.

- Hummm... Que era a fim dele há um tempo, mas não tinha coragem de se declarar.

- Por que ela chorou?

Bella deu de ombros. – Não sei. Ela me abraçou e chorou no meu ombro. Ela não falou nada e eu não perguntei. Acho que ela tirou um peso das costas ao me dizer essas coisas. Amar em silêncio não é muito fácil. É bom poder falar com alguém, nem que seja de vez em quando. – Esta última parte saiu quase como um desabafo de Bella.

Sensibilizado, me aproximei um pouco mais. Tentei ser o mais discreto possível e falei perto de seu ouvido, porque ela tinha virado seu olhar para o filme. – Você já se sentiu assim?

Bella girou a cabeça em minha direção e nossos rostos ficaram tão próximos que eu sentia ondas de calor me atingindo. Eu já a conhecia o suficiente para ter certeza que ela estava ruborizada, num tom lindo de rosa nas bochechas, mesmo que não pudesse vê-la na escuridão do cinema.

- Sim – foi o que saiu de seus lábios. Em seguida, Bella olhou para as suas mãos, pousadas estrategicamente sobre suas pernas, mas não moveu o rosto nem um milímetro longe do meu.

Lentamente, encostei minha testa à sua e fechei os olhos. Eu queria que ela estivesse falando de mim. Queria ser o cara que a estava fazendo amar em silêncio. Queria ter a certeza que se eu a beijasse naquela hora ela não sairia correndo de mim.

A respiração de Bella ficou mais forte com nossa proximidade e seu doce hálito impregnou o ar ao meu redor. Doce, chamativo, quente, atrativo, suave, convidativo. Senti seu sabor em minha língua. Minha reação instintiva foi tocar nossos lábios, buscando seu gosto.

Era macio.

Pus a mão em seu rosto e a pressionei contra minha boca. A esta altura, eu estava tão ofegante quanto Bella. Ela afastou os lábios em um convite para que eu me aprofundasse no beijo. Encaixei nossas bocas e as luzes do cinema foram acesas.

**

* * *

  
Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.  
**


	5. Tentativas Acertos Erros

Bella assustou-se e se afastou de mim, com os olhos arregalados, como se estivesse surpresa com o que estávamos fazendo.

- Não – sussurrou, quase que para si mesma.

- Ninguém nos viu. – Acariciei suas bochechas com meus polegares e ela olhou em direção à Jasper e Alice que, como eu disse, estavam presos nos próprios olhares.

Bella me encarou. – Isso não pode se repetir, Edward.

- E por que não? – perguntei.

- Somos da mesma família. Ambos somos Cullen. Imagina como seus pais reagiriam se soubessem que alguma coisa está acontecendo entre nós.

Bufei. – Tem certeza que é somente pelo que eles poderiam pensar?

Segurei sua mão direita na minha sutilmente.

- Eu tenho alguns motivos particulares também, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Olhei em seus lábios. Eu não podia ficar longe deles nem um segundo mais. Eu faria de tudo para que ela não se afastasse.

- Não me importa – disse baixinho. – Eu quero estar com você, linda. E, se isso significa que devo enfrentar meus pais ou meus amigos, é  
exatamente o que vou fazer.

- Edward, você não pode fazer isso. – Sua mão abandonou a minha e antes que eu pudesse protestar, senti seus dedos tocando meu rosto. Fechei os olhos. - Você nem me conhece direito. Não pode simplesmente abandonar o que você é. Não por mim.

Abri meus olhos, tirei sua mão do meu rosto e beijei a palma. – Mas eu o faria. – A beijei novamente. E não foi como o primeiro há poucos minutos. Eu a puxei para mim. Encostei nossos corpos. Sentir seu calor era como um sonho bom. Confortável.

Ela permitiu que eu me aprofundasse no beijo abrindo os lábios quando minha língua pediu passagem. E então senti sua língua tocando a minha. Seus dedos em meus cabelos, me puxando ao seu encontro. Uma sensação indescritível.

E mais uma vez fomos interrompidos. Agora, por Jasper e Alice pigarreando ao nosso lado.

Afastei meu rosto, mas não meu corpo. Bella fez o mesmo.

- Você não perde tempo, hein, Edward – observou Alice, com diversão nas palavras.

O rosto de Bella mudou de coloração imediatamente após o comentário de Alice. O tom rosado de suas bochechas a deixou mais perfeita. Eu sorri - pelo comentário e pela reação.

Alice e Jasper passaram por nós, deixando-nos para trás.

- E agora, Edward? - questionou-me Bella, preocupada.

Mas eu estava tão feliz que só podia mostrar o lado positivo. - Agora podemos fazer programas de casal juntos. Todos nós.

Seguimos de mãos dadas até o lado de fora da sala de exibição onde Jasper e Alice nos esperavam. Bem, nem tanto...

- Caramba! Eles vão se engolir... - observei, atônito.

Bella parecia mais tranquila quanto à cena de filme proibido para menores bem em nossa frente. - Eles realmente devem se gostar.

Olhei-a sugestivamente, agarrando-a ali mesmo para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

De repente, meus braços ficaram vazios.

- Larga!

Muitas risadas se seguiram. Reparei que Emmett e Jasper puxavam Bella e eu para lados opostos um do outro enquanto Rosalie e Alice se divertiam às nossas custas.

- Mas que droga foi essa? - quase gritei, vendo Jasper segurando Bella pela cintura.

Emmett, que estava atrás de mim, mantendo meus braços presos pelos seus para o alto não parava de rir, mas me soltou. Olhei para ele, esperando respostas.

- Foi só para te deixar irritado.

- Engraçadinho. - Por mais que todos fossem meus amigos, eu nunca dei liberdade para este tipo de brincadeira. Ainda mais envolvendo a Bella. Ela estava visivelmente constrangida. - Talvez vocês devessem crescer um pouco - falei, dando as costas para eles e levando Bella comigo.

Não olhei para trás em nenhum momento, mas ao entrarmos no meu carro, o clima pesou. Bella me encarou.

- Você exagerou com seus amigos, Edward. - Agora eu é que estava errado?

- Não vejo assim. - Eu defenderia meu ponto. - Sempre respeitei cada um deles e isso que fizeram lá dentro não se justifica.

- Eu não quero ser a razão para que você se afaste de seus amigos - a voz de Bella foi morrendo no final da frase.

Me virei em sua direção puxei-a para um abraço.

- Não, linda. Você não é culpada de nada.

Bella se afastou de mim. - Promete que vai falar com os garotos depois?

A beijei levemente. - Prometo. Amanhã, ok? Hoje eu quero curtir você. - Dei meu melhor sorriso. - Vamos para casa? Eles vão com o Emmett depois.

Por todo o caminho até em casa procurei manter contato entre nossa pele. Segurei sua mão com a minha, nossos dedos entrelaçados, a maior parte do tempo, mas não consegui evitar de passar a mão em seu pescoço, em suas bochechas rosadas...

Já estava noite, quando estacionei na garagem. Novamente, virei meu corpo em direção à Bella, que agora olhava para frente, obviamente me evitando, já que ela encarava a parede.

- Olha pra mim, Bella - pedi carinhosamente.

Ela virou apenas a cabeça e escorou-a no apoio do banco.

- Qual o problema? Você não gostou? - busquei sua mão, em uma tentativa de confortar suas inseguranças.

- Esse é o problema. Eu gostei.

- Eu não acho que isso seja um problema, Bella. De verdade, você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos e passei dias remoendo isso tudo que estou sentindo aqui dentro - levei sua mão até meu peito, em cima do meu coração.

Bella ficou chocada com minha atitude. Senti suas mãos tremerem ao tocar-me.

- Eu quero tentar. Dá uma chance para a gente - pedi.

Bella suspirou profundamente. - Eu sei que não devo me importar com o que as outras pessoas vão dizer, mas essa regra não vale para seus pais, Edward. Carlile e Esme não vão aceitar.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Até onde eu sei, você nunca teve contato conosco antes - fiz meu melhor para não ser grosseiro. - Pode até ser que eles não vão nos aceitar juntos de primeira, mas não será para sempre. Eles vão me apoiar, ou melhor, nos apoiar, a vida inteira. Acredite em mim, Bella.

Bella não respondeu imediatamente. - Ok. Você venceu. Vamos tentar. Mas nós vamos contar aos seus pais o mais rápido possível - finalmente Bella se rendeu.

Abri um sorriso enorme e a puxei para um grande e apertado abraço. Bella retribuiu ambos os gestos e apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro. - Não sei o que vou fazer com você... - resmungou no meu pescoço, me deixando arrepiado.

Curioso, a afastei bem pouco e olhei para seu lindo rosto. - Por quê?

- Como assim por quê? Você me convenceu com tanta facilidade que tenho até medo de não conseguir te negar nada.

- Seria perfeito... - sorri e a beijei intensamente.

Eu ficaria nos braços da minha garota, sentindo seu gosto e seu cheiro para o resto da vida sem reclamar. Bella era tão intensa. E foi ela quem parou com o beijo para me lembrar que estava tarde. Descemos juntos do carro seguindo em direção à casa.

- Duvido que alguém ainda esteja acordado - arrisquei enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas. Abri a porta da sala para entrarmos, mas mesmo na escuridão vimos Carlisle e Esme se agarrando no sofá. Imediatamente Bella soltou sua mão da minha.

- Procurem um quarto - ironizei enquanto acendia as luzes do cômodo com um sorriso ao ver o total constrangimento dos meus pais ao serem flagrados por mim e Bella.

- Estávamos esperando por vocês - minha mãe apressou-se a levantar, tentando ajustar a roupa e os cabelos.

Mais lentamente, o meu pai postou-se ao lado dela com cara de orgulhoso e dando uma leve piscada para mim.

- Como foi o passeio de vocês? - Carlisle mudou o foco antes que minha mãe ficasse mais sem graça.

- Foi ótimo! - olhei, incrédulo, para Bella. Será que eu ouvi direito? Ela respondeu um "Foi ótimo" tão animado. - Almoçamos e assistimos um filme.

Minha mãe ficou feliz pela felicidade da Bella. - É maravilhoso que você possa se enturmar com Edward e os outros garotos, Bella.

- É. Eles são bem legais. Alice já se tornou uma grande amiga. - Sorri com a lembrança da proximidade das duas. - E conheci Rosalie.

Bella estava falando hoje mais do que eu tinha ouvido desde que ela chegou. O único problema era o assunto. Ela continuou - Rosalie e Emmett ficaram juntos.

Minha mãe tentou disfarçar o incômodo. - Isso sim é uma surpresa. Mas Rosalie não era sua namorada, filho? - Eles sabiam que eu saía com Rose. Até a levei em casa em várias oportunidades. Eu teria de explicar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde mesmo.

- Isso já tem um tempo. De qualquer forma, eu nunca gostei dela realmente ao contrário do Emm que está apaixonado por ela.

Eu tinha certeza que este assunto não estava acabado, porém, não queria continuá-lo daquela maneira.

- Estou cansado. Acho que vou dormir. - Me virei para Bella. - Você já vai também?

Bella espiou por trás de mim, onde estavam os meus pais.

- Hummm... Pode subir. Mais tarde eu vou. Quero conversar um pouquinho com a Esme.

Bella aproximou-se de minha mãe.

- Vou aproveitar sua carona, filho - meu pai beijou minha mãe no rosto e íamos saindo quando as duas começaram a conversar.

Mas senti meus pés presos ao chão, sem poder mover-me um só centímetro ao ouvir sobre o que elas começaram a falar. Travei. Será que eu ouvi direito? Aquilo não podia ser verdade.


	6. Que seja eterno enquanto dure

**Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure**

"Agora você vai sentir saudades de tantas pessoas que não vai demorar para vir nos visitar". Bella vai embora? Por isso ela não queria se aproximar? Ela não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Edward! - a voz do meu pai me tirou dos pensamentos dolorosos que estavam me consumindo.

- Desculpe. Vamos - segui para meu quarto, mas aquele era o último lugar onde eu queria estar. Eu precisava de explicações. Queria que ela desmentisse tudo. Que Bella me dissesse que eu estava entendendo tudo errado.

Usei todas as minhas forças para não voltar à sala e tirar satisfações. Mas, afinal, o que eu era para ela? Que direitos eu tinha para fazer cobranças? Nós apenas nos beijamos. Eu tenho absoluta certeza dos meus sentimentos, mas os dela não estão claros.

Talvez um banho quente me fizesse relaxar um pouco. Pelo que eu a conhecia, Bella mesmo deveria vir me procurar em breve.

O banho foi demorado e quente. Fiquei um bom tempo deixando a água escorrer pelas minhas costas, desmanchando os nós da tensão e levando as tristezas ralo abaixo.

Eu não via razão para receber este castigo. Tê-la por tão pouco tempo, saber o quanto seria bom, para perder tudo poucas horas depois. Tive vontade de chorar, de gritar, mas um nó formou-se em minha garganta. As lágrimas foram lavadas tão rápido quanto caíam.

A dor do meu peito queria sair, explodir para que todos soubessem que eu estava sofrendo.

Depois de mais de uma hora eu estava pronto para sair e me entregar ao sono. Qual foi minha surpresa ao entrar no quarto com apenas uma toalha na cintura e encontrar minha mãe sentada na beirada da cama. É lógico que por um instante, todas as piores possibilidades passaram pela minha cabeça.

- Vim te desejar "Boa noite", filho. - Ufa.

Vi seu sorriso morrer ao reparar meus olhos inchados e vermelhos.

- Está tudo bem, Edward? - tudo o que eu precisava era minha mãe desconfiada. Que bom que pelo menos meu senso de humor estava ativo.

Simplesmente menti. - É só cansaço, mãe. Tive um dia agitado. - Sentei ao seu lado na cama, passando o braço por seus ombros. Beijei sua bochecha. - Eu te amo.

O sorriso voltou. - Eu também te amo, meu amor. Descanse.

Esme bagunçou ainda mais os meus cabelos em um gesto de carinho e me deixou sozinho com minha dor.

Me lancei para trás, caindo com as costas na cama. Permaneci de toalha e fechei os olhos até perder a consciência e ser tomado pelo sono.

Não que uma noite inteira de bons sonhos com a Bella não fosse agradável, mas a sensação do que poderia ter sido me deixou mais deprimido ao acordar do que eu estava quando dormi.

Juntou-se a isso o frio que eu estava sentindo, já que dormir de cabelos molhados e toalha não tinha sido uma brilhante ideia.

Corri para um novo banho quente. Provavelmente foi uma desculpa inconsciente para não sair do quarto e enfrentar a realidade.

Percebi que a água quente estava trazendo de volta minha sanidade quando me veio o pensamento que eu não sabia quanto tempo Bella ainda ficaria conosco. Poderia ser apenas mais um dia ou um mês completo.

Eu estava sofrendo por antecipação e esquecendo que deveria aproveitar cada minuto que me restava com ela.

Soube naquele momento que seria minha oportunidade de fazê-la mudar de ideia. Mesmo que ela fosse embora, afinal ela tinha uma vida em Washington, Bella desejaria voltar. Por mim. Pra mim.

Olhei-me no espelho para notar o estrago que uma noite mal dormida causou em meu rosto. Isso sem contar o quanto meu corpo estava dolorido. Era como se eu tivesse levado uma surra no dia anterior.

Fiz a barba, passei loção, meu perfume preferido, ou seja, o que a mamãe me deu quando completei 15 anos, cuja fragrância amadeirada se tornou minha marca, coloquei calça jeans azul justa, mas confortável, e vesti uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas até metade do meu braço. Calcei tênis e arrumei cada tufo de cabelo que insistia em apontar para a mesma direção. Achei melhor chacoalhar a cabeça e cada fio assumiria seu devido lugar. Minha mãe diria que eu tinha apenas bagunçado mais.

Sai do quarto tentando encontrar uma maneira de puxar o assunto com Bella sem soar intrometido de mais.

Passei em frente ao à porta do quarto onde ela estava hospedada, bem ao lado do meu. Escutei o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Pus a mão na maçaneta e girei na esperança que estivesse aberta. E estava. Silenciosamente, entrei e vi sua roupa em cima da cama. Combinamos. Não puder deixar de sorrir. Calça jeans e camisa branca como eu.

Porém, o que mais me chamou a atenção foram aquelas peças brancas e de renda. O conjunto não tinha nada de muito sensual, mas meu cérebro pervertido encheu-se de imagens de Bella usando aquela calcinha delicada e diversas maneiras de tirá-la.

Por vontade própria, imaginei seus seios cobertos pelo sutiã de renda. Pelo tamanho da peça, soube que seus mamilos se encaixariam perfeitamente em minhas mãos e a vontade de saboreá-los deixou minha calça mais apertada.

Abaixei-me sobre a cama, apoiando na minha mão com o braço esticado e peguei o sutiã, levando-o até meu rosto para sentir sua textura e seu cheiro. Era como imaginei. Morangos. Minha ereção estava mais que evidente.

Devolvi a peça no lugar, mas ainda estava de costas para a porta quando ouvi alguém pigarreando.

Meu coração parou por um segundo para disparar a mil por hora. Eu tinha sido flagrado.

O medo de olhar para trás e ver raiva me congelou no lugar. Assim como na noite anterior, as piores coisas passaram por minha cabeça. Eu estava ferrado.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Olá, meninas... Estou postando este capítulo logo em seguida, pois vou viajar e só retomo minha rotina no dia 20. porém, onde eu estarei, terei pleno acesso a internet e, se eu conseguir escrever, postarei mais um capítulo antes de voltar. Mas não é promessa, ok?


	7. Por ela Para ela

- Bom dia - estranhamente Bella não se importou que eu estivesse em seu quarto com ela saindo do banho apenas de roupão e uma toalha na cabeça.

- Bom dia - respondi temeroso.

Bella apertou os lábios, como se pensasse. - Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? - Aproximei-me dela, apoiando as mãos de cada lado de sua cintura. - Esta pergunta tem uma resposta um pouco longa, mas eu posso abreviar.

Bella sorriu para mim, abraçou em torno do meu pescoço e divertiu-se. - Espero que "vim ver você" possa fazer parte desta frase.

- Em absoluto. - Toquei nossos lábios, levemente, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos, sem deixar de explorar cada canto daquela boca que eu já adorava.

Suas mãos subiram para os meus cabelos, apertando-me ao seu encontro.

Eu poderia me aprofundar nas carícias sem parecer apressado? É lógico que não.

Por mais que eu pudesse perdê-la a qualquer momento, fazê-la se sentir bem era prioridade. Eu não sabia nada de seu passado, de seus relacionamentos, sua vida sexual. Só de pensar que ela já esteve com outro, sentia minha nuca queimar e meu estômago se revirar. Não era este tipo de pensamento que devia nutrir.

Afastei-me do beijo, mantendo nossos corpos colados. Passei a mão em seu rosto.

- Você quer passar o dia comigo? - convidei.

- Desde que seus pais não tenham planejado nada. Não quero dizer "não" à eles - Bella ponderou, constrangida. - Deixa eu me trocar e podemos tomar café. Assim, saberei o que fazer, ok?

Beijei-a mais uma vez. - Tudo bem. Te espero na mesa. - E sai pela porta, mas com vontade de ficar.

Ao chegar à sala de jantar, meus pais já se serviam na mesa farta. - Bom dia - me desejaram em coro.

- Onde está a Bella? - a minha mãe perguntou.

- Ela disse que já desce. - Ser detalhista demais faria com que Esme e Carlisle suspeitassem que eu estivesse interessado demais na nova Cullen.

- E então? O que vamos fazer hoje? - meu pai estava entusiasmado. Lá se vai meu dia com a Bella. Quase não consegui disfarçar o desânimo.

- Ah, Carlisle. Acha mesmo que a Bella vai preferir passar o dia com dois velhos a estar na presença de gente da própria idade?

Como se eles fossem velhos. Arqueei as sobrancelhas para meu pai, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e em seguida me servi de suco de laranja e torrada. - Vocês deveriam perguntar à ela em vez de tentarem adivinhar.

Só percebi a chegada de Bella à sala de jantar porque meus pais ergueram a cabeça para vê-la. Eu estava de costas para a porta. - Bom dia. - Eu ainda ia morrer com o som de sua voz.

- Você está animada, querida. - Esme tão gentil, como sempre.

- Olha só! Você e Edward combinam. - É claro que ele estava falando de nossas roupas. Isso é tão meu pai. Não segurei o sorriso, que ficou maior quando Bella arrastou a cadeira ao meu lado para sentar-se conosco. Olhei em sua direção e ela sorriu de volta.

- Então, o que vocês pretendem fazer hoje?

- Bem, Esme - Bella estava medindo seu humor. Talvez estivesse adivinhando a conversa que tivemos segundos antes dela chegar ou realmente seja coisa de mulher este sexto sentido -, a menos que vocês tenham alguma sugestão, Edward e eu havíamos pensado em ver Emmet, Jasper e Alice.

- É claro que não tinha planejado nada, querida. É ótimo ver que você está tão à vontade aqui. - Minha mãe abriu um sorriso encantador.

Então, contrariando todas as minhas expectativas, Bella segurou minha mão por baixo da mesa, disfarçadamente. Fiquei surpreso com a "ousadia" que ela mostrava ali, praticamente na frente dos meus pais. Puxei sua mão e repousei na minha coxa enquanto comíamos e conversávamos à vontade.

Em pouco mais de meia hora, meus pais se despediram com a desculpa de que precisavam ir ao hospital que Carlisle administrava. Eu bem sabia que eles queriam é namorar tranquilamente. Aliás, isso não era nenhuma novidade, já que eu não era mais um menino ao ponto de não desconfiar de tantas escapadas assim.

Ao ficarmos sozinhos na mesa, ergui a mão de Bella até minha boca e passeei com meus lábios pela palma.

- Você falou sério sobre visitarmos Alice, Jasper e Emmett?

- Há alguém que precisa se desculpar, não é? - a cobrança era notável em sua voz.

- Tem certeza que prefere que eu faça isso hoje? Não podemos deixar para outra hora? Sabe-se lá quando teremos a casa só para nós novamente - tentei demove-la de sua ideia inicial levantando-me e puxando-a para junto de meu corpo. - Eu realmente queria ficar com você hoje, Bella - fiz minha melhor cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

Bella mordiscou meu peito sobre minha camisa e eu juro que aquela foi a coisa mais sexy que alguém já fez comigo, mesmo que essa não tenha sido a intenção.

- Não quero deixar nada pendente. Resolvemos isso e depois podemos dar uma volta. Mas primeiro seus amigos, Edward.

- Sim, senhora.

Aproveitei o silêncio durante o percurso entre minha casa e a casa de Emmett para ponderar algumas coisas. Uma delas foi o fato de Bella ter dito que não queria deixar nada pendente. Eu poderia encontrar vários significados nesta pequena declaração, mas o que mais me incomodava é que, pelo menos para mim, as pessoas só não querem deixar nada pendente quando podem partir em algum momento. E se esse fosse o caso, eu teria de estar preparado para deixá-la ir. Ou seja, o que definitivamente eu não queria.

Bella não puxou nenhuma conversa enquanto estávamos no meu Volvo. Eu estava começando a conhecê-La. Ela estava me dando espaço. Esperando que eu tomasse a iniciativa.

Descemos de mãos dadas em frente ao prédio onde Emmett morava com os pais. Me encostei na porta de fora do Volvo e puxei o celular do bolso, ligando para que meu amigo nos encontrasse na calçada.

- Por que não vamos subir? - Bella se aproximava de mim me abraçando.

- Digamos que os pais de Emmett não tenham apresso por nenhum Cullen - sorri, voltando a olhar para a entrada do prédio.

Mas é claro que sua curiosidade ia falar mais alto. - Como assim?

Eu escapei do interrogatório quando Emm atendeu minha ligação. Dei sinal para que Bella esperasse.

- Emm? É o Edward.

Emmett tinha o direito de estar chateado. - Ora, quem resolveu voltar a ser meu amigo. O que você quer, cara?

- Estou aqui na entrada do seu prédio. Você pode descer? - soltei o ar que eu estava prendendo ser perceber.

- Para ouvir mais bobeiras?

- É claro que não, cara. Por favor. Apenas desça.

Emmett não respondeu. Só desligou o telefone. Ele ia descer. Pus o telefone de volta no meu bolso e abracei Bella com os dois braços.

- Ele está vindo - informei e beijei seu pescoço.

- Já sabe o que vai dizer a ele, Edward? - essa conversa também nunca teria um fim.

- Vou pedir desculpas. Por quê? Deveria ter trazido um buquê de rosas? - ri entre seus cabelos.

Bella deu um leve tapa no meu ombro. - Não seja bobo. Mas você não pode simplesmente dizer "Desculpa, Emmett". É tão falso.

- Não é falso se eu disser com sinceridade.

Emmett apareceu na portaria do prédio acompanhado não só de Rosalie como de Jasper e Alice também. Por um lado seria bom, porque eu poderia me desculpar com todos de uma vez e sequestrar Bella para um lugar mais privado. Porém, vê-los juntos me fazia pensar que estavam unidos contra mim.

Era o tipo de dia que eu não devia sair de casa. Só estava pensando em coisas ruins. Primeiro na partida de Bella e depois que meus amigos estavam se unindo contra mim. Só faltava essa. Mania de perseguição.

Os dois casais aproximaram-se de nós sem falar nada. Todos de cara fechada esperando pelo que eu diria.

- Obrigado por todos descerem.

Emmett estava com cara de poucos amigos. - Você pode ir logo ao ponto, Edward?

- Claro. - Olhei para Bella e de volta para Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice. - Vim pedir desculpas a vocês quatro. Na verdade, ia começar pelo Emmett, mas já que todos estão aqui. Quero dizer que me sinto muito mal por ter reagido daquela forma no cinema.

- Não adianta pedir desculpas se isso for se repetir - Rosalie interferiu.

- É claro que não, Rose - me senti ofendido. - Estou sendo sincero nas minhas palavras. Eu realmente sinto muito pelo modo como tratei todos vocês.

- Eu aposto que você só está aqui porque Bella o obrigou - Alice e seu sexto sentido apurado.

- Desculpe, Alice, mas agora você está sendo injusta com o Edward. - Bella estava me defendendo? - É verdade que eu pressionei para que ele viesse... Mas foi só para que ele viesse agora. Edward já tinha planejado fazer isso. Só que seria em outra oportunidade.

Emmett estava entediado. Olhava ao redor como se procurasse algo mais interessante para fazer.

- Já terminou? - enfim, ele se pronunciou. Meu coração saltou uma batida.

Comecei a pensar que a minha reação exagerada por uma brincadeira dos meus amigos tinha feito um grande estrago. Pelo menos eu ainda teria a Bella. Ou não.

* * *

**Não costumo deixar avisos nas Fics, mas quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que compreenderam que por causa da minha viagem, eu poderia atrasar os capítulos. Espero que tenham curtido.**


	8. Além dos limites

De repente, os quatro - Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice - começaram a gargalhar alto. Bella se apertou em mim. Sorri.

- Você está tão mudado, Cullen! - Jasper zombou.

Seguido por Emmett. - Parece até uma mulherzinha.

- Ah, o que o amor não faz - Alice e Rose suspiraram.

Eu não estava acreditando. Eu todo preocupado com os sentimentos deles e o tempo todo eles estavam se divertindo.

- Como pôde pensar que estragaríamos uma amizade de anos tão fácil, Edward?

Cocei minha nuca, sem jeito. - Não achei que nunca mais nos falaríamos, mas que estavam magoados. Afinal, eu gritei com vocês e os deixei para trás, né?

- Nós vamos superar.

Emmett começou a bater as mãos uma na outra. - Chega desse momento calcinha. Tudo já ficou no passado. Agora vamos ao que interessa. Quais os planos para hoje?

- Vocês também? - a frustração saiu pela minha boca sem passar pelo meu cérebro. Todos olharam para mim. - Ah, desculpe, é que meus pais disseram a mesma coisa durante o café da manhã, quando tudo o que eu quero é ficar um pouco com a Bella.

- Bem, nós já íamos para o ginásio jogar um pouco de basquete. Depois vamos fazer algum programa de casal mesmo. Vocês podem nos acompanhar se quiserem - Rosalie surpreendentemente estava se dando bem com o grandão.

Deixei que Bella decidisse. - Você quem sabe, amor.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Só não esperem que eu vá jogar qualquer coisa. Nem dados, ok? Sou a pior atleta que vocês possam imaginar, sem falar nos meus problemas de coordenação e equilíbrio.

Todos rimos. Bella era tão natural.

Combinamos de nos encontrar no ginásio do colégio em que estudávamos para que eu pudesse ir até em casa e pegar uma roupa mais confortável para o jogo.

A tarde dos três casais correu às mil maravilhas. Óbvio que nós, garotos, começamos a nos exibir para nossas namoradas - bem, não eram nossas namoradas, já que nenhum pediu ninguém em namoro - mas eram nossas garotas.

Emmett se superou nos lances de três pontos. Errou apenas dois e a cada cesta que marcava corria até Rosalie para beijá-la. Jasper caprichou nas enterradas e saía dos lances mandando beijos Alice. Dei meu melhor nos dribles. Era mais difícil com Emm, já que ele era praticamente duas vezes maior que eu, mas ele facilitou Me sobraram os dribles. Ao perceber que eu também queria me exibir.

Só não estava nos nossos planos a trombada misturada a uma cotovelada que Emmett me deu na barriga, sem querer, é claro, durante uma disputa de bola lançada por Jasper.

Desabei no chão com a pancada. Emmett travou na minha frente preocupado com meu estado. Nem todo ar do mundo seria suficiente para que eu conseguisse respirar. E a dor? A pior que já senti.

Emmett pegou nos meus tornozelos e começou a chacoalhar minhas pernas e apertar meus joelhos contra minha barriga, em busca de melhora. Só piorou.

E então, uma imagem linda tomou minha visão. Bella abaixou-se na altura do meu rosto, abriu um pequeno sorriso e passou a massagear o local onde fui atingido. Nem preciso dizer que esqueci qualquer dor que sentia para apreciar a sensação de suas mãos no meu corpo, mesmo que a situação fosse tão constrangedora.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos antes que eu me empolgasse. - Lindo, acho melhor você dar um tempo aqui. Você consegue caminhar até a beirada da quadra? - minha linda garota estava preocupada comigo e iria cuidar de mim.

Recuperei o fôlego levantando com um pouco de dificuldades, mas nada que mais uma boa massagem daquelas perfeitas mãos não resolvesse.

Quando cheguei à lateral da quadra de basquete, Emmett já tinha esquecido o ocorrido e jogava mais uma partida contra Jasper. Alice e Rosalie, aparentemente, sequer perceberam o que houve.

Sentei encostado na parede, puxando minhas pernas ao encontro do meu peito. Bella sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Está melhor?

- Acho que sim - eu não queria que Bella me achasse um fraco.

- Não parece - ela riu. - Desculpe. É que eu vi a trombada que Emmett te deu e você não precisa fingir que já melhorou. Doeu até em mim.

- Sua massagem foi de grande ajuda.

Bella pousou a mão em meu estômago. - Me lembro que a vovó tinha uma técnica especial quando eu me machucava. Beijos.

Bella sorriu e aproximou os lábios dos meus. Esqueci a dor, onde eu estava, até meu nome. Ter os lábios dessa mulher nos meus me sugava os sentidos. Foi tão intenso quanto rápido. - É claro que a vovó me beijava na bochecha.

- E você pensou que se me beijasse na boca os resultados poderiam ser mais rápidos? - ri.

- Bem por aí mesmo.

- Funcionou.

Sorrimos um para o outro e ameacei me levantar para voltar ao jogo. Bella me segurou pelo braço.

- Não vai não. Fica aqui comigo. Finge que ainda sente dor.

Bella queria ficar comigo, estava mostrando isso ao longo do dia. Me fez pensar se ia mesmo embora. Eu queria perguntar, mas tinha medo da resposta.

Deitei minha cabeça em suas pernas e assim permanecemos. Fiquei deitado no seu colo até que Emmett e Jasper se cansaram da brincadeira. O tempo todo Bella manteve os dedos nos meus cabelos, movimentando-os tão tranquilamente que eu quase cochilei.

- Ei, vocês dois! - Jasper gritou de perto dos vestiários. - Vão ficar nesta bolha para sempre?

Bem que eu queria. Levantamos e seguimos de mãos dadas até a porta dos vestiários.

- Seguinte... Uns amigos meus estão dando uma festa no Centro da cidade. Quem está a fim de ir? - Emmett estava muito animado com a festa. Alice e Jasper estavam tentados a ir, mas eu não queria mais gente por perto. Com certeza, uma festa não seria bem vinda.

Cochichei no ouvido de Bella. - Eu não quero ir. E você?

- Não quero afastar você dos seus amigos, Edward.

Esta era a desculpa mais boba que eu já tinha ouvido em toda a minha vida.

- É isso que você quer, linda? Não vai nos separar só porque não vou a uma festa idiota cheia de caras bêbados se exibindo.

Bella me encarou com censura. - Ok, você venceu. Vou tomar um banho e podemos ir.

Beijei sua testa e a deixei com Alice e Rosalie. Jasper e Emmett já estavam embaixo dos chuveiros conversando animadamente.

- Rose disse que depois da festa podemos ir para um lugar mais privativo.

- Então vai ser hoje? - Jasper perguntou.

Emmett riu. - Era para ter sido ontem, mas o idiota aqui estava sem camisinha e ela não quis.

Interferi. - Claro, idiota. Como você sai com uma garota e não leva preservativo?

Ambos olharam para mim, rindo. - Vai me dizer que você já avançou o sinal com Bella? - Jasper e suas perguntas indiscretas.

- Claro que não. Estamos juntos há 24 horas!

- Todos nós estamos juntos há 24 horas, Edward. - Para Emmett, as coisas sempre eram fáceis.

Liguei o chuveiro e entrei na água tentando me explicar. - Para vocês é simples... Conhecem Alice e Rosalie há tanto tempo. Gostam delas há tanto tempo. Mas eu mal sei qualquer coisa sobre Bella. Acabamos de nos conhecer. Não posso pôr tudo a perder pensando com a cabeça errada.

Nós três rimos.

Três novos casais em uma festa onde todos se conheciam definitivamente chamava a atenção. Assim que Bella e eu, Alice e Jasper e Rose e Emmett entramos pela porta da sala toda a atenção foi lançada em nossa direção. Cochichos e risadinhas eram notáveis. Alguns até chegaram a apontar para nós. Graças a Deus não dava para saber de quem falavam. Assim que me virei para Bella, aquela cor rosada linda já tinha tomado conta de suas bochechas.

Acariciei com a ponta dos dedos e beijei levemente seu rosto. - Não se preocupe. A novidade são eles - e apontei discretamente aos dois casais que nos acompanhavam.

- Ainda sim é extremamente constrangedor, Edward - Bella falou entre dentes.

- Lembre-se que foi você que quis vir, amor.

Ri e a levei para os fundos da casa onde a festa rolava solta e empolgante com direito a DJ, bebidas das mais variadas e muitos casais se amassando pelos cantos.

- Eu admito. Pode não ter sido uma das minhas melhores idéias.

Beijei sua boca, sorrindo. - Apenas relaxe. Eu cuido de você. - Falei em seus lábios.

Alice chegou pulando ao nosso lado. - Caramba! Que lugar incrível!

Então ela reparou que Bella e eu estávamos apenas abraçados de frente um pára o outro. - Vocês não vão dançar?

Senti o corpo de Bella tencionar em meus braços. Ela me olhou quase que implorando para que eu não a obrigasse a isso. Fiz-me de desentendido.

- Edward, por favor. Não faça isso comigo. Eu não sei dançar. - Bella estava com medo. Quase tive dó, mas eu ia mostrar para ela que poderia confiar em mim.

- Depende de quem conduz - incentivei. - Vamos. Me dê a honra desta dança, madame.

Quase tive que arrastá-la até a "pista de dança". Nos virei frente a frente, dei um leve beijo em seus lábios e falei bem próximo ao seu ouvido. - Eu te adoro, Bella.

Como que em uma combinação com os deuses, a música, até então animada, diminuiu o ritmo a uma canção para dançar juntinho. Levei os braços de Bella para os meus ombros e segurei de cada lado de sua cintura. Nos movi tão devagar que era impossível que ela se sentisse envergonhada por não saber dançar.

Quando percebi que minha linda garota estava mais relaxada, pude conversar mais à vontade com ela.

- Em duas semanas será o meu Baile de Formatura.

Bella ergueu a sobrancelha esperando que eu continuasse, mas sua cara foi tão engraçada que ri antes de falar. Aparentemente Bella não estava com humor para brincadeiras.

- Você está rindo de mim ou para mim. Porque se for de mim, é bom parar. Eu não gosto disso - rugiu.

Recobrei a seriedade. - Estou rindo para você... E de você. É que você fez uma cara linda quando eu mencionei meu Baile que foi impossível deixar passar.

Ela ainda estava séria. - O que tem seu Baile? Por que está falando dele para mim?

Parei a nossa dança para encará-la. - Acalme-se, sim? Eu quero que você vá comigo. Você aceita?

Bella desviou o olhar. Meu coração gelou. Era este o tempo que eu tinha com ela? Menos de duas semanas? Queria fugir com ela naquela hora mesmo. Sumir do mapa para não perdê-la.

- Você não convidou ninguém até agora? - Como vinha acontecendo nas últimas horas, a voz de Bella interrompeu meus devaneios, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

Virei minha cabeça para onde Emmett e Rosalie dançavam sensualmente. - Tenho certeza que Rosalie vai declinar meu convite. E você? O que me diz?

- Talvez eu vá. - De repente, Bella ficou em silêncio. - Podemos conversar um pouquinho, Edward? Longe desta bagunça toda?

Era o que eu estava esperando desde ontem. "A conversa". Antes de deixar a festa para trás, reparei que nem Emmett e Rosálie e nem Alice e Jasper estavam mais lá. Eles já tinham tudo planejado com as garotas. Os invejei. Como eu queria poder fazer planos com Bella. Infelizmente minha realidade era um pouco diferente da dos demais.

Na área da piscina, longe da festa, havia três pequenos quiosques equipados com uma mesa, rodeada de bancos. Nos dirige para lá. Encostei na borda da mesa e puxei Bella para junto de mim. Em princípio relutante, logo ela começou a falar.

- Edward, eu vou embora.

- Eu já esperava por isso. - Tentei soar forte. - Quando será?

Sua voz estava mais fraca. - Não quero dizer. Não quero abrir uma contagem regressiva.

- Então não vá.

- Eu preciso. Toda minha vida está em Washington. - Bella acariciou meu rosto.

- E quanto a mim? O que eu sou para você? - não foi minha intenção dar um ultimato.

- É o que eu tenho de mais importante. Eu não quero perder você, mas não posso pedir que me espere ou que mude tudo por mim. - Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha.

Meus argumentos estavam tão fracos. - Você é minha vida agora. Não me abandone. Eu preciso de você comigo, Bella.

Apertei sua cintura no meu corpo e subi a outra mão para seu pescoço, puxando-a para um beijo cheio de significados. Um beijo intenso, que ao mesmo tempo queria mostrar o quanto eu já a amava, o quanto dependia dela, que eu não era nada sem ela. Minha língua abriu caminho entre seus lábios e buscou a dela, numa dança linda e sensual. Eu não podia, e nem queria, soltá-la. Ela iria embora. Pressionei-a em meu corpo. Trilhei um caminho de beijos desde seu pescoço até o ombro.

- Fica comigo - sussurrei.

Desci minha mão até seu quadril e a segurei comigo. Percebi que aquilo tudo estava me deixando animado além do necessário, mas seria meu tudo ou nada. As mãos que estavam no quadril de Bella desceram vagarosamente até sua bunda e eu esfreguei minha ereção nela.

Voltei meus lábios para seu pescoço. - Sente como você me deixa, Bella. Eu preciso de você. Eu quero você para mim - falei entre beijos.

Bella estava calada. Afastei meu rosto para ver sua reação às minhas palavras. Ela parecia em choque. De olhos escancarados.

- Você entendeu tudo errado, Edward! - ela gritou. - Me solta!

Bella se livrou dos meus braços e saiu correndo de mim. 


	9. O amor é uma dor

_Bem, resolvi presentear meus leitores do Nyah e do Fanfiction com um capítulo antecipado de "Minha". Ainda teremos o capítulo novo no final de semana, porém já será o 10. O 09 estou postando agora porque estou feliz por ter escrito o 13 que foi bem difícil, mas escrevi sem parar até terminá-lo. Posso adiantar que vai esclarecer todas as dúvidas do pessoal, já que Bella, enfim, conta sua estória a Edward._

* * *

"O que eu fiz?" e "Por que ela ficou tão ofendida?" eram as perguntas que não queriam sair de minha cabeça. Entre eu ficar analisando o meu erro e tomar a iniciativa, Bella já tinha sumido do meu campo de visão.

Corri para dentro da casa para procurá-la. Busquei em todos os cantos possíveis e imagináveis e nada de Bella. Peguei o celular no meu bolso e liguei para ela. Direto na Caixa Postal. Eu não sabia o que fazer, já que além de minha família, Bella conhecia apenas os casais que estavam se comendo neste exato momento em algum lugar de Nova Iorque: Emmett e Rosalie e Alice e Jasper.

Decidi que pegar meu carro e sair por aí seria mais produtivo do que ficar parado. Bella estava de carona comigo e só podia ter saído à pé. Dei várias voltas no quarteirão e nada. Expandi minha busca para as ruas próximas e mais uma vez nada.

Talvez ela tivesse optado pelo Metrô. Encontrei a estação mais próxima, estacionei e dei uma procurada lá também. Pior de tudo foi não ter uma foto de Bella na carteira para mostrar aos seguranças. Quem sabe eles a tivessem visto, mas dizer apenas que roupa ela usava não ajudou em nada.

Voltei a procurar pelas ruas por mais meia hora e, quando me dei por vencido, achei que deveria voltar para casa. Era possível que Bella já tivesse chegado.

Estacionei na garagem e meus pais vieram de encontro a mim, apavorados.

- O que houve, Edward? - meu pai mal esperou eu descer do Volvo.

- Bella resolveu ir embora sem nem mesmo nos dar a chance de levá-la ao Aeroporto. Você conhece o cara que estava com ela? - minha mãe estava tão preocupada quanto eu. Que cara?, me dei conta.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Bella foi embora?

Esme me puxou pelo braço. - Vamos entrar. Temos que conversar sobre o que está acontecendo, filho.

Entrei na cozinha desolado. Eu sabia que tinha culpa. Sabia que não devia ter forçado a barra. A única coisa que eu devia saber mas não sabia era onde Bella estava. Aliás, eram duas coisas que eu devia saber: onde Bella estava e como trazê-la de volta.

Me joguei no sofá com as mãos no rosto. De vergonha, de sofrimento, de lamentação, de tristeza.

- Edward, olhe para mim! - Carlisle ordenou. Ergui minha cabeça lentamente para vê-lo tão bravo quanto eu nunca tinha visto antes. Seu rosto estava vermelho e uma veia se sobressaía em sua testa. - O que você fez para Bella fugir?

Eu podia mentir e evitar que tudo piorasse, mas então eu não seria um verdadeiro Cullen, que nunca fugia de suas responsabilidades. - Pedi para ela ficar. Na verdade, quase implorei para que ela não me deixasse.

- Como assim, Edward? - Ninguém entenderia nada se eu não fosse mais claro. Pior que estava não poderia ficar.

- Estou apaixonado pela Bella, mãe. E ontem à noite ouvi vocês falando sobre ela ir embora. Agora há pouco ela pediu para falar comigo sobre isso e eu meio que exagerei na minha súplica. Ela saiu correndo e desde então não vi mais.

Quando terminei a frase um mar de lágrimas foi despejado dos meus olhos. A realidade estava me doendo mais do que eu tinha percebido. Cada um dos meus pais sentou-se de um lado meu no sofá e passou o braço sobre meu ombro.

- Filho, você foi tão precipitado. - Carlisle falava serenamente. - Não é assim que se age com uma mulher.

- Eu ia perdê-la, pai.

As explicações que vieram da minha mãe só me fizeram sentir-me pior.

- Realmente a Bella ia embora, mas não seria para sempre, meu amor. Ela já tinha pedido para que seu pai visse a documentação necessária para ela se transferir para seu colégio e terminar os estudos.

- Aparentemente, Bella também deixou-se envolver por você, Edward. Ela queria ficar, mas tinha que resolver algumas pendências que ficaram em Washington. Ela também tinha uma parte nas empresas da sua avó. E deixou tudo de lado para ficar este tempo aqui. - Eu queria me esmurrar após ouvir cada palavra pronunciada por meu pai.

Esme voltou a falar. - A vovó já estava doente há um tempo e preparava Bella para assumir uma parte dos negócios assim que fizesse 18 anos. Faltam poucos meses e ela estava bastante envolvida com tudo quando sua avó morreu.

Eu, que só ouvia em silêncio, comecei a falar. - Vocês não se importam que estejamos apaixonados? Ambos temos o mesmo sobrenome.

- Eu disse a você, Carlisle! - saltei em susto com a voz mais alta da minha mãe. - Deveríamos ter falado disso com eles antes.

Será que não éramos parentes? - Do que você está falando, mãe? Bella e eu não temos o mesmo sangue?

Meu pai abriu a boca para falar e seu celular começou a tocar. Ele olhou no visor e atendeu antes do segundo toque.

- Bella? Está tudo bem com você, querida? Onde você está? - a espera pela resposta dela ela torturante. - Então deu tudo certo? - nada estava certo. Será que meu pai não via isso? - Eu entendo. Assim que você desembarcar, ligue novamente, sim?

- Pai, me deixa falar com ela. - Estiquei a mão à espera do telefone e Carlisle pôs o telefone no bolso em vez de me entregar.

- Ela já desligou. Avisou que esta embarcando agora e liga quando pousar.

A cara de tristeza de Esme era comovente. - O que vamos fazer, Carlisle?

- Vamos dar um tempo à ela. - Apesar de estar conversando com a minha mãe, meu pai virou-se para mim e respondeu, como se dissesse "Ouviu, Edward?"

Meu desejo era sair correndo rumo a Washington. Que se dane escola, que se dane a família, que se danem os amigos. Eu só precisava da Bella comigo.

Meu pai tocou no meu braço fazendo com que eu me virasse para olhá-lo. - Edward, prometa que não vai fazer nada sem nos consultar. Não queremos que as coisas fiquem piores do que já estão. A Bella só precisa se recuperar do... - Carlisle parou para pensar em busca das palavras ideais - recuperar do susto, digamos assim.

Sempre que eu precisava de conselhos amorosos eu recorria a Emmett ou Jasper, mas naquele momento, os dois não estavam disponíveis. Meus pais e eu tínhamos muita liberdade para conversar. Nenhum assunto era proibido entre nós.

Corri para meu quarto, tomei um banho bem quente para aliviar a tensão, e desci para o escritório do papai.

Ele estava lendo um livro sobre algum assunto relacionado a medicina e sentado na cadeira atrás da grande mesa de mogno que, segundo a lenda, pertenceu a pelo menos quatro gerações de Cullen.

O móvel realmente era imponente no centro do cômodo, abarrotado de papel, mas, à primeira impressão, os olhos sempre eram direcionados aos detalhes. No tampo frontal, o brasão do sobrenome da nossa família era envolvido a videiras, tudo talhado à mão.

- Pai - ele ergueu a cabeça para me ver -, podemos conversar um pouco? - perguntei, temeroso.

Carlisle abriu um sorriso, levantou-se e caminhou até um sofá no canto da safa. O segui e me sentei ao seu lado, virando meu corpo sobre a perna e escorando o braço no encosto do sofá. Meu pai imitou minha posição, ficando de frente comigo.

- Quer falar da Bella, Edward?

- Não da Bella, especificamente. Só que eu estou perdido no modo como agir com ela, pai.

Carlisle respirou fundo. - Primeiro de tudo, Bella não é uma Rosalie da vida, e não estou falando isso de modo a ofender sua amiga, mas a Rose é uma mulher vivida, escolada, o contrário da Bella, que teve uma criação muito rígida, sempre priorizando os estudos e as empresas. Eu até arriscaria a dizer que a Bella nunca saiu com ninguém antes, nunca teve contato físico, se é que você me entende.

Eu analisava cada nova informação sobre ela. - Eu não iria com muita sede ao pote, se fosse você, Edward. Posso até comparar esta aproximação sua com a Bella com a que eu tive com sua mãe. A família da Esme era muito mais rígida que a minha, principalmente porque ela era filha única. Eu demorei para pegar na mão deçla, demorei mais ainda para beijá-la na boca. Sexo então... Só depois do casamento.

- Você tem razão, este não é o perfil da Rosalie - comparei, rindo.

- Mas é o perfil da Bella. Você tem que ir devagar com ela. A iniciativa deve ser sempre dela. Porque quando ela se sentir segura, com certeza ela vai deixar você saber disso.

Eu tinha que saber sobre o nosso parentesco. Não era possível que meus pais agissem tão naturalmente se tivéssemos qualquer laço sanguíneo. - Pai, você vai me dizer o que a Bella é minha?

Três batidas de leve na porta e nos viramos para ver quem era. Minha mãe entrou com uma bandeja e dois copos de leite com chocolate e dois pratos com biscoitos amanteigados, os preferidos do meu pai.

- Achei que vocês gostariam de fazer um lanchinho antes de se deitarem - minha mãe se defendeu pela intromissão.

Imediatamente Carlisle levantou-se e foi ajudá-la com a bandeja, colocando-a sobre sua mesa de trabalho.

- Vocês precisam de mais alguma coisa? - minha mãe era sempre tão prestativa.

Carlisle deu uma grande golada em seu leite, encheu a mão de biscoitos, e abraçou a cintura da minha mãe. - Na verdade, acho que já acabamos aqui, não é filho?

Assenti. Pelo jeito, ele não iria falar sobre família. Mas eu ia descobrir de qualquer forma por que Bella também é uma Cullen. 


	10. Ação e reação

Eu seria exagerado ao afirmar que meus amigos estavam fazendo sexo uns com os outros. Emmett diria se tratar de dor de cotovelo por não estar pegando ninguém e eu teria que concordar com isso, justamente porque não era uma festa do tipo "ninguém é de ninguém" e sim Emmett estava com Rosalie e Jasper com Alice. Enfim, meus amigos estavam fazendo sexo uns com os outros e eu estava meio que jogado de lado.

Os primeiros dias logo após a partida de Bella foram extremamente dolorosos para mim. Tentei retomar minha rotina de amigos / escola / treinos / estudos, mas nada preenchia o vazio que eu estava sentindo. Nem ir para o hospital e passar umas horas tentando aprender sobre o trabalho dos meus pais estava ajudando.

Eu via meus amigos apenas antes da entrada das aulas. Depois, cada par buscava sua privacidade me deixando sozinho. A escola não parecia mais tão interessante. Tudo exalava Baile de Formatura, e eu sequer tinha uma acompanhante. Não a que eu queria. Os treinos estavam maçantes e cansativos. Eu já não me concentrava em nenhuma jogada, e acabei sofrendo uma luxação no ombro, tendo de ser afastado por 10 dias para repouso.

A mesma falta de concentração para esportes me acompanhava em casa, onde eu deveria me aprofundar nos estudos, já que eu havia sido aceito nas melhores universidades do país. Estudar em Darthmouth, Columbia, Harvard ou Yale exigia dedicação plena.

Carlisle e Esme evitavam o assunto "Bella" na minha frente e eu não sabia por quê. Senti que escapavam de mim cada vez que eu tentava falar disso. Com o passar dos dias, desisti. Tudo que eu precisava saber eu tiraria de Bella, porque na manhã da quarta-feira eu acordei certo que devia reagir.

Meus pais viajaram na noite anterior para um Congresso de Gestores de Unidades Hospitalares em alguma cidade no Oeste do país. Nem me preocupei em saber onde, afinal eles sempre participavam destes eventos.

O modelo de gestão da família era um exemplo a ser seguido, tanto pela rentabilidade quanto pela sustentabilidade. Pelo menos duas vezes por mês meus pais ministravam palestras em diferentes cidades dos Estados Unidos e eu já não tinha mais idade para segui-los em toda parte.

A noite de sono foi estranha. Não me lembrava dos sonhos e tinha a sensação de sequer ter sonhado. Vazia. Assim foi minha noite.

Só me lembrava, ou sentia, que devia agir. Acordei bem disposto e antes de entrar no chuveiro o tomar o café da manhã, telefonei para Jasper e Emmett. Eles se encarregariam de falar com as garotas.

- E aí, cara? Tudo bem? - o início da conversa com ambos foi idêntico. Até as respostas deles - Estou sim, Edward. E você? Sumiu, né? - Eles eram previsíveis. Continuei a conversa. - O que você acha de passarmos o final de semana em Washington DC?

Como sempre, Jasper e Emmett estavam dispostos a qualquer aventura. Nem precisei dizer que tinha decidido procurar Bella antes de ouvir o "Sim" que eu queria. Mesmo assim, deixei bem claro os objetivos dessa empreitada para atravessar o país.

E onde os meninos fossem, as meninas também iam. Resultado: não era nem meio dia quando nós cinco estávamos fazendo o Check In no JFK.

- Que bom que você tomou esta decisão, Edward. Posso apostar que é o que Bella espera de você. - Alice mostrava seu apoio enquanto os demais despachavam as bagagens.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, Alice. Senão, você não acha que ela teria dado pelo menos um telefonema? - eu também estava decidido a não criar falsas esperanças. Estava, teoricamente, preparado para o pior. Por mais que as palavras de Alice tentassem me confortar, eu não devia permitir isso.

- Eu espero que ela tenha um bom motivo para não ter entrado em contato, porque vamos perder aulas e, de verdade, meus pais me matariam ao saber que tudo foi em vão.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Até os pais da Alice sabiam do meu fracasso amoroso. - Você contou para os seus pais?

- Não a estória completa, mas dei uma boa dica do que se tratava e você conhece meus pais, Edward. Jamais permitiriam que um casal lindo como Bella e você perdesse a chance de dar certo.

Alice era uma boa amiga. Mesmo preferindo falar certas coisas apenas para os garotos, eu podia confiar nela sempre. Era só uma questão de conforto mesmo.

Embarcamos meio dia e meia. Não tinha meios de eu ficar quieto. Rosalie até perguntou se tinha formigas no meu assento porque eu me mexia tanto que não dava sossego para eles. Eu estava inquieto, entediado e desconfortável. Também não conseguia dormir para que a viagem passasse mais rápido.

Todo o luxo da primeira classe não foi suficiente para o meu estado de espírito. Desembarcar foi o maior alívio que senti nos últimos dias. Eu não conhecia quase nada da cidade, mas tinha o endereço da vovó e sabia que Bella estudaria no melhor colégio.

- Então, sabichão? Qual nosso destino? - Emmett estava tão animado. Eu o invejava.

- Vamos pegar um taxi e seguir direto para a casa onde minha avó morava. Deve ser lá que Bella mora. Se chegarmos de surpresa ela não poderá fugir de mim - foi o plano que criei durantes as horas dentro do avião.

Jasper girou os olhos. - Excelente plano, Edward.

Todos riram. Eu tinha consciência que não era a melhor das ideias, mas o que ia fazer?

Em dois taxis, seguimos até os arredores do Capitólio. O condomínio onde a minha avó morava ficava em um bairro residencial bem próximo. Indiquei o endereço para o motorista do meu taxi e ele o encontrou sem dificuldade. O carro de trás nos seguiu.

Na guarita da casa, havia um segurança vestido de terno preto e com equipamentos de rádio de última geração. Como fazia muitos anos desde a última vez que estive lá, ninguém me conhecia.

Desci do taxi para falar com ele. Primeiro, o cumprimentei com um forte aperto de mão.

- Ei, amigo. Por favor, a Bella está?

Óbvio que ele não responderia o que perguntei, então seria minha deixa. - Quem é o senhor?

- Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Somos primos - eu acho, acrescentei mentalmente.

- Posso ver seus documentos? - o cara só estava fazendo o trabalho dele. Não me importei, desde que eu pudesse entrar e falar com a Bella.

Ele analisou minha identificação, falou alguma coisa no rádio e o portão foi aberto. E enquanto devolvia meu documento, ele ainda recomendou. - A senhorita Cullen não está, mas o senhor pode esperar dentro da casa.

Voltei ao taxi curioso, mas mais que agradecido pelas coisas estarem funcionando bem até aquele momento. Pedi para o motorista seguir quintal adentro. O taxi onde estavam Rosalie e Emmett veio logo atrás.

Assim que desembarcamos na porta de entrada, paguei pelas duas corridas enquanto Emmett e Jasper pegavam as várias malas. Uma empregada nos recebeu gentilmente.

- Boa tarde, senhor Cullen. Eu sou a Gianna. Entrem. Vou indicar onde vocês podem deixar as bagagens até que a senhorita Cullen volte.

A casa continuava igualzinha às minhas lembranças de infância. Olhei ao redor em busca de algo diferente e não notei nada que não devesse estar ali. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice estavam encantados. Por mais que vivessem em um mundo de luxo, aquela casa era um exemplo exagerado do que o dinheiro podia comprar.

Gianna apontou um armário embaixo da escada que encaminhava para o primeiro andar e deixamos as malas ali.

- Gianna, por favor - tentei ser o mais gentil possível -, você pode me dizer onde eu encontro a Bella?

- Ela foi ao salão de beleza e não deve demorar. Ela vai se arrumar aqui mesmo para o baile.

Baile? - Que baile?

- O de formatura. Será esta noite, logo depois da Cerimônia Oficial. - A empregada estava bem inteirada sobre o assunto e não parou de falar. - A Cerimônia conta com os pais dos alunos e espera-se que o Governador do Estado compareça.

Eu parei de ouvir Gianna neste ponto. Minha preocupação se concentrou no que eu iria falar para Bella, justificando minha presença e pedindo perdão.

Ao lembrar que meus amigos estavam junto comigo, vi que eles já eram servidos com suco e alguma coisa para comer que eu não consegui identificar à distância. Soube que era de comer porque eles estavam mastigando.

Pareceram horas, mas na verdade foram apenas 10 minutos, o tempo que caminhei sem destino pela grande sala, impaciente, e incerto do que dizer à garota que me fez atravessar o país para vê-la.

Cheguei a conclusão que eu já estava ali mesmo, não importava muito o que ia falar. Na hora eu improvisaria.

Gianna veio apressada até mim. - Senhor Cullen, a senhorita Cullen já está chegando. A segurança avisou que ela acaba de passar pela portaria.

Não achei que meu coração pudesse bater tão rápido. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice perceberam a mudança no meu ânimo e ficaram atentos, mas guardaram distância.

Ouvi vozes se aproximando e algumas risadas femininas. Bella não estava sozinha. Encarei a porta, esperando que ela fosse aberta.

Bella entrou primeiro e paralisou quando me viu. Segundos depois foi a minha vez de travar com o que vi. 


	11. Surpresas

- Mãe? Pai? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Encontrar meus pais junto a Bella em Washington DC primeiramente foi um choque para mim. Depois, um sentimento de raiva - que eu sei que não deveria sentir por Esme e Carlisle, meus pais - começou a assumir um lugar de destaque em meu corpo. Cerrei minhas mãos em punho, trinquei meus dentes e minha respiração ficou pesada. Instintivamente, dei dois passos na direção do trio, que estava parado, ainda na porta, desde que tinha me visto.

Ninguém falava, ninguém se movia e, poderia até arriscar que as pessoas presentes, e isso inclui meus amigos Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie, também não estavam respirando, tamanho era o silêncio que tomou o ambiente.

- Não vão me responder? - cuspi, irado.

- Edward, filho-

Carlisle foi interrompido por Bella. - Eu pedi para eles virem, Edward.

Foi minha vez de parar. Eu precisava digerir o que ela tinha acabado de declarar. Porém, saber o por que era mais importante. Quando percebi, as mãos de minha mãe pousavam em meus ombros e ela já falava bem perto de mim.

- Meu amor, hoje é a formatura da Bella. Vamos acompanhá-la ao Cerimonial e a festa.

Não era este o ponto. Mesmo porque eu já sabia que seria sua festa de formatura desde que tinha chegado à casa.

- Mãe, por favor, não encosta em mim - pedi, tirando suas mãos dos meus ombros. Eu ainda sentia raiva. - Eu só quero saber uma coisa e, então, vou embora. Vocês podem ir tranquilamente à festa. Será como se eu nem tivesse vindo aqui.

O objetivo das minhas palavras era ferir, assim como eu me sentia ferido, enganado. Ouso até dizer que o abandono era um sentimento que estava soando familiar para mim.

Tive a certeza de ter cumprido com este objetivo ao olhar o semblante triste de meu pai.

- Por que vocês omitiram isso de mim? - questionei olhando da minha mãe para o meu pai. - Vocês viram como eu estava chateado. Que eu estava sofrendo. Então, por quê?

Meu pai deu um passo à frente. - Foi um pedido da Bella. Entenda, Edward. Amamos vocês dois e queremos vê-los felizes. Era importante para a Bella que estivéssemos aqui hoje.

Esme continuou com as explicações. - A vovó iria com a Bella hoje, filho. Pense que não é fácil para ela.

Esme apontou para Bella, que permanecia séria. Olhei para ela, com dor no coração. - Por que você não me queria aqui com você? - quase não consegui terminar a frase. Um nó se formou em minha garganta e as lágrimas traidoras ameaçaram me denunciar.

Bella não respondeu.

- Ótimo.

Essa foi a única palavra que pronunciei antes de sair da casa sem olhar para trás. Era cheia de significados. Raiva, desgosto, tristeza, desolação.

Ninguém se atreveu a me seguir. Andei pelo que pareceram horas até encontrar um lugar para tomar um banho e descansar antes de voltar para Nova Iorque.

Eu não estava nem um pouco preocupado que minhas malas tinham ficado para trás. Minha carteira estava em meu bolso e eu poderia comprar alguma coisa apenas para viajar. Com sorte, chegaria em uma casa vazia a tempo de preparar minhas coisas e ir para longe por um tempo.

Enquanto tomava banho, tentei ser prático. Não poderia continuar do jeito que estava e isso incluía o rancor que sentia de Esme, Carlisle e Bella, apesar de amá-los.

Afinal, eu tinha tantas opções na minha vida. Deveria seguir adiante. Não era mais um menino. Teria menos de 24 horas para escolher uma das Universidades para as quais fui aceito, enviar o dinheiro necessário e usar todo o meu poder de persuasão para conseguir a liberação do alojamento antes do começo das aulas. Quanto antes eu pudesse resolver meus problemas, melhor.

Sai do banho com um roupão atoalhado e me joguei na cama. Dormi rapidamente e sem sonhos.

Quando acordei, ainda não tinha amanhecido. Liguei para a recepção do Hotel pedindo para enviarem meu café para o quarto. Assim que me alimentei, desci para a recepção.

- Por favor, você pode me dizer se há alguma loja de roupas masculinas aqui por perto? - perguntei ao recepcionista. O rapaz fez até um mapinha em uma folha de caderno para que eu encontrasse o local sem dificuldades. Eu só precisava de uma camisa e uma cueca limpas.

Voltei ao Hotel rapidamente para comprar minha passagem aérea pela internet. Ainda tinha duas horas antes do voo. Tomei outro banho e vesti as novas peças.

Peguei minha carteira e o celular que estavam no criado-mudo. Assim que olhei o visor, percebi que estava desligado. Tentei ligá-lo, mas uma mensagem de "Bateria Fraca" apareceu, com o celular sendo desligado novamente.

"Tanto faz", pensei. Não queria falar com ninguém, de qualquer maneira. Interfonei para a recepção do Hotel pedindo para fecharem minha conta e parti, de taxi, para o Aeroporto. De lá, usei o telefone público para providenciar a transferência de dinheiro da minha conta para a Universidade. Como ainda me restavam alguns minutos antes do embarque, arrisquei e telefonei para o Campus.

Descobri o quanto a burocracia pode ser irritante. Eu nunca precisei lidar com essas coisas, mas já tinha passado da hora de eu amadurecer. Fiz o que um Cullen faria: usei a influência do meu sobrenome e do meu dinheiro para conseguir um quarto no Campus tanto tempo antes das aulas começarem.

Com nenhum imprevisto, cheguei em casa, em Nova Iorque, antes do jantar e ninguém estava me esperando. O telefone tocava sem parar, mas eu não ia atender de jeito nenhum.

Estava começando a me acostumar com a solidão, que a partir de então seria minha companheira um tempo.

E o telefone continuava a tocar.

Liguei meu computador e comprei uma nova passagem aérea para o dia seguinte. Eu teria tempo de arrumar minhas malas. Mas o que me preocupava era que meus pais também teriam tempo de voltar para casa.

De modo prático, decidi que já era dono do meu nariz e poderia fazer o que quisesse. Mesmo que eles estivessem de volta antes que eu saísse, nada me impediria de ir. Eles não mandavam em mim. Não mais.

Enquanto separava as coisas mais importantes que eu devia levar para a Universidade, lembrei que meu celular ainda estava descarregado. Dei de ombros. Novamente, o telefone da casa estava tocando. Assim que parou, fui até a extensão da linha que ficava no meu quarto e tirei o aparelho do gancho. Eu teria sossego a noite toda.

Continuei com a arrumação. Peguei somente o estritamente necessário, como roupas, calçados, documentos, notebook e meu travesseiro. Todo o resto eu compraria em Chicago.

Chicago. Ninguém ia desconfiar que eu tinha escolhido a Universidade de Chicago em vez de Darthmouth, Columbia, Harvard ou Yale. Eu teria alguns dias para me ajustar antes de ser encontrado, mas acima de tudo, teria tempo para pensar.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, eu não me sentia arrependido das recentes decisões ou temeroso pelo futuro quase incerto. Estava disposto a dar uma guinada na minha vida.

Aos olhos de quem estivesse vendo tudo à distância, talvez eu estivesse sendo nada mais que um garoto mimado, mas eu me sentia realmente traído por meus pais e por Bella. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Provavelmente eu não iria acreditar nas desculpas ou justificativas que eles pudessem me dar pelas mentiras, omissões e, no caso da Bella, pelo abandono.

Sei que sentiria saudades de todos. Da minha família, dos meus amigos e dela, a mulher que amei desde a primeira vez que vi e por quem eu estava disposto a enfrentar qualquer um para ter junto a mim. Só que ela não quis.

Mais uma noite de sono sem sonhos. Acordei descansado e bem disposto. Preparei pacientemente meu café da manhã e o comi. Desci minhas malas e chamei o taxi. Sentei-me no sofá, fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça para trás, descansando-a no encosto.

E foi quando ouvi a porta de entrada ser aberta. Tentei prolongar a minha tranquilidade por mais um tempo antes de a gritaria começar, porque eu tinha certeza que meu sumiço teria suas consequencias. Mantive os olhos fechados.

- VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM MOLEQUE, EDWARD CULLEN! - Carlisle gritou antes de me puxar com força pelo braço, chacoalhando-me e me obrigando a ficar em pé.

* * *

  
**Bom, pessoas, seguinte... Estou adiantando as postagens porque saio de viagem no final de semana e só volto depois do dia 16. Como da outra vez, é quase certeza que não farei postagens de lá. Porém, vou continuar escrevendo. Assim que retornar, prometo postar mais um capítulo no mesmo dia.**


	12. Lavando a roupa suja

_**Devido a quantidade de reviews e a falta de sono, resolvi postar mais um capítulo. Eu havia dito que não soltaria mais capítulos no meio da semana pq não recebi reviews na semana passada, mas fugi da regra hoje por causa da viagem que farei e agora novamente. Estouficando boazinha, mas não se acostumem. Se não tiver reviews só posto novamente dia 16 de novembro, ok?**_

* * *

- VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DA PREOCUPAÇÃO QUE NOS DEU?

Eu não respondi nada. Carlisle me chacoalhou pelo ombros mais uma vez e ouvi meus dentes se chocando.

- Vai me bater, pai? - perguntei cinicamente.

Ele me soltou no mesmo instante. Olhou de lado para onde estavam Esme e Bella. Fiquei pasmo ao saber que ela também tinha vindo a Nova Iorque.

Minha mãe não parava de chorar um segundo sequer e Bella estava séria.

- Filho, por que você sumiu daquele jeito? - minha mãe perguntou entre soluços.

- Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer naquela casa, mãe - tentei segurar o tom normal da minha voz. Algo extremamente difícil. - Aliás, nem tenho muito o que fazer aqui.

- Do que você está falando, Edward? - meu pai se intrometeu.

Me virei para ele mantendo a força das minhas palavras. - É isso mesmo que vocês estão ouvindo. Vou embora.

- Para onde? Quando? - minha mãe se desesperou.

Eu tinha vontade de dizer para ela, mas não podia. Eu queria uma nova vida. Queria deixar as tristezas para trás. Deixar a infância no passado. Me tornar um homem de vez.

- Agora, mas não importa para onde. Sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês vão me encontrar. Não vai ser tão difícil, mas eu preciso de um tempo para mim. Sozinho - destaquei a última palavra.

- Por que, Edward? O que nós fizemos? Onde erramos, filho? - Meu pai mudou o modo de agir comigo. Parecia mais compreensivo.

- Não precisamos piorar as coisas, Carlisle. Vocês sabem bem onde tudo perdeu os eixos e reviver isso não fará bem à ninguém. - Olhei para Bella.

Acredito que aquela tenha sido a deixa para envolvê-la no rolo todo, porque ela falou tudo de uma vez sem dar chance para eu dizer qualquer outra coisa, nem interrompê-la. - Você ainda tem que viver muito para entender alguma coisa da vida, Edward. Acha que pode magoar as pessoas  
ao seu redor, as pessoas que te amam, assim? Você não tem ideia do estado de nervos que os seus pais ficaram desde que você fugiu da minha casa daquele jeito.

Ela veio caminhando em minha direção. - Quer saber a estória de verdade? Quer saber por que te deixei sozinho? - ela disse com raiva.

- Bella, não! - Carlisle a censurou.

Ela se virou para o meu pai. - Ele tem que saber, Carlisle. Edward não quer se tornar um homem? Então vai ter que descer do pedestal.

Finalmente eu saberia o que estava acontecendo. A razão de tantos segredos. Senti um frio na barriga, igual àqueles que sentimos quando o carrinho atinge a descida da montanha russa. Para meu azar, eu perderia a passagem aérea para Chicago. Decidi que não importava. Eu compraria outra mais tarde.

- Vamos para o escritório - ordenei.

- Não! - Bella enfrentou. - Seu quarto, Edward.

"Mas que droga era aquela?", me perguntei. Se o assunto era sério deveria ser tratado no escritório.

Parti para o meu quarto sem esperá-la. Não ouvi passos atrás de mim e imaginei que meus pais estivessem tentando convencê-la de algo.

Me joguei de costas em minha cama e cobri meu rosto com o braço. Senti o colchão afundar alguns minutos depois e espiei para ver que Bella já estava com uma cara mais amigável. Com a postura encolhida, ela permaneceu na beirada, sem me olhar.

- Você quer mesmo conhecer a minha estória, Edward? - Bella certificou-se. - Não é tão perfeita como a sua - falou manso.

Tirei totalmente o braço de cima do meu rosto e a fitei, mesmo assim ela não olhava para mim. Encarava o chão, mas parecia que estava longe.

- O nome da minha mãe era Jane. Ela trabalhava para sua avó desde sempre. Primeiro na cozinha, depois como dama de companhia e, ao final, passou a ser sua secretária.

Me ajeitei na cama.

- Eu nasci quando ela ainda era uma adolescente. Não devia ter mais que 14 anos e fugiu com o meu pai de casa por amor. Quando ela engravidou de mim, ele a chutou da vida dele. Eu nunca o conheci. Nem quis.

Me apoiei em meu cotovelo para vê-la melhor.

- A vovó tinha uma vaga para cozinheira em aberto e a Agência de Empregos indicou a mamãe. Eu devia ter uns 05 anos.

- Onde está sua mãe agora? - a interrompi.

Pelo primeira vez durante aquela conversa, Bella se virou para mim. Com um sorriso triste, continuou. - Está morta, Edward.

Fiquei chocado. - Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não sabia-

- Quero que ouça tudo - ela me cortou. - Posso continuar?

Assenti já me sentando de pernas cruzadas no meio da cama.

- Minha mãe era muito feliz por trabalhar com a vovó. Orgulhosa, sabe? - Bella esboçou um sorriso. - Mas ela ficava chateada por eu não estar tão perto quanto ela gostaria. Para trabalhar na mansão, ela me deixava com uma tia já idosa, mas depois de um tempo, esta tia já não tinha mais forças para cuidar de uma garotinha agitada de 07 anos.

Às vezes eu notava uma pitada de saudades nas suas lembranças e elas esticava os lábios em um discreto sorriso. Apesar das dificuldades financeiras, aparentemente Bella foi criada com muito carinho e com certeza esta educação foi que a transformou na mulher maravilhosa que conhecia.

- Nesta época - continuou -, a vovó, sua avó, sofreu o primeiro derrame. Foi leve, mas ela ficou um pouco debilitada.

Me lembrava nitidamente daquela madrugada há alguns anos quando meus pais saíram desesperados para ver minha avó em Washington. Eu fiquei com a babá por vários dias, até que eles retornassem mais tranquilos com a recuperação da mãe de Carlisle.

- A vovó mesmo convidou minha mãe para o cargo. Seu salário foi melhorado substancialmente e passamos a viver melhor, mesmo que isso exigisse que a minha mãe ficasse mais tempo ainda longe de mim. Mas como o dinheiro era bom, ela nem cogitou negar.

Bella endireitou-se na cama, colocando as duas pernas em cima do colchão, não cruzando-as da mesma maneira que as minhas, mas cada uma de um lado, formando um W. Sorri ao ver seu jeito despreocupado.

- A mamãe, então, preferiu dar uma folga a sua tia, me colocando em uma creche. Não era das melhores, mas eu adorava. Aprendia tanto. Acho que foi aí que peguei gosto pelos estudos. Eu odiava os finais de semana, não porque ficava com a mamãe, mas porque estava longe da escola.

Mais uma vez sorriu com as lembranças. Ouvindo cada relato de Bella, eu me perguntava onde ela queria chegar. Tudo bem que sua mãe estava morta, mas tanta gente passa por isso. Infelizmente, eu nunca poderia compreendê-la da maneira devida.

- No meu aniversário de 09 anos - o primeiro que tive festa - eu fiquei tão feliz. Era como se eu pudesse morrer naquele dia, que, apesar da pouca idade, já teria tido a maior felicidade da minha vida. Estava tudo perfeito. A decoração era toda da Barbie e minha mãe me deu uma Barbie de presente. Eu mal podia acreditar. A festa foi na casa que dividíamos com a tia. Para surpresa de todos, o primo da minha mãe, filho dessa nossa tia, resolveu aparecer. Ele não morava em Washington DC e não dava notícias há muito tempo.

Fiquei tenso.


	13. Você queria saber

**Como prometido, mais um capítulo antes de eu sair de viagem... Agora só depois do dia 16 de novembro mesmo, ok?**

* * *

  
Imaginei que neste momento ela diria que tudo deu errado. Me enganei, é claro.

- A felicidade na casa ficou completa. O Alec tinha uns olhos azuis de tirar o fôlego. Era alto, branco igual à mim. Os lábios eram vermelhos e ele era muito legal. Logo, ele e a mamãe começaram a namorar. Se eu já achava que todos estavam feliz com a chegada dele. Depois disso eu tinha certeza que éramos as pessoas mais felizes da face da Terra.

O sorriso que ia e vinha no rosto de Bella desapareceu de repente. Ela pausou a estória por um breve tempo e respirou fundo. Pensei que estava se preparando para continuar com a estória.

- Poucos meses depois que o Alec voltou, minha tia, que era mãe dele, teve um enfarte fulminante enquanto estava sozinha em casa e morreu sozinha. Essa foi uma grande tristeza para a minha mãe. Ela amava a tia Gianna como se fosse a própria mãe. Minha tia cuidou de nós por tanto tempo e quando ela precisou, nenhuma de nós estava com ela.

Me aproximei de Bella e pus a mão em seu ombro, em sinal de solidariedade. Eu estava realmente comovido com tudo aquilo mesmo sem saber onde ela queria chegar. Jamais poderia comparar minha vida fácil com a da Bella, e tentaria de todas as formas apoiá-la, se ela me permitisse.

Bella sorriu tristemente para mim, como se agradecesse pelo apoio. Seguiu contando os relatos do seu passado.

- Com a morte da nossa tia, passamos a ser apenas três: a mamãe, o Alec e eu. Continuamos a viver na mesma casa e tentamos nos adaptar à sua ausência. Era o Alec que cuidava de mim quando eu não estava na escola, já que a mamãe passava muito tempo com a vovó.

Senti Bella tensa e passei a acariciar seu braço. Ela pegou minha mão e levou até seus lábios, beijando-a de olhos fechados. Assim que abriu os olhos, Bella continuou segurando minha mão, agora repousada em cima de sua perna, com nossos dedos entrelaçados.

- A vovó reconheceu o quanto a minha mãe era dedicada à ela alguns meses antes de sua morte nomeando-a, oficialmente, sua Secretária. Cuidava de tudo, tanto pessoal quanto profissional. O salário, mais uma vez foi melhorado. A mamãe começou a guardar dinheiro. O sonho dela ela que tivéssemos nossa própria casa. Mas, como sempre, mais dinheiro, mais responsabilidades.

- O dinheiro não trás felicidade, Bella - refleti, em voz alta, tirando Bella de sua linha de raciocínio.

Ela concordou. - Eu sei disso e você vai ver porque penso assim agora. Já estou chegando ao fim. - Bella seguiu. - Uma semana antes do meu aniversário de 10 anos, eu comecei a me sentir mal. Ardia em febre de 40 graus. Fui levada ao médico, medicada e melhorei. Mas a febre ia e vinha durante a noite. Eu tinha passado à noite toda em delírio. Porém acordei melhor de manhã. A mamãe disse que só precisava ir à casa da vovó para acertar a agenda mas voltaria logo.

Bella riu, pesarosa.

- Eu lembro como se fosse hoje, Edward. E tenho certeza que até o último dos meus dias, terei cada detalhe desse dia guardado intacto dentro da minha cabeça.

**[INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK - SETE ANOS ANTES - SETEMBRO]**

- Alec, quando a mamãe vai voltar? - perguntei, no banheiro enquanto ele preparava meu banho.

Ele sorriu, enquanto testava a temperatura da água da banheira. - Ela prometeu não demorar, princesa, mas não se preocupe, vou cuidar direitinho de você.

Alec ficou em pé na minha frente e me ajudou a tirar a roupa. Eu ainda vestia um pijama cor-de-rosa com flores por toda parte que a mamãe tinha me dado alguns dias antes. Alec abaixou minha calça e minha calcinha e eu tirei meus pés delas. Depois ele, com cuidado, tirou minha blusa. Eu só estiquei os braços para cima para que a peça saísse sem problemas.

Senti seus olhos em cima de mim. Realmente fiquei incomodada. Ele me conduziu segurando minha mão até minha banheira e eu entrei. Sentei, sentindo um alívio pela água quente. E Alec começou a passar o sabonete em mim.

- Você vai ficar bem cheirosa para quando a mamãe voltar, princesa. - A voz daquele homem era suave e confiante.

Depois de todo o meu corpo estava com espuma, o namorado da mamãe disse que tinha que me enxaguar.

- Agora, Bella, vou ter que passar a mão na sua pele para ajudar a água a levar o sabão embora, tá? - Era como se ele buscasse meu consentimento. - E também temos que lavar todas as dobrinhas.

Pulei na banheira quando uma dor lancinante me atingiu. Várias lágrimas escorreram por minhas bochechas. Só então percebi que ele estava com as mãos entre minhas pernas. Alec tinha um dedo dentro da minha vagina.

Eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Só que estava errado, porque a dor que percorria minha barriga, e minhas pernas não era normal. Tentei me debater, chutar as mãos deles, mas ele acariciou meus cabelos.

- Shhhh, linda. Acalme-se e você vai ficar melhor.

Soluçava copiosamente.

- Vamos, princesa. Levante-se. Vou te secar - Alec ficou em pé ao meu lado.

Ao contrário do que imaginei, ele não pegou a toalha e sim me puxou para seu corpo, para seu colo. Àquela altura, eu só queria a minha mãe. E ela não chegava.

Alec me levou até meu quarto, beijando meus cabelos a todo momento. Ele me colocou sentada na cama e, gentilmente afastou minhas pernas. Eu estava apavorada pela dor que eu sabia que sentiria a qualquer momento.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! TIRE SUAS MÃOS DA MINHA FILHA! - minha mãe entrou no quarto gritando e empurrando Alec para longe de mim e me pegando nos braços.

Eu tremia de pavor. Agarrei-me À mamãe e não queria soltá-la nunca mais. Vi que Alec saiu correndo do quarto e a única preocupação da minha mãe era comigo. Ela me levou até a frente do guarda-roupas e jogou um caso por cima de mim. Percebi que ela chorava em silêncio. Imagino que para não me assustar mais.

- Eu estou aqui com você, meu amor. Nada mais de ruim vai acontecer. Prometo.

Minha mãe me colocou de volta na cama.

- Filha, fica aqui só um pouquinho. Vou pegar uma roupa para você e nós vamos ao Hospital ver se aquele desgraçado a machucou.

Ela me vestiu com um abrigo de moletom, me pegou no colo novamente e seguiu para a sala. Quando abriu a porta para sairmos, o Alec apareceu do nada.

Ela girou o corpo de modo que eu ficasse o mais distante possível dele. - Sai de perto de nós, Alec. Eu vou denunciá-lo. Você vai apodrecer na cadeia, seu infeliz!

Eu ainda chorava, minha mãe chorava e Alec não demonstrava nenhum sentimento no olhar. Senti tudo muito estranho e assustei-me com o barulho forte que se seguiu de um silêncio ensurdecedor. Minha mãe desabou comigo no chão.

- Mamãe! - eu tentei acordá-la. Ela já estava de olhos fechados. Tinha sangue escorrendo no chão e o Alec tinha sumido.

**[FINAL DO FLASHBACK]**

- O restante é um pouco nublado nas minhas lembranças. Vago. - Bella lamentou-se. - Lembro de muita gente em cima de mim. Do meu choro. Minha tristeza. E finalmente, o primeiro dia que fui morar na mansão.

Sem perceber, eu tinha lágrimas por todo meu rosto e estava começando a compreender. - Pelo que eu entendi, a vovó adotou você após a morte da sua mãe? - disse, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

Ela assentiu uma vez. - E me deu seu sobrenome e tudo que um Cullen tem direito. Ela tinha muito carinho pela minha mãe, Edward.

- Toda a família conhece esta estória? - Será que só eu era o ignorante?

- Acredito que sim. Carlisle e Esme são mais próximos a mim, mas não tiveram a riqueza dos detalhes, como você.

Bella olhou para minha mão. - O Alec ficou muito tempo preso, mas recentemente me mandou uma carta avisando que deve sair nos próximos dias e quer me pedir perdão.

Preocupei-me. O cara a estuprou, matou a mãe dela e quer perdão? Ele só pode ser anormal. Quem, em sã consciência, o perdoaria? - Você está pensando em vê-lo, Bella?

- Talvez - ela desviou o olhar. - Mas não para perdoá-lo. Apenas para saber "Por quê?". "Por que eu?". "Por que ela?"

- Não vou deixar ele se aproximar de você, linda. Não quero que ele tenha motivos para desejar você - meu lado apaixonado falou mais alto.

- Como, Edward? - Bella fechou a cara. - Você vai embora, lembra? Não estará aqui quando este dia chegar.

- Quer que eu fique? 


	14. Mais uma tentativa

_SURPRESA! Tenho duas razões para postar um capítulo surpresa hoje, quando eu só o faria depois do dia 16: _  
_1o.) Depois de três dias sem internet, consegui acessar à rede sem fio do meu alojamento. É lenta, eu sei, mas pelo menos estou conseguindo ler as Fics que acompanho e acessar o Nyah._  
_2o.) Diante do meu recorde pessoal de reviews, vocês merecem, pois estão fazendo uma autora feliz!_

_Devo dizer que enquanto não tinha internet, aproveitei para escrever minhas Fics._

* * *

- Quer que eu fique? Porque se você pedir para eu ficar, se disser que vai ficar comigo, eu desisto de ir agora para a Faculdade. E eu vou cuidar de você como eu sempre quis. - O momento era de sinceridade. De fato, se ela me desse qualquer esperança eu seria capaz de desistir dos planos que fiz. Bella era meu ar.

Bella virou-se na beirada da cama e pôs os pés no chão, dando as costas para mim. - Não posso te pedir uma coisa dessas, nem que seja o que mais quero, Edward.

Me arrastei até ela, postando-me atrás de seu corpo, com uma perna dobrada atrás dela e a outra esticada e tocando o chão com o pé, ao seu lado. A abracei por trás e beijei seu ombro, falando sem afastar os lábios. - É a única coisa que eu preciso ouvir de você, anjo.

Ela virou o rosto olhando para mim. Virou um pouco o corpo nos meus braços. - Fica? - sussurrou.

Sorri. - Obrigado. Eu fico. - E toquei nossos lábios com cuidado. Agora que eu conhecia suas razões, ser cuidadoso era minha obrigação. Eu faria tudo certo desta vez.

- Emmett e Jasper, fora as garotas, estão chateados com você por tê-los deixado para trás em Washington - Bella avisou quando separei nosso beijo.

- Pelo jeito, terei de pedir desculpas mais uma vez, né? - bufei. Bella sorriu, mas desta vez não havia tristeza e sim diversão.

Bella se levantou. - Seus pais estão esperando por você lá na sala.

Enquanto ela se dirigia à porta, quis fazer algo importante. - Bella, espera! - Ela se virou para mim.

Aproximei-me e pus as mãos em sua cintura. Encarei-a. - Aceita ser minha namorada? - Eu precisava disso para ficar completo.

- Nada me faria mais feliz.

Nos beijamos de uma maneira terna, em princípio, mas Bella aprofundou o beijo, pedindo passagem com a língua em minha boca. Colocou uma das mãos na minha nuca e, com a outra, enroscou os dedos nos meus cabelos, puxando-me para junto dela.

Como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, o beijo terminou logo para que descêssemos ao encontro dos meus pais. Mais uma conversa difícil pela frente.

De mãos dadas, adentramos à sala vendo meus pais sentados no sofá. Logo que perceberam nossa presença, tanto Carlisle como Esme se viraram para nos ver;. Minha mãe abriu logo um sorrisão quando notou minha mão junto à de Bella. Meu pai também viu nossas mãos juntas, mas permaneceu sério.

- Isso quer dizer que você mudou novamente seus planos, Edward? - Meu pai estava me desafiando? Mesmo que estivesse, ele tinha razão. Eu estava mudando de opinião a toda hora. Tinha que consertar as coisas daqui para frente.

- Sim. Quero dizer. Esta é a definitiva. - Soltei Bella e caminhei até meu pai, sentando-me ao seu lado. Minha mãe e Bella apenas assistiram nossa conversa. - Pai, quero me desculpar por ter agido, mais uma vez, como um moleque. Mas entenda. Eu fiquei muito chateado com tudo. Vocês viram como eu estava sofrendo e mentiram para mim.

Carlisle ameaçou falar. Mas eu continuei minha linha de raciocínio.

- Não, por favor. Deixa eu terminar. Bella me contou sua estória e sei que vocês não tinham o direito de expô-la à menos que ela decidisse isso. Eu entendo. Juro. E por isso, espero de verdade que você possa me perdoar.

Me virei para minha mãe. - Mãe, também devo desculpas à você.

Esme sorriu entre lágrimas. Carlisle ainda estava sério.

- Do que adianta eu passar por cima disso tudo agora se daqui há um tempo, quando você se sentir magoado novamente, vai tomar as mesmas atitudes. Você não sentiu a dor que sua mãe e eu sentimos. Não viu a mulher que você ama sofrer sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-la.

Meu pai estava coberto de razão. - Da minha parte, só posso te dar minha palavra que isso não vai se repetir. E essa é a palavra de um Cullen. Eu não tenho mais nada para oferecer, pai. Se não for o suficiente, me diga o que fazer.

- Só me prometa que não vai tomar nenhuma atitude sem conversar, Edward. Tudo poderia ser evitado com uma conversa. - Carlisle me puxou para um apertado abraço e, mesmo que não tivesse dito que tinha me perdoado, eu sabia que logo isso aconteceria.

Quando nos afastamos, ele lembrou - Você já tinha confirmado sua inscrição na Universidade? - putz!

Com a maior cara de tacho, confirmei. - Sim. Chicago. estão me esperando ainda hoje. Também comprei minha passagem de avião.

- Bem, vá dar uma abraço em sua mãe que eu cuido disso. Vou deixar sua passagem em aberto e adiar sua chegada ao Campus. Assim você pode repensar as escolhas.

Carlisle me deixou sozinho na sala. Foi quando percebi que nem minha mãe e nem Bella estavam lá também. Segui até onde percebi uma conversa e as encontrei na cozinha, abaixadas sobre o balcão, de costas para a porta e para mim, conversando tranquilamente.

- Edward levou tudo mais tranquilamente do que pude imaginar - Bella confessava.

- E você contou tudo mesmo? - minha mãe parecia preocupada.

Me intrometi. - Cada detalhe. - Enfiei-me entre as duas, abraçando-as de cada lado meu. Beijei minha mãe no rosto. - Desculpe por ter sido tão imaturo, mãe.

- Não se preocupe, meu filho. Mães sempre perdoam... - Esme abriu um lindo sorriso.

Olhei para Bella. - Vamos dar uma volta?

Ela estava reticente. - Não temos que falar nada com seus pais?

- Falar o quê? - eu já tinha falado tanta coisa.

Bella me deu um olhar do tipo "Não seja sacana". Entendi.

- Quer falar com os dois ao mesmo tempo? Ou podemos falar com a mamãe agora e procurar o meu pai na sequência?

- Você quem sabe? Só quero que sejam comunicados oficialmente.

À esta altura, minha mãe não entendia nada ao nosso lado. Bella agarrou-se à minha cintura e nos viramos para Esme. - Mãe, Bella e eu estamos namorando. Tudo bem para você?

Numa explosão de felicidade, o corpo de Esme chocou-se contra mim e Bella de uma vez só nos forçando a dar um passo para trás afim de nos equilibrarmos.

- É a melhor notícia que poderia vir de vocês! - depois de uma montanha russa de emoções, agora, minha mãe chorava de felicidade. Nos beijou, abraçou e, por fim, declarou. - Vocês precisam avisar Carlisle.

A reação do meu pai ao meu namoro com Bella não foi diferente de minha mãe, apenas mais contida. Normal para ele. Depois de cumprirmos com as formalidades dei um jeito discreto de subir com Bella para o meu quarto.

Ela se jogou na minha cama enquanto eu fiquei encarando-a, em pé.

- Sinto que você está cheio de questionamentos - Bella tentou adivinhar.

É verdade. Eu ainda tinha tantas perguntas para fazer para ela, mas a quantidade de explicações que ela tinha me dado mais cedo eram suficientes para o dia. Eu voltaria com minhas perguntas em outra oportunidade. - É verdade. - Me arrastei na cama até postar-me deitado ao seu lado. - Tem muita coisa que eu gostaria de saber ainda, mas não hoje. Podemos conversar outra hora.

Bella girou em torno do próprio corpo ficando de bruços, apoiada nos cotovelos de modo a ficar com o tronco elevado. - Tenho uma proposta.

Sorri. - Que tipo de proposta?

- Indecorosa. - Deus do céu. Que tipo de resposta é essa? Arregalei os olhos. Bella riu. - Não é nada disso, bobão. - E me deu um tapa de leve no ombro.

Me virei na mesma posição que ela. - Então o quê?

- Eu também tenho algumas perguntas para você. Podemos fazer disso uma brincadeira sadia - Bella fez questão de esclarecer antes que minha fértil imaginação começasse a trabalhar.

- E quais são as regras? - entrei em seu jogo.

- Nada muito complicado. Ficaremos em pé de igualdade. Sempre que um fizer uma pergunta o outro terá que fazer uma também. Não importa quem pergunte primeiro, o outro responde e faz uma pergunta.

- Ah, mas e se eu tiver muitas perguntas e você poucas? - não gostei da brincadeira.

Bella estava se divertindo. - Então você terá que esperar até que eu tenha mais.

- Isso não é justo porque eu sou muito curioso. Posso fazer uma regra?

Bella assentiu.

- Não importa quão ruim seja. Nenhuma pergunta pode ficar sem resposta.

Tive medo que ela não aceitasse.

- Concordo.

Se eu não tivesse tentando mostrar que realmente tivesse amadurecido tinha feito uma dancinha da vitória no mesmo instante.

- Tenho uma pergunta - comecei. - Na verdade são duas.

Bella deitou-se de lado. - Manda!

- Com quem você saiu da festa dos amigos do Emmett? - comecei pela fácil.

- Não sei quem era. Pedi uma carona quando percebi que ele estava saindo e ele não reclamou. Acho que ele estava esperando que eu desse alguma coisa em troca, mas fingi nem perceber e desci no Aeroporto apenas falando um "Obrigada".

- Coitado. - Sorri e peguei sua mão. - Sua vez.

- Quando você vai falar com seus amigos para pedir desculpas de novo? - definitivamente Bella deve ter algum problema com isso. Fiz cara feia. Ela riu.

- Sei que estou exagerando, Edward. Mas é importante ter amigos. E eles vão ficar felizes ao saber que está preocupado com a amizade de vocês. Tenho certeza.

Bufei. - Apesar de querer ficar só com você para o resto da vida, posso fazer o sacrifício de deixar você aqui em casa e ir falar com eles ainda hoje.

- Quem disse que não vou junto? Eu quero ver você dizer a palavrinha mágica. - Estava claro que Bella se divertia com minha cara.

Do nada, me joguei por cima dela e comecei a fazer cócegas. Ela gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

- Para, Edward! Para, por favor!

- Só se você parar de zombar comigo! - continuei com as cócegas na barriga.

Bella esperneava e tentava me bater. - Prometo! Prometo!

Soltei, já com segundas intenções. A encarei. Ela estava séria. - Prometo, Edward.- Quase desisti. Quase...

Fiz mais cócegas que antes. - Não acredito em você!

Não sei quem ria mais. Bella já chorava de rir, literalmente. As lágrimas escorriam livremente por suas bochechas. Eu me divertia.

E três leves batidas na porta nos tiraram do nosso próprio mundo. Erguemos o corpo para ver meus pais parados na porta, sem graça.

- Podem entrar. Não estamos fazendo nada de mais - tranquilizei-os.

Bella e eu sentamos na cama e meus pais caminharam até nós. - Viemos saber se querem almoçar conosco - minha mãe estava temerosa.

- Temos reservas para aquele restaurante italiano que sua mãe adora - papai estava mais animado.

- O que fomos com seus amigos? - Bella me questionou.

- Exatamente. Está a fim?

Bella olhou para os meus pais. - É claro. Vocês podem esperar eu tomar um banho?

Depois do almoço, mais uma vez fiz as pazes com Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice. Desta vez, eles não estavam tão irritados, pois sabiam mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido. Voltei a frequentar a escola, já que ainda me restavam algumas semanas até minha formatura, ao contrário de Bella que já tinha encerrado esta fase em sua vida. É claro que minha cabeça ainda fervilhava de perguntas, mas eu tinha que ir devagar e gastar as mais simples antes de começar com aquelas que realmente me frustravam não saber.

A primeira delas, acompanhada de uma constrangedora, eu tinha que gastar imediatamente. Afinal, meu baile de formatura seria no final da semana. O problema era que eu tinha duas perguntas importantes e, a menos que Bella tivesse duas perguntas, eu não poderia fazê-las. Maldita hora que aceitei participar do jogo. 


	15. Ciúmes e inseguranças

- Bom dia, meu amor - acordei com a voz suave de Bella bem perto de minha orelha. Seu hálito provocando arrepios no meu pescoço. Sua mão descendo por minha barriga nua sem constrangimentos. E parando antes de encontrar uma caprichada ereção matinal por baixo de minha calça de moletom, disfarçada por um edredom que chegava até minha cintura.

- A que devo a honra de ser acordado desta maneira? - sorri.

Bella correspondeu ao meu sorriso e sentou na beirada da cama. - Achei que você ia gostar. Sem segundas intenções. Juro – e corou.

Me sentei e aproximei rosto de seu pescoço. - Eu não sou de ferro - sussurrei. Beijei a pele exposta e levantei de repente antes que eu fizesse algo inadequado. Fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Aproveitei e tomei uma ducha bem gelada com o propósito de resolver meu pequeno problema.

Voltei ao quarto vestindo um roupão atoalhado branco e Bella não estava mais lá. Eu devo tê-la deixado constrangida com meu comentário, mas não era para menos. Estávamos namorando há quase uma semana e eu sabia que tinha que ir devagar com ela, então sempre a respeitei e não tentei pular nenhuma etapa. Mas para um cara como eu, acostumado a sexo frequente, estava ficando insuportável olhar para aquela delícia de corpo cheio de curvas sem ter reações.

Escolhi uma camisa pólo branca e uma bermuda tipo cargo bege com tênis brancos. Eu não era tão ligado às combinações, apesar de nunca ter sido visto como um atentado à moda. Eu gostava de me vestir bem, mas nada exagerado, só que depois de conhecer Bella, passei a me preocupar em combinar tons e roupas. Era certo que teria que reforçar meu guarda-roupas.

À mesa do café, minha linda namorada já me esperava. Dei um beijo em seu rosto e ela me encarou, sem graça. - Desculpe - pediu. E quando viu que eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que ela estava falando, completou. - Mais cedo. Eu não devia ter sido tão atirada, Edward. - Bella olhou para as mãos impacientes em cima da mesa.

Segurei-as. - Amor, não foi nada. Eu que não devia ter falado daquela maneira. - Sim, eu tinha uma namorada gostosa e inocente. Tinha absoluta certeza que Bella nunca quis me provocar. Como Carlisle me avisou, ela não era este tipo de mulher. - Já passou, ok? - Passei meu dedo indicador na ruguinha que se formou entre suas sobrancelhas. - Não quero nada atrapalhando sua beleza... - Como não poderia deixar de ser diferente, Bella corou.

- Hummm - Bella pensou antes de puxar o assunto -, vou dar uma saída mais tarde com a Alice.

Como ela evitava os meus olhos, dedicando sua visão ao copo com suco de laranja à sua frente, deduzi que ela escondia algo. - Posso levar vocês-

- Não, não precisa. Vamos no carro da mãe da Alice - ela me cortou.

Insisti. - Não precisa fazer isso, Bella. Não será nenhum incômodo se eu levá-las.

- É coisa de mulher, ok? Você não pode ir. Prometo que não vou demorar - e com esta desculpa fajuta, ela encerrou o assunto. Deixei passar só porque eu tinha um assunto mais importante.

- Tenho uma pergunta - comecei. - Aliás, uma pergunta pelo nosso acordo e uma à parte.

Bella sorriu. - E como é isso?

Tomei um gole do meu suco para criar coragem e ganhar forças para a resposta que viria a seguir. - Com quem você foi ao seu baile?

- Jacob Black! - ela nem pensou. Respondeu em uma batida.

Tentei puxar na memória a imagem deste nome que me soava familiar. Quase cai da cadeira. - Filho do senador Black?

Ela apenas assentiu.

Todos conheciam a fama do filho do senador Black, afinal, a vida regada a escândalos de Jacob, muitas vezes, fez com que seu pai viesse a público pedir desculpas pelas atitudes do rapaz.

Tentei parecer indiferente - Nunca poderia imaginar que Jacob e você se relacionavam. - Infelizmente, saiu quase como uma acusação.

- Jake é meu amigo desde o sexto ano. Ele é boa pessoa, apesar dos exageros - lembrou, com saudade.

- Tem mais?

Bella me encarou e, em seguida, abaixou o olhar - E ele é apaixonado por mim, mas eu juro, Edward, nunca tivemos nada - esclareceu com aflição ao me olhar novamente.

Cada palavra fazia minha nuca queimar e meu estômago ficar impaciente. Só de imaginar um cara do tipo de Jacob Black tocando Bella - minha Bella - eu sentia vontade de partir a cara dele, apesar de saber que, provavelmente, quem teria a cara partida seria eu.

- Vocês ainda se falam? - era melhor que o punhal fosse enfiado de uma única vez em meu coração.

- Sempre.

Prendi o ar.

- Ele me telefona quase todas as noites para saber como estou, para dizer que sente saudades, essas coisas.

A qualquer momento, eu diria alguma grosseria, motivado pelo ciúme. Eu precisava virar o jogo. - Sua vez - lancei.

- Eu não pensei em nenhuma pergunta. Nada em especial, na verdade, mas me intriga saber como era seu relacionamento com a Rosalie.

Engoli seco.

- Como era, Edward? - Bella devolveu meus questionamentos na mesma moeda. Deve ter percebido como me afetou saber que ela era íntima do Black. E ainda completou - Sinto que, apesar de ela estar com o Emmett, a qualquer momento vai correr para os seus braços, como se você estivesse sempre lá, para ela.

Tomei o restante do meu suco de uma vez, em um só fôlego. Já colocando o copo vazio na mesa, tentei explicar - Acho que conheço Rosalie há uns cinco anos. Desde então, nos tornamos próximos. Ela foi, por muito tempo, a capitã das líderes de torcida-

- E você o quarterback... - Bella entendia onde eu queria chegar.

- Sim, era meio que inevitável que não ficássemos juntos. Frequentávamos os mesmos lugares, mesmos ambientes, e estudávamos juntos. Não posso negar que ela é atraente. Mas nunca foi nada oficial, se você está preocupada com isso. E ela sempre soube. A maioria das vezes que ficamos juntos foi em festas ou eventos do futebol.

Quando terminei de explicar, Bella estava quase de costas para mim, olhando ao longe, ruminando as informações. Ela não falou nada, como esperei que fizesse.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor - puxei minha cadeira mais perto de Bella e a abracei pelas costas, encaixando meu rosto no vão de seu ombro -, nunca, ninguém foi tão importante para mim como você é. O fato de eu ter me divertido com outras, não representa nada diante de tudo o que sinto por você.

Silêncio.

- Bella, olha para mim - nada. - Bella? - Girei-a com cadeira e tudo para me encarar. - Por favor?

- Você também ficou incomodado a respeito do Jake. Eu tenho o direito de sentir ciúmes, você não acha?

Ri. - Sim, direitos iguais - concordei.

A beijei ternamente. De início relutante, logo Bella correspondeu. Assim, passamos boa parte da manhã, aos beijos e abraços no sofá da sala. Sempre respeitando os limites. Em um dos momentos para se ajeitar, Bella fixou em meu rosto. - O que foi? - quis saber.

- Você disse que tinha duas perguntas, mais cedo, não foi?

Meu coração acelerou. Era chegada a hora do pedido. - Exato.

- E por que não fez a segunda? - Bella escorou seu braço no meu ombro e encostou a cabeça por cima de seu braço, aguardando a resposta.

Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos. Eu estava nervoso. Da primeira vez, isso não funcionou e meu medo era que acontecesse novamente. - Quero que você vá ao meu baile. Comigo. Você aceita? - repeti o convite feito antes de Bella fugir de mim. Porém, a segurança que eu tinha quando levei o fora não existia mais.

Ela mordeu o canto do lábio. Minha barriga doeu. Eu tinha certeza que tinha acabado de estragar tudo de novo. Devia ter deixado as coisas como estavam. Era só não ir ao baile. Isso. Diante de seu silêncio, propus.

- Esquece. Não precisa ir. Eu também não faço questão de ir. Podemos alugar um filme e ficar aqui em casa mesmo comendo pipoca. Ninguém vai se importar.

- Acabou? – Bella perguntou cinicamente.

Ergui meu olhar para encontrar o seu.

- Minha sorte é que Alice já tinha me obrigado a comprar um vestido, porque você acha mesmo que eu encontraria uma roupa adequada tão em cima da hora, Edward? Seu baile é amanhã!

- Você aceita, então? – ainda não acreditava.

- Eu achei que você não fosse me convidar novamente, sabia? - e Bella abriu um lindo sorriso. Minha única opção foi beijá-la, tão carinhosamente quanto eu pude.

Quando nos separamos, mantive nossas testas encostadas e soltei o fôlego de maneira a aliviar a tensão. – Você me assustou – acusei-a.

- Olha para mim – Bella pediu. Abri os olhos, mas mantive nossos rostos bem próximos. – Era só para manter o clima de mistério. Não resisti. Você estava com uma carinha tão-

A cortei com um beijo apaixonado. Como aquela mulher estava transformando a minha vida. Eu não poderia me apaixonar por ninguém melhor que ela. Mas a minha cabeça estava um trevo. Eu tinha que aproveitar que o momento era de alegria e continuar com as perguntas, por mais que as respostas me doessem.

- Eu tenho mais uma pergunta para você, Bella – arrisquei.

Bella fingiu pensar – Mas eu não tenho nenhuma para você... Se bem... Hummm – eu parecia uma mulherzinha. Todas as vezes que Bella fazia algum mistério, eu achava que viria o pior. – Posso te dar um bônus por você ter, enfim, me convidado para seu baile.

Senti um peso sair de meus ombros. Tomei fôlego e falei – Por que você não me convidou para o seu baile? 


	16. Jogos e decepções

Bella arregalou os olhos e resmungou algo como "Se arrependimento matasse". Ela sentou-se de maneira ereta no sofá, ao meu lado, mas evitando me olhar. – Eu estava chateada com você – explicou olhando para o longe. – Entenda, Edward. O que aconteceu conosco naquela festa me deixou aflita. Eu não imaginava que você era _aquele_ tipo de cara. O tipo que evitei minha vida inteira.

- Mas você convive com o Black – argumentei.

Ela me fuzilou com os olhos. – São coisas totalmente diferentes. O Jake nunca tentou nada comigo que eu não quisesse. Ele sempre foi muito insistente quanto a ficarmos juntos, mas nunca passamos de alguns beijos. Ele me respeitou. Já você...

- Desculpe por aquilo. Eu não sabia nada de você, Bella. Era a maneira que eu estava acostumado a lidar com as garotas da escola e elas nunca reclamaram. – Depositei meu braço por cima de seus ombros e a puxei para mim. – Juro que não vai se repetir. Vou seguir no seu ritmo, ok? – beijei o lado de sua cabeça.

Ficamos ali, em silêncio, por alguns instantes. De repente, Bella começou a falar. – Tenho uma pergunta para você, Edward. Pode ser embaraçosa, mas eu realmente gostaria de saber.

Ai, ai, ai. Esperei.

- Quantas vezes você transou sem preservativo? – Caramba! Essa foi realmente direta. Graças aos céus, a resposta seria fácil.

- Nenhuma. Não sou um idiota que sai por aí abusando da sorte. – Após responder, tive vontade de perguntar "Por quê?", mas eu guardaria para um momento apropriado, apesar da curiosidade.

Bella chegou a relaxar ao meu lado. Só então percebi que minha resposta era bem importante para ela. Será que ela queria dar um passo adiante no nosso namoro?

- Como que é isso para você, Bella?

- O quê? – ela saltou quando a tirei de seus pensamentos.

- Transar. Se não quiser responder, tudo bem. Eu espero para quando você tiver outra pergunta para mim, mas eu queria saber como agir com relação a isso.

- Apesar de tudo que houve no passado, não teve penetração, então... Bem... Eu sou virgem, se é aonde você quer chegar. Mas não por algum trauma do passado. Fiz terapia para espantar alguns fantasmas, o que ajudou bastante. É só que gostaria que minha primeira vez fosse com alguém especial.

Depois disso, o clima ficou estranho entre nós. Ajudou que Bella tivesse ficado um tempo fora na companhia de Alice. No outro dia, mal tivemos tempo de pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse meu baile de formatura.

- Mãe, você viu que horas a Bella saiu? – perguntei a Esme assim que desci as escadas de casa frustrado por não encontrar minha namorada em seu quarto. Eu ainda vestia a calça flanelada do meu pijama xadrez e estava descalço.

- Cedo, filho. Ela, Alice e Rosalie iam para uma massagem relaxante no spa da tia da Alice. Sei que almoçariam fora e também tinham horário no salão de beleza – Esme continuou – Você deveria relaxar também, Edward. Hoje é seu dia e não é só porque não viu Bella pela manhã que deve se preocupar. Pense no resultado.

- Que resultado? – só faltava eu ter que entender as mensagens subliminares do universo feminino.

- Como assim que resultado? Bella está ficando linda para você. Não se chateie. Tenho certeza que vocês terão tempo para namorar mais tarde.

Bufei e voltei para o meu quarto. Me joguei na cama pegando o celular que estava no criado-mudo. Disquei os números tão conhecidos para mim e esperei que atendessem. Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques. E nada.

Após o quinto toque, Emmett finalmente atendeu. – Fala, Edward! – sua voz carregada de animação.

- Por que demorou a atender, cara? Eu já estava desistindo.

Emmett riu. – Estou no salão de beleza. Sabe, não quero que Rose ache que sou desleixado e não me arrume direito para o Baile.

- Mas que porra é essa, Emm? Salão de beleza? – só podia ser piada.

- Oras, os treinos acabam com minha pele. Aproveitei para receber uma bela massagem nos pés e fazer hidratação das minhas mãos. Você não vai se arrumar?

Eu já estava sem paciência. – Claro que vou! Meia hora antes de sair de casa eu coloco meu terno, passo as mãos pelos cabelos e estou pronto!

- Coitada da Bella.

Foi a gota d'água. – Desculpe atrapalhar seu dia de beleza, Emm. Até a noite. – Desliguei o celular antes que o grandão de despedisse. Pensei em ligar para o Jasper, mas se eu bem conhecia Alice, ela o fez passar o dia cuidando de sua beleza também. E ele não questionaria de forma alguma.

O dia passou arrastado. Sem namorada, sem amigos e sem ter o que fazer, chequei minha roupa, engraxei meu sapato preto, joguei vídeo-game, nadei e até me dei ao luxo de tomar sol, se é que pode se chamar aquela pequena claridade de sol. Estava mais para um leve mormaço de final de Verão em Nova Iorque.

Assim que ouvi um carro chegando à garagem, corri para confirmar minhas expectativas. Era Bella, perfeita como sempre, e agora com o cabelo liso por todo o comprimento e cheio de cachos nas pontas. Sua pele estava luminosa. E o sorriso no rosto fez valer toda a minha espera.

Quando cheguei ao seu lado, ela se despedia de Alice, que já saía pelo portão, com um aceno de mãos. Ela girou o corpo e me viu aproximando. Pus as mãos em sua cintura e a beijei.

- Oi – ela disse timidamente, após o beijo. – Senti saudades.

- E eu quase morri de tantas saudades. Nunca mais me deixe sozinho, ok? – a beijei novamente, mas durou pouco, pois Bella lembrou de nosso compromisso.

- Temos que nos arrumar para o baile.

Abraçados lado a lado, caminhamos até o corredor que dava acesso aos nossos quartos e nos despedimos na porta do quarto de Bella.

- Não demore, senão vou achar que você fugiu de novo – fiz charme e toquei nossos lábios.

Bella sorriu e entrou fechando a porta. Voltei para o meu quarto e tentei demorar o máximo possível. Tomei uma ducha bem quente, enxuguei cada dedo do pé, coloquei cada mecha de cabelo em uma direção manualmente, fechei todos os botões da camisa preta, caprichei no nó da gravata preta e conferi se os botões do paletó estavam firmes e os fechei também.

Demorei uns quarenta minutos para ficar pronto evitando apressar Bella. Quando sai do quarto e voltei ao corredor, notei que ela ainda estava se arrumando. Bati em sua porta e perguntei. – Amor, você ainda vai demorar?

- Estou quase pronta! – gritou se aproximando. A porta foi aberta e a visão do paraíso inundou meu ser. Bella usava um vestido longo que deixava todo seu colo nu. O preto do tecido recebia um efeito de algumas pedrinhas incrustadas por toda sua extensão. Na hora pensei em uma noite de céu estrelado. Perfeita. O salto deixava Bella quase de minha altura e seria de grande utilidade durante a nossa noite. No braço, um fino casaco que parecia mais de enfeite, já que, para mim, não a protegeria de nenhum frio, por mais brando que fosse.

- Edward, me ajuda – Bella despertou meu transe, já virando de costas. – Não consigo fechar – e apontou para o vestido, mas tudo o que vi foi sua pele ao meu dispor. Assim que peguei o fecho do zíper, desci meus lábios até o meio de suas costas e beijei. Bella arrepiou no mesmo instante. – Edward! – me censurou.

- Desculpe, mas não resisti – fechei seu vestido. - Você está perfeita, vida.

Bella girou, corada, e sorriu cheia de vergonha. – Obrigada. E você não está de se jogar fora, senhor Cullen. Prevejo que terei muito trabalho esta noite.

Era engraçado vê-la sentir ciúmes, quando este papel era só meu. – Sabe que só tenho olhos para você – afirmei. A beijei rapidamente evitando borrar sua leve maquiagem e seguimos para o Hotel onde seria a festa.

Bella e eu fomos no meu Volvo e Carlisle e Esme nos seguiram na nova Mercedes do meu pai.

Eu poderia dizer que foi o melhor momento da minha vida aproveitar a minha festa de formatura ao lado da mulher por quem eu estava apaixonado, ser homenageado pela diretoria do meu colégio como Destaque pelo meu empenho nos estudos e nos esportes, por ter dançado a noite toda com a Bella e por ter meus amigos ao meu redor.

Poderia. Porque houve uma hora em que todos esses momentos perfeitos foram apagados por um acontecimento que não durou mais que um minuto, mas teve força suficiente para manchar uma noite inteira.


	17. Mais essa agora

Bella tinha acabado de me deixar sozinho para ir ao banheiro. Sentei-me à mesa, ao lado dos meus pais, e bebi tranquilamente uma Long Neck no gargalo. Não que eu tivesse idade para beber, mas o dinheiro fazia com que algumas leis pudessem ser burladas e eu já estava acostumado com isso.

Esme e Carlisle admiravam o show que Emmett e Rosalie davam na pista de dança. Não posso negar que, apesar do tamanho, Emmett tinha uma sutileza em seus passos de deixar um bailarino com inveja.

Eu ouvia um barulho insistente, a vibração de um celular ao longe. Pensei que o telefone de algum convidado estivesse tocando e o dono não tivesse percebido, afinal, a música estava alta. Sabia que não era comigo, pois o meu aparelho estava bem acondicionado no bolso interno de meu paletó.

Distraidamente, vi que Bella havia deixado seu telefone na mesa, perto do braço do meu pai. Peguei-o e marcava sete chamadas perdidas. Desejei ter forças para apertar o aparelho entre meus dedos e fazê-lo em pedaços quando li "Jake", no visor.

Assustei quando o celular voltou a vibrar, desta vez na minha mão. Um dilema em minha vida: atender ou não atender?

Sempre odiei que alguém atendesse meu celular ou ligar para alguém e outra pessoa me atender, afinal, celular é um aparelho de uso pessoal. Quem quer falar com outra pessoa liga em um telefone residencial ou comercial.

E nada do telefone ficar parado. Vibrava, vibrava e vibrava, com aquelas quatro letrinhas piscando para mim.

A fila no banheiro devia estar imensa. Já passava cerca de 10 minutos desde que Bella me deixou. Ainda com o telefone em mãos, voltei a olhar aquele pequeno pedaço de tecnologia. Agora marcava dez chamadas perdidas do tal "Jake", pensei com desdém.

Por fim, me decidi. Se o Senhor Insistente ligasse novamente antes de Bella voltar, eu atenderia. Dito e feito. Atendi no primeiro toque, fazendo questão de mostrar que não estava ali para bancar o amigo.

- Alô! – quase gritei.

A voz do outro lado respondeu. – Quem fala? Não é do celular da Bella?

- Sim. É. E aqui é o namorado dela falando – disse ríspido. E como se algum botão de "Start" tivesse sido apertado, ouvi gargalhadas ao fundo. – Posso saber qual é a graça? – questionei.

- Eu ri da sua piada. Porque, até onde sei, Bella não tem nenhum namorado. Você deve ser um maníaco que roubou o celular dela para guardar de lembrança.

Respirei fundo, fechei os olhos e falei educadamente. – Você quer que eu dê algum recado à ela, senhor Black?

- Eu mesmo posso fazer isso. Não preciso de interlocutores. – E a linha caiu. Sujeitinho mais inconveniente. Ri da minha cara, faz insinuações e ainda se acha "o cara".

Mais 05 minutos se passaram até que Bella retornou ao meu lado. – O que foi? – perguntou preocupada, vendo minha cara de poucos amigos.

Entreguei-lhe o celular. – Seu amigo Jake ligou várias vezes – informei, apenas.

Mais que depressa, ela pegou o aparelho da minha mão e ficou visivelmente assustada com o número de chamadas perdidas. Ela apertou o botão "Send" e colocou o aparelho em um ouvido, tampando o outro com a mão para abafar o barulho do local que estávamos.

Meus pais, alheios a tudo o que acontecia, seguiram para a pista de dança no momento em que o DJ começou a tocar músicas mais antigas. Aliás, não só eles, como vários pais agora mostravam seus passos no salão.

- Jake? – Bella falou alto. – Sim, sou eu. Edward disse que você me telefonou.

Olhei emburrado para Bella e recebi, de volta, um olhar de repreensão, como se o que o tal Jacob Black falava, referia-se à mim.

- Não, Jake. Não foi nenhum mal entendido. Edward é meu namorado, mas é uma longa estória. Eu conto para você depois.

Fiquei surpreso com suas palavras. Achei que ela fosse arrumar uma desculpa qualquer para não contar ao Jacob que estávamos juntos. Fiquei feliz por estar enganado.

Bella desligou o telefone e me olhou. – Ele pediu desculpas pelo modo como te tratou.

Ok. Mais uma vez eu estava enganado. Será que o cara era mesmo legal ao ponto de reconhecer uma falha ou estava apenas fazendo tipo para a Bella?

- Edward? Acorda, amor! – sua voz carinhosa estava ao meu lado. Sai de meus pensamentos para ver minha garota já em pé, abaixada em meu ombro, sussurrando um convite para dança.

Encerramos nossa noite com um apaixonado beijo no meio do salão. Mas, mesmo que Bella não tivesse se incomodado com a ligação de Jacob, eu fiquei cheio de dúvidas quanto as boas intenções do rapaz.

Com a chegada das férias e iminente ida a Universidade que, diga-se de passagem, nem eu, nem Bella, nem qualquer um dos meus amigos tinha escolhido ainda para onde ir, os dias passavam rápido.

Nosso colégio tinha um sistema de ensino diferenciado, portanto, os anos letivos eram encerrados durante as férias de Verão. Como as aulas, na maioria das Universidades, começavam apenas em janeiro, tínhamos tempo de aproveitar alguns dias – ou meses, de folga.

Cerca de duas semanas após o telefonema de Jacob, eu ainda não tinha notado nenhuma outra ligação dele para ela, se bem que antes eu também não tinha visto nada. Mas agora eu estava mais atento. Imaginei que Bella estivesse mais cuidadosa, já que seria besteira pensar que Jacob Black desistiria de Bella tão fácil.

Após minha higiene matinal, segui para seu quarto. A porta estava aberta e eu espiei. A cama já estava arrumada, não havia nenhuma roupa espalhada e Bella não estava ali. Caminhei até o banheiro prestando atenção se tinha algum som vindo de lá. Nada. Abri a porta e realmente Bella não estava por ali também.

Desci as escadas e a vi, linda, sentada à mesa do café, folheando o jornal do meu pai. Carlisle e Esme também não estavam, mas a louça e talheres de seus lugares já haviam sido tirados. Supus que eles comeram mais cedo e saíram.

- Bom dia – desejei, me sentando na cadeira ao seu lado e beijando seu rosto.

Bella sorriu, fechou o jornal e me beijou na boca, apaixonadamente. Somente depois disso conversou comigo. – Agora sim, bom dia – sorri.

- Que boa maneira de começar o dia – retribui seu sorriso.

- Quer que eu te sirva? – Bella começou a colocar suco nos nossos copos enquanto assenti.

- Meus pais já foram?

- Sim – confirmou me entregando o copo e pegando as torradas para passar geleia. – Vamos almoçar com eles. Tudo bem para você?

- Claro – mas me perguntei o que estava havendo. Bella respondeu aos meus pensamentos involuntariamente.

Ela colocou as torradas no meu prato e no dela e seguiu falado. – Eles vão viajar e querem informá-lo sobre isso.

Estranho. Nunca precisaram de minha opinião. – O que deu neles?

- É uma situação diferente, amor. Eles vão ficar mais tempo fora, mas deixe que eles detalhem tudo mais tarde.

- Tudo bem. – Definitivamente, Bella sabia do que se tratava, só não queria atravessar as coisas. – Nós vamos encontrá-los onde?

Bella sorriu. – Eles virão almoçar em casa.

- A conversa deve ser importante então.

Terminamos nosso café e Bella levantou-se me convidando. – Vamos tomar um banho de piscina?

A abracei, beijando-a carinhosamente. Quando o ar nos faltou, parti para degustar a pele de seu pescoço e sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Isso foi um "Sim", caso não tenha entendido.

Ri e depositei mais um beijo em seus lábios.

- Desculpe. Você pode repetir? – Bella de início séria, sorriu. É claro que eu explicaria novamente. Quatro beijos apaixonados depois, cada um foi para seu quarto colocar roupa de banho e nos encontramos na piscina.

Eu já estava na água e Bella sentou na borda. – Como você é apressado, Edward – fingiu indignação.

Nadei até chegar à sua frente e segurei suas pernas, puxando-a lentamente para a água e, consequentemente, para o círculo dos meus braços. Beijei seu pescoço. – Não sou não, vida. Sou o cara mais paciente do mundo.

Nos afundei e a beijei embaixo d'água. A sensação foi boa, mas o ar acabou mais rápido. Emergimos rindo e antes que eu tivesse tomado um bom fôlego, Bella afundou minha cabeça de volta na água entre gargalhadas.

A puxei pela cintura e assim seguimos mais algumas horas, antes do almoço. Nos divertindo.

As brincadeiras estavam evoluindo com dois agravantes: corpos colados e pouca roupa. A todo instante me pegava controlando a respiração e os pensamentos para não me deixar levar pela situação. Mas eu aproveitei um pouco. Encurralei Bella na borda e a beijei deliciosamente, roçando, de leve, minha ereção em sua barriga.

Apesar de sentir Bella tencionar em meus braços, ela não me afastou e não parou com o beijo, o que me deixou muito feliz, mesmo que não tivesse sido ousada, como eu.

Então, ouvimos um pigarro e olhamos na direção do som. Vimos uma Rosalie séria, em pé, nos encarando. Bella girou nos meus braços, ficando de costas para mim.

- Edward, preciso conversar com você – Rosalie foi direta. – Em particular.

Bella me olhou e ameaçou se afastar. A segurei com firmeza. – Não tenho nada para esconder da Bella. Pode dizer na sua frente.

Bella seguiu em silêncio.

- Vocês podem, pelo menos, vir falar comigo aqui fora? – Rosalie bufou.

Bella e eu nadamos até a escada e saímos da água. Enquanto nos enxugávamos, Bella cochichou. – Edward, eu posso deixá-los conversar à vontade.

Ao vestir um roupão, deixei claro que a queria por perto. - Não, amor. Eu não quero. Não há nada que você não possa saber, ok? – acariciei sua bochecha e desci minha mão até a sua, puxando-a até Rosalie, que já tinha se acomodado em uma cadeira embaixo do guarda-sol. Sentamos do seu lado.

- Pois não, Rosalie? – perguntei.

A loira tomou ar e, em um fôlego só, mandou na lata. – Edward, estou grávida e o filho pode ser seu. 


	18. Enfim sós

Pulei da cadeira. – Como assim grávida de um filho meu? – quase gritei. Nem lembrei que Bella também tinha ouvido o mesmo que eu.

- Não disse que é seu, Edward – Rosalie tentou manter a calma. – Disse que pode ser.

Eu estava inconformado. – E como é isso?

Rose riu sem humor. – Quer mesmo que eu explique a você?

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Não se faça de boba. A gente sempre usou camisinha.

- Esta é a questão, Edward. Emmett e eu também usamos camisinha e agora posso estar grávida. Só transei com vocês dois nos últimos meses. Minha menstruação está atrasada e-

Bella a cortou – Você não tem certeza se está grávida, Rose? Não fez exames ainda?

Parei com o escândalo ao ouvir a voz suave e tranquila de Bella.

Rosalie parecia constrangida. – Não tive coragem. Mas minha menstruação está atrasada e engordei um pouco.

- Isso não quer dizer que você esteja grávida. Principalmente se você sempre usa preservativo.

- Não seja inocente, Bella. Preservativos podem furar e eu sempre fui regular.

A conversa entre as duas me excluiu e eu só podia pedir a Deus que não permitisse que Rosalie estivesse esperando um filho meu. É claro que eu queria uma criança com os meus traços, para dar meu sobrenome, mas ultimamente, este desejo incluía Bella e alguns anos para curti-la antes de realizá-lo.

- Eu posso ir ao médico com você, se quiser, Rose – Bella se ofereceu e eu a olhei, incrédulo. Ela era altruísta a tal ponto?

Rosalie fez uma cara de dor - Eu tenho medo, Bella. Eu tenho dezoito anos. Estou namorando há pouco mais de um mês com o Emm. Tenho planos de ir para a faculdade, me formar, ser uma profissional de sucesso. Um filho acabaria com tudo.

Senti pena de Rosalie. Um filho muda muito mais a vida de uma mulher que de um homem. Voltei a me sentar junto a Bella e segurei sua mão.

- Não adianta se martirizar sem ter certeza. Marque uma consulta. Eu acompanho você e, se os exames confirmarem que você está grávida, você pode contar comigo para o que precisar. Se estiver esperando um bebê do meu namorado ou do seu – Bella sorriu – conte comigo. Aliás, pode contar comigo sempre, Rose.

Rosalie estava comovida e, assim como eu, não esperava que Bella fosse ser tão compreensiva.

Minha mãe se aproximou de nós, sorrindo – Boa tarde, crianças. Tudo bem?

Ela parou atrás de mim. – Claro, mãe. Só estávamos conversando um pouco - o que não era de todo mentira.

Esme virou-se para Rosalie – Então, Rose? Você vai comer conosco?

- Não, senhora Cullen. Eu tenho um compromisso. Mas agradeço pelo convite.

Rosalie foi saindo e Bella correu até ela. – Vou acompanhar você até a porta.

Disfarcei minha preocupação o melhor que pude e minha mãe não desconfiou de nada. – Vamos entrando, então. Bella se juntará a nós em breve - sugeri.

Você devia se vestir para poder comer - Esme me lembrou e reparei que eu ainda estava com o calção molhado que eu usei enquanto estava na piscina por baixo do roupão.

Quando chegamos à sala, Bella entrava pela porta da frente. – Tudo bem? – perguntei.

- Sim. Só lembrei a ela que pode contar comigo. Ela ficou de me telefonar mais tarde para avisar quando será a consulta.

Beijei sua testa. – Obrigado.

Rapidamente nos trocamos para o almoço com os meus pais que, confesso, eu estava curioso para saber o que estava havendo.

Ao nos sentarmos à mesa, vi que Bella e minha mãe trocavam olhares de cumplicidade, ou seja, o único que não sabia o que estava acontecendo era eu.

Fomos servidos pelos empregados e nada de alguém falar qualquer coisa. Permaneci em silêncio. Esperando.

Assim que as sobremesas chegaram, eu perdi a paciência, mas sem me exaltar. – Quem vai me contar a razão deste almoço em família?

Esme e Bella olharam para o meu pai que ia colocar uma colherada de pudim em sua boca, mas interrompeu no meio do caminho, voltando o talher à borda do prato.

- Não é nada com que você deva se preocupar, Edward. Trata-se de mera formalidade, ok?

Assenti, ainda desconfiando dos presentes.

- Sua mãe e eu vamos viajar. Conversamos com a Bella há alguns dias e, juntos, chegamos à conclusão que os negócios em Washington precisam de atenção já que desde que a vovó nos deixou, um interventor foi nomeado, já que, legalmente, Bella ainda não pode assumir as empresas. Bella mostrou preocupação por não ter algum membro da família atento às ações desse profissional.

- Ainda – Bella acrescentou à frase e sorriu.

- Não entendi o que eu tenho a ver com isso. Vocês sempre viajaram. E quase todas as vezes fiquei aqui em Nova Iorque.

Desta vez, Esme deu as explicações que eu buscava. – Segundo as expectativas do seu pai, Edward, não vamos ficar apenas alguns dias afastados. Isso pode levar meses. Será necessária a realização de uma auditoria, reuniões com os acionistas, contratação de pessoal, entre outras ações que nem sabemos quais.

Eu teria a casa apenas para mim e para a Bella por um bom tempo? Será que eu merecia tanto?

Abri um sorriso – E quando vocês vão?

- No dia seguinte ao aniversário de Bella.

Eu não sabia quando minha namorada fazia aniversário. – Que é?

Bella respondeu – Meu aniversário é dia treze de setembro. Faremos uma comemoração apenas entre nós. Um jantar aqui em casa mesmo. Logo depois, Esme e Carlisle embarcam.

- Bom, nós temos alguns dias até lá. Eu preciso saber de alguma coisa? Quero dizer... Eu terei alguma responsabilidade por aqui?

- Além de cuidar de Bella? – minha mãe quis saber.

Carlisle respondeu – Sim. Você será o Cullen que estará na cidade, portanto, pode ser chamado ao hospital para tomar alguma decisão que eles não têm poder para tomar. Você irá me consultar nessas situações, mas terá de estar presente em algumas reuniões do Hospital. Também terá as finanças e a casa para tomar conta. Os empregados da casa responderão diretamente à você ou a Bella, como quiserem. E quanto ao nosso patrimônio, eu precisarei de relatórios por escrito das nossas movimentações financeiras. Isso você terá de tratar diretamente no banco em que temos investimentos. Você acha que será capaz, Edward?

Olhei para Bella e ela segurou minha mão por cima da mesa, me dando total apoio. Mas as responsabilidades eram muitas. Eu tinha medo de fracassar. – Também falamos disso, amor. Eu posso ajudar você por aqui. Tenho uma noção de administração, afinal, a vovó queria que eu seguisse por este caminho. Já tinha mais de um ano que eu vinha acompanhando os negócios.

Não era somente apoio. Bella me oferecia suporte. Era o que eu precisava para aceitar o desafio. – Pode confiar, pai. Vou cuidar das coisas para vocês.

Todos sorrimos e continuamos a nos servir de pudim. Logo após o almoço, meus pais voltaram para o Hospital. Agora eles teriam que acertar todas as pendências antes de viajarem. Bella e eu voltamos para a área da piscina, mas, desta vez, sem entrar na água. Deitamos juntos em uma espreguiçadeira. Bella sobre meu peito.

- Você está preocupado?

- Com que, exatamente? – eram tantas coisas novas que ela precisava ser mais explícita.

- Com tudo, Edward. Os negócios, Rosalie, a universidade...

Este era um ponto que devíamos conversar para evitar aborrecimentos futuros. – Vamos por partes. – Me sentei, erguendo Bella comigo e a posicionando de frente a mim, entre minhas pernas. Bella cruzou as suas em cima da espreguiçadeira. – Quanto aos negócios, prometo a você que darei meu melhor, mas sei que não vai ser fácil. Sei também que Carlisle não me daria tal responsabilidade se eu não fosse capaz. Fora que vou ter você comigo. Isso é um ponto.

Beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

- Rosalie. – Respirei fundo – Olha só, Bella. Não pense que sou insensível, mas eu estou rezando para que ela não esteja grávida e, se estiver, que o filho não seja meu. Aliás, nem é uma torcida... Eu tenho quase certeza que este bebê, se é que existe um, não seja meu.

- Como?

- Amor, sei que você é inexperiente, mas certas coisas são visíveis. Eu saberia se uma camisinha tivesse furado. Eu teria notado isso. E outra, comigo nunca teve essa de só se proteger... – parei para medir as palavras – Hummm... nos finalmente, entende?

Bela ficou séria – Você quer dizer que não aproveita nem um pouquinho sem camisinha? Que bom – Bella sorriu. – Tem gente que acha que o pré-gozo não engravida.

Bella era expert em relações sexuais? Desde quando? Surpreso, a encarei. – Só andei lendo algumas coisas, Edward – ela me explicou.

- Sei. – Eu ia tirar esta estória a limpo em algum momento mais apropriado. – Voltando ao nosso assunto. E a Universidade... Temos algum tempo para resolver isso também, porém, talvez – talvez, ouviu – eu possa considerar abrir mão dos estudos por um ou dois semestres, até que meus pais estejam de volta.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Não. É uma coisa que teremos de decidir juntos, não só você e eu, mas incluir Carlisle e Esme. Mas estamos falando de possibilidades, não é?

Bella acariciou meus cabelos. Aproximei nossos rostos e a beijei. Imediatamente ela escorregou uma das mãos para minha nuca, puxando-me ao seu encontro, encaixando perfeitamente nossas bocas.

Quando não havia mais ar em nossos pulmões, nos abraçamos ternamente e permanecemos assim por um tempo. Descia e subia meus dedos seguindo cada gominho de sua coluna e sentindo o aroma de morango que exalava de seus cabelos.

Como sempre, esses momentos eram minha deixa para conhecer melhor minha namorada e usar nosso joguinho particular era o ideal. – Tenho algumas perguntas – avisei sem tirar meu rosto de seu pescoço.

- Talvez eu também tenha. Você primeiro – Bella incentivou.

- Por que você não me disse que seu aniversário está chegando? – afastei para olhar em seus olhos. 


	19. Quase

- Primeiro porque eu não gosto de comemorar meus aniversários e segundo porque Carlisle já tinha comentado com você que eu completaria dezoito anos em breve.

Fazia sentido. Assenti - Sua vez.

- Com quantos anos você perdeu a virgindade? – a pergunta fluiu tão naturalmente que eu não sabia se estava surpreso ou chocado.

- Hummm, Bella – pausei minha frase para continuar um pouco depois –, se eu responder isso poderei perguntar de onde surgiram tantos motivos para falar sobre sexo ultimamente?

- Talvez. Você primeiro – e sinalizou para que eu falasse.

- Aos 14 anos, com uma dançarina de boate. Na verdade, Emmett, Jasper e eu perdemos a virgindade na mesma noite – eu sei que devia me envergonhar disso.

- Como assim? – Bella ria.

- O pai do Emmett conhecia o dono da boate e arranjou tudo para a gente. Não é uma coisa que meu pai faria por mim, mas é o tipo de coisa que o pai do Emm faria por ele.

Foi uma das experiências mais loucas da minha vida. Eu, um garoto que nem tinha pêlo no corpo, transando com uma mulher mais velha, cheia de maquiagem e curvas. Eu conhecia muito bem a teoria, mas a prática leva à perfeição.

- É. Carlisle jamais faria uma coisa dessas. – Bella comentou consigo.

- Agora chega deste papo – cortei antes que mais perguntas constrangedoras fossem feitas. – Quer sair para dançar esta noite?

Puxei Bella pela cintura e colei nossos corpos. Passei meu nariz em sua bochecha, desci para seu pescoço, escorregando até seu ombro. Sentir o aroma de sua pele era a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. Finalizei a carícia dando uma leve mordida no vão de seu pescoço e Bella se encolheu.

- Ah, mas isso é chantagem. Não sou fã de dançar, mas com você pedindo desse jeito, tem como negar? – Bella sorriu safado.

- Não, não tem. Mas esse é o objetivo.

Ri e a abracei junto ao meu corpo.

Resolvemos convidar Alice e Jasper para ir a boate. Graças a isso, perdi minha namorada pelo resto da tarde, já que Alice decidiu que elas precisavam de roupas apropriadas e a carregou para o Shopping. A mim e ao Jasper, restou o vídeo-game.

Com muita cerveja ao nosso dispor, aproveitamos para colocar o papo em dia. - Você sabia que a Alice era apaixonada por mim, cara? – Jasper deu uma golada em sua cerveja enquanto eu jogava e falava com ele.

- Foi uma grande surpresa para mim também. Só soube naquele dia, no cinema, porque a Bella comentou quando vimos vocês juntos – encerrei minha vez e Jasper começou a jogar.

- Quando ela me contou, eu tive vontade de gritar. Não com ela, mas de raiva pelo tempo que perdemos – comecei a gargalhar. Jasper pausou o jogo e me olhou. – O que foi?

Entre risos, respondi. – Você está se ouvindo, Jazz? Meu, isso está fora de controle.

Jazz apertou o "Pause" novamente e recomeçou a jogada. – Olha quem fala. Você fica com cara de idiota quando está ao lado da Bella – bem observado.

- Mas é involuntário. Você deve saber disso – falei como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Sabe uma coisa que me surpreendeu? – olhei esperando sua conclusão. – Seus pais, Edward. Como eles não acharam ruim de você namorar sua própria prima?

Lembrei, então, que ninguém conhecia a verdade. – Bella não é minha prima exatamente. A estória é bem longa, mas não é minha. Se ela quiser que os outros saibam, ela mesmo vai contar, ok?

- Quanto mistério – Jasper debochou.

Quando percebemos, já estava anoitecendo. Nada de Bella ou Alice voltarem. Eu estava impaciente e, apesar de Jasper disfarçar, ele estava bem preocupado.

- Que demora é essa, Jazz? Porra, sua namorada está levando a minha para o mau caminho. Se eu perder ela para as compras vou infernizar a vida de vocês – falei pegando o celular do bolso da calça.

- Isso é piada, não? – Jasper preocupou-se.

- Claro que não – digitei os números do celular de Bella, que atendeu no segundo toque.

_- Oi, gato_ – ela riu.

Tenho certeza que fiquei enrubescido. – Hey, vocês ainda vão demorar?

- _Ah, acho que mais umas duas horas_ – arregalei os olhos.

- Poxa, amor, estou com saudade – tentei não parecer tão dependente.

_- Estou brincando, seu bobo. Estamos passando pelo portão de casa. Já chego. _

E, rindo, Bella desligou o telefone. Quando ergui meu olhar, Jasper me encarava, segurando o riso.

- Nem vem – disse sem paciência. – Sei que você também queria saber delas.

Jasper soltou o riso. – Não é isso, cara. Mas se eu soubesse que você fica tão meloso quando fala com a Bella, eu teria gravado só para pôr na internet.

Peguei a almofada e taquei com toda força no meu futuro ex-amigo. – Não enche!

Foi só o tempo de Jasper desviar da almofada e recolocá-la no sofá que vimos a porta ser aberta e duas belas mulheres entrarem cheias de sacolas. E elas nem esperaram que nos aproximássemos. Vieram ao nosso encontro em passos largos e de braços abertos.

- Desculpe a demora – Bella me pediu, dando um selinho em mim.

- É que encontramos boas liquidações e não resistimos – Alice justificou a Jasper.

Bella me encarou séria – Você bebeu?

Olhei para Jasper, que ganhava um beijão de Alice, enquanto eu tinha que responder perguntas constrangedoras. – Só um pouco de cerveja.

Mas aí, involuntariamente, dirigi meu olhar para perto da TV. Tinha umas 15 garrafas de Long Neck, amontoadas no chão, perto do vídeo-game, vazias. Bella fez o mesmo e fechou a cara de vez.

- Vou guardar as sacolas no meu quarto – falou alto para que todos a ouvissem.

- Bella, nós já vamos, amiga. Nos encontramos mais tarde na boate, ok?

Alice saiu caminhando na frente de Jasper, mas não parecia aborrecida pelas cervejas, ou talvez apenas não tenha visto o tanto, porque, com certeza, sentiu o cheiro.

Acabei sozinho, em pé, no meio da sala. "O que é um peido para quem está cagado?", diria meu grande amigo Emmett. Ri com o pensamento. Segui até a geladeira e peguei outra cerveja. Me joguei no sofá, pus os pés apoiados para cima e voltei a beber.

Logo ouvi os passos lentos de Bella. Em seguida, suas mãos repousaram em meus ombros. Não olhei. Dei mais uma golada na minha cerveja.

- Desculpe – a voz de Bella foi quase inaudível. – Não queria ter falado daquele jeito com você.

- Tudo bem – respondi indiferente.

Bella deu a volta no sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado. – Estou pedindo desculpas sinceramente. Só fiquei surpresa por ver que vocês tinham passado a tarde toda bebendo.

- Não fizemos só isso. Também conversamos sobre nossas namoradas e jogamos. – Eu estava calmo, pois sabia que pior que estava não ia ficar.

Bella, sem nenhum aviso, pegou a garrafa das minhas mãos e quando eu estava prestes a protestar, levou-a até a boca e bebeu tudo o que restava, sem respirar. Quando terminou, me olhou, deu um sorrisinho e se levantou.

Corri até ela abraçando-a pelas costas bem apertado e falei ao pé do seu ouvido. – Ah, então a senhorita estava com inveja por termos bebido e a senhorita não. Que coisa feia, Isabella.

Bella se virou para mim. – Direitos iguais, lembra? – e me beijou. O gosto da cerveja maquiou seu inconfundível sabor, mas não o suficiente para se sobressair.

Ela enfiou os dedos entre meus cabelos, descendo até a parte de trás da minha cabeça, puxando-me de encontro a si. Com a outra mão, desceu pelas minhas costas, causando um arrepio em mim. Aprofundei nosso beijo dando-lhe a chance de se seguir com as carícias. A expectativa estava me deixando excitado, mas a iniciativa tinha que ser dela. E não me arrependi de esperar. Assim que desci meus lábios para seu pescoço e dei-lhe leves mordidas, a mão de Bella escorregou direto para minha bunda.

- Você é tão gostoso, Edward – Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Ri internamente com a situação porque estava me querendo tanto quanto eu a queria.

Bella procurou minha boca com a sua e seguimos com o beijo. Apertei sua cintura de encontro a minha, em silêncio, esperando que ela sempre desse o primeiro passo. Bella gemeu discretamente com minha atitude e eu fiquei feliz por causar esta reação nela.

Após isso, as comportas foram abertas. As mãos de Bella subiram para o meu peito e olhei para ver o que ela queria. Ela tremia. Era lindo de ver. Botão por botão, abriu minha camisa e a tirou, descartando-a no chão.

Nossa respiração era alta e instável. Nossos olhos, escuros de excitação.

Bella aproximou sua boca do meu peito e depositou vários leves beijos no meu tórax, mas a gota d'água foi a mordida sexy que ela deu.

Gemi de prazer e a puxei para mim, dando um beijo que só queria dizer uma coisa: "Quero você".

Repeti seu gesto abrindo sua camisa botão por botão. Parei para admirar duas coisas: o sutiã branco de renda e seus seios pequenos e perfeitos escondidos pelo tecido. Minha vontade era arrancar aquela peça sem dó nem piedade e quase o fiz.

Me controlei respirando profundamente e beijei todo seu colo descendo até os mamilos. Toquei meus lábios por cima da lingerie.

Eu estava duro e dolorido. Queria prolongar aquele momento o máximo possível, mas também queria me satisfazer. Como que lendo meus pensamentos, Bella sussurrou – Vamos para o meu quarto? – sugeriu.

Provavelmente aquela não era a hora e nem o lugar, porque bastou ela fazer o convite para que ouvíssemos o motor do carro dos meus pais ser desligado. Eles estavam mais perto que podíamos prever. 


	20. Ousadia

Meu coração saltou uma batida. – Vista-se! – ordenei pegando as duas blusas no chão e jogando a dela em sua direção. Nunca abotoei minha roupa tão rapidamente. Bella fez o mesmo, mas parou ao olhar para minha calça.

Segui seu olhar e vi a enorme ereção que não daria para resolver antes que meus pais entrassem, muito menos disfarçar. – Se perguntarem, diga que estou tomando banho!

Corri escada acima diretamente para o banheiro. Era para ser uma desculpa, mas seria a melhor solução para mim. Ainda tive tempo de ouvir a porta de entrada sendo aberta e fechada logo em seguida e a conversa dos meus pais com Bella que, apesar de eu não entender nada, parecia ser divertida.

Já embaixo do chuveiro, deixei a água gelada escorrer pelas minhas costas enquanto eu permaneci com a testa encostada no azulejo gelado, de olhos fechados, tentando normalizar a respiração e colocando os pensamentos no seu devido lugar.

Eu não devia ter me deixado levar daquela forma. Se ela queria que a primeira vez fosse com um cara especial e havia me escolhido para isso, então eu teria de fazer com que a primeira vez da Bella também fosse especial, não no meio da sala. "Que droga, Edward! Sempre fazendo idiotices!", me recriminei.

Nem precisa olhar para saber que minhas bolas deviam estar roxas. Só a dor de uma quase transa já era castigo suficiente pela minha falta de sensibilidade. Ela queria, mas eu era o experiente da relação. Eu tinha que conduzir tudo da melhor maneira possível e que, definitivamente, não era do jeito que tudo aconteceu.

O ponto positivo desta grande trapalhada foi saber que ela me queria, me desejava e deu o primeiro passo. A partir de então, eu seria mais cauteloso e precavido, como por exemplo, andar com preservativos na carteira. Diante deste pensamento lembrei que lá embaixo não tinha camisinha acessível. E eu não conseguiria parar para ir até meu quarto pegá-la. Coisa de moleque!

Três batidas na porta do banheiro me tiraram dos meus pensamentos. – Quem é? – gritei desligando o chuveiro para ouvir a resposta.

- Amor, sou eu! Você ainda vai demorar?

"Claro, preciso me masturbar para poder voltar a ficar perto de você!", tive vontade de responder. – Não muito. Daqui há pouco eu saio – gritei de volta, sem, ao menos, desencostar a testa da parede.

Como o silêncio se prolongou, imaginei que Bella já tivesse saído. O caminho estava livre para eu fazer o que precisava ser feito antes de descer.

Mais calmo, digamos assim, enrolei a toalha na cintura e ao abrir a porta do banheiro, deparei-me com Bella sentada na beirada da minha cama, me encarando.

- Para de babar, senhorita Swan. A senhorita já me viu sem blusa – busquei descontrair.

- Tem razão, mas é sempre uma agradável visão. – Fiquei envergonhado e corado.

Segui até o closet para procurar algo decente para vestir. De lá, ouvi Bella falando comigo.

- Seus pais querem saber se vamos jantar com eles ou comer fora.

- O que você prefere? – respondi ainda dentro do closet.

Segundos de silêncio e eu tive que olhar para ver se ela ainda estava lá. – Tanto faz. Não estou com fome. Alice e eu comemos muita porcaria durante as compras.

- Eu também não faço questão. Podemos comer alguma coisa quando sairmos da boate.

Coloquei uma camiseta branca e uma bermuda de tactel preta, ficando descalço. Voltei para o quarto, me ajoelhando em frente a Bella, entre suas pernas. Eu sentia que devíamos conversar sobre o que houve na sala.

Apoiei meus braços em suas coxas e comecei a falar, primeiramente sem encará-la. – Amor, acho que abusamos mais cedo. Não que eu não tenha gostado-

- Você quer mesmo levar por este lado? – Bella me cortou. – Porque eu estava muito afim e percebi que você também. Meu único arrependimento é ter tido que parar pela chegada de Carlisle e Esme.

Era minha Bella que estava ali? Não dava para acreditar que aquela garota que fugiu de mim porque lhe dei uma encoxada estava me dizendo que queria me levar para a cama. Claro que não nessas palavras... Mas assim soou mais erótico na minha cabeça.

- Vai me dizer que você não queria? – Bella me desafiou.

Já que o momento era de sinceridade e sem pudores, aproveitei. – Muito. Aliás quero desde que vi você em Forks.

Bella me deu um tapa no ombro, sorrindo. – Pervertido!

- Você que me agarrou. Não se esqueça disso.

Involuntariamente, meus olhos voltaram-se aos mais lindos seios que já cheguei perto. E Bella percebeu.

- Dá para parar de olhar? – ordenou colocando os braços por cima para que eu não os visse mais.

- Hey, não faça isso. Eles são perfeitos. E... Bom... – abaixei a cabeça, fingindo um constrangimento – você não sabe, mas eu me vicio muito fácil. E estou viciado neles. – Ergui a cabeça sorrindo e tirei seus braços delicadamente de frente dos seus seios cobertos pela blusa que, um pouco mais cedo, estava jogada no chão da sala.

- Como você é bobo, Edward! – Bella ria, inconformada. – Se eu conhecesse este seu lado-

- Aposto que teria se apaixonado bem antes – a cortei já me ajeitando para ficar com o rosto da altura do seu.

- Não daria. Eu não conhecia você antes.

Traduzindo: Me apaixonei quando vi você pela primeira vez. Caramba!

- Você está falando sério? – eu não tinha certeza se tinha entendido direito.

- Nunca falei tão sério – Bella colocou os braços em torno do meu pescoço e me beijou. Passei minhas mãos por todo o lado de seu corpo, logo desviando o caminho para tocar seus seios. Eu não estava brincando quando falei que estava viciado neles. Eram perfeitos demais.

Mais uma vez, ela não me afastou. Deixou eu seguir com as carícias. Espalmei as mãos sobre eles e apertei levemente. Minha vontade era despi-la e aproveitar o que ela me oferecia. Mas eu sou Edward Cullen e, na minha vida, tudo que é bom dura pouco.

Duas batidas discretas na porta nos tiraram de nossa bolha. Foi só o tempo de eu tirar as mãos dos peitos de Bella para minha mãe entrar no quarto.

- Desculpe. Interrompi vocês?

- É claro que não, mãe – adiantei-me em tranquilizá-la. Imagino como ela ficou ao me ver ajoelhado entra as pernas de Bella, no meu quarto, no meio de um amasso. Não era algo com o qual ela estivesse acostumada.

- Vim ver por que estavam demorando tanto para juntarem-se à nós. – Sabiamente, Esme não deu mais nenhum passo para dentro do meu quarto. Ela poderia ver coisas que não deveria, como minha nova ereção.

- Esme, nós não vamos jantar. Vamos sair para dançar com a Alice e o Jasper. Depois, se estivermos com fome, comeremos pela rua mesmo.

Minha mãe assentiu e nos deixou a sós. – Estamos sendo descuidados – observei. – Não quero que pensem que não temos vergonha na cara.

- Desculpe – Bella corou. – Eu ataquei você novamente.

- Isso só aconteceu porque eu sou um mocinho indefeso que não sei me proteger de mocinhas taradas – zombei, beijando seu pescoço.

- Aposto que você gostou da mocinha tarada.

Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Apostou e ganhou. – beijei sua bochecha e, de uma vez só, me empurrei para trás levantando rapidamente. – Mas vamos mais devagar, ok?

Bella riu ao ver meu estado. – Acho que você precisa de outro banho.

- E eu tenho certeza que você precisa de um banho e de roupas secas – destaquei a última palavra e voltei para meu banheiro. A noite seria longa e eu ia enlouquecer.

Já estava perto da meia noite quando meu celular tocou em cima da cama. Era Jasper avisando que ele e Alice já nos esperavam na frente da boate. Guardei o celular no bolso da frente da calça social preta que agora eu vestia junto com uma camisa social preta com as mangas enroladas até metade do meu braço e pus a carteira no bolso de trás.

Fui até o corredor e bati na porta do quarto de Bella. Ela saiu sorrindo e eu abri a boca de surpresa. Deveria ser proibido uma garota comprometida usar aquele tipo de roupa.

- Quer dizer que só as comprometidas não podem se vestir assim? – Bella questionou.

- Eu falei isso alto? – Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!

- Me vesti para você, amor. Podem olhar à vontade, mas só você pode encostar.

- Eu gosto mais desta Bella ousada e com os hormônios enlouquecidos – dei um selinho em seus lábios.

Um vestido tomara que caia justíssimo, na cor preta, cuja saia mal chegava ao meio das coxas, com sapatos de salto era tudo que ela vestia.

Ao chegarmos na boate, havia uma fila imensa, mas pudemos entrar sem enfrentá-la. Muitos chiados e xingamentos foram ouvidos, mas nada que nos afetasse. Já tínhamos reservado uma mesa em um canto mais tranquilo do lugar e fomos direto para lá.

Fui na frente, abrindo caminho e puxando Bella pela mão. Me sentei ao lado de Bella e Jasper ao lado de Alice, sendo que ambos ficaram de frente para nós.

- O que você achou daqui? – falei ao ouvido de Bella, para que ela me ouvisse.

- Um pouco lotado, mas dá para encarar.

Alice debruçou-se por cima da mesa. – Bella, vamos dançar? O Jasper falou que ainda não bebeu o suficiente.

Bella apenas falou alto. – Não é uma boa ideia, Alice.

- Ah, vamos. Por favor... – Alice estava quase implorando. Para completar seu teatro, segurou a mão de Bella com as duas mãos e puxou para si.

- Você e Edward estão treinando esta cara de dó juntos, né? – não entendi porque meu nome foi parar no meio da conversa, mas relevei.

Bella levantou-se de má vontade e Alice só faltou gritar. As duas seguiram até a pista de dança. Alice já estava à mil. Bella ainda tinha vergonha, mas aos poucos foi se soltando.

Jasper pulou para o lugar onde Bella estava sentada e eu dei sinal para o garçom trazer uma rodada de cerveja para a nossa mesa.

Olhei para a pista de dança e Bella estava dançando sensualmente com Alice. Cheguei a salivar com a cena, o que chamou a atenção de Jasper. As duas ora dançavam uma de frente com a outra, ora de costas. Sempre com as mãos passeando pelos próprios corpos. Bella ainda enroscava os dedos entre os cabelos e balançava-se toda acompanhando o ritmo da música.

Eu, que já tinha passado maus bocados durante o dia todo, nem tentei controlar meu corpo. Comecei a imaginar que aquelas mãos que subiam e desciam por sua barriga, cintura e seios eram minhas. Quando Bella fechava os olhos, era porque eu estava falando sacanagem no seu ouvido.

Jasper me cutucou, tirando-me do meu transe. – Alice está me deixando louco, cara. Estou a ponto de tirá-la da pista e levá-la para um canto.

Ri de pensar que minha situação não era diferente. Porém, se eu já havia decidido que não seria na sala da minha casa, é óbvio que também não seria num canto escuro de uma boate.

Eu precisava de ar puro. Precisava limpar meus pensamentos, mas antes de eu registrar que deveria levantar, Bella e Alice chegaram gargalhando de volta a mesa. Bella sentou no meu colo, me abraçando e Alice fez o mesmo com Jasper.

- Vocês estavam magníficas – Jasper elogiou olhando para Alice e logo em seguida eles começaram a se beijar.

Bella olhou para mim à espera de uma atitude semelhante, mas só o que fiz foi passar minhas mãos por suas costas e beberiquei minha cerveja.

- O que foi? Não gostou? – Bella perguntou sobre a dança.

Ri sem graça. – Até demais – e me movi minimamente, apenas para que ela percebesse meu estado.

Quase ouvi o estalo quando Bella entendeu minha indireta. – Você sabe que eu posso ajudar com isso, não sabe? 

* * *

_Olá, pessoas! Gostaram? Então, sei que muitos pensaram que esta já seria a primeira vez de Edward e Bella por eu ter perguntado no capítulo anterior sobre Lemons. Então, como já mencionei antes, eu sempre deixo alguns capítulos prontos. É o que está acontecendo agora... Estou escrevendo algumas coisas relacionadas à primeira vez, mas ainda não será o próximo capítulo. Mas estou caprichando muito e espero, de verdade, que vocês gostem._

_Tem outra coisa: Como sabem, esta estória é totalmente no Ponto de Vista do Edward, mas, às vezes, acho que seria necessário saber como Bella pensa e, por isso mesmo, até criei o Jogo das Perguntas. Mas me digam, o que vcs acham de alguns bônus, de vez em quando, com POV's da Bella referentes a alguma situação em especial?_

_Se gostarem da ideia, sugiram alguns momentos para que eu possa escrever, ok?_


	21. Planos e mais planos

_**Surpresa no final!**_

* * *

Ah, como eu sabia. Bella tentou ser sensual, me puxando pela gola da camisa e beijando meu pescoço. Mal ela sabia que não precisava se esforçar nem um pouco para tal. Ela não estava ajudando em nada agindo daquele jeito.

- Dança comigo? – de repente convidou.

- É melhor não, vida. Não vou conseguir me segurar com você se esfregando em mim - confessei com cara quase que de dor.

Bella aceitou fácil. - Então me beija.

E esta foi a primeira noite das muitas noites de tortura que se seguiram naquela semana, já que eu estava determinado a fazer com que a primeira vez da minha namorada fosse especial, marcante.

Os planos foram vistos e revistos, porque, graças ao meu autocontrole falho, eu passei a sofrer de insônia. Aproveitava as madrugadas para, além de planejar nossa noite de amor, usar a imaginação para me aliviar. Acho que nunca me masturbei tanto na minha vida. Estava me sentindo um moleque em plena puberdade.

Dois dias depois da nossa ida à boate, Bella me acordou muito cedo. Eu mal tinha dormido quando senti seus lábios quentes nos meus. Abri os olhos lentamente, com medo de que fosse apenas um sonho, mas era real.

- Bom dia – Bella me desejou sorrindo, ajoelhada ao lado da minha cama, com os cotovelos escorados no colchão.

- Bom dia, vida. Tudo bem? – minha voz estava grave.

Bella passou a mão nos meus cabelos, desde o topo até a lateral da minha cabeça. – Você parece cansado. Não dormiu bem? – observou.

- Perdi o sono – não precisava dar mais detalhes. Bella circulou minhas olheiras com a ponta de dois dedos.

- Hummm... Vou deixar você descansar, então. Só vim avisar que estou indo ao médico, com a Rose... Levar os exames que ela fez...

Assenti. – Qualquer coisa, me liga.

Mais um beijo de despedida e em segundos eu já dormia novamente. Infelizmente, muito pouco tempo depois, ouvi alguém entrando no meu quarto.

- Edward, filho. Acorde – era Esme. Murmurei alguma coisa desconexa e virei-me de lado. Senti o colchão afundar.

- Meu amor, você não vai acordar? – sua voz era suave e sua mão acariciava minhas costas.

- Mais cinco minutinhos, mãe. Por favor – resmunguei.

Esme forçou meu ombro para que eu me virasse para o seu lado. – Edward, são quase três da tarde. Está tudo bem? – ela estava preocupada. Peraí? Três da tarde?

Sentei na cama depressa e senti uma vertigem me atingindo em cheio. Tombei de volta para trás.

Minha mãe me socorreu, aflita. – O que foi, Edward? Você está me preocupando, filho.

Tentei acalmá-la. – Foi só uma tontura. Acho que levantei muito rápido.

Esme me olhou séria. – Hummm... Tem certeza que é só isso?

- O que mais poderia ser?

Seu olhar ainda era desconfiado. – Você e Bella estão usando camisinha? Veja bem, hein. Sou muito nova para ser avó.

Encarei minha mãe sem saber o que dizer. A piada foi extremamente tosca. Ela já segurava o riso quando eu, enfim, tinha uma resposta que não a ofenderia, apesar de não expressar em nada o que eu tinha vontade de dizer.

- Engraçadinha. - Novamente me levantei, mais devagar, e segui para banheiro.

Como minha mãe havia ido me acordar, imaginei que Bella ainda não tivesse voltado do médico com Rosalie.

A água quente levou parte do meu cansaço e, embora não tenha me revigorado totalmente, eu já conseguia pensar direito.

Depois de tantos dias me esquivando das insistentes investidas de Bella, concluí que estava na hora. Tudo já estava preparado e não tinha mais razão para esperar. Ela queria, eu queria. Já tinha encontrado o local perfeito. Só faltava fazer a reserva da suíte, pedindo champanhe, morangos, pétalas de rosa e velas, mas isso seria resolvido apenas com um telefonema. E assim o fiz.

Por volta das 5 e meia da tarde, eu estava deitado no sofá da sala tentando repassar mentalmente todo o planejamento para logo mais. Era importante não esquecer de nada. O suspense também fazia parte da surpresa, então deveria ser o mais discreto possível.

Ao longe, ouvi tranquilos passos se aproximando e abri os olhos virando a cabeça em direção ao som. Sorri ao ver Bella entrando na sala sozinha e com o semblante tranquilo.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e, ao aproximar-se, puxei lentamente sua mão, trazendo-a para cima de mim.

Bella entendeu o que eu queria e se deitou no sofá comigo, praticamente cobrindo meu corpo com o seu.

- Como foi no médico? – perguntei, um pouco relutante.

Bella apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro, mantendo o rosto virado de lado, sem me olhar. – Foi tudo bem. Como você já suspeitava, ela não está grávida. Nem do Emmett, muito menos de você.

Seu tom era cansado. Será que ela estava passando mal? Teria de cancelar tudo o que eu programei.

- E por que acho que você não está se sentindo bem, amor? – perguntei puxando seu queixo para que ela me encarasse.

- Não é isso. Não se preocupe comigo. Estou chateada por Rose-

- Mas ela não queria o suposto filho, lembra? – interrompi.

Bella ergueu o tronco e me olhou de cima. – É mesmo uma ironia, não é? – a pergunta era retórica. - A Rose não está grávida, mas os exames apresentaram algumas anormalidades. Ao que parece, ela tem Ovários Policísticos. – Apenas esperei que ela continuasse a me atualizar. Eu não estava entendendo nada, de qualquer maneira. – O ginecologista dela a encaminhou para um especialista. Ela está bastante chateada com tudo isso e não sabe como o Emmett vai reagir, porque filhos não eram planos imediatos, mas quem sabe no futuro... E agora com este problema, o médico nem pôde dizer se ela seria capaz de conceber, um dia.

- Que chato – suspirei. – Mas o Emm gosta realmente dela. Ele estará com ela sempre que ela precisar. E esconder este tipo de coisa não seria bom.

Bella abaixou-se novamente para encostar no meu ombro e sussurrou – Tomara.

Seguimos deitados no sofá em silêncio. Bella estava de olhos fechados, mas não dormia, porque sua mão nunca parou de subir e descer no meu peito. Em mim, suas carícias provocavam um efeito calmante. Sentia minhas pálpebras pesadas e meu corpo relaxado.

Permiti-me dormir com minha garota em meus braços pela primeira vez, mesmo que sem maiores intimidades. Nada era melhor do que isso. As novidades, em si, eram melhores umas que as outras.

O primeiro beijo foi superado pelo primeiro "Eu Te Amo", que foi superado pela primeira carícia mais íntima, e assim por diante. E agora não havia nada melhor que dormir com Bella em meus braços. Ainda nos restavam algumas horas até eu pôr meu plano em prática e eu precisava estar descansado para a noite que viria.

Acordei ouvindo a conversa de meus pais na sala. Assim que nos viram dormindo, tentaram falar mais baixo, mas foi em vão, pois Bella e eu já estávamos despertando. Lentamente, mas estávamos.

- Que horas são? – Bella perguntou, apertando os olhos para espantar a preguiça.

- Quase oito, meu bem – Esme respondeu olhando no relógio do pulso, enquanto Carlisle desaparecia da sala. – Carlisle e eu vamos dar uma saída. Vocês se importam de ficar sozinhos?

Bella sorriu – Claro que não, Esme. Divirtam-se.

Esme nos deixou e eu evitei pensar no que os meus pais iam fazer esta noite. "Pais não deviam fazer estas coisas", refleti para mim mesmo. Logo senti cheiro de morangos vindo dos cabelos de Bella e relaxei.

- Amor, o que você diria se eu te convidasse para sair hoje comigo? – fiz charme, ainda coberto pelo calor de seu corpo.

Bella estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu – Eu sempre vou onde você quiser me levar. Confio em você.

- Que bom – sorri. – Então eu passo no seu quarto às dez. – Me ajeitei embaixo de Bella, dando uma dica.

- E o que devo usar para a ocasião, senhor Cullen? – Bella sorriu com malícia.

A beijei – Esteja perfeita.

Um para às dez eu já fechava a porta do meu quarto vestindo uma calça social preta e uma camisa de mangas compridas azul. A chave do carro estava em uma mão e a carteira dentro do bolso da calça. Já as camisinhas estavam bem armazenadas na minha carteira.

Respirei fundo ganhando coragem e bati duas vezes na porta do quarto de Bella. Não demorou nada e ela saía usando um vestido creme, justo nos seios, e folgado da barriga para baixo, cheio de pregas, com uma sandália de salto não muito alta. Seus cabelos caiam pelas cotas e ombros como uma cascata de chocolate.

Só percebi que estava de boca aberta admirando-a quando ela falou . – Que bom que gostou – sorriu, me abraçando pelos ombros e trazendo minha boca para a sua.

A puxei pela cintura beijando-a suavemente. – Está pronta? – certifiquei-me.

- Para você, sempre – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Cheguei a arrepiar da cabeça aos pés com esta insinuação. Sem mais delongas, entrelacei nossos dedos e a levei para o carro. Abri a porta do passageiro para que Bella entrasse, fechei e dei a volta no meu Volvo para assumir meu ligar.

O trajeto era relativamente curto e, em menos de vinte minutos, já entrávamos pela porta do Sheraton. Bella estava encantada e, por seu semblante, já sabia o que eu tinha planejado. Mas ela não mencionou nada. Deixou-se ser levada.

Suas primeiras palavras foram – Edward, está perfeito! – Foi assim que eu abri a porta de nossa suíte, iluminada apenas pela chama das velas, com um aroma de rosas inconfundível exalando do cômodo.

A cama, estava coberta de pétalas vermelhas e de onde estávamos, ou seja, parados na porta, era possível ver dois baldes de champanhe: um em cima de uma mesa pequena e outro, no criado, ao lado da cama.

Me virei para minha garota e, sem que ela esperasse, a levantei nos braços. - Edward!, quase gritou, divertindo-se.

- Me deixa te carregar como manda o figurino – pedi, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de mim com um dos calcanhares.

Bella riu. – Nós não estamos nos casando. Não há este tipo de protocolo em outras ocasiões.

A coloquei em pé, no meio daquele quarto imenso e afastei os cabelos de seu pescoço, sem tirar os olhos da sua pele branca e convidativa.

- Me deixa te amar esta noite – falei tão baixo, que quase eu mesmo não me ouço. 

* * *

**Olá, pessoas... É com muita alegria que venho dizer que acabei de criar uma Comunidade para a Fic, no Orkut: Fanfics Rosa Scarcela [Minha]. O espaço será dedicado às discussões entre leitores, dúvidas, sugestões, reclamações, Perdidos e, o mais legal, é onde eu postarei alguns Spoilers e os Bônus do PDV da Bella.**

**Para evitar problemas com as regras do Nyah e do Fanfiction, o link está disponível no meu perfil nos dois sites. **

**A Comunidade estará completamente atualizada nesta 2a feira, dia 22, já com um pequeno bônus do capítulo 22.**

**Realmente espero que vocês participem.**


	22. Pra que planejar tanto?

**Recado no final!**

* * *

Beijei seu pescoço e em seguida fiz um caminho de leves sugadas, mordidas e beijos até o canto da sua boca.

- É tudo o que eu quero agora – Bella se entregou, de olhos fechados e com a respiração pesada.

Nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Tentei controlar minhas mãos para eu não perder o controle da situação. Apenas a acariciei nas costas e rosto, durante o nosso beijo.

Bella separou-se de mim com um lindo sorriso nos lábios e virou-se para observar melhor tudo que eu havia preparado especialmente para ela.

- Desde quando você pensou em tudo isso? – perguntou, girando o corpo e apontando ao seu redor.

- Há alguns dias. – Pela mão, a levei até o primeiro balde de champanhe, o mais distante da cama. – Vem. Quero fazer um brinde.

Peguei a garrafa, tirei o alumínio, o arame e girei a rolha para não fazer sujeira. Nos servi duas taças e ofereci para Bella.

– Um brinde a nós – eu disse, erguendo minha taça.

- A nós – Bella concordou. Tocamos o cristal e beberiquei a bebida. Bella deu uma golada e tomou mais de meia taça de uma só vez. Talvez aquela segurança toda que ela mostrou durante os últimos dias tivesse ido embora de uma hora para outra. Sorri com o pensamento, tirando a taça de suas mãos.

- Devagar, vida. Quero você bem sã esta noite.

Bella corou violentamente. A conduzi pela mão até a lateral da cama. Paramos e ficamos frente a frente. Tenho certeza que meu olhar demonstrava tudo o que eu estava sentindo no meu coração: amor, paixão, desejo, ternura, porque Bella abriu um lindo sorriso. Afastei os cabelos de seu pescoço e depositei um beijo. - Eu te amo - disse com os lábios colados em sua pele.

Despi seu ombro e depositei mais um beijo. A encarei e ela parecia tensa. Beijei levemente seus lábios. Bella subiu com as duas mãos e as descansou na minha nunca enquanto me segurava mais perto, buscando prolongar nosso contato. Eu aproveitei e segurei sua cintura com as duas mãos, enquanto, discretamente puxava o tecido do vestido para cima.

Dei um passo para trás e terminei de subir o vestido, o tirando por sua cabeça. Bella ergueu os braços para me ajudar. Prendi o fôlego com a visão. Mais uma vez, ela usava lingerie branca de renda, que se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo.

Bella enrubesceu. Sorri. - Você é perfeita - sussurrei sem tirar os olhos de seus seios. Levei minhas mãos até seu sutiã e passeei com a ponta dos meus dedos cada detalhe da renda. Bella arrepiou ao meu toque. Segui com os dedos pelo elástico da peça chegando até suas costas e abrindo o fecho. Lentamente, o tirei por seus braços. Deixei a peça cair no chão e sem perder tempo comecei a beijar seu mamilo esquerdo.

Depois de ter certeza que não havia parte em que não toquei, dei o mesmo tratamento ao mamilo direito. Bella respirava pesadamente. Olhei para cima e a vi admirando cada atitude minha.

Me endireitei e a beijei na boca explorando cada canto com minha língua. Quando não havia mais ar, me afastei dando leves selinhos em seus lábios.

Bella me encarou, como que pedindo alguma permissão. Mesmo sem saber o que queria, assenti. Ela levou as mãos até os botões da minha camisa e abriu cada um deles no seu tempo, acariciando meu peito e aproveitando para se livrar dela.

Suas mãos tremiam. Sua respiração demonstrava pânico e medo e desejo... Bella encostou-se em mim e me abraçou. - Eu te amo tanto, Edward - disse tão baixo. Em seguida, desceu com beijos desde meu peito até minha barriga.

Minha garota ajoelhou-se em minha frente e eu quase quis puxá-la de volta para os meus braços, mas o desejo que ela fizesse aquilo ganhava de qualquer outro sentimento.

Meio sem jeito, ela levou as mãos para o botão da minha calça e abriu. Continuou descendo o zíper. Circulou minha cintura e, pelo cós, desceu minha calça até meus pés, me deixando apenas de boxer preta. Ela dedicou alguns segundos olhando para minha ereção. Aproximou a boca e deu um beijo casto por cima da minha cueca. Gemi, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás.

Percebi que Bella havia levantado quando seu corpo colou-se ao meu e ela beijou meu pescoço.

A peguei nos braços e nos conduzi até a enorme cama branca ao centro do quarto. A coloquei gentilmente e, sem perder seu olhar, engatinhei por cima dela. Apoiado em minhas mãos e joelhos, a beijei novamente.

Durante o beijo, deixei que meu corpo se moldasse ao dela, nunca permitindo que meu peso a incomodasse. Rocei nossos corpos em reconhecimento. A pele de Bella estava totalmente arrepiada. Eu sentia seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem a cada novo toque.

As mãos de Bella passaram da minha nuca para as minha costas e desceram, para a minha bunda, onde ela tentou tirar minha boxer. Sorri em seus lábios e a ajudei a tirá-la, deixando meu membro tocar sua perna sem pudor.

Desci meus beijos por sua barriga e segui por seu baixo ventre, tocando meus lábios por cima de seu calcinha. Bella tremeu. Olhei para ela e sorri. Eu estava louco de desejo e o cheiro que exalava dela era o paraíso. Cheiro de excitação, cheiro de Bella.

Tirei a calcinha delicadamente por suas pernas. Quase perdi o rumo. Depilada. Completamente depilada. Para mim. Afastei suas coxas e beijei a parte de dentro de cada uma deles. Quanto mais me aproximava de sua área de prazer, mas minha garota ficava tensa.

Quando virei meu olhar de volta ao meu objetivo, o instinto falou mais alto. Comecei com um beijo casto, um selinho. E deixei minha língua reconhecer aquela que seria minha perdição. Com os lábios e com a língua, explorei em reconhecimento cada parte de sua sexualidade.

Estava úmida e muito quente. Me deliciei com seu sabor enquanto minha língua trabalhava incansavelmente em busca de seu prazer.

Eu queria mais, muito mais. Ainda sem abandonar sua intimidade, forcei passagem com minha língua. A penetrei e tive o prazer de ouvir um gemido. Suas costas arquearam. Com a ponta de meu polegar, acariciei seu clitóris até que a senti pulsar. Ela estava perto de atingir seu ápice. Não parei. Bella fechou as pernas em torno do meu pescoço e gritou meu nome antes de relaxar completamente.

Com um sorriso de vitória, serpenteei meu corpo sobre o seu e mantive nossos olhares. - Você tem um sabor delicioso, Bella - declarei, abaixando-me para beijá-la.

Durante mais um beijo caloroso, eu já conhecia bem suas reações para saber que eu podia estimulá-la mais um pouco antes de realmente tê-la como minha. Desci minha mão direita pela lateral de seu corpo e puxei sua perna para a minha cintura. Ela parou com o beijo me encarando, em expectativa. Dei meu melhor sorriso torto e com bastante calma coloquei um dedo em sua entrada.

Ao me sentir, Bella fechou os olhos. Parei, preocupado. - Olha para mim, amor.

Bella abriu os olhos. - Eu confio em você, Edward.

Devagar, a penetrei. Eu sentia como era apertada apenas com um dedo. Fiz pequenos movimentos de vai-e-vem sentindo a barreira de sua virgindade. Sempre que eu tocava aquele ponto, Bella ficava tensa.

Parei com as carícias. Me levantei e segui até minha calça jogada no chão. Peguei minha carteira e abri, encontrando meu objeto de desejo: presevativo.

Voltei para a cama e me deitei ao lado de Bella, a puxando para mim. - Quer pôr? - perguntei.

- Não precisa - Bella me surpreendeu.

- O quê? - fingi não entender.

- Não quero que use camisinha, Edward.

* * *

**Como vocês pediram, eu escrevi a 1a vez de Edward e Bella com lemons, mas tentei não ser muito agressiva... Foi um pouco difícil, mas acho que consegui levar de um jeito bom, tanto que rendeu três capítulos (este é o segundo). Espero que tenha correspondido às expectativas de vocês.**

**PS: Não esqueçam da Comunidade de "Minha" no Orkut. Lá vocês podem comentar à vontade e se apresentarem também (gostei disso). Também disponibilizei um spoiler do próximo capítulo (De corpo e alma).**

**PS 2: O link para a comunidade está no meu perfil. Não posso colocar links aqui**.

**PS 3: Estou alguns capítulos adiantada e devo dizer que estou me divertindo muito com o que está acontecendo... Espero que também gostem... Só vou dar uma dica... Tem Jacob e tem Renesmee... Podem dar seus palpites lá na Comunidade também, ok?**


	23. De corpo e alma

Eu não sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas bom não deveria ser. - É claro que preciso, amor - tentei disfarçar o incômodo na minha voz. A proposta era tanto tentadora como imprudente.

Bella se apoiou no cotovelo e me fitou - Talvez eu esteja quebrando todo o clima, mas eu preciso explicar uma coisa - ouvi atentamente. - A razão das muitas perguntas sobre sexo ultimamente é porque eu venho desejando tanto você que eu queria estar preparada para este momento. Alice me acompanhou à sua ginecologista e desde então estou tomando anticoncepcional. Recebi todas as recomendações da médica e, apesar disso, eu quero sentir você realmente, amor. Não há motivos para eu me preocupar se você sempre se cuidou.

Eu tinha acabado de ouvir o que todo cara sonhou. Por muito pouco não comemorei com uma dancinha. Seria extremamente inconveniente de minha parte. Mesmo assim, eu ainda era um cavalheiro. - Tem certeza, Bella? - me certifiquei acariciando seu rosto.

- Completamente.

Me bastou. Cobri seu corpo com o meu em um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Eu só queria amá-la o tempo que me fosse permitido. Retomei as carícias em seus seios e sexo. Eu teria que deixá-la à vontade novamente. Não que eu reclamasse disso, é claro que não, mas eu estava tão excitado que tinha medo de pular alguma etapa.

Quando senti que o momento havia chegado, entrelacei nossos dedos e levei suas mãos acima de sua cabeça no travesseiro. As mantive ali com apenas uma de minhas mãos. A outra, desci para meu membro, direcionando-o para a entrada de Bella.

Quando ela percebeu onde eu estava, fechou os olhos, gemeu e lambeu os lábios. Pressionei calmamente meu quadril contra o seu sentindo todo calor que seu corpo emanava.

A invadi até alcançar a fina barreira que separava a minha menina da minha mulher. Pressionei e Bella gemeu. Me preocupei. Não parecia prazer e sim dor. Tentei mais uma vez e a reação se repetiu.

- Amor, relaxe - sussurrei em seu ouvido soltando suas mãos que ainda estavam seguras pela minha.

- Não consigo, Edward - confessou, com pesar.

Me cortou o coração. - Não temos pressa, ok?

Sai de dentro dela e me deitei ao seu lado. Puxei-a para o meu peito, tranquilizando-a - Tentaremos de novo mais tarde.

Ela apenas assentiu, descansando a cabeça em mim. Deixei que minha mão subisse e descesse por suas costas, tentando acalmar sua frustração, que era minha também. Porém, eu poderia me controlar melhor. Ou resolver de outra maneira.

Pouco tempo depois, Bella pegou minha mão na sua e a levou até seu lábios, deixando um beijo na minha palma. Desajeitada, se virou por cima de mim e me beijou. Era seu jeito de dizer que queria tentar novamente. Atendi seu desejo.

Tentei deixá-la mais à vontade possível. Sempre pensando no seu prazer. Dediquei bastante tempo aos seus seios, local onde eu já sabia que ela era bastante sensível.

Outra vez tentei penetrá-la, mas a dor que ela sentiu não me permitiu continuar. Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, beijando todo seu pescoço. Bella não me olhava. A puxei pelo queixo, fazendo-a me encarar.

- Não precisa ficar brava. Isso acontece, Bella. Não precisamos fazer nada esta noite-

Bella me cortou. - Eu me preparei tanto, Edward. Eu quero muito fazer amor com você. Eu esperei ansiosamente por este dia desde que voltamos a ficar juntos. Não é como se eu estivesse sendo forçada a qualquer coisa. Eu só não consigo controlar meu cérebro e fazê-lo entender que eu quero ser sua de corpo e alma.

Só tinha um jeito de acabar com sua decepção. A beijei e antes que ela percebesse, me aconcheguei entre suas coxas e a penetrei. Forcei um pouco, mas não parei, nem quando senti ela tencionar embaixo de mim. Meus lábios não deixaram os dela e fizeram-na relaxar o suficiente para que eu chegasse ao fim.

Só afastei meu rosto quando, finalmente, eu estava completamente dentro da minha mulher. Deixei que ela se acostumasse com minha invasão e, após o susto, um grande sorriso tomou lugar em sua face suada e ruborizada.

Não precisávamos de palavras.

Bella, timidamente, mexeu seu quadril em direção ao meu. Sorri e iniciei os movimentos de vai-e-vem, com cuidado para não machucá-la.

Foi minha vez de ficar tenso. Eu só conseguia pensar em não deixá-la desconfortável. Queria que ela se lembrasse apenas da parte boa desta primeira vez. Minha concentração era tanta que demorei um tempinho até perceber quão perto ela estava.

Então, suas paredes começaram a pressionar em torno de mim. Sua coluna arqueou e um grunhido lindo escapou de sua garganta. Seu corpo tremia. Suas mãos buscaram meus cabelos e me levaram para um beijo tímido e calmo.

Relaxei por cima de Bella, mesmo sem ter aproveitado tanto quanto. Permaneci alguns minutos dentro dela, esperando que sua respiração voltasse ao normal.

Tão logo tive certeza que Bella estava sã o suficiente para falar comigo, me apressei em deitar-me ao seu lado, não sem ouvir um chiado por abandoná-la - Amor, eu te machuquei? - tentei me certificar, acariciando seus cabelos.

Ela sorriu para mim. - É claro que não, Edward. Doeu um pouquinho, mas deve ser normal, não é? Acho que não sairíamos daqui se você não tivesse sido persistente. - Ri de sua diversão, mesmo que fosse apenas para descontrair-nos.

- Eu não queria que fosse assim, Bella - fiquei sério. - Sinto que não foi tão bom quanto deveria.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Edward. É claro que poderia ter sido muito melhor, mas me contento se você prometer que vamos praticar muito até sermos imbatíveis.

Como não rir? - Promessa feita! - ergui minha mão, descendo-a logo em seguida, para acariciar seus cabelos. - Você precisa de um banho - afirmei. - Quer que eu prepare a banheira?

Bella se sentou de uma vez. A acompanhei mais lentamente - Tem banheira aqui? - empolgou-se.

Sorri - Uma bem grande - confirmei.

Bella puxou o edredom, enrolando-se e correndo ao banheiro ao mesmo tempo. Ela jamais deixaria de ser uma menina, minha menina.

Aproveitei o tempo a sós para trocar o lençol branco da cama, agora, com uma grande mancha rosada, uma mistura de prazer e sangue. O enrolei e joguei em um canto. Depois, peguei outro tecido, igualmente branco, e o estendi. Terminada a arrumação, Bella ainda estava no banho.

Seu silêncio estimulou minha curiosidade. Segui até a porta do banheiro, que estava apenas encostada e a vi, tão perfeita como sempre. Deitada, de olhos fechados, envolta em bolhas. A visão do paraíso. Um pequena tortura para meu corpo que não havia derramado prazer até então. - Toc, toc... - falei.

Bella se virou imediatamente e abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Posso fazer companhia a você? - perguntei antes de dar mais um passo.

- Apenas se eu fosse uma louca eu diria não. Vem cá. - Bella ajeitou-se na banheira de modo a ficar sentada e bem encostada na borda. Em princípio achei estranho, mas ao aproximar-me, ela me fez entender. Sentei-me entre suas pernas e descansei minhas costas em seu corpo. Tombei a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a em seu ombro.

- Amor, relaxa - Bella recomendou aos sussurros. Nem tentei abrir os olhos. Me entreguei às sensações.

Bella começou esfregando a esponja cuidadosamente pelos meus braços e mãos. Primeiro o lado direito e depois o esquerdo. Seguiu para os meus ombros, na mesma ordem, e então, desceu pelo meu peito, não deixando de tocar nenhuma parte da minha pele.

Quanto mais suas mãos desciam pela minha barriga, mais minha expectativa aumentava. Não tinha ideia do que esperar, apesar de poder esperar qualquer coisa e isso me deixava extremamente excitado.

Abri os olhos de uma vez quando senti suas mãos no meu membro. Suas pequenas mãos iniciaram um movimento descompassado por toda minha extensão. Quando ameacei afastá-la, ela se manifestou. - Me mostra como você gosta, Edward - pediu.

* * *

_A partir de agora, as postagens voltam a ser feitas apenas uma vez por semana, aos sábados ou domingos. Não esqueçam de participar da comunidade de "Minha" no Orkut. O link está no meu perfil e há um spoiler do próximo capítulo desponível!_


	24. Quem diria

Foi incrível perceber ao longo dos dias o quanto Bella e eu nos tornamos cada vez mais e mais íntimos. Eu achava que esta coisa do sexo talvez pudesse criar alguns empecilhos em nosso relacionamento. Que nada! Só melhorou. Ao que me pareceu, Bella não tinha problema nenhum com o passado o que deixava as melhores partes para mim.

Toda noite fugíamos para a cama do outro para dormir juntos. Não só dormir, obviamente.

Sexo para dormir, sexo para acordar, sexo depois do café, sexo antes e depois das refeições. Não era assim que eu poderia resumir nossos dias. Não era sexo que fazíamos. Era amor. Amor ao acordar, após o café, antes e depois das refeições. Amor para compartilhar nossos alegres dias.

Com a ajuda de Emmett e Jasper, eu soube como evitar as dores que a atingiram na nossa 1a. vez. Uma conversa que jamais esquecerei. Foi na tarde seguinte à surpresa que fiz a Bella.

Nós três saímos para uma "Tarde de Garotos", como Alice classificou, já que ela, Rosalie e Bella teriam sua própria versão.

Estávamos, nós três, no boliche. Ocupamos uma mesa mais longe das pistas para podermos conversar tranquilamente.

- Edward, você está com uma cara tão boa hoje. O que houve? Você e Bella finalmente? - Jasper era tão sensitivo que às vezes me assustava.

Meu olhar de espanto me entregou. Até Emmett, que era mais devagar, compreendeu.

- Ah, o Cullen tirou o atraso...

Emmett gargalhou com vontade. Jasper apenas sorriu.

- Foi bom, Edward? - Jazz queria saber.

Eles eram meus amigos. Não havia razão para ter vergonha. - Poderia ter sido melhor. Foi bom para ela... - praticamente lamentei.

Os dois se encolheram por cima da mesa e me encararam - Você não gozou? - Emmett foi direto.

- Não na hora - simplesmente respondi. Eles não precisavam saber que meu prazer foi atingido horas depois, nas mãos de Bella, dentro da banheira.

- Por que, Edward? O que deu errado? Você tinha se programado tanto - Jasper soou compreensivo.

Tomei um gole da minha cerveja e expliquei. - Ela sentiu dor e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu nunca tinha estado com uma virgem antes.

Senti um tapa atingir a parte de trás da minha cabeça e quase cai da cadeira. Bastou um instante para me situar e perceber que Emmett havia me acertado. Ele me encarava com a cara fechada. Levantei de uma vez e o ameacei.

- Você está maluco, imbecil? Estou me controlando para não devolver, Emmett!

Jasper pôs a mão no meu ombro e me fez sentar de volta ao meu lugar. - Os dois! Chega! Emmett, peça desculpas!

- Foi mal, cara, mas você é tão burro - Emmett balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- É bom que você tenha uma excelente razão para, além de me bater, me insultar, Emmett - rosnei.

- Você não vê, Cullen? - Emmett sussurrou com raiva.

- Emmett, você precisa ser mais claro - Jasper recomendou.

Emmett bufou. - Camisinha, Edward! Lembra uma vez que você me repreendeu por andar sem preservativo por aí? O mesmo para você, camarada!

Senti vontade de bater no grandão. - Eu tinha camisinha, idiota. Mas a Bella não quis usar... Ela está se prevenindo e achou que eu ia gostar mais assim.

- É claro que você ia... Quem não ia? - Emmett avaliou. - A diferença, é que a camisinha não serve só para prevenir gravidez ou doenças... Ou você nunca reparou que ela é lubrificada?

Me esmurrei mentalmente. Fisicamente, apenas um tapa na minha própria testa. - Que estupidez a minha - constatei.

- Pois é, meu amigo... Perdeu um momento de prazer por pura burrice - Jasper acusou-me. E eu não tinha como discordar.

Aquela conversa me abriu os olhos. Graças a ela, pude aproveitar tudo o que a vida estava me oferecendo, como, por exemplo, uma namorada apaixonada e fogosa.

Bella nunca soube que segui os conselhos dos garotos, mas aceitou tentar uma vez usando preservativo e quando ela percebeu que era mais confortável, ela mesma tinha um sempre à mão, literalmente.

A "Tarde dos Garotos" virou "Noite dos Garotos", passou a ser semanal e nós voltamos a ser próximos como antes das meninas aparecerem em nossas vidas. Tínhamos os momentos de confissões, mas eram poucos, porque queríamos apenas ser como sempre fomos.

Setembro chegou e, com ele, vieram todas as minhas novas responsabilidades. Desde de manhã, eu estava reunido com meu pai, no Hospital, para acertarmos os últimos detalhes antes de sua viagem para Washington D.C., após o jantar de aniversário de Bella.

Eu estava exausto, com fome, precisando de um banho e querendo ver minha namorada, mas ainda passaria algumas horas trabalhando com Carlisle. Discretamente, me afastei da mesa e fui até a janela. Peguei o celular no bolso da calça e apertei a tecla "1", ou seja, discagem rápida para minha mulher.

Ela já atendeu rindo. - Oi, amor.

- Oi, linda. Como está se sentindo mais velha? - sorri. Eu sabia que Bella odiava comemorar seus aniversários.

- Bem, não é tão ruim assim. Na verdade, nada mudou por enquanto.

Apoiei meu braço na vidraça e descansei a cabeça. - Queria tanto estar aí com você, vida - pensar que estávamos tão longe me deu tristeza e, sem querer, deixei que ela percebesse isso.

- Amor, olha só... Pensa que isso tudo é bom. Só assim seus pais podem viajar tranquilos. No final do dia, estaremos juntos e é isso que importa. - Eu tinha consciência de tudo isso, mas meu coração estava dominando minha mente.

- Eu trocaria qualquer coisa por um beijo seu neste momento - se Emmett me visse agora me chamaria de "mulherzinha", com certeza. Quase ri com este pensamento. Porém, eu estava sendo injusto com Bella. Era o dia dela e, apesar de eu estar longe, não tinha o direito de estragar seu humor com o meu.

Senti um fio de tristeza em sua voz. - Eu faria o mesmo.

Balancei rapidamente a cabeça buscando espantar os pensamentos. - À noite a gente mata a saudade - mudei o tom. - Mas, me diga. O que você está fazendo?

Senti meu pai dando um leve tapa no meu ombro, antes de sair da sala. Sorri para ele e voltei minha atenção à Bella. Ela ainda não tinha me respondido.

- Estou tomando um lanche e volto para casa daqui há pouco.

Por que ela estava, de repente, diferente?

- Minha mãe está com você? - talvez eu obtivesse algumas respostas.

- Não, não. Mais tarde a gente conversa, amor - respondeu depressa. - Vou deixar você trabalhar agora. Um beijo. Eu amo você, Edward.

- Também amo você - e dizendo isso, desligamos a ligação. Minha curiosidade só aumentou dali para o final do dia e não preciso dizer que mal prestei atenção nos meus compromissos.

Entrei em casa como um raio procurando minha namorada. Estava louco pensando mil coisas. Ao não encontrá-la no andar de baixo, subi as escadas e ouvi risos. Segui os sons apenas para perceber que Bella não estava sozinha. E eu rezei para aquela risada de homem ser de Jasper ou Emmett, mas eu sabia que não era. 


	25. Fraquezas

Dei duas batidas na porta do quarto de Bella e a abri para ver ele. Jacob Black. Bella e o amigo estavam deitados lado a lado no tapete. Rindo.

- Desculpe atrapalhar. - Patético, eu sei... - Só queria avisar que já estou em casa.

Sai fechando a porta sem bater. Ainda ouvi ela me chamar de dentro do quarto, mas não saiu para falar comigo.

Entrei no meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Não seria uma boa ideia se o imbecil do Black me visse derrotado. E esse não era meu único sentimento. Tinha dor, ciúmes, fúria, tristeza, e mais uma infinidade de sensações que eu não saberia nomear.

Era demais para mim. Senti uma lágrima quente escorrer por minha bochecha. Me joguei na cama, de bruços, e lá permaneci não sei por quanto tempo. Não tinha noção se havia dormido, desmaiado ou apenas me desligado do mundo. Percebi apenas que já havia anoitecido.

Leves batidas na porta do meu quarto pediram minha atenção - Filho? Você está aí? - Esme perguntou calmamente.

Eu não queria que ela me visse. Apenas me virei de barriga para cima e respondi. - Estou sim, mãe - gritei. - Algum problema?

- O jantar da Bella fica pronto em meia hora.

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente. - Eu estarei lá. - Ouvi os passos de Esme deixando o corredor.

Não tinha como escapar. Veria os dois juntos, animados e felizes da vida e, em troca, mostraria a eles o quanto eu estava mal. Ótimo. Era tudo o que eu precisava.

Eu não era um covarde. Era um Cullen, afinal. Enfrentaria meu pior pesadelo de cabeça erguida.

Tomei um banho demorado e vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei: uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta branca. Não estava com humor para me empenhar mais no vestuário. Baguncei um pouco mais os meus cabelos e olhei o pequeno embrulho no meu criado-mudo.

O joguei dentro da gaveta e sai. Tentava não lembrar o quão animado eu estava quando escolhi nossas alianças de compromisso há três dias, em uma das "Tardes de Garotos". Emmett e Jasper estavam comigo quando eu bati os olhos na peça em ouro branco com um pequeno diamante em cima. Era perfeito. Simples e, ao mesmo tempo, sofisticado.

Jazz e Emm me apoiavam tanto que decidiram que também colocariam alianças de compromisso em Alice e Rosalie no Dia de Ação de Graças.

Só que eu já não estava mais tão animado como antes. Não daria a aliança para Bella na noite de seu aniversário. Sequer sabia se faria isso nos próximos dias. A mágoa estava me consumindo mais do que eu poderia imaginar algum dia.

Desci as escadas praticamente forçado pela minha consciência. Todos já estavam sentados à mesa. Meu pai na ponta e minha mãe à sua esquerda. À sua direita, estava Bella e, em meu lugar de sempre, Jacob.

- Boa noite - cumprimentei geral e me sentei ao lado da minha mãe.

Jacob não tirava aquele sorriso idiota do rosto. Bella me encarava esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa, mas eu não ia estragar sua noite, se era isso que ela pensava. Já bastava a minha e ninguém mais precisava conhecer meus problemas.

- Não vai parabenizar a Bella, Edward? - minha mãe quebrou o silêncio constrangedor que se instalou com a minha chegada.

- Fiz isso ao longo do dia, mãe. - Voltei a encarar o meu prato. Logo fomos servidos e aos poucos as conversas foram retomadas. Se eles falaram de mim ou comigo eu não consegui prestar atenção.

A carne assada tinha um delicioso aroma, mas meu estômago reclamava a cada porção que eu engolia. Não consumi metade do que me servi. Antes de a sobremesa chegar eu pedi licença e voltei para o meu quarto.

Senti que não estava bem e corri para o banheiro me ajoelhando na frente do vaso sanitário e devolvendo tudo o que comi no jantar, no almoço, no café da manhã.

Quando me sentei no chão e escorei as costas na parede, percebi que eu chorava. Não tinha forças para me mover e pedi a Deus para que ninguém me visse daquele jeito. Não queria ser mais humilhado.

Talvez eu não estivesse em boas contas com Ele. Poderia ser Esme ou Carlisle a me ver assim. Mas não foi. Bella estava ajoelhada ao meu lado, preocupada.

- Edward, fala comigo. Você está doente? - Bella passou as mãos em meu rosto limpando minhas lágrimas.

Fechei os olhos. Se eu a visse, não seguiria em frente. - Por favor, me deixa sozinho, Bella. Jacob deve estar sentindo a sua falta.

- Não me importo com ele, Edward - foi firme em sua resposta.

Enfim, a encarei. - Se você quiser que eu implore, eu faço isso. Mas saia de perto de mim. Eu não quero magoar você se eu resolver falar tudo o que estou sentindo agora.

Bella se levantou. Pelo menos ela me conhecia o suficiente para respeitar o meu espaço. - Quando você estiver bem e quiser conversar pode me procurar. Eu não estou chateada.

Mas antes que ela saísse, eu tive que deixar escapar duas ou três palavras de dor. - Estou cansado de ser quem sempre pede desculpas.

Bella me deixou sozinho. Provavelmente entendeu que eu não iria procurá-la tão cedo. Eu não a tinha magoado nem um décimo do que ela fez comigo no dia de seu aniversário. Omitiu que estava com Jacob. Levou ele para casa. E não teve a decência de reservar o meu lugar.

Eu queria quebrar alguma coisa, queria tirar esta dor do meu peito, queria ser forte para me levantar e fugir dali.

Apenas lavei a boca e voltei para a minha cama. Não queria sair de lá tão cedo.

Um tempo depois, meu colchão afundou ao meu lado e quando me virei, vi que meu pai estava sentado me observando.

- Imagino que você não queira falar sobre isso - assenti. - Mas vocês terão que se acertar uma hora ou outra, filho. Uma das coisas mais importantes em um relacionamento é conversar e resolver juntos. Eu sei que vocês vão ter tempo para isso. Também sei que você gosta muito dela para deixar tudo acabar facilmente.

- Por isso eu não quis falar com ela. Eu poderia dizer coisas que me arrependeria depois - confessei.

- Bom, o Jacob já foi embora e ela está se sentindo bastante culpada com tudo.

"Pelo menos tem mais alguém sofrendo", pensei.

- Vocês já pediram o táxi ou posso levá-los para o Aeroporto? - perguntei. Seria um excelente momento de respirar outros ares e colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

- Você está bem para dirigir, Edward? - Carlisle demonstrou preocupação.

Sorri - É uma das poucas coisas que posso fazer perfeitamente neste momento.

- Ótimo.

Meu pai foi se levantando e eu o puxei pelo braço. - Só nós três? - implorei.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos nos despedir de Bella aqui em casa.

Enquanto meu pai saía, eu já me levantava em busca de minha carteira e das chaves do Volvo.

Passei por todos eles, que se abraçavam, na sala e segui para a garagem sem olhar para trás. As malas estavam do lado de fora da casa e eu aproveitei para guardá-las no porta-malas. Eram poucas e couberam sem dificuldades.

Entrei no carro e esperei que meus pais aparecessem. Mas Bella veio junto com eles e eu não consegui desviar meu olhar a tempo. Mesmo assim, recusei-me a encará-la.

Dei a partida logo após meus pais se acomodaram.

O percurso todo foi silencioso mas eu percebia os olhares de meus pais pelo retrovisor do carro. Eles apenas estavam mantendo o meu espaço. O embarque ocorreu como o esperado e logo me vi voltando para casa.

Mas eu não estava preparado para conversar. Dei meia volta no carro e segui outro caminho. 

* * *

**_1o.) A maioria das pessoas que se manifestaram acertou quem era o cara que estava com a Bella. Espero realmente não tê-las decepcionado com mais este capítulo, mas eu precisava dar esta guinada àquela felicidade plena do casal. _**  
****

**_2o.) Como eu disse anteriormente, teríamos Jacob e Renesmee pela frente. Jacob já apareceu. E quanto à Nessie. Nenhum palpite mesmo?_**  
****

**_3o.) Não esqueçam de visitar a comunidade de "Minha no Orkut. O link esta no meu perfil. Já tratei de postar um spoiler do próximo capítulo._**  
****

**_4o.) E a partir do próximo dia 14, e por todas as terças-feiras, passo a publicar "Minha" na comunidade Perva's Place, do Orkut. Apesar de estarmos adiantados aqui, começarei lá pelo capítulo 1, mas vou tentar alcançar o mais rápido possível. Estou realmente feliz._**


	26. Confissões

Estacionado em frente a casa de Alice, aguardava que ela saísse a qualquer momento e esperei pacientemente encostado ao lado da porta do passageiro do Volvo.

A baixinha tinha uma energia incrível mesmo àquela hora da noite e apareceu saltitando em meu campo de visão.

Ao parar em minha frente, deu-me um beijo estralado na bochecha e pude ver a curiosidade em sua face.

- Podemos conversar um pouco? - apesar de saber que ela era curiosa o suficiente, quis que ela tivesse a opção de negar, afinal, éramos muitos amigos, mas não ao ponto de termos estas conversas embaraçosas.

- Claro que podemos, quarterback! - sua voz estava excitada pelo que vinha pela frente.

Desencostei e abri a porta do passageiro e, mais que depressa, ela se acomodou no confortável banco de couro do meu carro.

Sabendo o quanto ela era impaciente, fiquei feliz que ela permaneceu esperando que eu falasse primeiro assim que nos acomodamos na mesa de um pub localizado não muito longe de sua casa. O ambiente era escuro e intimista e fazia jus à proposta.

Pedi uma Corona Extra¹ enquanto Alice preferiu uma Coors Light². Alice olhava para mim em alguns momentos querendo falar alguma coisa e desistia no instante seguinte, desviando o olhar e fazendo algum pequeno movimento com as mãos ou deslizando o dedo pelo vidro da garrafa.

Achei que estava na hora de acabar com sua tortura depois de meu segundo gole. Inspirei profundamente e abri meu coração.

- Estou com problemas com a Bella.

Alice arregalou os olhos diante de minha confissão. Pela segunda vez no dia, eu poderia me descrever com apenas uma palavra: patético!

- Que tipo de problemas, Edward? - Alice soou compreensiva. Eu entendia que era mais que curiosidade. Eu precisava ser mais direto se eu realmente queria seus conselhos.

- Eu não sei. Eu quero ser o melhor namorado, mas eu sempre estrago tudo. Hoje foi o Jacob-

Ela me cortou. - Quem é Jacob?

- Jacob Black - fiz uma careta. - Eles são amigos desde o colégio.

- Bellinha - Alice suspirou, enaltecendo-a.

Fiz outra careta e continuei. - Ao que parece, Jacob é apaixonado e insistente. E passou o dia com ela.

- Jacob Black está em Nova Iorque? - certificou-se, incrédula.

Assenti. - E jantou na minha casa.

- Pelo Black eu deixaria Jasper - suspirou. Desconfiei que, por pior que pudesse ser, eu deveria conversar com Emmett ou Jasper. - Foco, Alice! - chamei sua atenção.

- Desculpe, Edward, mas você tem que concordar comigo que a Bella tem um excelente gosto para homens, mas o melhor é o sucesso que ela faz com eles.

Não consegui segurar um sorriso bobo que surgiu entre meus lábios. Eu entendia perfeitamente o que Alice se referia. Bella era encantadora. Difícil não se apaixonar.

- Edward, eu tenho tanta experiência em namoros quanto você - Alice falou quando voltei minha atenção à ela -, então duvido que eu possa apresentar a solução que você busca, mas eu vejo isso com os meus pais e até com Jasper, às vezes. Se bem que ajuda o fato de nos conhecermos há tanto tempo. Conversar é sempre bom. Se você está incomodado, conversa com ela. Se está chateado, diga! Se está com ciúmes, faça ela saber!

- Meus pais também disseram isso - resmunguei.

- O que mais você está esperando? Quer melhor exemplo de como fazer um casamento funcionar do que seus pais?

Alice tinha toda a razão. Se em algum momento questionei a decisão de estar com ela, eu já tinha mudado de opinião.

Ela olhou no relógio do pulso. - Está ficando tarde. Você pode me levar embora? - pediu.

- Claro.

Nos levantamos e, antes de sair na minha frente, Alice parou - Você se importa se eu comentar com o Jazz sobre este nosso "encontro"? - fez aspas com as mãos. - Sabe, eu não gosto de esconder nada dele - explicou-se.

- Se você puder poupá-lo dos detalhes, eu agradecerei.

Alice sorriu e seguimos de volta ao meu carro. Foi quando eu percebi meu celular sobre o banco do motorista. Não percebi que o aparelho tinha caído de meu bolso em algum momento entre a casa da Alice e a nossa chegada ao pub. Gemi ao ver a quantidade de ligações perdidas tanto do telefone da minha casa quanto do celular de Bella.

- O que foi? - Alice perguntou, já afivelando seu cinto de segurança.

Apenas entreguei meu celular a ela. Esperta, entendeu meu problema na hora.

- Você não pode adiar a conversa, Edward. Só vai piorar.

Fui pensativo para casa. Não sabia como começar a tal conversa que eu deveria ter com Bella. Pior. Não sabia como conter meu orgulho ferido. Já sabia que a conversa seria a melhor maneira de lidar com os problemas. Mas não tinha certeza se eu deveria tê-la à noite, naquela noite, ou deixar para o dia seguinte. Antes de descer do carro, decidi, com suposta genialidade, que deveria deixar para o outro dia.

Entrei em silêncio. A casa estava escura. Corri na ponta dos pés para meu quarto e soltei o ar que prendia ao entrar e ver que estava sozinho.

Tomei um banho demorado. Tentei deixar as minhas frustrações de lado, não pensando em nada e fiquei feliz por conseguir. Enrolei uma toalha branca na cintura e sai.

Dei de cara com Bella sentada na minha cama e com uma expressão furiosa. Ela nem esperou que eu falasse. Já foi se levantando e apontando o dedo no meu peito.

- QUAL É SEU PROBLEMA, EDWARD CULLEN? - uma sensação de déjà vu me atingiu. Lembrei da gritaria de Carlisle quando eu os deixei em Washington. Tinha sido a última vez que alguém ergueu o volume da voz ao falar comigo.

Ela não ia reverter a situação e me fazer eu me sentir culpado. - O MEU PROBLEMA? - devolvi no mesmo tom. - TENHO CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA!

- NÃO! EU NÃO SEI! - e uma tristeza atingiu seu semblante. - Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando, Edward - ela falou baixo, deixando as últimas palavras saírem quase sussurradas.

Eu não queria chorar na sua frente, mas não consegui ser forte o suficiente. As lágrimas saíam copiosamente dos meus olhos molhando tudo que encontravam pela frente. - Eu não consigo, Bella. Simplesmente não posso - me entreguei à tristeza. E eu sabia que não era isso que eu deveria estar dizendo. Era importante que ela soubesse logo das minhas inseguranças e incertezas. Mas tudo que eu consegui lembrar foi da dor que suas atitudes de mais cedo provocaram.

Ela se aproximou cautelosamente. Os olhos estavam marejados. Dei três passos para trás encontrando a parede. Escorreguei até o chão, cobri o rosto com as mãos e chorei. Chorei. Chorei como eu nunca tinha feito em toda a minha vida. Chorei por aquela mulher que estava na minha frente. Chorei por tudo que foi e que poderia ter sido. Chorei por pensar que não a teria mais. Simplesmente chorei.

Só percebi Bella tão próxima quando ela acariciou os cabelos atrás da minha cabeça.

- Fala comigo, Edward. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo conosco. Estava tudo tão perfeito e agora- - ela se interrompeu, não precisando de mais palavras para ser compreendida.

Ergui a cabeça para encará-la sentindo meus olhos inchados e nublados. - Eu tentei ser o melhor namorado para você Bella. Eu juro. Eu fiz tudo o que eu achava certo. E jamais, de forma alguma, quis magoar você, mesmo que isso tenha acontecido. Não foi minha culpa - solucei pelo choro. - Eu nunca namorei antes, então não sabia se estava agindo da maneira correta, mas confiei nisso, já que você nunca reclamou.

- Eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar, amor - suplicou, apertando os dedos entre meus cabelos.

- Jacob Black - disse com ódio, mas sem gritar.

Ela levantou de uma vez e me deu as costas. - É disso que estamos falando, Edward? - a tranquilidade de segundos antes abandonou sua voz e ela já beirava a histeria. - Você está dando este show porque um amigo veio me visitar no dia do meu aniversário?

Assim que as acusações voltaram eu não aguentei. Repeti em minha cabeça várias vezes que eu não era o culpado desta vez.

Fui até ela em um rompante e a segurei na parte alta dos dois braços. - Então me diga por que você não me contou que estava com ele esta tarde! Me diga por que demorou tanto tempo para contar a ele que estava comigo! - balancei a cabeça e um sorriso sarcástico brotou. - Melhor, Bella! Eu tenho duas perguntas a você e não me importa se você não tem nenhuma para mim. Por que você não disse ao seu príncipe encantado que estava namorando comigo até que eu contasse a ele na minha formatura? Por que você escondeu que estava com o Jacob Black hoje?

_* Corona Extra¹ e Coors Light² são marcas de cerveja. Enquanto a Corona é originária do México e tem teor alcoolico na base de 4,6%, Coors é originária do Canadá e seu teor alcoolico está em 4,2%. Ambas figuram entre as cervejas mais vendidas no mundo._


	27. Você não tem o direito de duvidar do me

**"Você não tem o direito de duvidar do meu amor"**

Bella tinha muito orgulho para fugir das minhas perguntas, mesmo ela podendo simplesmente alegar não ter perguntas para mim. Esse era nosso jogo e eu o estava usando da pior maneira possível.

Ela empurrou minhas mãos para longe de seus braços. - É disso que se trata? Do seu ciúmes descontrolado do Jake? - acusou-me. - Eu vou responder às suas perguntas. Eu não contei ao Jake que estávamos namorando porque não era da conta dele. E eu não mencionei que estava com ele quando você telefonou porque eu sabia que você ia ficar chateado. Eu só não podia imaginar que ele ia insistir tanto em vir para casa comigo.

Esperei suas explicações em silêncio. - O que você queria, Edward? Que eu dissesse que ele não era "Bem vindo"? Eu tenho um mínimo de educação e sei ser grata com uma pessoa que viajou tantos quilômetros apenas para me desejar "Feliz Aniversário". – Por fim, ela deu voz ao que pensei o dia todo. - Você é patético!

E quando decidiu me deixar sozinho no quarto, a puxei pelo braço. – Você não vai me dar às costas, Bella! – cuspi.

Ela se atirou em minha direção, esmurrando meu peito fortemente, me empurrando para trás. Sem reação, me senti encurralado. Então, veio a explosão. Em um minuto ela me encarava enfurecida. No minuto seguinte, seus dedos se enroscavam em meus cabelos, me puxando para um beijo violento. Um beijo de raiva, eu sabia, mas não resisti e retribui na mesma proporção.

- Você não tem o direito de duvidar do meu amor – rosnou mordendo meu lábio inferior para machucar.

Nos arrastamos até a cama. Cai sobre Bella, buscando seus beijos mais uma vez. O próximo passo impensado foi arrancar a roupa um do outro sem cuidado algum. As peças foram lançadas ao chão sem sutileza. Nossas bocas se colidiam causando dor. As carícias eram fortes. As respirações pesadas.

Bella agarrou os cabelos por trás de minha cabeça, me puxando, criando alguma distância entre nossos rostos. – Diz que não me quer mais, Edward – Bella me desafiou, sem me dar a chance de responder antes que seus lábios tomassem os meus mais uma vez.

Eu não tinha mais controle nenhum sobre meu corpo. Era reação imediata às suas ações. Pura e simples.

Acordar com Bella nua em meus braços havia sido, nas últimas semanas, a representação da minha felicidade. Na manhã seguinte à nossa pior briga, acordar com Bella nua nos meus braços havia sido a representação da minha culpa.

Sempre que me via com Bella, imaginava idolatrá-la, correspondendo às suas expectativas e demonstrando o meu amor. Satisfazê-la acima de tudo.

Eu olhava seu corpo e lembrava na noite anterior, onde tudo foi violento, quase raivoso. Não havia carícias e sim agressões mútuas. Por um segundo, mapeei seu corpo em busca de marcas. E elas estavam lá. Nos braços, onde segurei forte demais, nos ombros e pescoço onde mordi forte demais, nos lábios, onde beijei forte demais.

Minha pele também exibia marcas de sua fúria.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, a girei em torno de si para tirá-la de meu peito e, silenciosamente, caminhei até meu closet em busca das roupas adequadas para mais um dia de trabalho. Parti com a calça social e gravata pretas e a camisa social branca para o quarto dos meus pais onde tomaria um banho e me arrumaria.

Desci pronto para seguir para o Hospital quando notei a farta mesa de café-da-manhã posta impecavelmente pela nossa cozinheira.

Servi-me de um copo de suco de laranja ainda em pé e tomei sem demora antes que Bella acordasse.

Só relaxei meu corpo quando encostei a porta do escritório atrás de mim e me joguei, de olhos fechados, na cadeira confortável do meu pai.

Aproveitei as poucas horas que tinha para descansar a mente antes de Bella chegar para a reunião com o Gerente do banco de Carlisle. Eu só queria um pouco de paz.

Leves batidas na porta interromperam minha tentativa de tranquilidade. Emmett apareceu com a cabeça na fresta e um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Posso entrar?

Dei sinal com a mão e retribuí o sorriso amigável. – O que você está fazendo por aqui? – perguntei, curioso.

- Esqueceu que meu pai também é membro do Conselho? Vim trazê-lo e aproveitei para ver como o futuro doutor Edward Cullen estava se saindo em seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Suspirei. – O dia mal começou. Tenho uma reunião depois do almoço e é com ela que estou preocupado. Não domino o assunto "Finanças" e isso foi mais um atributo que recebi de Carlisle. Bella e eu precisamos tomar conta dos investimentos e tudo que se referir à família Cullen para reportar à ele.

- Não vai ser fácil - observou.

- Eu sei disso. Por incrível que pareça, não estou preocupado com o Hospital porque aqui praticamente só marco presença, já que as decisões ainda são tomadas pelo meu pai, mas o dinheiro... – completei a frase com uma careta.

Emmett riu antes mesmo de fazer a piada. – Só não vá falir o velho, hein... Espero que a Bella saiba o que está fazendo melhor que você.

Emmett era um cara de bem com a vida e de sorriso fácil. Impossível não se sentir bem ao seu lado e foi isso que ele fez comigo. Afastou as preocupações por algumas horas e me distraiu.

Ele foi embora perto das 11 da manhã e teve tempo de passar por Bella na porta da sala, lhe dando um beijo molhado na bochecha. Bella fechou a porta e me encarou, segurando uma pequena bolsa térmica.

- Trouxe seu almoço – declarou, envergonhada, colocando a bolsa em cima da minha mesa. – Esme disse que você não é muito fã da comida do Hospital.

Agradeci balançando minimamente a cabeça e sem olhar no mar de chocolate que eram seus olhos. Ela sentou na cadeira logo em frente à mesa e tomou a iniciativa.

- Podemos conversar civilizadamente, Edward?

- Aqui não podemos gritar, não é? – ri sem humor.

Bella direcionou seu olhar a mim. – Edward, você quer terminar?

Sua pergunta me pegou desprevenido. Meu coração disparou com a possibilidade de perdê-la. Agi precipitadamente. – E você? – devolvi a pergunta.

Lentamente, Bella caminhou em minha direção e encostou-se na beirada da mesa, bem ao meu lado, obrigando-me a girar para vê-la.

- Eu vou ser bem sincera – nem de perto a conversa estava se assemelhando à da noite anterior. – Não acho que manter um relacionamento sadio seja tão difícil para você como é para mim. Eu realmente não sei como agir em muitas situações e você não me fala o que o está incomodando.

Abaixei a cabeça tentando pensar no que ela estava falando. Realmente eu tentava dar o meu melhor sem dizer o que eu queria em troca. Mas isso só acontecia porque o bem-estar dela sempre foi minha prioridade.

- Porque você sempre foi mais importante – verbalizei.

- Eu não tenho a vantagem de ter sido sua amiga antes de ser sua namorada como Alice e Rosalie têm com os garotos.

Observei sua postura retraída e defensiva. Pela 1a. vez, estávamos expressando as nossas inseguranças e assumir tais fraquezas estava exigindo muito mais de cada um nós do que poderíamos imaginar.

Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e a puxei, escorregando pela beirada da mesa, até que Bella estivesse na minha frente, e apoiei minha testa em seu estômago.

Imediatamente Bella levou suas mãos aos meus cabelos, massageando onde tocava.

Ficamos parados apreciando o momento, até que quebrei o silêncio. - Eu não quero terminar.

Bella fechou os dedos em meus cabelos e forçou minha cabeça para trás. Não como na noite anterior. Me beijou carinhosamente. Retribuí.

Ainda naquele dia, depois de almoçarmos a comida que Bella levou para mim, ela conduziu brilhantemente a reunião com o Gerente do Banco onde os Cullen mantêm a maioria dos investimentos, não deixando dúvidas que estaríamos de olho em qualquer movimentação indevida nas contas.

Não houve mais conversas desconfortáveis, nem brigas. Não pelo resto de tarde. Não pela noite que decidimos nos perdoar e apagar qualquer imagem ruim que tinha ficado depois do sexo selvagem que protagonizamos.

Ir devagar era a principal regra para Bella e para mim. Mantivemos nosso envolvimento concentrado apenas no reconhecimento. Os beijos e abraços tinham mais valor do que já tiveram antes.

Assim, os dias foram se passando, de modo que nosso namoro estava relativamente morno. Às vezes uma mão boba aqui, um gemido ali, mas nada além disso. Aproveitamos para tomar pequenas decisões para o nosso dia-a-dia, como dar férias remuneradas aos empregados pelo tempo que meus pais estivessem fora, garantindo apenas a limpeza do imóvel semanalmente. Também optamos por permanecer com a segurança externa.

A nossa fase light durou um bom tempo, já que quando as coisas estavam evoluindo e eu podia sentir que estávamos mais perto de onde paramos, chegou o período de pausa no anticoncepcional de Bella. Não que eu ligasse, mas ela deixou bem claro quando eu insisti, há três dias.

- Edward, isso é nojento! – reclamou quando eu desci minha mão um pouco mais durante uma maratona de filmes do Batman na TV.

Fiz-me de desentendido. – O que foi, vida?

- Eu sei que combinamos ir devagar e que este tempo já se foi. Eu também estou subindo pelas paredes, mas não é hora, ok? Eu só volto com o anticoncepcional amanhã, e se seguir a regra desde que eu o iniciei, ainda vai demorar dois dias para que o fluxo de sangue seja interrompido. Portanto, mantenha suas mãos longe de mim.

A frustração só não foi maior por saber que ela queria tanto quanto eu.

Corri, contente, escadas abaixo naquela manhã porque a "interdição" de Bella acabaria logo mais e eu teria minha linda namorada em meus braços novamente. Meu sorriso só foi interrompido quando eu atendi ao telefone, que tocava insistentemente.

- Edward, sou eu. Tanya.


	28. Boa ação

Eu estava ciente que Bella me mataria com as próprias mãos se eu sobrevivesse à fúria de seu olhar. Estava até me preparando psicologicamente para mais noites sem sexo do que o previsto, além dos dias sem carinho, o gelo e o que mais viesse.

Sim, eu merecia coisa pior pela besteira que tinha acabado de fazer. Provavelmente Esme e Carlisle também me crucificariam. Mas o que eu poderia ter feito diante do telefonema de Tanya? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Bella diria que eu poderia ter dito "Não". Carlisle diria "Você deveria ter consultado Bella". Talvez minha mãe não me acusasse. Diria "Filho, nós vamos resolver".

Já estava feito e a bomba estava prestes a explodir em minhas mãos.

Passei a tarde na sala que antes pertenceu ao meu pai, no Hospital. Pela manhã do dia seguinte, haveria uma reunião bastante importante com a presença de toda a diretoria da Instituição e, como eu vinha fazendo no último mês, eu representaria Carlisle mais uma vez.

Eu deveria me ater aos papéis que eu segurava, mas a ligação de Tanya, que atendi ainda em casa, antes de ir trabalhar, não me saía da cabeça.

Bella estava prestes a chegar para jantarmos no seu restaurante preferido. Mal sabia ela que eu tinha estragado tudo.

O ramal que estava em cima da mesa tocou, me fazendo pular de susto. Coloquei no viva-voz. - Pois não, Kate?

- A senhorita Cullen já o está esperando.

Era melhor contar a verdade à Bella e estragar a noite de uma vez. - Deixe-a entrar, por favor.

Juntei os papeis e os depositei ao lado para futura análise, e esperei ansiosamente pela abertura da porta e da entrada da mulher mais linda do mundo. A minha.

- Eu realmente acho você super sexy com esta roupa de engomadinho, senhor Cullen - elogiou, rindo, e caminhando em minha direção. De fato, os tempos ruins estavam no passado.

Fiquei em pé, coloquei um sorriso falso no rosto e a puxei para mim. Somente quando me escondi atrás de seus cabelos pude ser sincero com o que sentia, mas bastou voltar a olhá-la que a "alegria" retornou ao meu rosto.

Me deu um selinho e encarou, séria - Cospe! - ordenou.

Tentei remediar. - Isso não é muito educado, amor. Cuspir é nojento. - Ri.

Ela continuou séria, esperando que eu respondesse. Me rendi soltando todo o ar dos meus pulmões e voltando para a minha cadeira. - Sente-se - apontei, rendido, para o móvel imediatamente em frente à minha mesa.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Bella sentou-se e esperou.

Respirei fundo, cocei a nuca, abaixei a cabeça e baguncei os cabelos. Tudo antes de começam a falar. Mas não havia mais como adiar. - Minha prima Tanya telefonou para avisar que chega a Nova Iorque amanhã.

- Eu deveria saber quem é a Tanya? - Bella soou fria.

- Uma ex-namorada - mas este não era realmente o problema...

- E eu deveria me preocupar com ela? – Bella soou cínica.

- Não com ela - minha cara deve ter me denunciado.

- Desembucha, Edward! – Bella soou brava.

Imediatamente dei a volta na mesa e me ajoelhei em frente à Bella. Levei minhas mãos até seu rosto e a fiz encarar-me.

- Amor, por favor. Confie em mim. Sei que pode parecer ruim, mas não é tanto assim. Apenas uma coisa inesperada. Eu não sabia o que fazer quando ela telefonou e disse a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça.

Bella trincou os dentes e eu sabia que a cada palavra que eu dizia ia ficando pior. Daria um dedo para saber o que ela estava pensando. E foi então que meu mundo desabou.

- Você é um desgraçado, Edward! - Bella gritou me empurrando ao chão e levantando-se. Ali, caído, e sem saber o que fazer, senti o grampeador atingir meu peito em cheio. Nem houve tempo para eu me defender. - Eu fui compreensiva com a Rosalie porque foi uma surpresa para todos, mas você ter escondido isso- - ela se interrompeu e virou de costas.

- Bella, por favor, me ouça - implorei levantando. - Não escondi nada de você. Estamos conversando sobre isso.

Bella se virou de uma vez e eu tive medo do seu olhar. - Se ela não tivesse telefonado você teria falado alguma coisa?

Andei mais dois passos em sua direção, com os braços erguidos a minha frente para proteger-me de mais algum objeto voador. - Não teria razão para falar sobre a Tanya, amor. Ela mora na Florida.

Bella estava com as duas mãos fechadas em punho. Quando reparei, a única coisa que me veio à cabeça foi que ela estava se preparando para me atacar. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha e ela, depressa, a limpou com as costas da mão. Aproveitei sua distração para abraçá-la. Segurei-a com força. - Me solta! - Bella se debateu muito em meus braços, mas não conseguiu seu objetivo.

Por fim, entregue, ela chorou. Chorou muito com a cabeça em meu peito. Eu acariciei seus cabelos ainda mantendo o abraço bem apertado. Nos levei até a parede, prensando-a com o meu corpo. - Por favor, vida. Me deixa explicar.

- Edward, como você pôde fazer isso comigo? - ela lamentava.

- Se eu soltá-la, você vai me ouvir? - perguntei. Sua reação exagerada me rendeu uma dúvida: O que será que Bella estava imaginando que eu falaria? As piores coisas passaram por minha cabeça, mas eu tinha certeza que nada se aproximaria da verdade. E eu não ia ficar curioso. - Tenho uma pergunta para você, amor.

Bella me encarou, incrédula - Que tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto é esta? - sua voz estava rouca pelo choro.

- É a nossa brincadeira, não é? Quando um quer saber algo do outro, podemos fazer perguntas que sempre devem ser respondidas - sorri meu melhor sorriso torto. Isso tinha que amolecê-la.

- Qual a pergunta? - disse, séria.

- O que você está pensando que vou te falar sobre Tanya? - soltei meu abraço e Bella escorregou pela parede, abraçando as pernas e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos.

Ela nem me olhou ao falar. - Eu já sabia que você namorou uma prima e que tinha uma grande confusão envolvida. Também sei que ela tem uma filhinha de cerca de um ano.

Me sentei de pernas cruzadas ao seu lado. Acariciei seus cabelos. - Não, amor. A confusão não foi comigo. Eu só tentei ajudá-la - usei meu melhor tom compreensivo. - Você está achando que esta criança é minha?

- Não sei, Edward, mas você está enrolando tanto para falar. Não pode ser coisa boa. O cérebro de uma mulher pode ser muito fértil em certos momentos - ela parecia envergonhada.

- Desculpe. Eu deveria ter ido direto ao ponto. Olha para mim - pedi. Bella ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, seu rosto corado e úmido. - O bebê não é meu, amor. Quando nós namoramos, ela já estava grávida e eu queria protegê-la da ira dos meus tios. Ela nunca me contou quem é o pai e preferiu morar com uma amiga na Florida para se ver livre dos problemas.

- O que ela queria? - Bella estava confusa.

Fiquei tenso. - Hummm... - desviei meu olhar, me encostando na parede e encarando a porta. - Bem, Tanya está vindo para Nova Iorque com Nessie. Elas chegam pela manhã. Eu não sabia disso. Na verdade, nem conheço a criança. Mas ela já tinha falado com Esme sobre sua chegada. Tanya vai trabalhar em um cruzeiro marítimo por quatro semanas e não tem com quem deixar a filha. Esme ficaria com ela se não estivesse fora. O detalhe é que minha mãe não lembrou de avisar Tanya. - Fechei os olhos. Era o momento mais temido. - E eu disse que nós dois podemos cuidar de Nessie.

Esperei pela gritaria. Não veio. Esperei os objetos voadores. Nada. Esperei ouvir choro. Ouvi silêncio. Abri apenas um olho e espiei. Bella estava em choque. Olhos e boca arregalados. Abri o segundo olho e virei para vê-la direito. - Amor? - chamei, quase sussurrando.

- Estamos ferrados! - foi sua constatação. A mim restou rir. - Você ri agora. Edward, você parou para pensar que dispensamos todos os empregados e que agora mal ficamos em casa? Como vamos cuidar de um bebê? E isso nem é o pior. Que experiência temos?

Um chá de realidade não faz mal à ninguém. - Se seu objetivo era me assustar você conseguiu, amor. Mas entenda. Eu não poderia dizer "Não". A vida da Tanya nunca foi fácil como a minha. Eu tinha que dar esta oportunidade a ela. A gente dá um jeito. Eu sei que podemos lidar com isso. - Peguei sua mão. - Nós vamos conseguir.

- Minha pergunta é: Você realmente acredita nisso ou só está tentando se enganar e enganar a mim?

Ri sem humor. - Você me conhece tão bem... Não vou negar. É mais como uma tentativa de me enganar. De verdade, estou aflito, mas penso pelo lado da Tanya ou mesmo da Nessie. Eu não posso imaginar como a vida delas deve ser difícil. E eu não tenho o direito de piorar as coisas.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, e já que Bella não esboçava nenhuma reação, resolvi falar. - Tem mais uma coisa - a encarei à espera de mais um xingamento. Nada. - Você vai ter que recebê-las e ficar com a Nessie sozinha por um tempo porque eu tenho uma reunião importante e demorada.

Como eu imaginei, nosso jantar foi desmarcado e Bella preferiu que eu tivesse "uma noite para pensar", como ela se referiu ao meu castigo, ao invés de nos tirar da seca sexual das últimas semanas. 


	29. Choque de Realidade

Eu pisei mais fundo que o acelerador do Volvo permitiu. As lembranças de um choro desesperado não saíram de minha cabeça desde o momento em que eu falava com Bella ao telefone.

Uma sensação de alívio me tomou quando eu podia ver os portões da mansão sendo abertos o suficiente para eu entrar.

Poucos minutos depois eu já irrompia pela porta do meu quarto para ver uma Bella desesperada com uma linda garotinha de olhos escuros sendo balançada de um lado para o outro incessantemente e berrando a plenos pulmões em seus braços.

- Graças a Deus, Edward. Eu não sei mais o que fazer – Bella quase implorava para que eu segurasse a criança em seu lugar. O fiz, sem ter certeza se era realmente o certo.

Como se apertássemos um botão do tipo "On/Off", aquela pequena máquina de fazer barulho se silenciou. Bella me olhou, pasma. – Você está ouvindo? – perguntou, descrente.

Como eu não ouvia nada, não fazia sentido o que ela me perguntava. – Você está bem? – tentei me certificar.

- O silêncio, Edward. Nunca admirei tanto a falta de barulho como agora.

Depois deste pequeno devaneio, Bella me olhou com curiosidade. – O que você fez para ela se calar?

Eu ainda segurava Nessie desajeitadamente em meus braços. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como segurar um bebê, então, só o que fiz foi mantê-la sentada e com as costas no meu peito. – Não fiz nada. Só a estou segurando.

A posição era muito desconfortável para mim e já estava começando a me preocupar quando os meus braços adormeceriam.

- Como uma pessoinha deste tamanho pode fazer tanto barulho? – nem me atrevi a responder seu questionamento retórico. Ao contrário. Esperei por sua conclusão. – Eu tentei de tudo: dei mamadeira como a Tanya me ensinou, balancei-a nos meus braços, conversei, troquei as fraldas.

Quando ela disse fraldas (no plural), gemi. Qual seria a potência da pequenina? Bella apressou-se em esclarecer.

- Sabe como é difícil fazer com que aquelas coisas fiquem justas o suficiente sem apertar a barriguinha dela e sem cair de tão frouxas? – e olhou para a cama. Segui seu olhar e ri. Seguramente, havia meia dúzia de fraldas descartáveis inutilizadas.

- Não se esqueça que você vai me ajudar a cuidar de Nessie. E um dia, será a minha vez de rir – Bella lançou-me uma caprichada praga.

Balancei a cabeça para os lados. – Vamos aproveitar que ela está calma. Pegue-a enquanto vou trocar de roupa.

E aquele botãozinho "On/Off" foi acionado mais uma vez. Renesmee pôs a esgoelar-se no momento em que Bella a pegou.

- Isso deve ser alguma brincadeira... – avaliou, devolvendo-me o bebê. – Parece que você vai ficar com as roupas de engomadinho mais um tempo.

Chiei sem tem outra opção. Com Nessie, sentei-me na borda da cama e ouvia atentamente sobre a conversa que Bella teve com Tanya, mais cedo.

- Ela disse que sentia muito por estar nos fazendo passar por isso, mas ela não tinha à quem recorrer e precisava muito do dinheiro, já que não tem apoio da família. Foi difícil não me comover com a estória dela, amor.

Bella sentou ao meu lado e passou a ponta dos dedos no rosto de Nessie, que nos encarava com a mão na boca e um fio de baba escorrendo pelo queixo. Bella sorriu e continuou a falar.

- Eu tentei tranquilizá-la de que nós podíamos fazer isso. É claro que eu não sabia quão difícil seria, por isso ela acreditou em minhas palavras. - Rimos de sua confissão.

- Imagino que daqui há pouco ela vá dormir, então poderemos traçar um plano para que esses dias sejam os melhores possíveis – sugeri.

Sorrindo, Bella zombou. – Você acha que estamos em uma guerra para ter de traçar um plano?

"Quase isso", pensei, mas mantive as palavras apenas para mim.

- O que vamos fazer agora? Quero dizer, ela come comida? Toma apenas leite para dormir?

Bella parou por um momento. – Edward! – exclamou.

Preocupei-me. – O que esquecemos?

- Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa errada. Tanya deixou apenas uma pequena mala com as coisas de Nessie. Não tem carrinho, nem cadeira para carro, brinquedos, nada! E onde vamos colocá-la para dormir? E se as fraldas acabarem antes de amanhecer?

Bella levantou-se repentinamente, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto, girando em torno de si.

Com cuidado, movimentei-me até chegar ao seu lado. – Bella, por favor. Você está me apavorando. Me diga o que havia na mala. Assim, decidimos se temos que comprar alguma coisa para passar a noite ou não.

- Roupas. Não tantas quanto eu gostaria. E a maioria de calor. Também tinha algumas fraldas, mas eu estraguei boa parte, alguns remédios com a devida recomendação médica, a mamadeira e algum leite.

- Estamos bem por agora, eu acho. Vamos colocá-la para dormir conosco. E, se você quiser, marcaremos uma consulta ao pediatra para saber como agir com um bebê em casa. E falaremos com Esme o quanto for necessário – sugeri e Bella pareceu concordar. Foi até a mala e pegou uma fralda de pano, cobrindo Renesmee, que estava tremendamente desperta para aquela hora.

Descemos para a cozinha afim de fazermos um lanche e alimentarmos o bebê. Bella estava exausta e eu tentei tomar à frente do jantar, mas bastou que Nessie estivesse fora do meu calor para que ela voltasse a chorar. Desta forma, tornei-me mero expectador, enquanto Bella apenas colocou alguma comida congelada no forno e aqueceu na água uma mamadeira que Tanya deixou pronta antes de partir.

Apesar de toda confusão em torno da chegada de um pequeno ser às nossas vidas, alimentar Renesmee foi extremamente satisfatório. Segui as orientações de Bella e o medo de que o bebê engasgasse foi superado com o lindo arroto que ela deu após devorar todo o conteúdo do recipiente.

Tanya avisou que sua pequena era bastante faminta e, mesmo que ela reclamasse por mais, deveríamos resistir a dar outra mamadeira cheia de leite quente. Foi assim que descobrimos que Nessie falava "Dá dá", porque, nesta 1a noite, ela passou quase uma hora nervosamente gritando essas duas palavrinhas quando nos recusamos a dar mais leite.

Eu estava tentado a conceder seu pedido quando o meu celular tocou no bolso de minha calça. Com medo de deixar Renesmee cair, me virei, pedindo que Bella o atendesse. Não segurei o gemido quando senti as mãos da minha garota no meu corpo, o que me levou ao pensamento que, provavelmente, nossa noite havia sido deixada em segundo plano.

Bella sorriu tristemente e olhou no visor. – É Esme – disse com alívio. Ela atendeu à ligação, imediatamente colocando no viva-voz. Renesmee procurava de um lado para o outro de onde vinha o som .

- Oi, mãe – a saudei amigavelmente. – Tudo bem em Washington? – A primeira pergunta que eu gostaria de fazer era "Quando vocês voltam?", mas ponderei rapidamente e decidi que não ajudaria em nada mostrar fraqueza.

- Já estou sentindo a falta de vocês, filho. Bella está com você?

- Você está no viva-voz, Esme – Bella informou.

- Ah, que bom. Tanya me telefonou pedindo desculpas pelo transtorno e eu tentei convencê-la de que vocês eram capazes para a tarefa. Me contem como foi o dia de vocês três.

Nunca tinha visto minha mãe tão empolgada com uma novidade. Bella deixou Esme saber das recomendações feitas pela Tanya e como foi desde a chegada de Renesmee. Esme sentiu nossa preocupação e apoiou a ideia de irmos ao pediatra. Até incumbiu-se de agendar a consulta com o médico que foi meu por anos e nos avisaria depois o horário. Deu algumas dicas de mãe e prometeu que nos falaríamos diariamente até que Carlisle e ela voltassem para casa.

Falar com Esme deu um reforço em nossa confiança. Mas parece que Renesmee não registrou nada que a titia falou, já que não deu uma folga para mim e para Bella durante toda a madrugada.

Por fim, deixamos a criança entre nós, na minha cama, e velamos seu sono a noite toda. A cada ameaça de nos movermos, Nessie resmungava e, quando eu precisei ir ao banheiro, não parou de chorar até que eu voltasse para o seu lado.

Quando eu consegui fechar os olhos para descansar, Renesmee soltou um pequeno resmungo e eu acordei preocupado que seu choro despertasse Bella, que não teve uma noite melhor que a minha.

Para minha surpresa, minha garota já não dormia. Pelo contrário. Por sua aparência, estava acordada há algum tempo.

Vi Bella deitada no mesmo lugar da cama onde passou a noite. A diferença e que ela vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa de malha bege com decote em "V".

- Você vai sair? – perguntei, sonolento.

- Já sai e já voltei – Bella estava mais animada que eu.

Subi minha mão para seu rosto e descansei em cima de sua bochecha, sem movimentos bruscos. – O que você quer dizer?

- Aproveitei que vocês estavam dormindo e fui comprar a cadeira de automóvel – disse, simplesmente.

- Você deveria ter deixado que eu fizesse isso, amor.

Bella me encarou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. – E provocar a ira de minha pequena concorrente? Jamais. Nós precisamos da cadeira para sair com Nessie, Edward – Bella passou a mão nos cabelos escuros da criança que descansava tranquilamente entre nós.

- Do que você a chamou? – demorei um instante para perceber o apelido que Bella deu a Renesmee.

Bella sorriu. – "Minha pequena concorrente". – E então olhou de volta para mim. – Só há uma razão para ela aceitar a você e não a mim, amor. Ela está encantada com o primo lindo que tem. Amor de primo é um perigo. Lembra da teoria do Em? 


	30. Responsabilidades

_Olá, pessoas. Sei que demorei um pouco para uma atualização, mas minha vida está meio confusa. Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo!_

* * *

Apesar de ter quase um ano, Renesmee mal falava. Preferia se comunicar com gestos. A menos, é claro, quando queria algo com sei insistente "dá, dá" ou quando negava alguma coisa com o "não, não" acompanhado do dedo indicador para cima movendo-se erroneamente de um lado para o outro.

Bella ainda me explicava da conversa que teve com Esme enquanto eu dormia.

- Ela marcou o pediatra para às 11h e passou o endereço de algumas lojas onde podemos comprar roupinhas e acessórios para Nessie.

Ao ouvir seu nome, abaixei meu olhar imediatamente para a criança que ressonava tranquilamente entre nós.

- Esme me passou uma lista de coisas que devemos comprar, amor - Bella explicou -, mas disse que pode ser depois da consulta médica, porque aproveitamos para incluir nas compras, os artigos que o doutor Stefan recomendar.

Eu não lembrava se havia alguma roupa apropriada para ir ao médico na mala de Nessie. – Mas ela tem alguma coisa decente para vestir agora?

Com a proximidade do inverno, a temperatura em Nova Iorque já não era tão agradável para uma criança e isso me deixou preocupado.

- Agora tem – Bella abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. – Quando fui buscar a Cadeira para Carros, aproveitei e comprei um vestido, casaco e sapatos novos. Ah, e fraldas!

- Você é perfeita – elogiei e me estiquei para beijá-la.

Com nossos movimentos, Nessie despertou resmungando de seu sono. Ambos – Bella e eu – ficamos parados encarando a pequena que se remexia e, enfim, abriu seus olhos para nos olhar de volta.

Ainda séria, ela girou o corpinho na cama, colocando-se de barriga para baixo.

Ergueu o tronco e abriu um lindo sorriso com poucos dentes para mim.

- Bom dia, gatinha – desejei beijando seus cabelos sob os olhares de Bella.

Renesmee engatinhou na minha direção e se aconchegou em meu peito, escorando suas costas em mim.

Tão logo se acomodou, esticou os bracinhos para Bella, abrindo e fechando as mãos como se quisesse que ela se aproximasse de nós. E Bella o fez com felicidade estampada no rosto.

Confesso que ao vê-la séria, me preocupei com seus sentimentos diante da suposta rejeição de Renesmee, mas a crianças era encantadora e não me decepcionou.

Quem visse à distância teria certeza de que éramos um jovem casal feliz com o seu bebê.

Quando voltei à realidade, fiquei um tempo prestando atenção na conversa carinhosa que Bella tinha com Nessie enquanto ela tentava pegar seus lábios e nariz.

- Eu prometo que o doutor Stefan não fará nenhum mal à você, princesa. Voc~e não precisa ter medo – Bella usou um tom reconfortante. – E a parte boa é que vamos às compras depois. Você vai adorar.

Nessie sorriu para Bella – Mama – balbuciou.

Nos olhamos espantados. Por alguma razão, pensei por um instante que Nessie pudesse estar chamando Bella de "Mamãe", mas não fazia o menor sentido. Eu não tinha experiência com bebês para saber como a mente deles funcionava., estava apenas pensando besteira. O mais sensato seria a falta que Renesmee parecia sentir de Tanya.

- A mamãe volta logo, amor – Bella se comoveu.

- Mama – Nessie repetiu.

Bella esperou que eu tomasse alguma atitude. Fiz a primeira coisa que consegui pensar.

- Qual tal um banho, princesinha? – disse já puxando Nessie para os meus braços e cortando todo aquele clima que tomou o local.

Renesmee se agitou, feliz. Ri com ela e Bella se levantou.

- Como você vai fazer isso, amor?

- O quê? – perguntei, curioso.

Bella sorriu arteira. – Dar banho. Vai fazer sozinho? Na sua banheira? No chuveiro? Porque não temos uma banheira de bebê aqui.

Bom ponto. Como eu faria aquilo?

Levantei da cama com Renesmee no colo, segurando firme para não cair, nem derrubá-la. Dei meu melhor sorriso para Bella. – Eu estava pensando... - aproximei-me dela – que como você é uma ótima namorada vai se oferecer para a aventura.

A gargalhada alta de Bella fez Nessie olhá-la curiosa e rir junto, mesmo sem entender o que se passava ali.

- Você é um comediante nato, Edward! Sabe que a baixinha aí não gosta de mim, não é? Você está sozinho nessa, gato.

- Não, amor! – quase gritei quando Bella me deu as costas, pronta para sair. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Bella. Vamos lá. Me ajuda.

Bella revirou os olhos. – Esquece o banho por enquanto. Vamos tomar café-da-manhã e alimentá-la. Depois damos o banho para ir ao médico.

Bella era perfeita. Pensava em tudo da melhor maneira possível. Eu era o apressado. Ela, a ponderada. Éramos perfeitos juntos.

O café-da-manhã não foi tão ruim quanto previ se não levarmos em conta as reclamações de Renesmee por mais leite quando terminou a primeira mamadeira.

Já o banho foi outra estória.

No banheiro do meu quarto e com Nessie apenas de fralda, tentamos traçar um Plano de Ação, porque precisávamos nos coordenar para nada sair errado.

O Plano A seria colocá-la na banheira de mármore e ensaboá-la. Não contávamos que a pequena não parasse quieta. Eu realmente achei que fosse derrubá-la e afogá-la a qualquer momento.

Então, o Plano B nos pareceu mais sensato. Mesmo com os berros de Nessie por estar sendo segura por Bella, eu tirei minha roupa ficando apenas de boxer. A peguei de volta e ergui para que Bella retirasse a fralda que, para nossa sorte, só estava molhada.

- Edward, você terá que segurá-la bem, porque quando ela estiver com sabão pelo corpo, vai ficar escorregadia – Bella me lembrou.

Tenso, encostei as costas de Renesmee no meu peito, segurando-a sentada com uma mão dando a volta em sua cintura e a outra embaixo das coxas.

Minha linda garota, vestida apenas de calcinha e sutiã, ligou o chuveiro e fez todo o trabalho. A mim coube manter a pequena nos braços e admirar Bella. Seria sexy se não fosse cômico. Bella e eu, de roupas íntimas, molhados, no banheiro do meu quarto. Na seca que eu estava, me arrependi amargamente de ter aceito ficar com a filha de Tanya.

- Amor! – Bella me chamou mais alto que o normal. Foi então que percebi que eu estava num mundo onde não havia um bebezinho para tomar conta e éramos apenas Bella e eu, ou seja, um mundo de Faz de Conta... Um mundo que realmente não existia...

- Desculpe, vida. O que você disse?

Bella sorriu. – Que seu pai quer falar com você. Quando tiver um tempinho, liga para ele. É alguma coisa sobre a reunião de ontem.

Oh! A reunião de ontem. A ridícula reunião com os diretores do hospital em que representei meu pai. Não havia dito nada a Bella, para não preocupá-la, mas estava mais para um Show de Horrores do que uma reunião com pessoas civilizadas. Tive certeza que o pai do Emmett não me daria uma folga. Ele estaria lá quando eu fizesse algum movimento em falso. Seria o primeiro a me crucificar. Eu achava aquela rixa MacCarty / Cullen tão idiota. Por que nossos pais não podiam ter a mesma amizade que Emm e eu? Sorri, tristonho.

- Terminamos aqui? – mudei de assunto.

- Oh, sim... Limpinha e cheirosa, não é, bebê? – e Bella beijou as mãozinhas ainda molhadas de Renesmee. – Hummm, vou colocar um roupão e a seguro para que você faça o mesmo, pode ser?

Eu não tinha nenhuma outra sugestão. Concordei. – Perfeito. Está preparada para o choro?

Bella respirou fundo. – Acho que estou acostumando – saiu do box e vestiu o roupão atoalhado branco que estava pendurado atrás da porta. Antes de voltar até nós, Bella ainda retirou a calcinha molhada por baixo do roupão.

Gemi e Bella me olhou sorrindo. – Desculpe. – É claro que ela não se desculpava realmente. Ela sabia o que causaria em mim com este pequeno gesto e eu, com Nessie, não poderia fazer absolutamente nada.

- Malvada – acusei.

Bella se aproximou novamente com uma pequena toalha colorida esticada e forrou por cima de Renesmee.

- Linda, agora você tem que ficar um pouquinho com a Bella para que eu possa me vestir, ok?

Era incrível, mas aquela criança sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Bastou eu mencionar que ela ficaria com Bella que um lindo bico se formou em seus lábios.

Antes que Bella saísse do banheiro, eu já ouvia o choro sentido da minha priminha. Era de cortar o coração. Como se estivéssemos tratando-a mal. Aposto que os vizinhos chamariam a polícia para nos prender por crueldade, se ouvissem todo o drama de Renesmee.

Acelerei com o banho e me troquei rapidamente, saindo em seguida, para procurar as duas belas mulheres que faziam parte da minha vida.

As encontrei na cozinha. Bella segurava um copo cor-de-rosa cheio de água e dava para Renesmee que tinha os olhos úmidos e nariz vermelho. Era uma bela cena. Poderia até querer isso para o meu futuro, sem arrependimentos.

Assim que me viu, a criança esticou bracinhos e perninhas e começou a resmungar. Bella não falou nenhuma palavra. Pôs o copo na bancada e me entregou Renesmee, saindo em seguida para se vestir adequadamente.

Ficar sentado em uma Sala de Espera de consultório médico com uma linda namorada e uma criança adorável é a coisa menos recomendada se você não deseja ser o centro das atenções.

- Edward, nunca me senti tão incomodada com as pessoas me encarando – Bella sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.

Nessie, alheia a tudo ao seu redor, tentava escalar meu corpo para alcançar um quadro dos bebês Mickey e Minnie atrás de nós.

Abracei Bella, e tentei confortá-la. – Eles devem estar com inveja de mim. Tenho duas princesas comigo. Não é para qualquer um – mas minha tentativa de piada, não foi bem recebida.

- Uh, com certeza estão pensando isso – Bella debochou. – Jura mesmo que não percebeu que essas mulheres, e isso inclui a secretária do doutor Stefan, não tiram os olhos de você?

- Meus olhos não veem isso. Só vocês duas, ok? – beijei o rosto de Bella e a barriga de Nessie, que estava cheia de energia.

Não ficamos muito tempo esperando. Logo que adentramos ao consultório do doutor Stefan, ele deu uma boa encarada em Renesmee e fez uma cara estranha.


	31. Família Feliz

Eu não tinha ideia do que esperar da consulta com o pediatra. Esperava que ele pudesse nos dar algumas dicas para tornar nosso dia-a-dia menos confuso. Imaginei que ele pudesse nos ensinar alguns truques básicos que qualquer pai soubesse. De verdade, achei que seria como um consulta de rotina.

Assim que bateu os olhos em Renesmee, doutor Stefan, meu pediatra por anos, fez uma cara de desagrado. Acho que sua intenção não era nos mostrar preocupação, porque imediatamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, abriu um grande sorriso e me abraçou.

- Edward Cullen. Como você está grande! Um homem!

Sorri, sem graça. – Pois, é. O tempo passa, não é?

Stefan já tinha seus 50 e tantos anos, cabelos compridos e lisos que não passavam todo o respeito que ele conquistou em anos na medicina.

- Estou ficando velho – falou baixo, como um comentário para ele mesmo. Bella sorriu ao ouvir e eu me apressei em apresentá-los.

Renesmee prestava atenção em toda conversa. – Bem, doutor, esta é a minha Bella. Minha mãe deve ter mencionado que viríamos aqui esta manhã...

- Sim, sim – animou-se, nos conduzindo às cadeiras em frente à sua mesa. - Fiquei muito feliz quando Esme me telefonou ontem. Mais feliz ainda quando soube do gesto grandioso de vocês.

- É mais complicado do que imaginamos, mas podemos aguentar – Bella disse. – Estamos com algumas dificuldades para lidar com Renesmee e se o senhor pudesse nos dizer o que exatamente fazer, ou não, vamos ficar muito gratos. Esme e Carlisle estão em Washington.

- É claro. Mas eu gostaria de fazer um check up nesta princesinha primeiro. Posso?

Doutor Stefan esticou os braços para Nessie.

- Se o senhor conseguir tirá-la do Edward...

Mal terminou a frase, Renesmee já se jogava em direção ao pediatra, deixando Bella estagnada.

- Por que você diz isso, Bella? – perguntou o médico, fazendo cócegas na barriga de Nessie e arrancando algumas tímidas risadas dela.

- Ela não costuma sair do colo dele. Ou melhor... Ao que parece, ela não costuma vir para o meu colo, já que o senhor não teve problemas para segurá-la.

- Ah, então você é bem exigente, pequena – o médico conversou diretamente com Nessie enquanto a colocava em cima de uma bancada toda enfeitada de personagens infantis e de altura elevada. – Vamos falar sobre isso depois. Agora venham aqui.

Bella e eu nos posicionamos ao lado do médico e observamos os exames que ele fazia, ao mesmo tempo em que nos explicava algumas coisas e despia Renesmee.

- Assim que vocês entraram no consultório, tentei ligar as informações que Esme me passou por telefone com o que eu estava vendo em minha frente. Agora, eu tenho certeza disso. Renesmee está abaixo do peso e é muito pequena para a idade que tem. Ela tem 11 meses, mas tem tamanho e peso de um bebê de, no máximo, seis meses... Talvez sete meses, se eu for generoso.

Bella me encarou e se virou para o médico. – A mãe dela nos deu algumas recomendações que podem ser a razão disso.

Doutor Stefan apertava a barriga de Nessie, que tentava segurar sua mão, e nos ouvia atentamente.

- Por exemplo, a alimentação dela é apenas de leite. E Tanya disse que deveríamos dar só uma mamadeira, mesmo se ela chorasse por mais. Ela não devia comer alimentos sólidos? – Bella estava realmente interessada em tudo que o médico pudesse nos dizer.

- Definitivamente. Por volta dos 04 meses, os pais devem incentivar o consumo de papinhas, é claro, não abrindo mão do leite. Nessie já tem dentinhos. Já deveria comer comida de verdade, não só papinhas. Frutas, legumes, carne. Isso tudo é importante para o desenvolvimento de uma criança. Ela anda? Fala?

Eu mesmo respondi. – Não anda, apenas engatinha e gosta de colo. Ela parece ser bem preguiçosa. E só nos mostrou três palavras: "dá, dá", "não, não" e "mama". É normal falar tão pouco?

O médico pôs Renesmee sentada na cama alta e mediu a circunferência de sua cabeça. Isso a deixou desconfortável e ela resmungou alto, fazendo-nos rir.

- Eu sei que é ruim, princesa, mas o titio já está terminando. – Todas as medições feitas pelo pediatra foram anotadas numa grande ficha em branco com o nome de Renesmee. – Realmente, Edward. Ela deveria ter um vocabulário mais complexo, mas eu tenho certeza que vocês podem estimulá-la pelo tempo que estiverem juntos. Quanto a andar... Também é estímulo. Sem o histórico dela, não posso dizer muita coisa, mas o mais importante é o que vocês podem fazer por ela daqui para frente.

Doutor Stefan mesmo se encarregou de vestir Nessie novamente e a entregou a mim. Voltamos aos nossos lugares e o médico sentou-se em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa.

- Por hora, vou passar uma dieta alimentar. Não é nada assustador, apenas os alimentos que vocês devem introduzir na alimentação de Renesmee. Eu vou explicar direitinho como vocês devem preparar. - Ele abriu a gaveta e retirou alguns papeis. – Vou anexar estes panfletos. São dicas para pais de primeira viagem. Podemos considerá-los isso. E também quero que vocês deem algumas vitaminas que vou receitar. No mais, quero vê-los em um mês. Alguma dúvida?

Bella se mexeu na cadeira. – E quanto ao fato de que ela não gosta de mim? Podemos fazer alguma coisa?

Ter o carinho de Renesmee era muito importante para Bella. Mas não acho que ela não gostasse da minha namorada, apenas se sentia mais à vontade comigo. Prova disso foi logo que acordamos que Nessie quis tê-la também por perto.

- Bem, Bella. Talvez haja algo no passado que a faça ser mais próxima ao Edward. Não podemos dizer com certeza. Se você não fez nada para machucá-la ou magoá-la, duvido que ela não goste de você. Vamos fazer um teste. Mesmo que ela não vá ao seu colo, seja você a pessoa a alimentá-la. Nas refeições, Edward pode segurá-la e você lhe dá de comer. O banho, idem. Edward a segura e você faz todo o trabalho. Acho que com o tempo, ela vai se envolver com você, vai se acostumar.

Bella assentiu, mas eu estava preocupado. E se não funcionasse? Eu não podia ver minha garota daquele jeito tristonho. Eu ajudaria com tudo ao meu alcance.

Tão logo Bella ajustou Renesmee na cadeira do Volvo, eu a puxei para um abraço. Estávamos encostados do lado de fora do meu carro e eu não precisei dizer nada a ela. Ela sabia que eu estaria sempre junto. Aproveitei o tempinho sem o bebê e beijei Bella. Eu estava com saudades de senti-la tão entregue a mim, de sentir seu gosto peculiar, seu cheiro de morangos.

Não nos separamos até sermos obrigados a buscar ar. Bella precisava desse beijo. Eu precisava desse beijo.

- Está melhor? – perguntei abrindo a porta do passageiro para ela entrar.

- Mais do que bem – sorriu de volta e fechei a porta.

Partimos rumo ao Shopping Center que minha mãe recomendou para o que precisávamos e Nessie mostrava-se faminta ainda a caminho.

Bella olhou para nossa princesinha, ainda sentada no banco de trás, em seu confortável assento para bebês, e começou a conversar.

- Espera só mais um pouquinho, linda. Já estamos chegando e você vai almoçar.

Nessie resmungava e se mexia impacientemente. Era como se ela dissesse: "Apresse-se, Edward. Estou com fome".

Pelo espelho retrovisor, a vi arrancar o sapato esquerdo e puxar o pé em direção ao próprio rosto, levando os dedos à boca. Ri com a cena, o que motivou Bella a me encarar para saber o que eu estava achando engraçado.

- Olha para a pequena faminta ali atrás.

Bella compartilhou da minha diversão.

Fomos direto para a Praça de Alimentação. Enquanto me sentei com Nessie sentada em cima de minhas pernas, Bella permaneceu em pé.

- Amor, comida ou lanche para você?

Meu lado criança falou mais alto e antes que eu pensasse direito, as palavras já tinham saído de minha boca. – Lanche de frango, com batata e um refrigerante grande.

Bella riu e me deu as costas, seguindo em busca de nosso almoço.

- Você está preparada para sua primeira refeição de verdade, bebê? – perguntei à Nessie e recebi uma linda risada desdentada em retorno.

No caminho entre o estacionamento e a Praça de Alimentação, Bella e eu conversamos sobre a consulta médica e chegamos à conclusão que não havia nenhum mal em tentar alimentar Renesmee ali mesmo.

Olhei para frente e vi Bella carregando duas bandejas nas mãos, equilibradas. Não consigo imaginar como ela cometei aquela proeza, mas evitei fazer um comentário malicioso. Ela estava se empenhando bastante e merecia meus cumprimentos.

- Olha lá, bebê! Seu almoço.

Ergui Renesmee em pé, em cima das minhas coxas e a virei para observar minha linda garota que se aproximava cada vez mais.

Tão logo Bella depositou as bandejas na mesa, peguei meu lanche e dei uma grande mordida. Sentei Nessie novamente nas minhas pernas e nos virei em direção à Bella.

- Amor, vamos começar com a cenoura? – Bella perguntou espetando um pequeno pedaço de cenoura cozida no garfo e ofereceu para Renesmee.

Percebemos que ela não sabia o que fazer. Como nunca tinha comido, não abriu a boca.

- Bella, passa nos lábios dela. Acho que ela não sabe que é para comer.

E assim Bella o fez. Esfregou o pequeno pedaço de legume na boquinha de Nessie até que ela os abriu levemente e pôs a língua para fora, experimentando o gosto diferente.

A careta que ela fez dava a entender que estava comendo pimenta. Foi engraçado e nós rimos. Nessie nos olhou assustada, momento este que Bella aproveitou e colocou a cenoura dentro da boca dela novamente.

Estiquei o braço e peguei dois palitos de batata frita, dando um para Bella e comendo o outro.

Mais uma vez, Bella espetou um pedacinho de cenoura no garfo e deu para Nessie.

Aos poucos, ela estava se acostumando às novas texturas e aos novos sabores. A careta ainda estava lá, mas ela mastigava direitinho e engolia.

O alimento preferido de sua primeira refeição foi a carne cozida com molho. Quando Bella não dava ela resmungava. Então, minha namorada passou a combinar alimentos em cada garfada. Carne e arroz. Carne e cenoura. Cenoura e arroz. Cenoura e brócolis. Beterraba e arroz.

Sua pequena barriga estava estufada e o prato com o almoço quase pela metade quando decidimos que era melhor parar antes que ela passasse mal.

- Tomara que ela segure tudo isso dentro do estômago – Bella divagou.

Renesmme voltou a se agitar nos meus braços. A levantei novamente, deixando-a em pé em cima das minhas pernas e a virei para Bella limpar sua boca.

- Será que ela está com sede, Edward? Acho que vou buscar um suco natural.

Girei Nessie para mim e perguntei a ele, beijando sua barriguinha. – você está com sede, bebê?

Ela riu e emitiu um som diferente dos que já conhecíamos. – Ábua. 


	32. Timing Perfeito

Bella olhou para mim com um brilho diferente no olhar. Parecia emocionada. A pequena Renesmee estava tentando se expressar. E foi a coisa mais linda do mundo vê-la fazer um bico com os lábios para pedir "Ábua".

Sorrimos para a criança em meus braços e ela repetiu a palavra, porém, demonstrava impaciência ao não ver seu desejo atendido.

– Eu vou buscar sua água, bebê – Bella prontificou-se e antes de sair da mesa ainda deu um beijo na bochecha de Nessie.

-Será que também tenho que fazer bico para ganhar um beijo? – fiz charme quando percebi que apenas Renesmee ganharia beijo.

Rindo, Bella tocou os lábios na minha bochecha e saiu. Balancei a cabeça para os lados, tentando tirar o sorriso bobo do meu rosto.

Sentei Nessie na borda da mesa, de frente para mim e deitei minha cabeça em suas pernas.

- Como vamos ficar quando você for embora, hein, pequena? – Bella estava se apegando a Renesmee de maneira perigosa. Não de um modo ruim, por enquanto. Mas no momento em que Tanya a levasse, com certeza seria a que mais sofreria. Infelizmente, eu não poderia fazer nada.

Como se entendesse meu momento de reflexão, Renesmee levou suas mãos gordinhas aos meus cabelos e os bagunçou, numa tentativa falha de carinho. Levantei meu rosto em sua direção e sorri em agradecimento.

Bella estava demorando a voltar. Imaginei que também estivesse pegando o próprio almoço, já que apenas Nessie e eu já estávamos alimentados.

Quando lembrei do meu lanche, me virei para pegar mais alguns palitos de batata frita e os levei direto para a minha boca, sendo observado atentamente por Nessie. Repeti meu gesto para ver qual seria sua atitude e ela abriu a boquinha, como se esperasse que eu desse batata para ela também.

Na terceira vez em que peguei batata e comi, não dando para ela, Renesmee levou as mãos até minha boca tentando pegar de mim.

- Você quer batata, linda? Não pode, amor. É fritura. Se a Bella souber que você comeu batata frita vai me deixar de castigo até depois que você for embora.

Pelo visto, meus argumentos não convenceram Renesmee, porque ela virou o corpo para trás, onde a bandeja estava, e tentou pegar, por si mesma, minhas batatas. Quando a puxei ela gritou.

Assustei. Eu conhecia o poder de seu pulmão pelo choro irritante, mas não sabia que ela era capaz de fazer tal birra.

Evitando constrangimentos e sob insistentes "Da Das", fui vencido e ofereci um pedaço de palito de batata para ela. Mesmo fazendo careta, ela continuou a mastigar.

Foi engraçado ver a salivação causada pelo sal. Nessie, normalmente, babava exageradamente e, com o sal, piorou. Tentei limpar com um guardanapo de papel, mas eu só espalhava mais, então desisti e apenas segui alimentando-a.

Estava tão entretido na tarefa que não percebi Bella se aproximar e pulei na cadeira quando ouvi-a pigarreando ao nosso lado.

"Me ferrei", pensei e deixei a cabeça cair no colo de Renesmee novamente.

- Excelente atitude, Edward Cullen!

Tentei explicar. – Eu não queria dar, amor, mas você conhece ela. Começou a gritar e falar "Da Dá".

Me entregando a garrafa de "ábua", Bella sentou e fez uma pequena observação.

- Espero que não prefira porcaria aos legumes.

Quando Bella não estendeu sua bronca a encarei. Seria lógico ela me passar uma lição sobre criar Renesmee, as coisas que fariam mal para sua saúde e todo este blá, blá, blá. Aparentemente, ela estava faminta, porque trocou tudo isso por uma enorme mordida no lanche que era duas vezes o tamanho do meu.

Eu queria dizer que não poderíamos reclamar se Nessie preferisse as porcarias já que nós não estávamos dando o exemplo, mas fiquei calado. A situação estava boa para o meu lado e não tinha razão para estragar tudo.

Peguei a mamadeira na bolsa e enchi, trazendo Nessie de volta para o meu colo e oferecendo água. Ela se aconchegou em mim e segurou a mamadeira com as duas mãozinhas e praticamente esqueceu de nós.

Nosso almoçou durou bem mais que o normal, mas não houve incidentes.

Não posso dizer o mesmo do momento em que precisei usar o banheiro, um pouco antes de sairmos às compras.

Eu ouvia o choro de Renesmee de lá de dentro e era de dar pena. Ela chorava como se estivesse sendo surrada ou coisa pior. Me cortou o coração ver como Bella ficou chateada, novamente.

Lamentei o fato de não poder mudar a situação. Eu ficaria, com prazer, com sua tristeza se pudesse fazê-la sorrir.

Tentei não demorar muito e quando me juntei às duas, vi Bella, com Nessie no colo, resmungando alto, mas abraçada a ela, e com a cabeça no seu ombro.

Bella segurava a bolsa do bebê pendurada e balançava de um lado para o outro com o corpo, tentando niná-la. Parecia a mamãe coala e seu filhotinho pendurado.

Aproximei-me em silêncio e assim que Bella me viu, dei sinal para ela ficar calada e seguíssemos andando. Minha ideia era que Renesmee ficasse com Bella, mas a pequena logo me viu e, com cara de choro, esticou os bracinhos para mim. Não tive outra opção senão pegá-la.

Esta situação me trouxe uma nova preocupação: eu teria de trabalhar no dia seguinte e Bella e Renesmee ficariam sozinhas.

Com o bebê dormindo, fomos em todas as lojas indicadas por Esme. O berço e o carrinho seriam entregues em casa no dia seguinte. As roupas, calçados, fraldas, banheira, prato, copo, talheres, vitaminas, e remédios, entre outras miudezas, foram acomodados no porta-malas do Volvo.

Apesar de toda a agitação, parecia que Nessie tinha passado a noite em claro, pois acordou apenas no final do dia.

Estávamos, ainda, no estacionamento do shopping e Bella não estava nem um pouco animada. A rejeição de Renesmee a incomodava bastante.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela não faz por mal, amor – encostei na lateral do carro.

Bella encostou-se ao meu lado, quase se escorando em mim. – Eu sei disso, mas me sinto um pouco frustrada. Não se preocupe. Vai passar.

Toquei nossos lábios, quase esquecendo da criança dormindo em meus braços, entre nós. Quase porque quando a ajeitei de modo que pudesse aprofundar o beijo, Renesmee acordou se chacoalhando. E, para não derrubá-la, me afastei e a segurei em pé.

Bella me deu as costas, sem falar nada, e entrou no carro, sentando no banco do passageiro.

- Timing perfeito, gatinha –desabafei e me preparei para colocá-la na cadeira do automóvel.

Assim como na noite anterior, Renesmee dormiu na minha cama, entre Bella e eu, ou seja, quase duas semanas sem sexo. E as perspectivas estavam cada vez piores. Sem poder me afastar de Renesmee eu já previa que as coisas não melhorariam em menos de trinta dias. Só esperava não enlouquecer.

Acima de minhas instabilidades sexuais eu precisava ponderar as instabilidades emocionais de Bella. Conviver apenas com o namorado que não ficava em casa o tempo todo e com uma criança que a rejeitava, levando em conta todo seu passado, poderia levá-la a sofrer em uma intensidade inesperada.

Nada melhor que um jantar em casa para reunir os amigos e esquecer os problemas. Sussurrando para não acordar Nessie, sugeri.

- Bella, vamos fazer uma jantar aqui em casa amanhã? – Bella não moveu nenhum músculo na cama. Poderia estar dormindo, se sua respiração não estivesse tão errática.

Ela também não abriu os olhos para me responder. – Nós sempre jantamos em casa, Edward. – Respondeu com preguiça.

- Você não entendeu, amor. Precisamos apresentar Renesmee aos nossos amigos. Acho que podemos fazer um jantar ou pedir pizza. O que você acha?

Além dos principais motivos, eu estava levando em conta o dia difícil que Bella teria com Nessie. Definitivamente, ela deveria espairecer depois de ouvir a pequena chorar o dia todo quando eu for trabalhar.

- Só se eu puder levar Nessie para almoçarmos juntos no Hospital.

Estiquei meu corpo, apoiando-me sobre meus braços e beijei Bella na boca rapidamente. – Fechado!

Depois de poucos minutos, Bella também dormia profundamente. Aproveitei e fui até a biblioteca e telefonar para meu pai. Precisávamos conversar sobre a reunião do Hospital no dia anterior. Aquela reunião idiota.

- Pai? Pode falar? – esqueci completamente do fuso. Carlisle devia estar trabalhando ainda.

- Claro, filho. Estava mesmo esperando você me ligar. Como foi a reunião?

Suspirei e comecei. – Foi tudo bem, eu acho. Fiz tudo como você recomendou. O problema foi quando a reunião acabou, pai. Me diga, por favor, o que eu tenho a ver com sua briga com o senhor McCarty – implorei.

- Desculpe, Edward. Sei que esta rixa chega a ser ridícula, considerando que ele é casado com a mãe do Emmett, mas ele jamais vai me perdoar por ter roubado a Esme dele. Consequentemente, quando não puder expressar seu rancor contra mim, o fará contra o mais próximo. Atualmente é você.

Ainda quando criança, eu achava que o pai do meu melhor amigo apenas não gostasse de mim, como muitos pais discordam das companhias que os filhos escolhem para si. Até o dia em que conversei com Carlisle e ele me confortou dizendo que o problema era com ele, Carlisle, e não comigo. Para eu não me preocupar. Foi só recentemente que eu soube que Esme desmanchou o noivado com o pai do Emm uma semana antes do casamento para ficar com Carlisle.

- Eu vou telefonar para ele ao amanhecer e explicar as razões de ter vetado a compra da terceira Câmara Hiperbárica, quando outros setores do Hospital precisam de investimento. E Renesmee? – de repente mudou de assunto. – Como vocês estão lidando?

Tenteio avaliar se valia a pena contar alguma mentira para não preocupá-lo, mas achei que Bella pudesse ter mencionado algo à minha mãe mais cedo. – Ela é uma verdadeira manhosa, pai. Não fica com Bella sem chorar. Quando está no meu colo parece outra criança.

Carlisle riu alto. – Você é um Cullen, afinal.

Quase chamei Carlisle de machista, mas se até Bella tinha falado que Renesmee estava apenas encantada comigo, já estava começando a acreditar nesta teoria idiota.

- Você sabe que a levamos no doutor Stefan hoje, né? – confirmei.

- Sim. E como ele está?

- Igual. Mas os cabelos não mentem. – Foi minha vez de rir. – Então, ele falou que Nessie está abaixo do peso e deveria ser mais desenvolvida para sua idade-

Sério, Carlisle me interrompeu. – Esta sempre foi uma preocupação da sua mãe. Por isso ela aceitou ficar com Nessie, Edward. Tanya pode ter tido a melhor das intenções ao manter a gravidez, mas ela não é uma boa mãe. E não estou falando de maus tratos, antes que você se preocupe, mas ela não tem condições financeiras de manter uma criança. Mesmo que tentemos enviar dinheiro, ela é orgulhosa demais para aceitar. Agora que você está mencionando isso, me pergunto se elas tem o que comer diariamente.

A conversa com Carlisle sempre fluiu com facilidade. Desta vez, porém, as coisas sobre Tanya que ele me contou ficaram martelando na minha cabeça. Me comoveu saber que minha prima, que um dia teve uma vida tão boa, estivesse passando dificuldades. Mesmo que indiretamente, eu decidi que a ajudaria de um jeito ou de outro. Naquele momento cuidando e amando sua filha, mas depois eu acharia outra forma de ajudar.

Foi após concluir este pensamento que percebi o silêncio na casa. Não havia choro mesmo eu estando longe de Nessie. Corri de volta para meu quarto e ajoelhei ao lado de Bella. Dei um leve beijo em seus lábios e ela acordou. Quando ameaçou falar, coloqui o dedo indicador em frente a minha boca e fiz sinal de silêncio.

Peguei sua mão, na clara intenção de fazê-la levantar, no que prontamente fui atendida. Dei algumas passadas largas até o meu lado da cama e, em cima do criado mudo, ativei a babá eletrônica que compramos no Shopping mais cedo. Peguei o comunicador, liguei, voltei ao lado de Bella e a levei para fora do quarto, entrando na próxima porta.

No quarto de Bella, a agarrei ferozmente em um beijo cheio de saudade e desejo. – Que saudade de você, amor – suspirei, quando passei meus lábios para seu pescoço.

- Sem preliminares, por favor – Bella usou um tom que dava impressão que implorava. Como se precisasse disso...

Segurei a barra de sua camisola de malha e puxei para cima de sua cabeça jogando o pano no chão. Quando seus seios ficaram à mostra, não resisti e chupei seus mamilos com vontade. Eu estava sentindo tanta falta deles.

Bella tentava abrir e tirar minha calça jeans quando Nessie começou a chorar e ouvimos pela babá eletrônica. Aquilo cortou o clima completamente, mas tentei ignorar voltando a beijar a boca de minha namorada e levando minha mão para dentro de sua calcinha.

Com a insistência do choro, Bella me afastou, pegou a blusa no chão e saiu do quarto. 

* * *

**Esta semana devo postar uma nova OneShot em meu perfil do Nyah e do FF. O nome é "Sensatez e Luxúria" e como está óbvio pelo nome, tem Lemons. Ela será postada ao vivo na comunidade Falando em Códigos, do Orkut. Trata-se de um projeto chamado Noites Pervas, que acontece às quartas-feiras à noite. Quem quiser acompanhar e interagir ao vivo, basta adicionar a Comunidade.**


	33. Dia de Trabalho

**Eu sei que deveria ter postado durante o final de semana, mas não deu tempo de digitar o capítulo todo. Como tenho passado muito tempo em frente ao PC, às vezes dou um tempo e, para não perder as ideias, digamos assim, reavivei meu caderno.**

**Enfim, eu queria mostrar um pouco como Edward agiria se fosse obrigado a realmente tomar alguma decisão na ausência de Carlisle. Está light, mas vale a pena ler.**

* * *

Quando sai para trabalhar no dia seguinte, nem Bella nem Nessie haviam acordado ainda.

A primeira coisa que fiz ao chegar no Hospital foi telefonar para Alice, convidando-a para o jantar. Sua empolgação não me decepcionou.

- Que tal uma festa na piscina, Edward? - pessoa corajosa, pensei.

- Você não acha que já está frio-

- Mas a água é aquecida - me cortou. - E outra. Ninguém é obrigado a entrar. Pode deixar que nós pegamos as pizzas pelo caminho, ok?

O espírito de praticidade de Alice me encantava. Seu humor e disposição sempre se destacaram em sua personalidade. Infelizmente, cada um de nós tem responsabilidades, impedindo-nos de permanecermos tão próximos.

Assim que desliguei a ligação com Alice, pensei em ligar para casa e saber se estava tudo bem, mas desisti quando percebi que ainda não eram nove horas da manhã e, se Nessie estivesse dormindo, a acordaria. Imaginei que Bella se encarregaria de me ligar assim que pudesse.

Às nove em ponto, fui chamado pelo interfone pela secretária de Carlisle. - Senhor Cullen? Há um rapaz aqui fora querendo falar com o senhor. Seu nome é Seth Clearwater.

- Eu deveria saber quem é ele? Estranhei a visita, já que eu sabia que não tinha nenhum compromisso pela manhã.

- Acredito que não. Se quiser, posso pedir para ele voltar co horário marcado - sugeriu.

- Pode ser ´parei um instante para pensar. Talvez o cara quisesse falar com meu pai, não comigo. - Melhor! Pergunte sobre o que se trata. Se for realmente comigo, deixe-o entrar. Caso contrário, encaminhe-o para quem possa ajudá-lo.

- Sim, senhor.

Esperei alguns minutos e o tal Seth não entrou. Como suspeitei, não era comigo.

Uma hora depois, sai para uma volta, dando claras instruções à Secretária, ao passar por ela. - Se Bella telefonar, diga para ligar no meu celular!

Meu destino era a Emergência, Uma das instruções dadas por Carlisle foi não ficar entocado em sua sala. Os funcionários tinham que ver que seu filho não estava aqui apenas de enfeite.

Ao entrar no ambiente, deparei-me com um caos controlado, se pudermos chamar assim. A Emergência do Hospital da minha família era uma das maiores da região e recebia todo tipo de pessoa. Porém, nossa estrutura era a mais adequada de todo o país.

Usei o termo "caos controlado" porque, apesar de muitas pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, pacientes reclamando de dor, aparelhos soando 'bips' ininterruptos, tudo era devidamente coordenado.

Continuei minha inspeção e parei quase em frente a uma maca, daquelas que ficam separadas por cortinas e acreditava ser para pacientes menos graves. Lá avistei uma cena que me comoveu: um senhor de cabelos compridos e grisalhos, de olhos fechados, deitado em cima de uma dessas macas, ladeado por uma mulher de meia idade e de traços indígenas e um garoto moreno e musculoso. A mulher chorava, inconsolável, e se debruçava no homem. O garoto parecia preocupado.

Uma das enfermeiras da Emergência veio até mim, bem animada. - Senhor Cullen!

No momento em que ela disse o meu nome o garoto indígena me olhou. Voltei-me para a enfermeira qe eu nem sabia o nome. - Só estou visitando - tentei ser amigável, apesar de odiar a atenção.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Quer que eu apresente o setor? - a oferecida propôs.

Sorri amarelo - Não se preocupe. Pode voltar aos seus afazeres. - Ela entendeu minha indireta bem direta já que apenas acenou e se afastou.

Voltei a olhar para aquelas três pessoas que me prenderam a atenção e dei falta de um dos membros. Balancei a cabeça achando que já estava me envolvendo demais com os desconhecidos e no primeiro passo que dei para continuar a ronda, trombei em alguém.

- Me desculpe - apressei-me em me desculpar. Quando reparei, vi que a parede humana na minha frente era o garoto que tinha se afastado do casal.

- Então você é o senhor Cullen? - me olhou com desdém.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar na Emergência. Não era possível que eu tivesse feito algo que o incomodou. Resolvi onde isso ia dar.

- Edward Cullen - e estiquei a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Ele correspondeu levando ao Pé da Letra a frase "Aperto de mão". Achei que ele fosse provocar uma fratura na minha mão direita, tamanha raiva demonstrada. Puxei minha mão e chacoalhei para afastar a dor. Não sem antes reclamar. - Qual o seu problema, idiota? - cuspi.

- Você é meu problema! - apontou o dedo indicador na minha cara. - Está vendo aquele homem ali? - virou-se para o homem de cabelos compridos. Automaticamente me virei junto. - É o meu pai e está morrendo por sua culpa!

- Eu nem os conheço! Como posso ser culpado? - eu realmente queria saber a resposta para esta pergunta.

- Como o moleque que é, não me recebeu quando fui à sua sala mais cedo. Eu só queria uma ajuda e você nem se deu ao trabalho de falar comigo! - eu estava cada vez mais confuso. - Por causa da droga de um número de Seguro Social ele não será operado.

Assim que me olhou de novo, o rapaz tinha lágrimas nas bochechas. - E como eu poderia ajudar? - Foi uma das coisas que Carlisle não me ensinou: como resolver este tipo de problema.

Um brilhos surgiu em seus olhos. Esperança?

- Você pode autorizar a cirurgia dele. Depois eu resolvo o problema do Seguro - animou-se.

Me lembrei que seu nome era Seth. – Olha só, Seth. Eu não posso passar por cima da Lei. Se vocês não podem pagar, seu pai tem de estar no Sistema Social.. Sem a autorização deles eu teria um grande problema de Contabilidade. – eu estava orgulhoso de ter aprendido tão bem os ensinamentos do meu pai.

- Meu pai vai morrer, cara – chorou.

Tentei me colocar no lugar de Seth. O tamanho de seu desespero para salvar o pai. A humilhação de pedir um favor a um desconhecido. Eu também morreria céus e terras para ajudar meu pai. Pensando bem... Meu pai, minha mãe, minha Bella, minha Nessie.

Deveria haver um jeito. Lembro de ouvir Carlisle falando de cirurgias gratuitas em algum jantar. Eu deveria me informar.

- Vou conversar com os outros diretores e ver o que podemos fazer, ok? – corri até a mesa próxima e peguei papel e caneta, voltando correndo – Anota o nome do seu pai aqui... – entreguei os objetos a ele - ...e o número de um telefone se eu precisar falar com você.

Ele o fez, falando ao mesmo tempo – Meu pai precisa de um marca-passo. Nos ajude e eu ficarei te devendo pelo resto de minha vida.

Dei um tapa em seu ombro e sai da Emergência. Teria de conversar com meu pai sobre o assunto. Voltei à sala dele e imediatamente liguei para o seu celular. Caixa Postal. Liguei para Esme. Caixa Postal. Tentei ligar para a casa da vovó e uma das empregadas me disse que eles estariam em uma reunião de negócios o dia todo.

Só teria uma pessoa a quem recorrer. Fui para a sala do pai do Emmett.

- Bom dia, senhor Cullen – a secretária me cumprimentou.

- O senhor McCarty está com alguém? – esperei pela resposta, em pé, em frente a mesa da funcionária que, mais uma vez, não sabia o nome. Talvez eu precisasse fazer uma visita ao Departamento de Recursos Humanos e pedir uma foto com os dados de cada empregado do Hospital. Identificá-los pelo nome os deixaria felizes e eu menos constrangido.

- Está sim, mas preciso anunciá-lo – ela pegou o telefone e impulsivamente segui para a porta.

- Não precisa. Eu me anuncio. - Não podia arriscar que ele não me recebesse. – Com licença – abri a porta e o velho me fuzilou com os olhos.

- O que você faz aqui, garoto? Quem deixou você entrar? – pegou o telefone e eu sabia o que ele faria.

- Não fui culpa dela – amenizei. – Por favor, só preciso tirar uma dúvida.

Ele relaxou e eu aproveitei para me sentar. – O Hospital faz cirurgias de graça?

Por sua cara, ele estava confuso. – Atendimentos e cirurgias – explicou, apesar da rispidez.

- E quais são os critérios, senhor McCarty?

- As consultas acontecem uma vez por mês e fazem parte de um programa de Democratização da Saúde, como diz seu pai. As cirurgias pro-bono são feitas de acordo com a necessidade.

Ia me aproveitar de sua súbita gentileza e extrair o máximo de informações que eu conseguisse. – Quem decide quais cirurgias devem ser feitas?

Percebi que as perguntas já o estavam irritando. – Uma junta médica.

Não daria tempo de reunir a junta para avaliar o caso de Harry Clearwater. Se o caso fosse tão grave quanto o filho mencionou, cada minuto perdido o aproximava de seu fim. – A última pergunta. Prometo – assentiu. – E quando se trata de Emergência?

- Carlisle Cullen – foi curto e grosso.

Sorri. – Obrigado – disse, sinceramente, e sai de sua sala. Eu tinha certeza que ele pediria explicações posteriormente, mas com isso eu me preocuparia depois.

Voltei para a Emergência e, para me resguardar de futuros problemas, procurei o Cardiologista de plantão. Antes de ser visto por Seth, descobri que o médico que eu buscava, Marcus Volturi, estava na Sala dos Médicos.

Ele estava sozinho e fazia anotações em uma prancheta e nem reparou minha presença até que eu estivesse sentado ao seu lado.

- Desculpe a distração, Edward. Não vi você chegar – colocou a prancheta de lado.

- Não se desculpe – o tranquilizei. – Você tem um minuto para mim?

- Até dez.

Eu não sabia o quanto o doutor Volturi estava envolvido com o caso então omiti a razão de estar ali. – Você pode me falar de Harry Clearwater?

De repente, seu sorriso sumiu. – É mesmo lamentável que a burocracia nos impeça de salvar vidas. Harry e a família moram em uma tribo afastada e não possuem registro no Seguro Social. Também não podem pagar pela cirurgia. Receio que ele não sobreviva até amanhã se não receber um marca-passo. A esposa, Sue, disse que Harry estava ruim há meses, mas só agora puderam vir ao Hospital.

Talvez valesse colocar minha cabeça à prêmio por estas pessoas, refleti. – Inclua Harry Cleawater nas cirurgias pro bono.

Marcus Volturi se surpreendeu com minha atitude. – Você tem certeza, Edward? Há uma junta médica-

- Não em Emergências – o interrompi. – Meu pai decide nestes casos. Como sou seu representante legal, eu digo para preparar o senhor Cleawater para a cirurgia imediatamente.

Nunca vi um médico desaparecer tão rapidamente. Fui até a porta da Sala dos Médicos e o doutor Volturi já recebia os abraços de Seth e Sue. Fiquei feliz por agir como um homem responsável pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Caminhando lentamente, voltei para a sala que era minha até que meu pai voltasse para assumir suas funções no Hospital. Antes de entrar pela porta, a secretária chamou – Senhor Cullen, a senhorita Cullen o espera lá dentro.

Me preocupei e irrompi o escritório. Bella segurava Nessie em seu braços, como em um abraço apertado. A pequena chorava em um resmungo permanente, com a vabeça no ombro da minha namorada.

- O que houve, amor? – procurei por algo errado em Bella e Renesmee.

- Amor, nós combinamos almoçar.

Olhei no relógio em meu pulso. – Caramba - sussurrei. – Me desculpe por fazê-la esperar. Eu estava tentando resolver um problema e não vi a hora passar tão rápido.

Dei um beijo rápido nos lábios da minha namorada e Renesmee esticou-se em seu colo. Praticamente se jogando em mim. – E você, pequena? Se comportou com a Bella? – conversei com Nessie esperando que ela não tivesse exagerado.

- Meus ouvidos e minha paciência que o digam – Bella soltou um muxoxo.

- Béia – Nessie apontou o dedo indicador para Bella, sorrindo. Não havia mais qualquer sinal de que ela esteve chorando.

- Amor, ela falou seu nome! – a felicitei. – Quando vi, Bella tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Essas eu sabia que eram de alegria. Beijei sua testa e a abracei de lado. Saímos juntos para o refeitório.

Como um novo hábito, me sentei à mesa segurando Nessie e Bella foi fazer nossos pratos. Quando voltou, me entregou o almoço e sentou. Olhei para minha comida com cara de nojo. Não tinha nenhuma fritura, mas muitos legumes e saladas.

- O que foi? Temos de dar o exemplo – divertiu-se ao notar minha hesitação.

* * *

_Como avisei no capítulo anterior, durante a semana postei uma OneShot (18+). Quem quiser ler, o link para o FF é www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) s (/) 6771943 (/) 1 (/) OneShot_Sensatez_e_Luxuria (é necessário retirar os espaços e parênteses. Sei que irrita, então, se preferirem, é só ir no meu perfil e clicar no link direto da Fic. Não esqueçam de deixar review, ok? :D_


	34. Apoio

**Realmente tive dias atribulados e por isso demorei a vir postar. O capítulo estava escrito, mas no caderno, e não estava conseguindo passá-lo para o Word. Ficou maior que o normal,para compensar e tem um Lemon bem leve.**

**Não deixem de ler as Notas no final do capítulo, ok?**

**Até já!**

* * *

Achei melhor mudar de assunto. – Como foi a manhã de vocês?

Espetando um pedaço de abóbora com o garfo, Bella respondeu. – Choro, mamadeira, choro, maçã, choro, banho, choro, almoço, choro, choro e mais choro – detalhou como se não fosse nada importante.

Segurei sua mão por cima da mesa. – Sinto muito – lamentei.

Bella voltou a comer com a mão livre. No meu colo, Renesmee começou a se mexer. Segurando na minha camisa, praticamente se içou em pé. Sorriu orgulhosa do seu ato e eu a observei me preparando para pegá-la caso perdesse o equilíbrio.

Levei uma garfada de salada até a boca e Renesmee me encarou.

- Quer? – ofereci, chamando também a atenção de Bella.

A pequena negou com a cabeça e virou o corpinho para a mesa. Apontou para o prato de Bella, que por sinal era bem colorido. – Béia.

- Isso mesmo. Esta é a Bella – a incentivei.

- Dá, dá – pediu.

Por um momento, pensei que ela quisesse minha namora e uma sensação de alívio tomou meu corpo.

- Ela não quer a mim, Edward. Olha só – Bella esticou seus braços convidando Nessie para seu colo e imediatamente ela se agarrou a mim. – Não, não! – resmungou.

- Agora olha a diferença. – Bella cortou um pequeno pedaço de carne, espetou com o garfo e ofereceu a Renesmee. – Quer carninha, gatinha?

Renesmee girou a cabeça na direção de Bella já de boca aberta. Eu ainda recebi um olhar do tipo "Eu disse".

Já de volta à minha sala, Bella pôs Renesmee sentada no tapete e nos sentamos de cada lado. Enquanto ela explorava cada detalhe do novo ambiente, aproveitei para falar sobre a festa na piscina.

- Já falei com Alice sobre o jantar de hoje. Eles vão levar as pizzas e ela deu a ideia de liberar a piscina.

- Quando chegar em casa eu ligo o aquecedor – feliz por sua iniciativa, sorri. Olhei Nessie entretida com os pêlos do tapete e, sem fazer barulho, me sentei no sofá trazendo Bella comigo. Coloquei a mão em sua nuca e, com a outra, ao mesmo tempo a puxei pela coxa, de modo que sua perna ficasse em cima da minha, permitindo-me sentir seu calor.

O beijo foi carinhoso e profundo. Nossas línguas não duelavam por um espaço, mas dançavam juntas, sensualmente.

Há tanto tempo estávamos privados de tal privacidade que apenas aquele beijo me excitou. Puxei um pouco mais a perna de Bella, que tocou minha ereção. Gemi involuntariamente em seus lábios.

Não passamos disso com Nessie na sala e, da mesma forma que amenizou a saudade, deixou a necessidade mais aflorada. Pela primeira vez desde que Nessie chegou, interrompemos o beijo por falta de ar e não pelo choro do bebê que, como se soubesse que precisávamos deste gesto, permaneceu em silêncio, se arrastando pelo tapete.

- Eu te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso – a lembrei dando leves beijos em seus lábios e mantendo nossas testas coladas.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer – respondeu com uma intensidade surpreendente.

Bella tocou mais uma vez meus lábios e levantou. A observei se agachar ao lado de Nessie. – Vamos, gatinha? – esticou os braços para pegá-la.

- Não, não – recusou movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro efusivamente.

Bella me olhou pedindo uma ajuda silenciosa.

Fui até as duas e peguei Renesmee no colo. – Eu levo vocês até o carro. – Minha intenção era enganar Nessie. Colocá-la na cadeira do automóvel para que Bella não precisasse enfrentar mais choro do que o necessário.

Ao acomodá-la no banco de trás, abracei Bella ao lado do carro. Acho que Renesmee ainda não tinha percebido as nossas intenções e por isso não chorou.

- Eu vou para casa mais cedo - tantas coisas aconteceram em tão pouco tempo que eu tinha esquecido de mencionar isso.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez e somente quando Bella sentou no banco do motorista e deu a partida que Nessie começou a gritar olhando para mim através do vidro.

Tentei falar com meu pai mais uma vez e, como não fui atendido, deixei recado para retornar a ligação. Mesmo que eu tivesse tomado uma decisão repentina, estava certo que tinha agido adequadamente e precisava comunicar o fato a Carlisle.

Também procurei saber notícias de Harry Clearwater. Ele estava em cirurgia há meia hora, até então, vivo.

Eu enrolava para não ir embora cedo demais quando um estrondo fez com que eu olhasse para a porta da sala. O senhor McCarty me encarava de maneira intimidadora. – Você não passa de um moleque, Cullen! Acha que este hospital é uma casa de caridade?

Levantei da cadeira e, com todo o orgulho Cullen que aprendia a ter ao longo dos anos, o enfrentei. – Modere sua língua, McCarty! Eu não fiz nada que Carlisle não faria – mantive o tom ríspido.

- E com que experiência você decidiu que o caso era emergencial? Até onde sei, você mal saiu das fraldas! – deu um passo à frente.

Não tirei os pés do lugar. – Eu não tomei a decisão baseada em nada! Consultei um cardiologista a par do caso-

- Um profissional envolvido com o paciente, Cullen! – não deixou eu terminar meu raciocínio. – Não é assim que as coisas funcionam aqui. Nosso dinheiro não é capim para você desperdiçar – acusou.

A mim, coube a tentativa de defesa. – Nós temos a obrigação de fazer atendimentos gratuitos.

- Só espero que você não tenha privado de um tratamento digno alguém que realmente tenha chances de sobrevivência. - E dizendo isso, o pai do meu melhor amigo foi embora batendo a porta atrás de si.

Eu não queria duvidar que tivesse feito a coisa certa. Não precisava ter este peso nos meus ombros. Não seria justo, já que eu fiz o que achei melhor.

Antes de voltar para casa, meu telefone tocou uma última vez. Era a pessoa que eu mais desejava conversar.

- Que bom que você telefonou, pai.

- Filho, eu vi a quantidade de ligações que você fez para o meu celular e me preocupei. Desculpe não retornar antes. Aconteceu algo grave? – perguntou preocupado.

Antes de explicar a estória de Harry Clearwater, me certifiquei de tranquilizá-lo. – Estamos todos bem, Carlisle. Não se preocupe. Eu é que peço desculpas por dar a entender que tínhamos uma Emergência.

Não tive certeza, mas suspeitei ouvir um suspiro de alívio do outro lado da linha.

- Eu precisava de sua autorização para uma cirurgia Pro Bono.

- Não precisa mais?

- É aí que quero chegar. Fiz com que Carlisle tomasse conhecimento de cada acontecimento entre Seth me procurar na Diretoria e a ligação de meu pai. Ao final, recebi o apoio que eu já esperava.

- Se você fez tudo exatamente como me disse, não vejo como o McCarty possa contestar suas ações. Legalmente, você tem este 'poder' na minha ausência e, Edward, estou muito orgulhoso de você. É exatamente o que eu teria feito.

Assim que abri a porta da sala, já ouvi o choro de Nessie. Não era escandaloso, mas constante. Seguindo o barulho, cheguei à cozinha para ver Bella de costas balançando Renesmee no colo. A pequena segurava a mamadeira na boca, mas não sugava o leite. Só resmungava.

Tão logo me viu, Nessie ergueu-se e tirou a mamadeira da boca, abrindo um grande sorriso banguelo para mim. Percebendo a mudança de atitude, Bella se virou, soltando um suspiro que não podia ser interpretado de outro modo, senão alívio.

Aproximei-me sem quebrar o olhar com Bella – Nessie já entregava a mamadeira para ela para, no momento seguinte, me oferecer os bracinhos e vir no meu colo.

Pegando Renesmee, beijei Bella rapidamente nos lábios. – Desculpe, não consegui sair mais cedo.

- Tudo bem – respondeu, cansada. – Vou checar se está tudo certo para o jantar. Depois você vai tomar o seu banho.

Bella saiu me deixando a sós com Renesmee. A sentei mo balcão, de frente para mim. – Por que, bebê? A Bella gosta tanto de você.

- Béia – interrompeu-me com uma das mãos tentando pegar meus lábios.

- Isso mesmo. A Bella. Você podia pegar leve com ela - como se entendesse alguma coisa do que eu estava falando, Nessie sorriu.

Partimos para a sala. Avistei um tapete pequeno e colorido no canto do cômodo com vários brinquedos, como bonecas, pelúcias e blocos educativos que emitiam sons.

"Será que ela ficaria ali brincando?", me perguntei. Só existia um jeito de saber. Arrisquei colocá-la no chão, sentada. Em seguida, me acomodei do seu lado mostrando cada objeto. De cara, Renesmee se interessou pelo cubo colorido com uma patinha e seus filhotinhos dentro que, ao apertar, fazia "Quac, Quac". Depois de alguns minutos, Nessie se esqueceu de mim. Em silêncio, levantei e fui até o sofá. Ficaria por perto caso ela começasse a chorar, o que não aconteceu.

Encostei minha cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos, refletindo o quão diferente meu dia tinha sido. Entre discussões, decisões e aprendizados, eu poderia considerar como um excelente dia e estava louco para compartilhá-lo com a minha garota.

Como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, Bella sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá. Abri os olhos e a encarei. Ela aparentava estar tão cansada. Levei minha mão até sua bochecha e a acariciei. Bella fechou os olhos e pôs a mão por cima da minha. Ver suas olheiras e a sua aparência me entristeceu. – Desculpe por fazê-la passar por isso, amor. – Eu tinha aceitado ficar com Renesmee e acabei deixando a responsabilidade apenas para Bella. Se Nessie ficasse bem sem mim, não teria nenhum problema. Infelizmente, não era a nossa realidade.

- Você está ouvindo? – me ignorou completamente, perguntando em um sussurro.

Eu realmente não ouvia nada. – Ouvindo o quê?

- O silêncio – sorriu. – É a primeira vez desde que acordei, que a casa está quieta. Achei que minha cabeça fosse explodir se ouvisse choro de bebê por mais dez minutos.

Escorreguei a mão que estava em seu rosto para sua nuca e a puxei para um beijo. Eu não tinha mais nada a oferecer que não fosse o meu amor por Bella.

Ela descansou as mãos em meu peito e retribuiu o beijo começando por uma sutil mordida em meu lábio inferior. Gemi involuntariamente, apertando mais seu rosto junto ao meu. Discretamente, desci minha mão por toda lateral de seu corpo, passando pela coxa e parando na parte de trás de seu joelho.

Quando ameacei puxá-la para meu colo, Bella interrompeu o beijo e me encarou, com a respiração pesada. – É melhor pararmos por aqui, Edward – e fechou os olhos.

Olhei por cima dos ombros e vi que Renesmee seguia empenhada em morder um urso de pelúcia. Poderíamos avançar um pouco mais tranquilamente.

De súbito, puxei Bella para sentar-se sobre minhas coxas, de frente para mim, um joelho de cada lado. – Eu não quero parar – sussurrei. Mesmo sabendo que não faríamos nada ousado com Renesmee no mesmo ambiente, meu desejo estava à flor da pele.

Minha ereção deveria ser vista há quilômetros, assim como minha respiração era forte e eu conseguia ouvir meus batimentos cardíacos.

Voltamos a nos beijar com desejo e foi impossível não gemer ao sentir os seios da minha namorada pressionando meu tórax. A apertei junto a mim gerando uma leve fricção sobre meu membro desperto.

Bella levou seus lábios para a pele do meu pescoço, intercalando sugadas e mordidas. Quase explodi em um orgasmo quando ela simulou uma cavalgada em mim. Era apenas um leve movimento de subidas e descidas, mas o calor proveniente de sua umidade estava me deixando louco. Havia ainda aquele cheiro tão característico de excitação no ar deixando a situação mais constrangedora.

Um urro se formou em minha garganta ao mesmo tempo que a sensação de formigamento atingiu minha espinha e desceu buscando liberdade. Bella tencionou todo seu corpo e sua respiração ficou mais errática. Isso não impediu que ela continuasse. Abafei o rugido gutural em um beijo desesperador e alucinante.

Me senti um adolescente movido apenas pelos hormônios que estava ansioso demais para beijar a garota mais gostosa do colégio.

Por algum tempo permanecemos em silêncio, curtindo os últimos espasmos que nossos corpos produziam. Nossa bolha pessoal foi 'estourada' com uma tossida de Nessie e viramos o rosto imediatamente para vê-la, ao mesmo tempo em que ela nos procurou, abrindo um sorriso babado como se dissesse "Estou bem".

Ainda olhando para Renesmee, Bella começou a falar. – Obrigada, amor. Foi... – me olhou nos olhos - ...divertido.

- Foi um prazer. Literalmente. - Ambos rimos.

Bella saiu de cima de mim, parando em pé a minha frente. Vou tomar um banho rápido. Já volto para você fazer o mesmo antes que os outros cheguem.

Sem me dar tempo para responder, Bella subiu correndo as escadas. Devia estar tão ansiosa por uma calcinha limpa quanto eu estava por uma cueca. Ri com o pensamento.

* * *

_Eu não sou o tipo de autora que diz "Se ninguém comentar, vou parar de postar", porque isso não é verdade. Amo escrever e não faço isso apenas para receber elogios. O faço porque sinto esta estranha necessidade de externar minhas ideias, não importa para quem. _  
_Digo isso porque foram poucos os comentários do último capítulo (é uma tendência que venho notando há um tempo) e pode parecer que demorei para postar um novo capítulo exatamente por isso, e não foi. _  
_É claro que todo autor gosta de saber como está se saindo, de ver sua estória cheia de indicações e de ler as reviews (e quanto mais, mais felizes ficamos), mas antes de escrever Fics eu as lia e odiava quando alguém colocava metas de reviews para postar o próximo ou ameaçava parar de escrever porque ninguém comentava. Eu mesma não comento em muitas Fics._  
_Dito isso, espero que não encarem a demora em postar como uma chantagem idiota, ok? Eu fico muito feliz com cada review que leio (mesmo que sejam poucas) e a cada leitor que me adiciona como Amigo. Me contento ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que tem a Fic em seus Favoritos._  
_O próximo capítulo já está sendo escrito e acredito que devo postá-lo no final de semana mesmo._  
_Por último, há uns meses, eu anunciei que a Fic passou a ser postada na Comunidade Perva's Place Fics, do Orkut. Lá, venho postando de dois em dois capítulos para alcançar o Nyah e o FF. Isso está bem próximo e, quando chegarmos juntos, as postagens dos capítulos inéditos de Minha serão feitas às terças-feiras, a partir das 19h, no Perva's. Quem quiser acompanhar ao vivo, tem que ter a comunidade adicionada. _  
_Não sei se alguém sabe como funciona as postagens ao vivo, mas resumidamente, é assim: a postagem é feita por partes, com a autora e as leitoras (ou leitores) interagindo ao mesmo tempo. A postagem é feita até o final do capítulo. Às vezes demora poucos minutos, quando não há ninguém on line para acompanhar, mas já vi Fics que demoraram mais de 3h para terminar o capítulo._  
_Quando chegar este dia, eu vou avisar com antecedência. E quem não quiser pegar ao vivo, pode ficar tranquilo: após terminar a postagem no Orkut, atualizo no Nyah e no FF._

_PS: Acho que esta Nota Final ficou imensa, mas é importante._


	35. Melhores Amigas

Mal tinha anoitecido e todos os nossos amigos já estavam espalhados na região da piscina da casa dos meus pais. À exceção de Renesmee e eu que ainda estávamos na cozinha, já que a pequena não poderia comer pizza. Bella tinha passado um dia todo encarnando o papel de mãe e achei justo lhe dar uma folga.

Eu já tinha aprendido a preparar o jantar de Nessie e estava seguro em praticar meu "Momento Pai". Ter filhos não era um dos pontos prioritários em minha lista de realizações durante a vida, mas após a chegada da filha de Tanya, eu já começava a reconsiderar.

Mas era apenas um sentimento vago que ainda necessitava de muito amadurecimento. Tinha certeza que queria ser pai de um filho com a Bella e que isso acontecesse apenas após nos formarmos. Tínhamos uma vida inteira pela frente para planejar nossos bebês, fazê-los e criá-los. Tudo na ordem natural da vida.

Com Renesmee sentada na cadeira alta de alimentação, segurei o prato com arroz, legumes cozidos e carne de frango grelhada servindo pequenas colheradas à ela, que comia com gosto. A bagunça era controlada e não me preocupei com a limpeza até que acabamos.

O suco natural de laranja estava na mamadeira à espera do final do jantar e meu único contratempo foi convencer a criança apressada a esperar um pouco. Tão logo Nessie engoliu a última colherada de comida, eu peguei duas toalhas de papel e limpei seu rosto e mãos, a pegando nos braços.

Seguimos para a piscina com Renesmee se deliciando com seu suco e bem tranquila.

Ao chegar, vimos Emmett e Jasper brincando de se afogar na piscina e Bella, Alice e Rosalie conversando sentadas nas espreguiçadeiras.

A noite, apesar de fria, estava agradável. A água aquecida soltava vapor em contato com a brisa. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de me juntar aos meus amigos na piscina, mas o receio de que Renesmee rejeitasse Bella era mais forte.

- Olá, pessoas – cheguei cumprimentando, animado. Beijei o rosto de Rosalie e Alice e a boca de minha namorada.

- Ela comeu bem? – Bella preocupou-se.

Sorri. Era tão bonito ver o carinho com que Bella se referia e, o mais importante, tratava de Renesmee. – Comeu tudinho, não foi, gatinha? – terminei de falar olhando para Nessie que distribuía sorriso a todos.

- Ah, então esta é a famosa Renesmee? – Alice empolgou-se e saltitou até mim, que permanecia em pé. – A tia Alice merece um beijinho, você não acha, Nessie?

Rimos com a animação de Alice e eu me encurvei para frente para dar acesso para que ela desse um beijo estalado na bochecha de Renesmee. Bella e Rosalie apenas assistiram tudo.

Os garotos também chamaram Nessie desde a água e ficaram fazendo caretas e gracinhas provocando várias gargalhadas nela. Ninguém, acredito que alertados por Bella, teve a iniciativa de oferecer colo para a criança. O medo do choro poderia ser um dos motivos, mas não perguntei. Era um assunto incômodo para Bella e não seria eu a provocá-lo.

O primeiro momento de estresse da noite foi durante o nosso jantar. Todos nos sentamos ao redor de uma das mesas do jardim e nos servimos de pizza, refrigerante e cerveja (para os homens). Renesmee estava sentada sobre as minhas pernas e resolveu que queria jantar conosco. Como um furacão, levou sua mãozinha até meu prato para puxar meu pedaço de pizza e Bella a conteve.

- Não, não, Renesmee. Esse é o jantar do Edward. Você já comeu – impôs-se seriamente.

Não sei se pelo susto ou por manha (já que fome estava descartada), Renesmee usou toda a força de seu pulmão e chorou como se estivesse apanhando. Até lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas.

Bella suspirou e levantou-se, pegando Nessie, ainda chorando, de mim e afastou-se. Todos assistimos a cena em silêncio até Bella entrar em casa com a criança chorando em seus braços. Emmett, como sempre, foi quem quebrou o silêncio. – Vocês estão perdidos – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e gargalhou.

- E você acha que nós não sabemos disso? – respondi de mau humor, jogando meus talheres em cima do prato.

- Calma, Edward – Jasper pediu. – Vocês são apenas inexperientes. Vão aprender a não deixar um bebê tomar conta da situação logo. Vocês vão ver.

- Sabe o que é pior? – reclamei. – Ela não aceita a Bella e eu não consigo resolver nada, como eu sei que Bella espera.

- A Bella não espera nada. Fique tranquilo. Ela sabe que vocês estão juntos nessa – Alice deixou escapar.

- Ela disse isso? – percebi que esse foi o tom da conversa que elas tiveram antes de eu chegar com Renesmee.

- Sim e não – Rosalie só me deixou mais confuso. – Ela não foi explícita, mas deu a entender. Para falar a verdade, Edward, ela está sentindo a mesma coisa que você. Quer fazer a coisa certa, mas não sabe como e tem medo de fracassar e não corresponder ao que você espera dela.

Eu andava tão envolvido com o Hospital que deixei de lado as preocupações da minha namorada. – Droga! – abaixei a cabeça e pus as mãos na nuca. – Eu passei o dia trabalhando e larguei esta bomba nas mãos dela. Não é justo. Eu nos coloquei nesta confusão. Eu deveria, no mínimo, estar com ela para ajudar.

Emmett deu dois tapinhas nas minhas costas. – Cara, ela ama você e jamais o culparia por isso. Ela deve é estar orgulhosa do trabalho que você está fazendo substituindo seu pai.

- Nem tive tempo de falar com ela sobre isso.

Antes que eu continuasse a falar, Bella voltou com Nessie vestindo um roupão atoalhado cheio de bichinhos coloridos, com a cebeça apoiada em seu ombro e segurando uma mamadeira cheia de leite e em silêncio. A única evidência do choro era o nariz vermelho.

- Pronto, nós conversamos e Nessie entendeu que a pizza é comida de gente grande e que seu jantar é diferente. Como recompensa por ter sido uma mocinha obediente e ter parado de chorar, ela ganhou um delicioso leite preparado pela Bella e vai poder colocar os pezinhos na água, certo? – finalizou olhando para Renesmee.

Como resposta, ela tirou a mamadeira da boca e me mostrou. Meu peito se encheu de orgulho. Bella soube resolver mais uma vez um inconveniente com Renesmee. Antes de voltar a se sentar, Bella colocou Nessie em seu carrinho que estava erguido, para que ela ficasse também sentada. Se aquietou com a mamadeira e pudemos terminar as pizzas em meio a brincadeiras e, às vezes, conversas sérias, como na hora em que o assunto "Universidade" veio à tona.

- Vocês dois já fizeram a matrícula na Universidade? – Alice perguntou quando os demais disseram que haviam escolhido Darthmouth para o próximo ano.

Assim como eu olhei para Bella, ela me olhou de volta. Para os outros, ficou claro que não tínhamos conversado sobre isso.

- Não acredito que vocês não se matricularam ainda! – Rosalie nos acusou. – Se vocês perderem os prazos, sabem que isso significa perder um ano, não sabem?

- Só não tivemos tempo de falar sobre isso, Rose. Temos duas semanas para enviar a documentação e não vamos nos atrasar – garanti, encerrando o assunto.

Então, Renesmee soltou um grito para chamar a atenção e todos olhamos para ela. A garotinha chacoalhava os braços e as pernas como se quisesse sair correndo. Ela apontava para a piscina e voltava a se remexer.

- Sabe que esta é uma boa ideia, Nessie? – Emmett falou como se entendesse perfeitamente o que ela quisesse dizer. – Todos para a piscina! – gritou meu amigo e saiu correndo. Deu um salto na borda e caiu na água fazendo um barulho alto e arrancando risadas de Renesmee.

Jasper foi o segundo a pular na água. Apenas olhei. Não deixaria Bella sozinha. Mas com certeza meus olhos estavam brilhando. – Vai lá também, amor – Bella incentivou. – Nessie e eu vamos nos sentar na borda.

- Ah, então nós também vamos para a piscina – Alice afirmou se levantando e sendo seguida por Rosalie.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei ao lado de Bella, em um volume mais baixo para que os outros não ouvissem. Bella estava abrindo o roupão felpudo de Renesmee e eu vi que a pequena estava apenas de fralda e com uma blusa de frio.

- Não se preocupe. Divirta-se.

Bella pegou Nessie e seguiu até a borda da piscina, sentando em seguida. Eu estava tão feliz que simplesmente sai correndo. Quando pisei na lateral dei um impulso para frente, juntei as pernas no ar e cai espalhando água para todas as direções gritando algo como "Bomba!".

Quando emergi à superfície, percebi que todos estavam próximos ao local onde Bella havia se sentado e o choro de Renesmee era alto. Nadei até encontrá-los e então percebi o que acontecia. Com meu pulo, joguei água em Nessie. A pequena estava encharcada e assustada. Se agarrava à Bella como se sua vida dependesse disso. Tentei me aproximar.

- Oh, gatinha. Me desculpe. Foi sem querer – Nessie se virou para mim, com um bico lindo nos lábios e chorou ainda mais. Ofereci pegá-la, ainda dentro da água, mas ela só gritava.

- Qué Béia! Béia... – e chorava mais alto.

Bella esboçava um sorriso de contentamento. Para qualquer outro que visse, a acharia maldosa por sorrir enquanto a criança chorava, mas eu sabia que não havia nada de malicioso. Depois de tanto tempo, Renesmee preferia ficar com ela do que comigo. Não tive tempo de me sentir culpado. Sorri de volta e Bella se levantou.

- Vamos tomar um banho bem quente, florzinha – Bella a consolava acariciando suas costas enquanto Nessie seguia abraçada à ela, chorando.

Ambas nos deixaram sozinhos. – Atirou no que viu e acertou no que não viu! – o comentário definitivamente só poderia ter vindo de Emmett. Ele mesmo se explicou. – O herói da noite chama-se Edward Cullen – anunciou solenemente. Acho que isso só confundiu os outros um pouco mais.

- Só me explique uma coisa, Cullen: desde quando você se diverte com choro de criança? – Alice não tinha acompanhado o raciocínio de Emm.

Sorri abertamente. – Não foi o choro. É claro que deu dó molhá-la daquele jeito, mas foi sem querer. Porém, você reparou como ela se agarrou à Bella? Foi a primeira vez que Nessie não quis à mim. Foi a primeira vez que Nessie quis a Bella. Vocês conseguem me entender? – terminei meu pequeno discurso animado demais, mas eu realmente estava explodindo de satisfação e não estava nem um pouco a fim de esconder.

Não demorou muito para que Bella e Renesmee voltassem para se juntar à nós ao redor da piscina. Nessie vestia um macacão cor de rosa e bem quentinho, já pronta para dormir e estava bem aconchegada no colo da minha namorada. Era bonito de se ver. Bella vestia um vestido de Verão por cima de um biquíni apesar da noite fria.

Aproximei-me da borda e as acompanhei com o olhar até que se deitaram em uma das espreguiçadeiras. Renesmee se espalhou de bruços sobre Bella e qualquer um saberia que o sono não demoraria a tomá-la.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei quando as duas se ajeitaram.

- Sim. Agora a Nessie é amiga da "Béia" e está de mal do Edward – sorriu. – Tudo está perfeito!

Só percebemos que estava tarde quando vimos Renesmee dormindo toda confortável em cima da "Béia". – Olha o bico dela, amor! – Alice mostrou Nessie para Jasper. Eles estavam encantados com a criança.

Bella se levantou e cuidadosamente colocou Nessie deitada no carrinho. A pequena estava entregue ao cansaço.


	36. Tirando o atraso

Depois que Renesmee dormiu, Bella decidiu entrar na piscina conosco. Deu um mergulho perfeito e emergiu na minha frente, no canto oposto.

- Aceita companhia? – propôs maliciosamente levando as mãos aos meus ombros e sem quebrar o contato visual.

- Sempre – respondi no mesmo tom, a puxando pela cintura para colar nossos corpos semi-nus. Minha garota não era cheia de curvas, mas me enlouquecia e eu me perdia facilmente em sua beleza.

Nosso beijo começou calmo, mas tomou rapidamente um ritmo exageradamente sedento. Buscávamos o encaixe perfeito de nossas bocas tão logo tomávamos fôlego e recomeçávamos de onde tínhamos parado.

Eu esqueci que haviam outras pessoas por perto. Esqueci que estávamos na piscina. Esqueci que Renesmee dormia logo ali. Estava completamente entregue e vergonhosamente excitado. Parecia ter pelo menos três pares de mãos para acariciar toda aquela mulher que era só minha.

A sunga que eu vestia por baixo da bermuda estava mais justa do que deveria e eu sentia minha ereção pulsante. Nossa brincadeira mais cedo foi a responsável por eu não gozar dentro da piscina em uma sessão de amassos.

Um pigarro exagerado, alto e forçado cortou o clima e nos fez virar em direção ao som, ainda grudados um ao outro. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice estavam parados bem do nosso lado, prendendo o riso e nos observando.

- A sessão proibida para menores estava realmente empolgante – Emmett gargalhou e foi o estopim para que os outros caíssem na risada também.

- E foi só para dizer isso que vocês nos interromperam? – questionei sem parecer tão irritado.

- Na verdade foi para sugerir que vocês procurem um quarto – Jasper se divertiu.

- Engraçadinho – foi a única pseudo-ofensa que consegui pensar. – Vocês não têm ideia do quanto ficar sozinhos está cada vez mais raro.

- Nessie não tem nos dado folga – completou Bella.

Alice olhou para Rosalie, que olhou para Alice de volta. – Aproveitem que estamos aqui e tirem o atraso.

- Isso! Alice e eu cuidaremos de Renesmee se ela acordar.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. – Vocês têm certeza? Porque Nessie pode ser muito cruel.

Rosalie e Alice nos encararam de um jeito que só significava uma coisa: "Vão logo!"

Antes de mergulhar até a escada, ainda tive tempo de ver Bella sorrir em agradecimento aos nossos amigos.

Corremos para dentro da casa, cada um com uma toalha, apenas enxugando o excesso de água nos cabelos. Entramos no meu quarto já nos beijando fogosamente e fechei a porta com um empurrão displicente com o calcanhar.

Bella desamarrou a parte de cima do biquíni verde musgo e o deixou cair ao chão enquanto eu tirava minha bermuda e a sunga junto. Olhei para frente para ter uma visão que fez minha boca salivar: os seios desnudos de Isabella, a minha Bella.

Dei dois passos para frente e respirei fundo para conter a pressa. Controle retomado, aproximei nossos rostos e a beijei. Gemi em seus lábios quando minha ereção tocou sua barriga e levei minhas mãos para seus seios, massageando-os, sentindo sua pele arrepiar ao meu toque.

Era como se o mundo girasse em câmera lenta e, de repente, a loucura do momento voltou à todo vapor quando Bella literalmente me jogou de costas na cama e montou sobre o meu quadril, ainda vestindo a parte de baixo do biquíni.

- Edward, se você realmente me ama, esqueça a preliminares – ordenou em uma quase súplica, com os olhos transbordando prazer.

Em um giro rápido, inverti nossas posições e me encaixei entre suas pernas. – Você sabe que eu te amo, não é?

Bella sorriu satisfeita enquanto nos beijamos novamente. Nossas línguas brigavam pelo comando e minhas mãos desamarravam habilmente o laço da única peça de roupa que nos separava.

Ao erguer o quadril para eu tirar o tecido que estava no caminho, Bella pressionou minha pélvis arrancando um quase grito vergonhoso de mim.

Ela mesma levou sua mão ao meu membro rijo e o conduziu até sua entrada completamente molhada. A invadi de uma vez e parei ao senti-la preenchida por completo. Fechei os olhos para recuperar, mais uma vez, o domínio de meu corpo ou gozaria rapidamente.

Como eu sentia saudades de suas paredes internas me pressionando. Meu membro estava muito sensível pela falta de contato e chegou a latejar em um misto de dor e prazer.

Vendo minha falta de atitude, Bella rebolou embaixo de mim, lembrando-me o que fazíamos ali. – Ou você toma uma atitude ou vou voltar para cima, Cullen! – Bella teve coragem de me ameaçar.

- Não agora – respondi iniciando as estocadas fortes, lentas e profundas. Uma, duas, três vezes. – Amor, não quero gozar antes de você, mas não vou conseguir segurar – confessei ofegante, com a cabeça caída em seu ombro esquerdo.

- Estou perto. Continua.

Ergui meu corpo novamente e voltei a invadi-la cadenciadamente. Meu fim estava perto demais e chegou pouco depois que espalmei uma de minhas mãos na parte baixa da barriga da minha namorada e, com o polegar, pressionei seu clitóris em círculos.

Por uma diferença de segundos, Bella veio antes de mim. Desabei em cima de seu corpo não importando se meu peso a machucava. Ela não reclamou, de qualquer maneira.

Nossos corações batiam no mesmo compasso e assim como eu sentia o seu, tinha certeza que ela sentia o meu. A moleza pós-orgasmo foi uma da mais intensas da minha vida e Bella não estava tão melhor do que eu.

Com muito custo, tentei sair de dentro dela, mas suas pernas me prenderam em um abraço que fez eu me empolgar novamente. – Está tão bom senti-lo. Fica aí – pediu manhosa, o que me deu forças para recomeçar. Minha excitação já pulsava como se eu não tivesse acabado de gozar.

- Aguenta mais uma? – iniciei os movimentos de vai-e-vem antes de ouvir sua resposta.

Desta vez foi mais demorado, mas não menos intenso. Suas pernas continuaram em minha cintura dando-me um acesso que nunca tive. Eu me afundava por inteiro, sempre olhando seus olhos encharcados de luxúria.

- Eu amo você – me declarei logo que comecei a sentir o formigamento vindo da espinha, levando minha sanidade com ele, pronto para alcançar sua liberdade. Bella já sentia os espasmos do prazer quando acelerei os movimentos ao ser praticamente mastigado por seu sexo.

Meu nome saiu como música de seus lábios quando Bella arqueou a coluna e jogou a cabeça para trás encontrando a libertação. Ainda ficamos um tempo unidos esperando a consciência, o controle e a respiração se normalizarem.

Tombei para o lado, já que mal conseguia me mover. Puxei Bella para deitar a cabeça em meu peito e depositei um beijo entre seus cabelos. – Você sentiu dor? – indaguei ao lembrar que não usamos preservativo.

- Nenhuma – respondeu sonolenta. – Eu estava tão empolgada com a oportunidade que nem lembrei da dor. – Ela ergueu o tronco e apoiou os cotovelos no meu peito. – Quer ficar mais três semanas sem sexo e transar sem camisinha na próxima? – propôs rindo.

- Só se eu estivesse louco. Quase perdi o juízo de tanta falta que senti de você. Nunca mais quero passar por isso – reclamei, emburrado.

- Espero que assim seja. Pelo menos a Nessie me deu uma folga.

- Nossa, isso sim é uma surpresa. Eu teria jogado água nela antes se soubesse que "causaria" a amizade de vocês.

Bella riu. – Por falar em água, acho que devemos tomar um banho bem rápido e descer.

- Ótima ideia – concordei enquanto levantava puxando Bella pela mão em direção ao banheiro.

- Não deixa eu esquecer de comprar um presente para cada um deles em agradecimento por esta noite, ok?

O banho, apesar de estarmos nus em um pequeno espaço, não teve nada de sexual e foi realmente bem rápido. Bella colocou um abrigo de moletom preto e eu preferi uma bermuda jeans com uma camisa Polo azul celeste.

De mãos dadas, descemos as escadas e na sala era possível ouvir o choro alto de Renesmee. Apressamos o passo ouvindo vários "Béia" desesperados. Nos aproximamos de Alice e Rosalie, que segurava Nessie no colo e a balançava ininterruptamente tentando acalmá-la. Alice acariciava suas costas e Emmett e Jasper faziam palhaçadas. Nada era suficiente e a impressão que dava era que quanto mais tentavam, menos sucesso obtinham.

- Já vi que ninguém vai receber pelo trabalho de babá, hein! – tentei descontrair o ambiente visto que ninguém havia percebido nossa presença.

Todos, incluindo Renesmee, se viraram para nós e o silêncio predominou.

- Alguém beliscou você, gatinha? – perguntei afetuosamente à Nessie, esticando os braços para pegá-la. O que eu não esperava era ela me dar às costas instantaneamente.

- Não! – bradou. – Qué Béia!

Foi o suficiente para a tensão dar lugar às gargalhadas e Bella, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, pegar Nessie e abraçá-la com carinho.

Numa atitude fofa, a pequena começou a "falar" com Bella em seu idioma próprio (e que ninguém entendia) e apontava ora para as meninas, ora para os meninos, como se estivesse atualizando e fofocando tudo o que eles fizeram em nossa ausência. Como não poderia ser diferente, Bella lhe dedicou toda a atenção do mundo, deixando-a satisfeita.


	37. Môi, Darthmouth e saudade

Após o episódio da piscina, muitas coisas mudaram. Apesar de fazer as pazes comigo, Renesmee nunca mais reclamou da presença de Bella. Pelo contrário, tudo o que a criança fazia tinha que mostrar ou "contar" para minha namorada, caso ela não estivesse presente. Era "Béia" para lá e "Béia" para cá o dia todo.

Foi Bella que chorou ao ser a única a ver Nessie dar os primeiros passos na cozinha em uma tarde. Enquanto ela preparava um bolo na pia, virou-se para ver se estava tudo bem com Renesmee, que deveria estar sentada no chão brincando. Porém, a pequena estava em pé, sem apoio, segurando seu ursinho de pelúcia pela orelha e "contava os passos" para chegar até o bloco colorido há cerca de um metro de distância. Não houve tempo para fotos pois logo a pequena desistiu e sentou-se, mas o telefonema choroso feito para mim, no meio de uma reunião de trabalho no Hospital, depois de me preocupar me deixou feliz.

E quando Nessie me chamou de "Môi" foi minha vez de sentir lisonjeado. Demorei uns minutos para entender que o "Môi" era eu e mais outros tantos para descobrir por que era eu.

Na semana seguinte à "Reunião da Pizza", Bella, Nessie e eu estávamos deitados na minha cama, de pijamas e esperando o sono nos atingir depois de um dia agitado.

- É para Darthmouth que você vai então? – perguntou Bella, quando falávamos sobre a escolha da Universidade para os próximos quatro anos.

- Eu não quero ficar longe de você, Bella – e eu tenho certeza que fiz um bico tal qual uma criança mimada.

- Amor, você sabe que isso não deve pesar nas nossas escolhas. Nós podemos esperar, mas as nossas carreiras não!

- Ah, Bella...

- Ah nada, amor.

- Môi – disse Renesmee, sozinha. Ambos a olhamos e retornamos nossa conversa em seguida.

- Nós podemos falar com os seus pais e ouvir a opinião deles.

Bufei. – Até parece que você não sabe que será a mesma que a sua.

- Môi – Nessie repetiu. Novamente lhe demos atenção e desta vez ela nos olhava também. E logo ela começou a falar um monte de coisas que ninguém entendia. Era quase uma Alice em miniatura. Mal respirou até terminar com mais um "Môi".

Divertido, olhei para Bella.

- Môi! – saiu quase como um grito.

Sorrindo, Bella falou com Nessie. – Eu sei que você quer nos contar tudo, pequena, mas a única parte que entendemos foi o "Môi".

Nessie olhou para mim e sorriu. – Môi.

De repente, Bella tapou a boca com as duas mãos e começou a rir. Eu não entendia nada. - O que você disse para a Bella que ela está rindo, hein? – já que Bella me ignorava (apenas ria) resolvi apelar para Renesmee. – Acho que voc~e tem que compartilhar a piada comigo também, gatinha.

Tomando um fôlego exagerado, Bella sentou-se na cama. Nessie sorria para ela. Eu esperava entender sua crise de riso.

- Nessie, como é o meu nome? – Bella apontou para si e controlou o riso.

- Béia! – gritou batendo palminhas e Bella a acompanhou nos aplausos.

- E como é o nome dele? – apontou para mim.

- Môi! – repetiu o tom de empolgação e as palmas e foi aí que entendi: minha namorada me chamava de "Amor" e "Môi" era a versão de Renesmee para a palavra.

Comecei a riri e fazer cosquinhas na pequena, que gargalhava. – Quer dizer que eu sou o seu amor, Renesmee?

Enquanto Bella assistia nossa interação com um grande sorriso de orelha a orelha, Nessie gritava, esperneava e pedia a ajuda de Bella em meio às risadas.

- Béia! Béia!

E desta forma, com tudo sob controle e em seu devido lugar, chegamos às vésperas do prazo final para inscrição na Universidade.

- Mãe, a Bella está me enlouquecendo! – desabafei com Esme ao telefone. Segundo expectativas dos meus pais, em menos de uma semana eles estariam de volta a Nova Iorque.

- Eu não acho justo que você a acuse desta maneira, Edward – repreendeu-me. – Nós conversamos há alguns dias e ela me pareceu bem preocupada com a Universidade. Talvez você tenha uma grande surpresa-

- Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? – definitivamente ela sabia, mas não estava disposta a me contar.

- Não sei de nada, filho. Mas se você quer um conselho de mãe... Lhe dê o benefício da dúvida. Bella merece.

Eu sempre confiei na minha mãe e não seria diferente naquela vez. Não pressionei Bella. Seuqre trouxe o tema às nossas conversas, atque ela quisesse falar, o que não demorou muito. Precisamente dois dias depois de meu desabafo com Esme, durante um cochilo de Nessie, após o almoço.

Ela me levou até o escritório de Carlisle e sentou-se na poltrona de couro, dando a entender que era para eu sentar ao seu lado.

Sem me encarar, Bella começou a falar. – Eu sei que os últimos dias foram difíceis, mas eu juro que não foi minha intensão torturar você com o silêncio sobre a Universidade. Você pode me ouvir agora?

Esperei que ela se virasse para mim, em vão. – Eu sempre quero ouvir tudo o que tenha a ver com você - sussurrei.

Bella tomou um fôlego. – Eu não apliquei para Darthmouth.

Fechei os olhos e deixei as lágrimas escorrerem. Eu já pressentia que os próximos quatro anos seriam de distância. Nos veríamos apenas em feriados ou férias. Isso se ela não conhecesse alguém mais maduro e se apaixonasse.

- Eu conversei com Carlisle – Bella continuou com as explicações. – Por isso evitei o assunto com você. Eu ainda não tinha nada para falar. Mas seu pai me telefonou mais cedo.

Em algum momento eu perdi o fio da meada, pois não estava entendendo o que meu pai tinha a ver com a estória toda. – Sugiro que vá direto ao ponto, Bella. Estas voltas que você está dando só estão me deixando mais confuso.

- Tudo bem – pela primeira vez durante a conversa, Bella se virou para mim. – Voc~e sabe que ser um Cullen significa que pessoas importantes fariam de tudo para agradá-lo, certo?

É claro que eu sabia. Provavelmente foi o aprendizado mais importante da minha infância: ser um Cullen. – Onde vamos chegar com isso?

- Carlisle falou com alguém, que cobrou o favor de alguém, que ficou feliz em satisfazer um Cullen. Bem, eu começo Darthmouth em janeiro, junto com você, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett.

Não sei se ela queria falar mais alguma coisa, porque a interrompi com um abraço bem apertado e um beijo apaixonado.

Meus pais voltarm para Nova Iorque por algum tempo. O ideal era que Nessie ficasse mais tempo com a "Titia Méme" e desse espaço a Bella e a mim. As expectativas foram frustradas quando ela só queria dormir com a "Béia" e o "Môi". Era até engraçado, após tanta rejeição, que ela não desgrudasse de nós. Durante os dias, ela aceitava minha mãe com mais facilidade, mas as noites eram nossas.

Demos nosso jeito para namorar tranquilamente. Quando Renesmee estava com meus pais e estávamos em casa, certamente minha cama estaria ocupada. À noite, quando Nessie se deitava conosco, se nosso desejo fosse muito forte e incontrolável, cercávamos a pequena com nossos travesseiros e, de ponta de pés, corríamos para o quarto de Bella para matar a saudade.

Com a volta de Carlisle, segui frequentando o Hospital diariamente. A diferença era que meu pai voltou a responder pela Instituição. Ele contava com orgulho, para quem quisesse ouvir, que eu tinha me saído muito bem em sua ausência. Exemplificava com minha iniciativa no caso Harry Clearwater.

Por falar nele, após uma cirurgia de quase cinco horas, o marcapasso foi implantado com sucesso, mas o debilitado estado de saúde de Harry, somado a sua idade avançada foram fatores importantes que o levaram por dez dias à Unidade de Terapia Intensiva e, posteriromente, à falência múltipla dos órgãos.

Eu realmente fiquei chateado com o decurso da situação, mas meu pai me lembrou que nem sempre vencemos.

- Nesta vida, você vai ver pessoas sobreviverem, pessoas nascerem e pessoas sucumbirem. Com alguns você vai se envolver mais. Outros menos. Se você puder colocar sua cabeça à noite no travesseiro e dormir tranquilo com a certeza que fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, então terá valido à pena, não importa o desfecho – confortou-me enquanto víamos, através dos vidros da UTI, o corpo sem vida do senhor Clearwater ser desligado dos aparelhos de monitoramento.

Carlisle sugeriu o contrário, mas eu decidi por mim mesmo que deveria comparecer ao velório de Harry Clearwater.

- Me prometa que esta será a primeira e a última vez que você se envolverá com um paciente e sua família – foi a condição de Bella para devolver a chave do meu carro quando estava pronto para ir para o memorial.

Eu realmente sabia que não sobreviveria (psicologicamente falando) a um ano no Hospital se sofresse com cada paciente e seus parentes. Não seria nada saudável, muito menos profissional.

- Eu vou trabalhar nisso – prometi pegando as chaves de suas mãos e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Lhe dei as costas e caminhei através da sala. Fui surpreendido quando minha garota deu uma corrida e parou na minha frente. – Posso acompanhá-lo? – sua preocupação não era a de confortar uma família que havia perdido um ente querido. Bella não os conheceu e tudo o que sabia do caso foi porque eu mencionei vários dias depois da cirurgia. Ela estava preocupada comigo. Seus olhos me diziam isso.


	38. Preparativos

Sorri e passei meu braço em torno dos seus ombros. Dirigi em silêncio até o local. Era uma Igreja Católica pequena e muito antiga, mas nem por isso menos deslumbrante. A decoração esbanjava luxo entre paredes rústicas. Foi minha primeira vez em tal ambiente e certamente me impressionou.

- Você já tinha visto algo assim? – Bella cochichou sem soltar minha mão.

- Não. Nunca. Você?

- Infinitamente mais simples. Eu frequentava a Igreja aos domingos com minha mãe. Ela sempre dava um jeito de escapar da casa da vovó por uma ou duas horas se estivesse trabalhando.

Me senti um pouco culpado por instigar as lembrançsa da mãe de minha garota. - Desculpe – pedi, sinceramente.

- Por quê? – sussurrou.

- Por fazer você se lembrar de sua mãe. Não quero que se chateie.

- Hey! – chamou minha atenção. – Estas são boas lembranças. Elas não me chateiam. Trazem saudades, apenas.

Nossa conversa foi encerrada quando um abalado Seth Clearwater se aproximou de nós. Eu não esperava o abraço triste e apertado que ele me deu e só pude retribuir silenciosamente.

Por outro lado, Bella acariciou o ombro de Seth e ofereceu-lhe algumas palavras de conforto. – Nós realmente sentimos muito por sua perda, Seth. Confie em mim, apesar de doer tanto agora, com o tempo você ficará feliz ao lembrar os bons momentos. Talvez demore um pouco e garanto que você nunca esquecerá seu pai, mas as lembranças boas vão aquecer seu coração.

Vi duas lágrimas escorrerem pelas bochechas de Seth pouco antes de ele voltar para junto de sua família. Eu estava certo de que o que Bella disse à Seth tinha a ver com seus próprios sentimentos em relação à sua mãe.

Assistimos à missa de corpo presente e voltamos para casa sem acompanhar o cortejo e o enterro do corpo daquele senhor que mal conheci.

Apesar de Renesmee nunca mais chamar pela mãe, Bella e eu estranhamos o fato de Tanya não fazer mais nenhuma chamada telefônica. Imaginamos que seria difícil se comunicar com frequência estando embarcada e cheia de trabalho, mas não que isso seria impossível. A filha era um bebê ainda e estava sob os cuidados de dois adolescentes inexperientes. Seria normal um pouco de preocupação.

Estávamos os três deitados no tapete felpudo da sala de TV quase um mês após a chegada de Nessie. Bella tinha feito chocolate quente cremoso e aproveitamos o clima mais frio do Outono para acender a lareira.

- Sinto que não terei tempo de me acostumar com a partida de Nessie – Bella lamentou acariciando os cabelos do bebê, que estava tomando sua mamadeira e balançando as pernas de um lado para o outro.

Esses quase trinta dias em que Renesmee estava conosco realmente tinham feito diferença. Além do evidente ganho de peso, Nessie cresceu cerca de cinco centímetros, ganhou mais dentes, aprendeu novas palavras, passou a andar sem apoio e conquistou nossos corações. Ver Bella falar sobre sua partida iminente apenas me lembrava que nosso apego não seria bom para ninguém.

- Me diga como ignorar esta preciosidade? – minha garota não respondeu. Ela sabia que minha pergunta era retórica, pois não havia meios de não se encantar com a pequena.

- Se Tanya nos desse um prazo, pelo menos eu poderia tentar aceitar que Nessie vai embora. Agora, imagina se sua prima chega aqui amanhã cedo e leva a menina.

Certamente não seria um quadro bonito de se imaginar. Bella seria a mais afetada. Mas e quanto a Renesmee? Será que ela sentiria nossa falta? Choraria quando tivesse que ir embora?

Passei o mês evitando este tipo de preocupação, mas tinha chegado a hora de tentar ser adulto mais uma vez. Eu faria o possível para que Bella sofresse o mínimo. Só não sabia como.

Fiquei feliz ao descer as escadas e ouvir um borburinho vindo da sala de jantar. Apesar do tempo que nossa família não se reunia para uma refeição, a cena era vívida em minha mente: meu pai na ponta da mesa com minha mãe à sua direita e meu lugar reservado à sua esquerda. Ao meu lado direito, a minha garota, a razão da minha alegria. Bella.

Conforme me aproximava do cômodo, à passos lentos e com um sorriso no rosto, identificava cada voz familiar.

"- Bella, experimente este cozido", minha mãe insistiu.

"- Esme, meu bem, pare de deixá-la constrangida. As garotas preferem seguir dietas hoje em dia e você não dá margem para que Bella diga 'não'", foi meu pai tentando conter a euforia gastronômica de Esme.

"- Não se preocupe, Carlisle. Eu amo a comida da Esme e faço questão de limpar o prato", Bella, como sempre, tão gentil.

"- Dá, dá, Béia!", gritou Nessie, o acréscimo à nossa família.

Quando entrei na sala de jantar, todos olharam para mim, sorrindo. - Olha quem resolveu dar o ar da graça – brincou Carlisle.

Dei um beijo no topo da cabeça de Esme, um na bochecha de nessie e o mais ansiado por mim, na boca de Bella. Foi rápido e sem malícia, mas o suficiente para me lembrar onde é o meu lugar.

- Conseguiu descansar? – Bella perguntou, preocupada e esquecendo-se de levar o garfo com um pedaço de cozido espetado até a boca de Renesmee.

Me sentei ao seu lado e sorri com seu interesse. Ainda estava meio aéreo, mas conseguia pensar e falar com coerência. – O suficiente por agora.

Ver como Bella sempre se preocupava comigo me dava certeza das minhas decisões, como, por exemplo, contar os dias para que um certo anel de compromisso deixasse o fundo de uma das gavetas do meu quarto.

- Edward? – assustei quando minha mãe falou meu nome um pouco mais alto. – Está sonhando acordado, filho? – todos riram. – Deste jeito você vai ter que desistir do Hospital.

- Jamais! É ó falta de costume – esclareci apressadamente.

A verdade é que eu estava morto de cansaço. Por volta de três horas da manhã, Carlisle foi chamado ao Hospital para uma reunião de emergência. Tratava-se da discussão sobre um procedimento caríssimo em carater Pro Bono. Meu pai sabia de meu interesse no assunto e propôs que eu o acompanhasse.

Incentivado por Bella eu o segui, mas não imaginava quão demorado e cansativo seria meu dia.

Voltamos para casa quase doze horas depois e, apesar do significante aprendizado, eu não conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos. Tomei um banho rápido e só tive forças para vestir uma cueca.

"Acordei, ou melhor, fui acordado, pouco antes do jantar por Bella. – prometo deixar você dormir a noite toda se você se juntar a nós durante o jantar", garantiu (chantageou-me) com beijos no pescoço, costas e boca.

E por mais que eu preferisse passar a noite acordado fazendo amor, não estava em condições de tal prática e atendi seu pedido carinhoso.

- E que horas vocês vão sair? – perguntou minha mãe. Eu não fazia ideia do que e com quem ela estava falando. Apenas procurei a pessoa que responderia seu questionamento.

- A Alice quer ir bem cedo. Disse que temops muita coisa para comprar e não quer perder tempo – Bella explicou.

Do que elas estavam falando?, me perguntei. - O que foi que eu perdi? – externei minhas dúvidas.

- Rosalie, Alice e eu vamos comprar os móveis dos apartamentos amanhã e, pela animação das duas, ficaremos fora o dia todo.

Como nós seis decidimos estudar em Darthmouth, as garotas ficaram empolgadas com a mudança. Ficou estabelecido que Alice e Rosalie morariam juntas, Emmett e Jasper viveriam em outro apartamento e meus pais não se opuseram quando Bella e eu mencionamos a vontade de dividir nosso próprio canto.

Nossos pais se encarregaram de escolher os imóveis e, no final das contas, os três apartamentos ficavam no mesmo edifício, há poucos quilômetros do Campus.

As garotas ficaram encarregadas da decoração. Alice e Rosalie tinham carta branca dos garotos (e dos pais deles) para decorar como bem intendessem cada habitação. Já Bella e eu fizemos questão que apenas ela fosse a responsável por tudo que tivesse a ver com nosso lar. O primeiro espaço realmente 'nosso'.

- Mas se vamos morar em New Hampshire, por que comprar a mobília em Nova Iorque? Vai dar trabalho fazer mudança, amor – tentei ponderar.

- Entendo sua preocupação, mas Alice está preparada para isso – riu. – Quero dizer, vamos escolher tudo aqui e a filial de lá da loja fará a entrega. Não se preocupe. Está tudo sob controle, eu acho.

- Faz sentido. Quer dizer que amanhã você vai ficar longe de mim o dia inteiro? Isso é cruel – fiz um bico e um pouco de charme.

Bella me beijou. – À noite eu compenso – sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu respirei fundo para não ganhar uma ereção à mesa, como já aconteceu no passado. – E você terá Esme e Nessie para te bajularem.


	39. Tédio

Definitivamente, ficar sozinho era uma tortura. Já estava acostumado à agitação do Hospital e à presença constante de Bella e Nessie.

Eu já tinha tomado banho, feito a barba, arrumado meu quarto, lido e respondidos aos meus e-mails e mal se passaram algumas horas.

Durante a arrumação do quarto, encontrei o Ipod de Bella e achei que ouvir música me ajudaria com a distração.

Desci para a sala e me joguei no sofá. Coloquei os fones de ouvido e me entreguei à melodia calma que começou a tocar. Nunca tinha ouvido e não me preocupei em saber o título da canção. Apenas cobri os olhos com meu braço e me entreguei à escuridão.

Sei que cochilei pois acordei assustado com um baque no peito. A pancada não fio forte, mas o susto foi grande. Parecia que meu coração sairia pela boca.

Uma risadinha de bebê chamou minha atenção e eu olhei para o lado dando de cara com o rosto e a respiração de Renesmee bem perto de mim. Ela estava em pé, na lateral do sofá e me olhava divertida.

- Você quase me infartou, gatinha – falei tirando os fones de ouvido e sorri para ela, ainda sentindo as batidas do meu coração no ouvido.

Nessie levantou a mão e pôs um pequeno pedaço de biscoito de leite na minha boca. Nem vi direito o que era, apenas aceitei e comi. A textura era mole e desconfiei que ele já tivesse sido quase comido por Renesmee em algum momento. Não importei, afinal, ela era somente um bebê e eu já coloquei coisas piores – mas não menos saborosas, na boca.

O pensamento me levou diretamente à imagem da minha namorada, linda e nua, na nossa cama. Respirei fundo três vezes a fim de desmanchar minha semi-ereção e voltei a olhar para Nessie.

- Como foi o passeio com a titia Esme? Você gostou?

E Renesmee começou a falar tudo enrolado. Era como se tivesse mil coisas para contar. Infelizmente eu não entendi nada e sorria cada vez que ela parava para respirar.

- Deve ter sido bem divertido, pequena. Muito melhor que ficar aqui sozinha igual eu fiquei.

De repente, Renesmee espalmou as duas mãozinhas no meu peito e tentou subir no sofá. A peguei nos braços e a sentei em cima da minha barriga, com as costas escoradas no sofá. Seus pezinhos balançavam para cima e para baixo.

- Môi? – a olhei sem falar nada. – Dê Béia?

- Cadê a Bella? – confirmei. – Ela foi passear com a Alice e a Rose. Só volta depois. Você também sente falta dela? – eu já estava me sentindo ridículo desabafando minhas carências com um bebê de um ano que provavelmente nem entendia o que eu estava falando.

Renesmee assentiu e tentou alcançar o cadarço de seu tênis colorido.

Poucos minutos depois, Esme se junto a nòs. – Você deu o recado para o Edward, Nessie? – falou como se Renesmee fosse maior.

- Não, não – respondeu e realmente parecia errado não ter me dado o recado.

- Que recado você esqueceu, bebê?

- Papá!

- Nosso almoço está servido – Esme pegou Nessie de cima de mim -, mas esta coisa fofa da titia preferiu fofocar com o Edward e deixar a titia esperando, não é? – minha mãe finalizou rindo e beijando a cabeça de Renesmee.

Me levantei do sofá e as acompanhei até a sala de jantar para a refeição, que incluía legumes, salada e frango grelhado.

No final da tarde, eu estava à ponto de pegar as chaves do meu carro para dirigir sem destino apenas para passar o tempo quando recebi uma mensagem no celular. "Estou à caminho. Te amo. B."

Sorri como um bobo. Um bobo apaixonado. Tomei meu quarto banho do dia (por excesso de tempo e não por calor ou sujeira) para esperar minha garota chegar. Vesti uma calça jeans preta, camiseta básica branca e um casacopreto de moletom com capuz.

Deitei no tapete da sala com a cabeça em uma almofada e esperei de olhos fechados.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou. A única certeza foi que não dormi. Apenas me deixei levar pelas lembranças . Todos os bons – e até alguns nem tão bons – momentos em que passei com minha garota. Eu me considerava um cara feliz e sortudo antes de conhecê-la, mas eu só soube o que era felicidade no momento em que Bella chegou às nossas vidas.

Aprendi tanta coisa ao seu lado que às vezes me surpreendia o pouco tempo que estávamos juntos, mas isso nunca foi impecilho para nossa entrega. Passei a acreditar que estávamos destinados um ao outro desde sempre e para sempre. Eu seria dela e ela seria minha.

Antes mesmo que Bella se aproximasse, seu perfume inundou minhas narinas. Me adiantei e abri os olhos tendo o privilégio de vê-la atravessar a sala com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. O sorriso pelo qual me apaixonei.

- Que saudade de você – disse ao sentar-se ao meu lado no tapete enquanto eu me ajeitava.

Me virei em sua diração e acariciei suas bochechas róseas tocando nossos lábios carinhosamente em sinal de boas vindas.

- Você não tem ideia de como meu dia foi lento sem você por perto – acrescentei.

Bella riu. – Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo. Alice deve ter recarregado as baterias antes de sair. Não é possível, Edward. Aquela baixinha tem um ânimo quando se trata de compras...

- E vocês conseguiram comprar tudo?

- Elas sim.

- Por que "elas sim"? – estranhei.

Vi Bella ruborizar instantaneamente. – Deixei para comprar a nossa cama quando você estiver junto. Fiz mal?

Só Bella para se preocupar com isso. – É claro que não. Vai ser ótimo ter um dia só nosso.

Sorrindo, aproximamos nossos rostos ao mesmo tempo, como se combinássemos com o olhar, e nos beijamos. Foi lento e profundo. Nossas línguas se acariciavam. Nossos lábios se encaixavam com perfeição. Não havia pressa.

Levei minhas mãos à cintura de Bella e a puxei para meu colo, sem interromper o beijo. Acomodada de frente para mim, Bella desceu seus lábios para meu pescoço, depositando leves beijos por toda por toda a extensão de pele, passando por minha mandíbula até chegar à minha irelha onde puxou o lóbulo entre os dentes, me causando arrepios. Senti sua respiração mais forte no meu pescoço e não precisei olhar para saber que ela ria de minha entrega plena.

- Béia!

Ouvimos uma exclamação animada e vimos a pequena garotinha que corria feliz em nossa direção.

Bella saiu do meu colo e ajoelhou-se no chão, abrindo os braços para recebê-la em um abraço. Renesmee praticamente se jogou ao seu encontro.

- Que saudade de você também, minha gatinha!

Bella sentou-se sem soltar Renesmee dos braços.

- Titia Méme – apontou para a entrada da sala onde minha mãe estava escorada nos observando.

- A titia Esme cuidou de veocê, bebê? Você se comportou bem?

Nessie assentiu.

Minha mãe veio caminhando até onde estávamos. – Ela foi uma ótima companhia. Não chorou, mas sentiu saudade da Bella e do Edward, não foi Renesmee?

- Foi – concordou.

Rimos juntos.

- O que vocês acham de comida japonesa? Vim pensando em pedir o jantar por telefone mesmo, já que Carlisle não tem hora para chegar.

- Não precisa se explicar, mãe. Está na sua cara que você não está a fim de cozinhar.

Esme apertou minhas bochechas de surpresa. – Que bom que você conhece a mamãe tão bem – falou como se eu fosse um bebezão, me deixando constrangido como não ficava há muito tempo.

Durante o jantar, a curiosidade de Renesmee foi aguçada de modo que ela quis experimentar cada um de nossos pedidos, entre eles sushi, sashimi, temaki, subuta e missoshiru.

O formato e as cores ajudaram a chamar a atenção consideravelmente, mas, depois de provar cada um deles, não houve um preferido. Nessie fez cara feia para quase tudo e Bella achou por bem preparar o jantar de Nessie em separado. Não foi nada muito elaborado, mas, de acordo com as recomendações do doutor Stefan, tinha legumes, grãos e carne.

Após a refeição, no reunimos na sala de TV para uma sessão de cinema. Recordo-me de dormir com a cabeça sobre as pernas de Bella antes mesmo do filme começar. Só acordei ao ouvir o resmungo de Nessie no momento em que Esme a levou, também dormindo, para a cama. Ainda tive tempo de escutar minha mãe cumprimentar meu pai, que acabava de chegar do Hospital.

"- Vou levar Nessie para o quarto do Edward e já desço para lhe fazer companhia, meu bem".

"- Esperarei ansiosamente", respondeu Carlisle.

Alguns instantes de silêncio e meu pai entrou na sala onde estávamos. – Boa noite – nos desejou. – Tudo bem com vocês?


	40. Feliz Aniversário

- Boa noite – Bella e eu rspondemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Espero não estar interrompendo nada – Carlisle riu ao ver a cara constrangida de Bella. De fato, não estávamos fazendo nada, mas meu pai sabia ser sacana às vezes. – Hummm... Por acaso, Tanya deixou algum documento oficial de Renesmee?

- Apenas a Certidão de Nascimento. Serve? – Bella perguntou enquanto ficava em pé e me puxava, ou melhor, me içava.

Carlisle ponderou. – Acho que sim.

- Mas para que você o quer, pai?

- Vim para casa agora à noite pensando se Nessie está registrada no Seguro Social. Enquanto ela estiver conosco não terá nenhum problema com médicos e hospitais, mas quando sua prima vier buscá-la, pode ser que precisem de atendimento e eu quero me certificar que tudo está regular.

Mais que depressa, Bella nos deixou a sós com a desculpa de buscar o documento.

- Pai, a Bella não fica muito confortável quando o assunto é a partida de Renesmee.

Carlisle suspirou pesadamente. – Acho que nenhum de nós está preparado para este dia, mas ele vai chegar e não podemos fazer nada para impedir Tanya de levar a filha embora.

- Eu sei – lamentei.

- Vocês não sabem o que eu acabei de descobrir – diferente de quando saiu da sala, Bella voltou radiante e falando antes mesmo de terminar de descer as escadas. Até minha mãe se juntou a nós, por curiosidade. – Amanhã é o aniversário de Renesmee. Um aninho – informou, emocionada.

Esme animou-se com a novidade. – Não podemos deixar a data passar em branco!

- É claro que não – Carlisle concordou.

- Temos pouco tempo. Nessie nem tem amiguinhos – a frase de Bella saiu quase como um lamúrio.

Eu até entendia seu lado. Renesmee comemoraria um dos dias mais importantes de sua vida conosco, pessoas que a conheciam há poucas semanas. Sem a mãe. Sem um pai. – Nós a amamos o suficiente – reagi. – Podemos convidar Alice, Rose, Emmett e Jasper. Eles a adoram também. Cortamos um pequeno bolo e cantamos "Parabéns". Terá o tanto valor quanto uma festa de parar se ambas forem feitas com carinho.

Bella e Esme sorriram com os olhos brilhando. – Se teremos uma festa amanhã, é melhor nos recolhermos. O dia será corrido.

Eu me lembrava vagamente dos meus aniversários durante a infância. Vários deles tinham sido comemorados com viagens à Disney ou ao exterior. Festas foram poucas e todas organizadas por equipes especialmente contratadas para tal.

Eu jamais imaginei que, mesmo tão íntima, uma comemoração seria tão trabalhosa. Para ajudar, Renesmee estava especialmente chorosa desde a madrugada. Resmungou a noite toda e dormiu agarrada com Bella e comigo. Qualquer movimento que fazíamos na cama era motivo para que ela resmungasse.

Pela manhã, havia muita coisa a ser feita. Se Nessie dormisse mais, teríamos tempo de cuidar dos detalhes com calma, mas tão logo Bella acordou e ameaçou se levantar, a pequena se agarrou à ela e não houve quem a convencesse a largá-la. Se eu fosse para longe das duas, ela abria o berreiro.

Nós três tomamos banho e café-da-manhã juntos e iríamos ao shopping mais tarde. Ao passar pelo aparador da entrada, reparei que havia uma correspondência colorida demais e que me chamou a atenção. Eu nunca mexia nos envelopes, já que 99 por cento deles eram para meus pais, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Bella, com Renesmee abraçada ao seu pescoço e a cabeça descansando em seu ombro, quando estávamos saindo de casa.

- Eu não sei.

Arregalei os olhos ao ver o nome do rementente: Tanya Denalli. Meu coração pulou uma batida e fiquei extremamente apreensivo com o conteúdo da carta.

- É da Tanya.

O envelope pequeno não tinha detalhes em vermelho e azul, como seria o correto no território americano. Todas suas volta era repleta de quadradinhos em vermelho e verde.

Rasguei a lateral e tirei a folha com poucas linhas em letra de mão. Comecei a ler em voz alta.

"Queridos Edward e Bella,

Desculpe ficar tanto tempo sem entrar em contato, mas o trabalho no navio é bem puxado e o pouco tempo que sobra, aproveito para descansar para o turno seguinte. Sei que está tudo bem, pois teriam dado um jeito de me avisar caso houvesse problemas.

Conheci muitos lugares novos e gente que eu jamais imaginava que existisse. Modos de vida tão diferentes do meu. Isso sem falar que o dinheiro vai valer à pena.

A temporada está chegando ao fim e atracaremos em dez dias em Nova Iorque. Estou ansiosa para ver minha filha.

Carinho,

Tanya"

- Dez dias, amor – Bella sussurou.

Dei um abraço nas duas. – Depois pensamos nisso, está bem? Hoje é dia de festa.

Bella assentiu e eu guardei a carta no bolso de minha calça jeans. Mantivemos o planejamento para o dia sem mencionar qualquer palavra sobre a correspondência enviada por Tanya.

À mim e à Bella cabia encomendar o bolo decorado na confeitaria que minha mãe era cliente, comprar a roupa de Renesmee, seu presente e buscar o bolo, tudo isso até às três da tarde – horário em que nossos amigos e meus pais estariam com tudo pronto para festejar.

Alice, Esme e Rosalie assumiram todo o controle. Mandavam e desmandavam em Jasper, Carlisle e Emmett como se fossem seus empregados e só não sobrou para Bella e para mim porque ficamos fora quase o dia todo.

Na confeitaria, escolhemos um bolo de chocolate com côco, decorado com marshmallow e uma foto das Princesas da Disney por cima. Algumas dezenas de docinhos típicos de festas infantis também não foram esquecidas.

De lá, seguimos para comprar a roupinha que Nessie usaria na festa. Meia calça branca com sapatinhos rosa e um lindo vestido de manga comprida também em rosa.

A refeição foi feita no shopping mesmo e repetimos o cardápio de nossa primeira vez lá. Comida para as garotas e lanche para mim. A diferença foi Nessie não querer roubar minha batata e manter-se com Bella.

- Será que está nascendo mais algum dente? – sugeri.

- Eu não sei. Ela não está com febre, nem nada. Só desanimada. Talvez uma gripe esteja à caminho – Bella beijou a cabeça de Nessie e ela deu seu primeiro sorriso banguelo do dia.

Ainda tínhamos duas coisas na lista de afazeres: comprar o presente de aniversário e buscar o bolo e os docinhos. Esses ficariam por último, quando estivéssemos à caminho de casa. O presente era mais importante.

Escolhemos uma loja de brinquedos perto do Central Park. Era nova e gigante – uma das maiores que vi em toda minha vida. Todos os tipos e modelos de brinquedos que uma criança pudesse imaginar. Ali, poderiam brincar com o que quisessem. A ideia era bem bacana, já que normalmente, as lojas não deixavam você brincar se não fosse comprar.

Este foi o único momento que conseguimos convencer a pequena a ficar no chão. De mãos dadas com minha garota, ela andava encantada em meio aos ursos de pelúcia maiores que ela e se encantou com um panda gigante que tinha um filhotinho nos braços.

- Você quer este urso, bebê? – Bella perguntou apontando, quando Nessie parou de andar e o encarou.

- Usso?

- Sim, é um urso panda – nos ajoelhamos junto dela.

Passei a mão na pata do bicho. – Olha como ele é macio, Nessie – tentei animá-la.

- Qué usso.

O urso já era dela e eu carreguei aquele negócio muito grande e muito pessado até chegarmos no setor das casas de boneca. Este seria meu presente junto com Bella. Em tons bege e rosa, a casa tinha portas, janelas, telhado e até um pequeno escorregador. Pedimos para um vendedor separar e ele disse que a casa vinha desmontada para facilitar o transporte. Fiquei aliviado com a informação, já que não haveria jeito de caber no Volvo.

Quando percebemos, era hora de voltar para casa. Aparentemente, no mundo das brincadeiras, a hora voava. Pagamos a conta e um carregador levou o urso e a casa de bonecas até o carro, estacionado do outro lado da rua. O panda gigante ficou sentado ao lado de Nessie, no banco traseiro. Já a caixa foi ajeitada no porta-malas, que não fechou direito. Foi por uma boa causa.

Pelo espelho retrovisor, vi a pequena amuada. Sua cabeça pendia para o lado e ela não tirava os olhos de Bella. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas como saberíamos do que se tratava?

Em menos de meia hora eu estava manobrando o carro na garagem de minha casa. O silêncio era estranho já que, de acordo com a hora, a festa já deveria ter começado, ou seja, Emmett e Jasper estariam com a música alta.

Peguei o bolo e a sacola de docinhos enquanto Bella pegou Nessie. Entramos pela porta da sala e o cômodo estava vazio.

- Devem estar na área da piscina – seria mais lógico pensar que a festa de aniversário fosse realizada no quintal, ao ar livre. Apesar da temperatura fria, o tempo estava firme e não havia indícios de chuva.

Seguimos para os fundos.

- Nessie!

Paramos no meio da cozinha ao ouvir o grito de Tanya, correndo em nossa direção, toda animada.

- Filha! – Tanya veio em nossa direção, de braços abertos, com a intenção de pegar ou abraçar a filha, não consegui discernir. O estranho foi o que aconteceu depois.

Renesmee simplesmente fez um bico, deu às costas para Tanya, agarrou Bella pelo pescoço e começou a chorar.

"Por que diabos Tanya estava de volta antes do previsto?", me perguntei silenciosamente.


	41. A Hora da Verdade

Era a personificação dos nossos pesadelos. Tanya estava de volta e levaria embora a filha, por quem já tínhamos nos apaixonado e nos afeiçoado há muito tempo.

Senti Bella estremecer ao meu lado. Renesmee calou-se. – Tanya? – perguntei bobamente, segurando um pequeno bolo colorido em uma das mãos e algumas sacolas na outra.

- É claro que sou eu, Edward! – exclamou me puxando para um abraço apertado. – Que saudade de você...

Quando Tanya se afastou, notei que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme e Carlisle nos observavam quietos.

- E esta florzinha aqui, hein? – Tanya esticou os braços para Renesmee. – A mamãe também sentiu sua falta. – Em nenhum momento o sorriso abandonou os lábios de minha prima.

Nessie, por outro lado, lhe deu as costas e agarrou-se no pescoço de Bella que, até então não tinha dito nenhuma palavra.

Percebendo a situação constrangedora, Esme interferiu. – Querida, deixe Bella e Edward levarem Nessie para se arrumar para a festa. Teremos tempo para matar a saudade.

Tanya não gostou muito da sugestão, mas mesmo de cara feia não se opôs.

Rapidamente, Alice pegou o bolo de minha mão. – Já vou levar o bolo para a mesa dos doces. Não demorem.

Seguimos com uma pressa desnecessária e Bella disfarçou porcamente o choque de encontrar Tanya, ou melhor, de saber que teríamos poucas horas com Renesmee.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto atrás de mim e coloquei as sacolas das compras no chão, ao lado da cama. Observei quando Bella colocou Nessie deitada na nossa cama, tirou a roupa do aniversário de uma das sacolas e começou a despir nossa pequena. – Você viu quem chegou, gatinha? A mamãe – disse sorrindo para Nessie e ao mesmo tempo com a voz embargada.

- Béia, não qué mamãe – confessou Renesmee com sua vozinha triste. – Qué Béia. Qué môi.

Bella fungou e intervi. Me aproximei e sentei na cama, ao lado de Nessie. – A mamãe ama muito você, gatinha. E você pode vir ver a Bella e o Edward quando você quiser. E nós também vamos em sua casa para vê-la. Prometo – acariciei seus cabelos.

Bella sentou Nessie e passou o vestido por sua cabeça. – Béia? – Bella a olhou. – Não qué mamãe – implorou.

Foi o suficiente. Minha garota desabar, literalmente. Caiu de joelhos ao lado da cama, puxou Renesmee para um abraço e chorou. Senti meus olhos arderem e minha garganta fechar-se. As lágrimas escorreram por minhas bochechas sem permissão. As abracei com o objetivo de não deixá-las partir de minha vida, se isso fosse possível. Queria mandar para o inferno a dor que Bella estava sentindo. Queria simplesmente ter uma solução para que todos ficassem satisfeitos.

Eu estava impotente diante da situação, mas, intrigado, me perguntei porque Tanya tinha voltado tão cedo. Não tínhamos dez dias? Onde foi parar nosso prazo de dias para uma despedida? Era só uma questão de horas?

Leves batidas na porta do quarto nos despertaram. – Está tudo bem aí? – perguntou Esme, perceptivelmente preocupada. – Vocês precisam descer, Edward. Tanya já está preocupada.

Nos recuperamos, mas Bella permaneceu em silêncio. Pegou Nessie no colo e a levou para o banheiro. Em menos de um minuto, estavam de volta com os cabelos de Renesmee penteados.

- Você está linda, bebê – elogiei a pequena dando um beijo longo em sua testa.

Minha mãe e minhas amigas tinham arrumado o jardim dos fundos para a festa que, apesar de ser apenas para nós, estava preparada para receber dezenas de convidados. Os doces que eu tinha deixado no Volvo já estavam organizados ao redor do bolo em uma mesa média e alguns conjuntos de mesa e cadeira foram espalhados pelo gramado.

Bexigas, fitas coloridas em tons pastéis e painéis decoravam o local. Porém, o que mais chamava a atenção, tanto de Nessie como dos adultos, era a enorme cama elástica há alguns metros de distância. Não sabia de quem era a ideia, mas, com toda certeza, a intenção era animar a todos.

Alice ficou responsável pelas fotografias e não era possível dar uma piscada sem ser flagrado pelas lentes da baixinha. Emmett se encarregou da música e, para surpresa geral, optou, em sua maioria, por alegres canções infantis que fizeram parte de nosso passado.

Mesmo quando Bella colocou Nessie no chão para que ela se sentisse à vontade, a pequena não quis soltar as mãos e ambas andavam juntas de um lado para o outro. Renesmee desviava vários metros de onde Tanya estava sentada e isso começou a incomodá-la.

Como Tanya e eu sempre fomos muito próximos, tomei à frente e mantive-me por perto. O pensamento era pessimista, mas eu queria estar preparado. Em algum momento ela externaria seus pensamentos e eu estaria lá para apaziguar.

Sentei-me na mesa, que ela estava observando a filha com meus pais, e segui seu olhar. Na lateral da cama elástica, Bella segurava Nessie pelas duas mãos enquanto ela pulava animada.

Tomei um copo de refrigerante. Tanya bufou. Olhei para os meus pais. Silêncio. Mais alguns minutos e outra bufada. Era minha deixa.

- Você viu como a Renesmee cresceu, Tanya?

Foi a primeira vez que ela desviou o olhar para mim. – Reparei. Vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho – disse com escárnio.

Ignorei o tom. – Mais tarde precisamos explicar as mudanças na alimentação dela sugeridas pelo pediatra. Eu guardei a lista-

- Do que você está falando, Edward? – ergueu a voz. – Você acha que eu não sei cuidar da minha filha? Não me lembro de você estar por perto em todos estes meses...

- Tanya, Edward não disse por mal. Esqueceu que não estávamos em casa quando Nessie chegou? – intrometeu-se Carlisle. – Eles a levaram ao pediatra como sugestão de Esme e minha.

- Não me importa, tio. Eles estragaram Renesmee. Como vou manter os novos hábitos de agora em diante? A menina nem quer vir comigo. Estou relevando para não estragar a festa, mas quando os convidados forem embora, precisamos conversar.

Respirei fundo. Aquela não era, nem de longe, a Tanya que conheci. Amargurada e mal agradecida, estava insatisfeita com tudo e não fez questão de esconder seu desgosto nem por respeito aos meus pais.

Já estava ficando irritado. – Tanya, por que você voltou? Digo... Você não iria demorar mais dez dias? Foi isso que escreveu naquela carta que recebemos ontem...

- Claro que não. Eu escrevi a carta há mais de uma semana quando estava no México. Vocês não repararam na data da postagem, não?

Eu realmente não tinha me atentado a este detalhe. Não tinha nenhum argumento para o momento. Infelizmente, não havia muito o que se fazer. Tanya podia não ser um exemplo de mãe, mas não tinha indícios de maus tratos, apesar de que minha vontade, após ouvir seus desaforos, era acusá-la de tudo que eu pudesse encontrar nas leis, mas com que provas?

Ela se levantou em um rompante e foi até a cama elástica, onde Bella e Renesmee ainda se divertiam. Ameacei levantar, mas meu pai segurou meu braço. – Não faça isso, Edward. Ela é a mãe.

- Filho, vou convidá-la para dormir aqui esta noite e amanhã, com a cabeça mais tranquila, conversamos – minha mãe ponderou. Controlei a vontade de mostrar que, apesar de ter sido muito próximo à Tanya, Bella tinha meu apoio.

O choro alto de Nessie chamou a atenção de todos. Ninguém sabia o que fazer, afinal, Tanya apenas estava com Renesmee nos braços.

Bella se segurou na beirada do brinquedo e assistiu à cena quieta. Renesmee se jogava em sua direção, sempre chorando, e Tanya a puxava de volta. – Olha que linda aquela bexiga, filha – tentava chamar sua atenção.

- Béia! – gritava.

Olhei para Alice que imediatamente tomou à frente da situação. – É hora de cantar os "Parabéns"! Vamos, Nessie.

Sem receio, Alice praticamente tomou a pequena dos braços de Tanya e seguiu até a mesa do bolo. Atrás dela, havia a cadeira alta de refeições. Alice instalou Renesmee ali mesmo e se afastou. Ficamos ao redor da mesa e Jasper acendeu a velinha cor-de-rosa.

O clima estava pesado, carregado, mas Renesmee parou de chorar ao ver o fogo e as faíscas da vela.

-"Parabéns pra você" – Emmett puxou o canto. Discretamente, caminhei até Bella e a abracei. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e a senti soluçar. O que eu faria? Como o homem apaixonado que era, teria de fazer alguma coisa. E rápido.

Durante o resto da festa, Bella afastou-se de todos. Além das músicas que Emmett tocava, era possível ouvir Renesmee chorando ou resmungando e Tanya cada vez mais impaciente com as atitudes da filha.

Conforme as horas foram passando, senti Bella cada vez mais triste. Ela não disse uma palavra à respeito, mas eu tinha a certeza que se pudesse ler mentes, saberia que ela estava destruída internamente.

A chegada de Nessie despertou um senso maternal desconhecido em minha namorada. Mesmo com as negativas no início, elas se afeiçoaram de tal maneira que uma separação teria efeitos desmedidos.

Praticamente a cada minuto, eu desviava meu olhar para Bella. Seus olhos úmidos e vermelhos mostravam o que ela tentava esconder.

Certamente, a passagem de Nessie por nossas vidas seria marcante. Crescemos como pessoa; amadurecemos como casal; e, acima de tudo, adquirimos uma responsabilidade que só viria quando tivéssemos nossos próprios filhos.

Filhos.

"Será que era isso que nos faltava?", pensei comigo. Porque se fosse, eu seria o primeiro a sugerir.

Eu sabia, e além disso era consciente ao ponto da racionalidade, que éramos jovens demais e tínhamos toda uma vida pela frente, mas se a minha garota, a mulher da minha vida, quisesse engravidar, eu partilharia seu desejo sinceramente.

Ergui o olhar e flagrei meu pai nos encarando. Ele estava sério e decidido. Não desconfiei da razão em nenhum momento e ele, tampouco, mencionou qualquer coisa durante a festa.

A comemoração pelo primeiro ano de Renesmee só não foi pior porque, no final das contas, nossa gatinha aproveitou a cama elástica com a Bella e se esbaldou com o bolo e os doces servidos por Esme.

As feições de Tanya só pioraram com o passar do tempo e o constrangimento era nítido nos meus amigos, que tentaram contornar a situação da melhor maneira possível.

Antes mesmo de anoitecer, todos já tinham ido embora. Bella e eu estávamos trancados no nosso quarto, onde o choro de Nessie era quase imperceptível.

Estávamos deitados na cama, um de frente para o outro, testas encostadas. Bella, apesar dos olhos fechados, chorava silenciosamente, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos e, com o polegar, capturava cada lágrima que escapava.

Não tinha o que conversar naquela hora. Era esperar que Nessie e Tanya fossem embora e propor minhas ideias. Só de pensar em ter um filho com a minha Isabella, meu coração disparava de felicidade.

- Edward? – meu pai chamou do outro lado da porta.

- Já volto – sussurrei para minha namorada e levantei de meias para atender. Dei de cara com Carlisle ainda sério e decidido. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, preocupado e já fechando a porta.

- Você não vai fazer o que está pensando – sibilou.


	42. De Homem para Homem

Juro por Deus que meu coração parou de bater. Existiam N possibilidades do que Carlisle estava falando, mas ele me conhecia bem para saber que eu estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário para ver o sorriso de volto no rosto de Bella.

- Vamos para o escritório – disse, simplesmente, me dando às costas e caminhando pelo corredor.

Voltei para o quarto e calcei meus tênis rapidamente após certificar-me que Bella estava dormindo.

Apenas quando sai do quarto é que a realidade me acomenteu. Se meu pai tinha sido ríspido e sério, não era para me elogiar, então por que eu estava com tanta pressa para vê-lo? Reduzi os passos e demorei mais que o normal para chegar ao escritório. A porta estava entre-aberta e eu adentrei sem bater. Lá, meu pai mantinha sua postura firme, sentado em sua cadeira atrás da mesa que perteceu a várias gerações de Cullen's.

- Sente-se – sinalizou a cadeira imediatamente à sua frente. Obedeci, quieto. – Eu gostaria de nunca precisar ter a conversa de homem para homem com você, Edward, mas você não me dá alternativa.

- Pai - já que a conversa era de homem para homem eu tinha o direito de me posicionar também -, eu não vou deixar a Bella sofrer.

- E você acha que decidir o resto da vida de vocês por impulso é a solução? – seu tom já era mais calmo, quase prodfissional. – Eu vi como você se sensibilizou com Bella e, como seu pai, o conheço desde que ainda estava na barriga de sua mãe. Esse sendo de cavalheirismo não pode vir à tona em um momento desses. Na festa, eu reparei que, apesar de observar Bella, você estava maquinando mil coisas na sua cabeça e, Edward, o instante que você cogitou um filho ficou nítido no seu semblante.

- Filho, quando sua mãe e eu não fomos contrários à você dividir a cama com sua namorada, não foi porque somos pais descolados e sim porque confiamos que vocês seriam responsáveis. Você é um Cullen, afinal. Nunca achei que seria celibatário e proibir só aguçaria os desejos, mas, Edwrad, vocês ainda são adolescentes. Com dezessete, dezoito anos, o único foco tem de ser o profissional e não constituir família.

Carlisle tinha razão em cada palavra.

- Seu papel como namorado é estar ao lado dela para consolá-la e não para acabar com sua juventude. Veja tudo o que ela fez para conseguir estudar junto com você. Você tem o direito de tirar isso de Bella?

- Eu não ia simplesmente engravidá-la, pai – era a minha vez de falar. – Era apenas uma sugestão. Se ela queria ser mãe, então seria dos nossos filhos, mas a palavra final seria dela.

- E faria bem ao relacionamento devocês propôr algo assim? Edward, você conhece a Bella. Acha mesmo que ela se sentiria feliz ap ter que dizer que não queria um filho seu? A decisão pode ser momentânea, mas o som disso é o mesmo, quer seja temporário ou definitivo. Bella ama Renesmee e ela não quer um filho. Quer Nessie. Tente entender. Então vocês poderão conversar e você vai consolá-la. Tudo na ordem correta.

Carlisle me deu tanto que pensar que não percebi quando sai de seu escritório , subi a escada, passei pelo corredor e deitei ao lado da mulher que me fazia perder a noção do ponderável.

A abracei e me entreguei ao sono, assim como ela já fazia. Não sei quanto tempo levou até eu acordar. Um estranho barulho começou a me incomodar e eu abri os olhos. Prestei atenção e a porta chacoalhava como se uma corrente de vento passasse pelo corredor.

Quando ouvi o barulho pela terceira vez, dsconfiei que a porta pudesse estar apenas encostada. Levantei para fechá-la, mas fiz o oposto. A abri após um resmungo triste ser balbuciado.

Depois de se recuperar do pequeno susto com minha atitude, Renesmee se agarrou às minhas pernas e começou a falar em seu idioma de bebê.

Imediatamente a peguei no colo e olhei para os lados. A criança estava sozinha. – Você fugiu, gatinha?

- Fugiu – declarou e se agarrou ao meu pescoço.

- Sua mãe vai me matar, Nessie, mas vamos nos preocupar com isso pela manhã, está bem?

- Bem.

Entramos e eu fechei a porta com a chave. Assim que viu Bella dormindo, Nessie apontou para ela. – Béia.

- É a Bella, sim. Você quer dar um beijinho nela, bebê?

Renesme sorriu e eu a coloquei em cima da cama. Ela engatinhou até minha garota e aproximou os rostos. Enquanto apoiou uma das mãos no colchão, a outra foi para os cabelos de Bella e, com cuidado, depositou um beijo no rosto.

Bella abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu. – Olá...

As duas se abraçaram e Bella se sentou. – Você escapou? – perguntou olhando para Renesmee. – Que perigo, gatinha. Você poderia ter se machucado.

- Não, Béia. Mamãe dumiu.

- Eu sei, amor, mas e se você cai da cama?

As duas conversavam como mocinhas.

- Não cao.

Bella sorriu. O temperamento daquela criança já era bem forte. Quanto mais crescesse, mais difícil seria de lidar, de dizer "não". – Vamos dormir, então? – sugeri. Era madrugada e o dia seguinte prometia.

Nós três nos ajeitamos, abraçados um ao outro – com Nessie entre Bella e eu. Apaguei o abajur quando Bella nos cobria e não foi muito tempo depois que estávamos entregues à escuridão.

Meu celular despertou por volta de oito da manhã e tive vontade de lançá-lo pela janela. Um toque polifônico de mau gosto começou a tocar e lembrei que Nessie podia ter desregulado os tons quando brincou com ele no dia anterior, já que Bella e eu costumávamos acordar ao som de Eric Clapton.

Demorei até me situar. Levantei e prestei atenção de onde vinha aquele barulho para encontrar o aparelho e, na melhor das hipóteses, desligá-lo.

- Bom dia – Bella desejou ao me ver em pé.

Respondi sorrindo, apesar do humor de cão. – Bom dia. – Encontrei o aparelho embaixo de um casaco no chão do quarto e arranquei a bateria, jogando-a de volta no mesmo lugar. – Desculpe por isso – pedi voltando para a cama.

- Está tudo bem. Dormi muito cedo. Descansei o suficiente – falou baixo. – Tanya vai reclamar – observou, acariciando as costas de Renesmee.

- Eu sei. Tudo bem. Não me importa. Vamos acordá-la para tomar banho?

- Nessie – Bella sussurrou no ouvido da pequena. – Acorda, bebê. Já amanheceu. – Bella beijou os ombros, bochechas e a cabeça de Renesmee e ao s poucos ela despertou. Ao nos ver, deu um grande sorriso de poucos dentes.

- Bom dia – desejamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Dia – respondeu.

- Que tal um banho com a Bella e o Edward? – perguntei já sabendo que ela não recusaria.

- Na balêla?

Rimos antes de Bella responder. Por causa da convivência, Nessie tinha muitos hábitos semelhantes à nós. – Na banheira!

Em um piscar de olhos, Nessie ficou em pé na cama para o nosso provável último banho juntos.

Foram vários e vários agradáveis minutos naquela banheira, cuja água parecia saber do nosso curto tempo e demorou mais que o normal para esfriar.

Renesmee parecia ter se esquecido de Tanya e a recíproca mostrava-se cada vez mais verdadeira, já quem em momento algum procurou a filha conosco.

Bella dava a entender que estava vivendo um minuto de cada vez. Não houve tristeza, lamentação ou lágrima da porta do quarto para dentro. Pelo contrário. A vi riri e sorrir muito mais que normalmente.

E eu? Bom, eu já não tinha mais a minha cartada final. Não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha o que fazer. Aderi ao "um minuto de cada vez" e me deixei levar.

Ainda havia alguma esperança, mesmo mínima, e eu decidi me apegar a ela. Ao que me restava.

Nos vestimos com calça jeans e casaco de moletom para o café-da-manhã. A manhã fria nos sugeria não colocar o nariz para fora de casa. Meu casaco era preto, de Bella azul marinho e Nessie estava de vermelho.

- Vocês estão perfeitas – elogiei beijando Bella na boca rapidamente. Antes de eu me virar para beijar a pequena, ela já estava se esticando toda com um bico nos lábios.

- Não é boba, não, hein, Renesmee? Eu fico com ciumes se meu namorado beijar outras mulheres.

- É Éssie, Béia.

Bella e eu rimos alto.

- Viu só, Béia? É a Nessie, não outras mulheres.

Beijei suas bochechas estaladamente e ela ficou envergonhada.

- Você está linda, gatinha. Vamos?

O sorriso de Bella murchou e ela colocou Nessie no chão. Cada um de nós pegou suas mãozinhas e, assim, descemos para a Sala de Jantar.

"- Eles não podem fazer isso, tia", Tanya reclamava inconformada para minha mãe. Elas ainda não tinham nos visto.

Tão logo adentramos o local, como um tiro, Tanya se aproximou de nós cheia de raiva nos olhos. – Sua bastarda vadia!

O próximo barulho ouvido foi o causado pela mão de minha prima de encontro ao rosto de Bella.


	43. Adolescente Hormonal

_Perdoem-me pela grande demora em atualizar. Foi difícil escrever este capítulo e por isso ele está um pouco menor que a média, mas era isso ou nada... Estou passando por um bloqueio criativo há alguns dias e prometo me esforçar mais pelo próximo._

* * *

Adolescente Hormonal. Esta era a perfeita descrição de Edward Cullen naquele momento. Eu, o cara que tentava ser sério, responsável e romântico, só conseguia pensar com a cabeça de baixo.

Era vergonhoso. Alguém poderia me ver e seria constrangedor demais. Quase humilhante. Mas o foco dos demais estava em outra parte da Sala de Jantar.

Ali, deitado na minha cama - a cama que eu passei a dividir com Bella, nu, olhando para minha garota igualmente sem roupa e dormindo um sono profundo, puxei os últimos acontecimentos pela memória.

Me senti quase como meu amigo Emmett. Ao ver o tapa que Tanya deu no rosto de Bella eu sabia que ela reagiria. Mas só desejei uma coisa: Gelatina. Duas garotas brigando em uma piscina de gelatina. Eu já me contentaria se elas tivessem apenas meladas de gelatina. Abria mão da piscina.

Senti minha excitação tomar vida tão logo os pensamentos surgiram e eu não tive reação para defender Bella – não que ela precisasse. E acho que sua atitude só piorou minha animação, por assim dizer.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Tanya acertou Bella em cheio e sem hesitar. Bella levou a mão à bochecha. Enquanto Carlisle correu para afastar as duas, Esme pegou Renesmee nos braços e saiu da Sala.

- Você está maluca, Tanya? – meu pai a indagou. – Não se esqueça que foi Bella quem cuidou de sua filha todos estes dias!

- Vocês não percebem, tio? Ela só quer dar um golpe. Começou com Renesmee... Quer roubar ela de mim. Mas vai roubar vocês. Vai levar todo o dinheiro dos Cullen quando for embora!

Eu tinha noção das besteiras que Tanya dizia, mas não conseguia me mover. Aguardava minha garota ansiosamente. E logo ela veio.

Com as duas mãos, Bella empurrou Tanya na altura do busto, para longe de si. – Se tem alguém aqui que não passa de uma vadia bastarda, não sou eu, Tanya! – cuspiu o nome de minha prima com desprezo. – Eu nem devia te dar explicações, mas vamos esclarecer.

Bella bufava. Estava vermelha.

- Eu não preciso de nenhum esclarecimento!

- Tanya! – Carlisle tentou interrompê-la.

- Tio, eu conheço este tipo de gente!

- Não sou você, Tanya! Aposto que viu em sua filha uma mina de dinheiro. O pai dela te conhecia bem, não conhecia? Sabia que tipo de mulher você é. Daquelas que não se preocupam com quem vão ferir, desde que seja em próprio benefício. Renesmee chegou aqui sem falar, sem andar e subnutrida. Você não consegue enxergar as mudanças? Não fizemos isso para 'roubar' – fez aspas com as mãos – Nessie de você! Só queremos o bem dela. E isso não acontecerá ao seu lado.

- E já que você mencionou... Se tem alguém aqui que não tem dinheiro, este alguém não sou eu. Afinal, sou tão herdeira da vovó quanto Carlisle. Se analisar os fatos friamente, Edward é quem vai se dar bem, afinal seu pai e sua namorada são herdeiros de uma das maiores fortunas deste país. Não ele! Ele só terá direito a algum dinheiro quando Carlisle morrer ou se casar comigo.

Tanya estava de boca aberta. E eu encantado de ver minha garota se transformando em uma mulher forte bem diante dos meus olhos.

- Eu não acredito em nada que você disser! – Tanya esbravejou.

- Eu sou uma Cullen, imbecil. E vou dizer por que não devolvi o tapa que você me deu. Você não merece. Jamais sujaria minha mão encostando em você. Conheço gente da sua laia. E não vale a pena me meter.

- Chega as duas! Vocês não são crianças para uma discussão destas. As duas foram criadas com as melhores regras de etiqueta. Esta gritaria não vai levar a nada. A violência não vai levar a nada.

- Eu quero dar mais um aviso à Tanya, Carlisle. – Meu pai assentiu. – E escute bem, porque só vou dizer uma vez, Tanya – Bella deu dois passos na direção de Tanya e apontou o dedo em sua cara. – Se você der àquela criança menos do que ela merece, eu vou caçar você, e não há lugar neste país onde você possa se esconder, porque eu vou achá-la. E quando eu achá-la, reze para que eu esteja de bom humor. E trate de se mudar de volta para Nova Iorque. Não importa o tempo que você vai levar para conseguir emprego ou uma casa. Nessie não sairá daqui, porque se você tentar alguma coisa que eu não concorde, eu denuncio você para a Assistência Social. Não terei nenhuma dificuldade em provar os maus tratos.

Tanya ficou quieta. Assim como Carlisle e eu. Bella saiu pisando firme em direção às escadas. Um click me fez sair correndo atrás dela. Ainda ouvi uns resmungos entre Tanya e Carlisle, mas não dei importância.

Bella entrou no quarto rapidamente e fui jogado contra a porta tão logo a fechei. Confesso que a surpresa do ataque só aumentou minha excitação. Seus lábios e suas mãos passaram a explorar meu corpo de forma voraz.

- Amor – tentei contê-la com a última gota de sanidade que me restava. – Vamos conversar.

- Cala a boca, Edward – rosnou e seus lábios vieram de encontro aos meus. Sua língua ganhando a batalha contra a minha. Suas mãos reconhecendo e tomando como seus cada pedaço de meu corpo.

Nos virei de repente de modo a prensá-la e encoxá-la contra a mesma porta que há segundos era meu jazigo. Se era daquela forma que Bella precisava de mim, era assim que ela me teria.

Levei suas mãos acima de sua cabeça e as segurei apenas com uma das minhas. Minha mão livre passou por seus cabelos, nuca, costelas, coxa, bunda, até chegar atrás do joelho. Puxei e a engatei em minha cintura, mostrando, fazendo-a sentir o quanto eu estava apreciando o momento.

Soltei suas mãos para aproximá-la de mim e Bella levou-as até a barra de minha blusa, retirando-a. Sem camisa, senti seus lábios pastoreando a pele do meu pescoço e suas plalmas decorando cada músculo exposto. Tensionei quando seus dedos brincaram com o botão de minha calça.

A observei abri-lo com mãos trêmulas, seguido pelo zíper, e escorregar por dentro de minha calça, até as costas e descê-la até meus joelhos. As peças de roupa caírem livremente aé os meus tornozelos.

Meu membro não se fez de rogado e imediatamente apontou para a mulher cheia de luxúria à minha frente. Ao mesmo tempo que espasmos de prazer me faziam querer invadi-la, eu desejava permanecer submisso. Era tudo por ela. Para ela. Então Bella escorregou as costas pela porta e caiu de joelhos.

"Oh, Deus! Ela vai me chupar", foi meu primeiro pensamento, como se nunca tivesse recebido um oral em toda a minha vida.

Ao sentir sua boca quente e úmida me engolindo, fechei os olhos e apoiei a testa contra a porta. Vê-la seria meu fim e eu queria prolongar as sensações o máximo possóvel.

Sons de gemidos, sugadas e respirações pesadas ecoavam pelo quarto. Bella levou uma das mãos às minhas bolas e começou a massagear enquanto sua boca e língua faziam um excente trabalho em meu pênis sensível.

O meu orgasmo já dava sinais, mas eu tinha certeza que conseguiria segurá-lo e aproveitar mais. Até que resolvi abrir os olhos. Quando vi minha garota me encarando ao mesmo tempo em que me engolia até o talo, afastando sua boca na sequência e com a ponta da língua explorando a pele vermelha da cabeça do meu membro até chegar ao orifício, simplesmente gozei.

Trinquei os dentes para conter o urro. Bella continuou seu trabalho, estendendo meu prazer e sugando todo meu sêmem, sem o mínimo de frescura. Ela lambeu cada resquício, abrindo um grande sorriso de orgulho ao final. Definitivamente aquele tinha sido o melhor boquete de minha vida.

Ainda tentando encontrar minha sanidade, a puxei pelos ombros e tomei seus lábios nos meus, sentindo o meu gosto misturado ao dela. – Eu amo você, vida – consegui dizer quando me afastei por alguns centímetros a fim de respirar.

Acabei de tirar minhas calças e a levei pela mão até a cama. Seria minha vez de surpreendê-la.

Voltei à realidade quando ouvi um soluço baixo. Olhei de lado e Bella chorava silenciosamente na cama. A puxei em um abraço e acariciei seus cabelos.

- Eu estraguei tudo, Edward. Não devia ter ameaçado Tanya. Agora ela vai sumir levando Nessie. Seus pais jamais vão me dar razão.

- Shiii... Tenho certeza que Esme e Carlisle já devem ter uma solução para tudo. Você só colocou Tanya em seu devido lugar. Eu estou do seu lado. Sempre estarei. Ninguém vai recriminá-la por isso.

Bella sentou-se na cama. – Desculpe por atacá-lo também – pediu, corando. As lágrimas já secando. – Eu estava frustrada.

- Não desculpo – falei sério, assustando-a. – Quero que você fique frustrada mais vezes e desconte toda sua frustração em mim – sorri.

Ela sorriu aliviada. – Bobo... Pensei que estava falando sério.

- E estou. Se cada vez que você ficar frustrada eu receber um boquete daqueles... – assoviei – Meu Deus...

Recebi um leve tapa no ombro. – Amor, eu estou falando sério...

- Eu também, Bella. Eu também...

De repente, Bella levantou da cama se enrolando com um lençol.

- Hey – chamei, assustado. – Onde você vai?

- Preciso ver se elas ainda estão aqui – explicou-se como se estivesse se descupando.

Em um pulo, me aproximei e a abracei. – Quero prometer uma coisa a você, Bella.

Ela afastou-se minimamente para me encarar.

- Se Tanya tiver levado Nessie, nós vamos buscá-la, ok?

Enxuguei com o polegar a lágrima solitária que escapou dos olhos de minha namorada.


	44. Happy Thanksgiving

Quando acordei pela manhã, a cama estava vazia. Espiei no banheiro e nada de Bella. Pelos corredores, o que se ouvia era o silêncio. Comecei a me preocupar com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo.

Voltei para o quarto e vesti-me rapidamente. Ao descer as escadas, encontrei os cômodos vazios. Continuei andando até a cozinha e, lá, foi possível ouvir alguns zumbidos vindos de fora da casa. Sem enrolação segui até o quintal e pude me tranquilizar. Meu pai preparava churrasco assistido por minha mãe, Bella e Renesmee, sentadas ao redor de uma mesa.

- Môi! – Nessie exclamou quando me viu. Eu me sentia envergonhado pelo excesso de drama, mas ninguém saberia disso. Todos me olharam sorrindo.

Aproximei-me e beijei cada mulher da casa na bochecha. Permaneci em pé ao lado delas.

- Dormiu bem? – Bella perguntou sorrindo.

- Acho que sim. Está tudo bem?

- Se você quer saber onde está Tanya, seja explícito – Esme zombou.

Revirei os olhos e me entreguei. – Ok. Onde está Tanya?

- Bem, Tanya foi aceitar um emprego que lhe foi oferecido ainda no navio, pelo dono da Agência de Turismo que realizou o passeio – Bella começou. – Ela ponderou à noite e decidiu que é melhor ficar por perto e receber apoio do que se matar longe e não chegar a lugar algum.

- Como assim?

Foi a vez de Esme esclarecer. – Tanya engoliu o orgulho e vai aceitar nossa ajuda, filho. Antes de vocês levantarem, conversamos seriamente. É fato que vocês não podem cuidar de Renesmee para sempre, assim como Carlisle e eu não podemos garantir que estaremos sempre à disposição, mas propusemos pagar os estudos de Renesmee até que ela se forme, e isso inclui uma escola em tempo integral desde já, onde ela terá todos os cuidados que exige e merece.

- Tanya não teve como negar, já que apontamos as diferenças entre a Renesmee que chegou aqui e a que temos agora. É visível, e sua prima não pôde negar o bem que vocês fizeram – Carlisle entrometeu-se quando trazia um prato com hamburgueres bem assados, cobertos por molho barbecue. – Venha me ajudar.

E assim se passou nossa manhã. O churrasco foi uma espécie de homenagem à nossa pequena, que, a partir de então, estaria mais presente em nossas vidas. Tanya não voltou até o final da tarde. Quando questionada, disse que aproveitou para dar uma olhada em algum lugar para morar com a filha.

- Para quê? Nós temos vários imóveis fechados e um deles bem que pode servir para vocês duas – Esme ofereceu. – Um gasto a menos, Tanya. Pense que essa economia pode ser revertida para sua filha ou, já que tudo tem sido feito por ela, para ela, reverta esta economia em seu bem estar.

Quando minha mãe usava o tom macio e a cara de dó, não havia meios de contrariá-la. E, desta forma, o assunto se encerrou, sem mortos e sem feridos.

O dia de Ação de Graças seria um evento bem intimistapara minha família. Meus pais, Bella, eu e Renesmee, já que Tanya estaria trabalhando em um cruzeiro especial, partilharíamos nossos agradecimentos pelo bom ano de um modo geral, apesar dos problemas.

Esme e Bella passaram o dia preparando aquelas comidas gordurosas com fartura enquanto Carlisle, Renesmee e eu nos concentramos em não atrapalhá-las. Aproveitei o momento praticamente masculino e compartilhei um assunto delicado com meu pai quando paramos em uma Starbucks perto de casa.

Impressionante o que um homem (ou dois) sozinho com uma criança representa. Do momento em que Carlisle, Nessie e eu saímos de casa até nos sentarmos para tomar um café, fomos paquerados discreta e abertamente, sem exageros, umas dez vezes. Isso sem contar aquelas que ficaram nos encarando sem vergonha alguma. Ainda bem que nem Bella, nem Esme estavam junto, senão teríamos muito a explicar. Se bem que se elas estivessem junto, provavelmente nada disso tivesse acontecido.

- Então? Vai me contar ou não? - meu pai interrompeu meus devaneios. Acho que era apenas um meio que meu cérebro encontrou para adiar mais um pouco esta conversa. Não que eu tivesse alguma dúvida. Pelo contrário. Era a maior certeza de toda a minha vida. Mas eu tinha certo receio quanto as reações de Carlisle e Esme. Por mais responsáveis que fôssemos, seria um grande passo para dois jovens que iniciariam à faculdade.

Nessie se remexeu em sua cadeira alta e eu sorri ao perceber que ela tentava alcançar seu copo de chocolate quente sozinha. Ver o resultado do cuidado que tivemos com minha priminha só servia para provar que eu não estava errado em querer adiantar este passo.

Peguei o copo e entreguei à nossa pequena independente. Voltei-me ao meu pai. - Quando Bella fez aniversário eu comprei um anel de compromisso para presenteá-la - a confusão tomou o semblante de Carlisle, já que Bella nunca usou um anel. - Eu não dei - completei. - Tivemos uma briga naquele dia e eu desisti, deixando-o perdido em uma gaveta.

- Onde esta conversa vai chegar, filho? Você nunca foi de rodeios.

- Agora eu quero dar um anel à ela - respirei fundo para continuar. - O anel que você deu à mamãe quando a pediu em casamento.

Carlisle engasgou e por muito pouco não cuspiu seu café. Eu não esperava que ele fosse reagir desta forma. Será que eu era tão medíocre de modo que ninguém me desse um voto de confiança?, pensei, frustrado.

Meu pai caiu na realidade instantes depois, ao perceber minha cara nada agradável. - Não pense que sua mãe e eu nunca cogitamos esta possibilidade, Edward, mas não é muito cedo?

Depois que expus todas as minhas idéias para Carlisle, enfim, obtive seu apoio e a garantia que o anel de noivado de maus pais sairia do cofre em breve. Não poderia haver ninguém mais feliz que eu.

Ao retornar para casa, a linda mesa com nosso jantar estava posta e as mulheres, aparentemente, estavam se arrumando. Subi com Renesmee para meu quarto e percebi que nossas roupas estavam em cima da cama. Para mim, uma calça jeans azul marinho e uma camisa de manga comprida e botões na cor branca; Nessie usaria um vestido de mangas compridas na cor vinho, com alguns babadinhos, meia calça de lã e sapatos sociais. Entendi a indireta direta de que eu era o responsável por arrumá-la, já que não havia sinal de Bella em nenhuma parte.

Relembrei logo que Renesmee chegou e resolvi tomar banho junto. Ela já era mais tranquila, ficava em pé sozinha e os banhos em conjunto não eram mais tão complicados. E a ideia foi boa, pois em pouco mais de vinte minutos, saíamos do banheiro limpos, perfumados e com os cabelos molhados.

- Môi, quelo papá...

Sorri, enquanto, ainda de roupão branco, trocava nossa gatinha. - Eu também estou morrendo de fome, pequena. Vamos descer logo, está bem?

- Tá.

De pensar que, quando Nessie chegou, ela sequer falava e tão pouco tempo depois era capaz de formular frases completas, de seu jeito, mas perfeitamente compreensíveis.

Tão logo a vesti completamente, a sentei no meio da cama. - Espera um pouquinho que o môi vai se vestir também, tá?

Nessie assentiu e eu peguei minha roupa e voltei para o banheiro. Me vesti rapidamente e sai ainda descalço para encontrar Renesmee tentando descer do colchão sozinha. Fiquei observando para ver o que ela pretendia. E não é que ela conseguiu sair sem cair. Me surpreendi, mas continuei de longe sem esboçar reações que a assustassem. Ainda de costas para mim, Nessie ajeitou o vestido, que subiu em seu corpinho com a manobra e virou para me encontrar e sorrir orgulhosa de seu feito.

- Vamo? – perguntou, erguendo as mãozinhas.

- Calma, bebê. Faltam os meus sapatos.

Sentei no chão e Nessie sentou ao meu lado. Calcei cada pé sob seu atento olhar e quando me apoiei para levantar, Renesmee ficou em pé antes e ofereceu para me ajudar. Ri. Ela ficava cada dia mais engraçada. Não iria desapontá-la e aceitei sua "ajuda" para ficar em pé.

De mãos dadas, descemos as escadas lentamente. Carlisle, Esme e bella nos esperavam no último degrau, também arrumados como se fossem à uma festa de gala. Nessie e eu fomos abraçados por todos e seguimos diretamente para a Sala de Jantar. Quando nos sentamos, Carlisle chamou a atenção.

- Hoje é um dia para agradecer e como eu tenho coisas a agradecer... – minha mãe me olhou diretamente e fiquei com a impressão que meu pai já a tinha atualizado. – É claro que não foi um ano repleto de alegrias, pois a vovó não está mais conosco, mas sua partida nos trouxe Bella e este é meu primeiro agredecimento. – Carlisle se virou para minha garota. – Bella, eu fico muito feliz por todas as mudanças que você trouxe para a nossa casa. Edward, que já era um filho exemplar, ficou muito melhor. Nessie pôde contar com uma mãe de verdade. E Esme e eu ganhamos uma filha. Bella, obrigada por compartilhar sua alegria de viver e aceitar esta família como sua.

Segurei a mão de Bella por baixo da mesa e ela apertou de volta. Não esboçou nenhuma palavra e quando a encarei, vi que nada que ela dissesse seria mais verdadeiro que as lágrimas que banhavam suas bochechas.

- Quero agradecer por ter uma esposa tão perfeita e companheira, um filho que me enche de orgulho a cada dia e a nossa pequena alegria, Renesmee, que já é como nossa segunda filha – Nessie ficou toda sorridente com a menção de seu nome.

- Eu faço minhas as palavras de Carlisle. O meu agradecimento mais importante também é para você, Bella, que me fez enchergar o mundo de uma forma diferente, mas sem perder os detalhes coloridos. Quero agradecer por fazer meu filho sorrir todos os dias e por nos presentear com sua presença, quando você simplesmente poderia ter seguido o seu caminho. Não posso esquecer de nossa gatinha – Esme apertou a bochecha de Renesmee.

Quando minha mãe terminou, chegou a minha vez. Me virei na cadeira para ohar Bella de frente. – Amor, todos os anos eu agradeci por ter pais perfeitos e eles sabem que o são, mas hoje eu só quero agradecer por você ter escolhido ser "minha". Eu não poderia desejar alguém mais perfeita, companheira, alegre e que me fizesse completo. É você que eu procurei minha vida toda e agora que eu encontrei, eu jamais vou perder. Obrigado por me amar.

Os agradecimentos, cujo foco principal foi Bella, não foram premeditados e sim uma grande coincidência. Bella não esperava ser o centro das atenções e as palavras foram chegando com dificuldade, em meio ao choro e soluços.

- Reamente perder a vovó este ano foi o que mais me doeu, depois que minha mãe morreu, mas, em compensação, eu ganhei uma nova família. Carlisle, se me permite, eu o considero como o pai que nunca tive. Esme, é confortável demais ter você por perto. Faz com que quase eu ão sinta falta de minha mãe. – Bella fungou mais uma vez. – Renesmee, minha gatinha, quando você chegou, eu realmente fiquei assustada, mas hoje só posso agradecer por todos os ensinamentos que você me trouxe.

Fiquei por último.

- Vida, eu é que tenho que agradecer por você ter me escolhido para amar. 

* * *

**Visite minha nova Fic: O Homem de Sua Vida. Link no meu perfil!**


	45. Paranóia e Frustração

_O que eu posso dizer? Desculpas não são suficientes para minha demora em postar um novo capítulo. Sei disso e me sinto envergonhada por não conseguir cumprir com meu compromisso com vocês._  
_Espero que este capítulo não tenha saído muito massante._

* * *

No meio da noite, comecei a ouvir um cochicho ao longe. Abri os olhos para ver Bella saindo da cama em direção ao banheiro com o celular em mãos. Imediatamente me veio a lembrança de que Jasper e Emmett entregaram as alianças de compromisso durante Ação de Graças. Provavelmente era Alice contando as novidades.

Fingi dormir antecipando o retorno de minha namorada, mas ela demorou muito mais do que eu esperava. Me perguntei se elas demorariam tanto para descrever os pedidos de compromisso e, considerando que Alice estava envolvida, a resposta era "sim".

Acordei em um susto quando Bella voltou para a cama, nada sutilmente, e me abraçou. Esperei alguns segundos para conversar. – Está tudo bem?

- Aham – respondeu, fanhosa.

Havia algo errado. – Hey, o que foi? – preocupei-me.

- Nada – fungou. – Alice e Rosalie ganharam aneis de compromisso dos namorados – soluçou discretamente.

Droga! Eu a tinha feito chorar. – E por que as lágrimas, vida? – neste caso, os fins justificariam os meios.

- É felicidade por elas – declarou, chorosa. Minha garota era uma péssima mentirosa.

Na manhã seguinte, levantei da cama sozinho. Não havia sinais de Bella em nenhuma parte da casa.

- Mãe, você viu a Bella? – perguntei ao ver meus pais tomando café-da-manhã sozinhos.

- Bom dia para você também, Edward – Carlisle foi sarcástico.

- Bom dia – fui mais sarcástico ainda. Não entendi a razão do meu mau humor.

- É Black Friday, Edward – como se eu tivesse a obrigação de saber o que isso significava, foi a única explicação que recebid de Esme.

- Dia de liquidações – percebendo minha ignorância, Carlisle detalhou. Alice e Rosalie passaram bem cedo e as três foram ás compras.

- Hummm – limitei-me a grunhir ao sentar à mes para o café. Porém, com o meu silêncio, a curiosidade dos dois foi aguçada.

- Que cara é essa?

- Nada, pai.

- A mi você não engana, Cullen!

- Eu sei, mãe. – Pensei por uns instantes e resolvi desabafar. – Acho que magoei Bella. Sem querer. – Poupei-os de mais perguntas ao continuar a falar. – Emm e Jazz deram aneis de compromisso às garotas ontem e acho que Bella está infeliz porque não ganhou um também. Ela voltou para a cama chorando depois de falar com Alice e Rose.

Meus pais permaneceram quietos e eu ergui meu olhar para os dois a espera de uma crítica ou, sendo mais otimista, uma palavra de conforto. O que vi foram dois pais com cara de bobos me encarando de volta.

- Nosso bebê cresceu, Carlisle – Esme choramingou.

- Quando você vai fazer o pedido, Edward? É isso que Bella espera, não é?

- Em menores proporções, sim. Ela quer um anel de compromisso-

- Mas você lhe dará um anel de noivado – Esme interrompeu.

Auela conversa estava ficando tão constrangedora. – Vou chamar os caras para jogar – anunciei, já saindo da mesa.

Emmett e Jasper me encontraram no campo de futebol do nosso ex-colégio. Normalmente, descontávamos as nossas frustrações nas quadras de basquete porque passávamos a temporada toda no campo, mas, de férias, resolvi que era hora de matar as saudades e dar uns chutes.

Chamei um taxi para ir até o gramado, percurso este que demorou uns vinte minutos desde a minha casa. Quando cheguei, Jazz e Emm lançavam a bola, um para o outro, tranquilamente, à minha espera.

- Olha quem chegou! O garoto que não quer compromissos! – Emmett zombou. Até eu explicar que focinho de porco não era tomada, fiquei sabendo que Bella estava descontente por não ter recebido um anel no dia anterior e que elas foram às compras para animá-la.

- Como ela pôde duvidar de mim? – perguntei retoricamente, chutando uma bola muito longe das traves. – Nos vamos morar juntos na faculdade e você não. Aliás, nós á moramos juntos.

Jasper teve a coragem de rir. – Quem vê até pensa que você não entende de mulher. Elas gostam dos pequenos gestos, como um anel de compromisso.

Eu não podia contar meus planos para meus amigos e arriscar que Bella soubesse através das garotas. Afinal, era uma surpresa. Mesmo assim, eu fiquei com peso na consciência. Me frustrava saber que mesmo buscando fazer o certo, eu ainda fazia o errado. Descontei todo este desgosto no campo. Os chutes eram mais fortes, os arremessos mais longos. Ao final de diversas horas, até que tínhamos nos divertido bastante. Há meses não jogávamos futebol juntos.

Em outros tempos, definitivamente, eu teria treinado todos os dias entre o final das aulas no Ensino Médio e o início da faculdade, para ter alguma vantagem na Liga Universitária.

Porém, minha vida tinha mudado tanto com a chegada de Bella. Minhas prioridades eram outras e eu nem tinha certeza se queria continuar ajogar. A única coisa que eu sabia era que queria dedicar todo o meu tempo à Bella e ao nosso relacionamento. Trabalhar minha maturidade em prol de nossa completa felicidade, afinal, não seria maiscomo em Nova Iorque, que bastava brigar e cada um ia para um canto.

Morar juntos como casal implicava resolver os problemas como casal: conversando, cedendo.

Uma bolada na cabeça me tirou do "momento filosófico". Procurei, perdido, quem havia me acertado e ri junto com Emmett e Jasper ao perceber que eu estava bem longe enquanto eles tentavam falar comigo.

- Terra para Cullen – Emmett forjou uma voz estranha com a mão na boca.

- Está a fim de comer alguma coisa? – Jasper convidou.

Ponderei. – Acho que as garotas vão demorar...

- É Black Friday, cara! – e de novo o tom de que eu deveria saber exatamente do que se tratava. Fingi. – preciso de carona.

- Deixa comigo! Em uma hora eu pego vocês dois – Emmet ainda me levou para casa.

Não encontrei meus pais, mas não fiquei procurando. Fui direto para o banho, repassando, a todo momento, a noite anterior. Os soluços e o choro silencioso de Bella. Por fim, me convenci que, depois, ela seria compensada.

Já no Subway, na região do Central Park, vi Emmett e Jazz fazerem seus lanches com todos os acompanhamentos disponíveis. Era nojento. O meu, de frango grelhado, não tinha catchup, nem mostarda. No máximo, maionese e queijo cheddar.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, o celular de Jasper tocou e, ao olhar no visor, um enorme sorriso paraceu em seu rosto. – Que saudade de você, meu amor – atendeu todo derretido. – Não, não. Edward e Emmett estao comigo. – Mais uma pausa para ouvir a namorada falar. – No Subway, perto do Park – outro sorrisinho. – estou esperando então. Um beijo. Amo você.

- É impressionante como aquela anã conseguiu domar nosso amigo aqui. – Emmett lhe deu dois tapinhas nas costas.

- É o amor, companheiro.

Todos rimos.

- Alice está vindo me buscar.

- Se é assim, também vou chamar Rose. Assim Alice pode dar uma carona para ela. – Emmett, que zombava de Jasper, estava tão entregue à Rose quanto Jazz à Alice. O bom é que isso tudo me deu uma ideia.

Peguei o celular em cima da mesa e apertei o "1" da discagem rápida. Foram cinco toques antes que Bella atendesse. A paranoia me fez pensar que talvez ela não quisesse falar comigo.

- Oi – saudou.

- Oi, amor – fui carinhoso. – Você já chegou em casa?

- Há cerca de meia hora - respondeu séria. – Por quê?

Continuei amável. – Estou com os caras no Subway, perto do Park e as garotas estão vindo encontrá-los. Pega o meu carro e vempara cá também? – o final da frase saiu como uma pergunta, mesmo que minha intenção fosse não dar a oportunidade para que ela negasse. Mas eu não era um cara mandão.

- Tudo bem – concordou, com dúvida em sua voz. – Vou tomar um banho e já vou. Até já! – desligou o telefone simplesmente.

E lá estava a frustração de volta. Minha cara me denunciava. A reação de Jasper e Emmett me denunciava. Eles me encararam em silêncio. Sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

- Bella também vem – disfarcei.

Já estava anoitecendo e bem mais frio quando Bella chegou – antes de Rosalie e Alice, diga-se de passagem. Estava com um rabo de cavalo alto, calça jeans, bota por cima e um casaco de lã que parecia ser bem grosso. Ainda dava para ver a gola alta da blusa de baixo. Em um dos ombros uma bolsa que grande que eu nunca tinha visto. Na mão, as chaves do carro e o celular. E no braço livre, um casaco que reconheci como meu.

- Hey! – me cumprimentou com um leve toque de lábios quando se sentou ao meu lado à mesa. – E aí? – virou-se para Emmett e Jasper.

- E aí, senhorita Cullen? Quais as novidades? – Emmett tentou descontrair.

Pelo menos, com ele, ela foi normal. – Tudo velho. Rose comprou metade do Shopping. Alice estourou o limite do cartão. Por aí...

Todos sorrimos com a simplicidade de cua conversa, como se as futilidades de nossas amigas fossem casuais, banais.

- E as garotas? – perguntou à ninguém, olhando ao redor.

- O que você acha? – Jasper brincou.

Passei meu braço nop encosto da cadeira, propositadamente distraído. Bella encostou-se e imaginei que as costas não estivessem tão ruins para o meu lado, afinal.

Beijei seu rosto suavemente e ela se virou para mim com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. – O que você vai comer? Vou lá buscar – ofereci.

Bella fez um bico para pensar e eu senti uma imensa vontade – logo controlada – de morder. – Queo o mesmo que você, mas só quando Alice e Rose chegarem.

Quem diria que Bella seria tão amiga de Rosalie, a garota que eu fiquei junto por tanto tempo e que, à exceção da minha namorada, me conhecia melhor que ninguém. Eu sempre vi em Rose motivos suficientes para Bella ter ciúmes. Ela era linda, cheia de si, popular, foi para cama comigo. Coincidiu que ela e Emm tivessem iniciado um relacionamento na mesma época que o nosso, mas nunca saberia se foi a razão de "ciúmes zero".

Junto com meus amigos, o tempo voava e quando percebemos, já era praticamente hora do jantar. Meus pais não tinham telefonado, o que significava que não haviam chegado em casa, mas os pais de Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie, como se tivessem combinado, telefonaram preocupados, para cada um de seus filhos.

Voltei do caixa, onde paguei a conta, deixando os outros ainda lá. Sentei-me novamente no mesmo lugar e decidi arriscar um pouco.

Primeiro um beijo na bochecha, seguindo ara o maxilar, pescoço, ombro e voltando pelo pescoço até abaixo da orelha. – Que tal um cinema? – sussurrei. – Bella apenas assentiu rapidamente, sem olhar.

Assumi o volante e escolhi uma sala de exibição ali perto de onde estávamos. Se tudo desse certo, não importava que filme estava passanod. Namorar no cinema era uma delícia.

Mesmo não tendo uma programação decente, a fila para compra dos ingressos era imensa. Bella estava ao meu lado, com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e olhando adinate.

Desmachei o nó de seus braços a puxando em minha direção. Fiz Bella me abraçar pela cintura e coloquei as duas mãos em seu rosto, segurando seu olhar comigo. – Eu amo você – declarei e vi seus olhos brilharem. – Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, Bella.

Então a beijei. E já que ele não me rejeitou abri os lábios e deixei minha língua explorar sua boca com paixão. Minhas mãos desceram para suas costas e eu a abracei apertado, para ela nunca mais fugir, nunca mais me evitar.

Poderíamos ter nos beijado por horas, tamanha a profundidade do sentimento, mas, na verdade, não durou tanto assim.

- Você vão empacar a fila mesmo? – um cara do tamanho de Emmett fez cara feia. Não respondi. Apenas dei uns passos segurando a mão de Bella.

Quando em nossa vez de atendimento – eu já tinha escolhido uma comédia que, pelo nome, ganharia o Framboesa de Ouro – quando Bella se virou para mim, novamente.

- Edward, nós precisamos conversar!


	46. Outro Cullen?

Dor no peito, vontade de vomitar, palpitação. Eu tinha certeza que estes eram sintomas do meu derrame cerebral iminente. O estado catatônico foi um excedente de reações.

"-Nós precisamos conversar"? Mas que merda! Qual foi meu primeiro pensamento? Bella esteve estranha porque ia terminar comigo. Porra! Se eu tivesse a mínima desconfiança que minha surpresa teria aquele revés, eu jamais teria pensado em ser diferente, original. Teria feito como os meus amigos e entregue a aliança de compromisso do fundo da gaveta no jantar de Ação de Graças. Ou antes.

Percebendo meu torpor e falta de reação, minha futura ex-namorada agarrou minha mão e me conduziu de volta ao carro. Abriu a porta do carona e, mecanicamente, me sentei. Eu não tinha palavras para expressar meu arrependimento. Foi difícil até mesmo formular algum pedido de desculpas por ser um péssimo namorado.

- Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo. – Bella desligou o Volvo e eu olhei ao redor, notando que estávamos estacionados em uma região calma e bem iluminada do Central Park.

Meu coração saltou não só uma, mas vásrias batidas. Quando ele batia, eu sentia seu pulsar nos ouvidos. Enxuguei a palma úmida das mãos na perna da calça e encarei o para-brisas esperando pelo pior.

- Vida, você está bem? – perguntou com certa preocupação e duas coisas surgiram em minha mente: era obvio que eu não estava bem se ela ia terminar comigo. Bella sabia qie era minha vida, então a pergunta era muito boba. Porém, o fato dela me chamar de "vida", mudava as coisas, afinal, se ela ia quebrar meu coração de qualquer maneiira, por que tomar cuidado com as palavras?

Optei por não ser esperançoso e sim realista. Joguei a cabeça para trás, no encosto do banco, e criei coragem. – Você quer terminar? – minha voz saiu sem emoção alguma.

Nem tive tempo de terminar de ouvir minha última palavra e um corpo pequeno e quente já se jogava em meus braços, sentando sobre minhas coxas e me abraçando de frente muito apertado. Involuntariamente, levei minhas mãos a sua cintura e a abracei. Descansei a testa em seu ombro e funguei. Foi o omomento que descobri que estava chorando.

- Me perdoa, meu amor. Não é nada disso. Eu te amo, Edward. Olha para mim – ordenou puxando meu rosto para encará-la. – Eu amo você. Só você. Para sempre.

A seriedade de sua declaração foi o suficiente para eu acreditar em cada sílaba, mesmo que eu ainda não soubesse qual era o problema, então.

Os lábios de Bella procuraram os meus e eu correspondi sem pudores. A beijei com amor, com desejo, com medo, com satisfação. Uma mistura confusa de sentimentos. Minhsa mãos buscaram sua pele imediatamente e eu acariciei sua barriga e costas, descendo para a bunda, a puxando para mim, sentindo seu corpo colado ao meu, seu calor dominando meu frio. Exatamente como seria o nosso "Para Sempre".

- Amor, não faz mais isso comigo – implorei quando nos afastei minimamente para respirar. - Eu não vou aguentar outro susto.

Bella apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e riu suavemente. – Você achou mesmo que eu o queria fora da minha vida? Eu deveria bater em você por pensar isso.

- Só se for com um chicotinho e vestindo um espartilho – descontrai.

- Quem sabe... – Bella deixou no ar e eu arregalei os meus olhos. De repente, uma imagem de Bella dominatrix veio à minha mente e aquilo foi realmente sexy. – Hey! - Bella deu vários tapinhas na minha bochecha. – Isso não é um "sim". Apenas um "talvez", ok?

Assenti, mais animado e já sem lembrar a razão de estarmos parados no Central Park à noite em vez de estarmos em casa fazendo amor.

- E então? Por que viemos conversar?

O calor do seu corpo abandonou o meu quando Bella voltou para o banco do motorista e ficou séria. Me ajeitei de lado no assento, encostei a cabeça no banco e a encarei.

- Eu não sei nem por onde começar 0 esfregou o rosto com as palma das mãos. Lembrei da nossa antiga brincadeira quando tínhamos problemas de diálogo. – Que tal um jogo de perguntas como nos velhos tempos? – sorri. Vi seus olhos birlharem. – Podemos alterar uma regra: apenas eu pergunto.

Bella suspirou, derrotada. – Pode ser.

Comecei. – É grace?

- Mais ou menos.

- Mais para mais ou mais para menos? – ir devagar a ajudaria a se soltar mais.

Bella deu um rolar de olhos. Sorri. – Pode ser para mais. Há alguns dias, quenaod eu achei que ia acabar minha cartela de anticoncepcional, reparei que sobraram dois.

- E por que você não tomou estes dois comprimidos? – estava na cara que eu não tinha ideia do que perguntar.

Bella ergueu o olhar. – Quando sobra pílula anticoncepcional, quer dizer que a pessoa deixou de tomar ela em algum momento dos 21 dias. O problema é que se você esquecer de tomar um dia afeta a eficácia do medicamento. Imagina dois!

Fiquei em sil~encio tentando entender o que Bella dizia. Meso que, eventualmente, eu optasse por seguir a cerreira de médico, eu desconhecia muita coisa a respeito da medicina, afinal, era um adolescente, mesmo que fosse difícil assumir.

- Edward, a gente não usa camisinha! – exclamou desesperada.

A primeira coisa qye pensei foi que eu ia ser pai e como minha boca era muito perto do cérebro e não havia filtro algum, externei. – Você está grávida?

Bella começou a chorar. – Eu não sei. Eu não consigo me lembrar do momento em que esqueci de tomar o anticoncepcional. Se foi no meu período fértil ou depois. Eu acho que foi quando teve a confusão com Tanya. Eu, por acaso, comentei com Alice e Rose esta tarde e, somando os sintomas, elas praticamente me obrigaram a comprar testes de farmácia.

- Que sintomas?

- Ah, Edward, eu não sei. O vexame de ontem à noite foi o principal. Aquele choro ridículo- - Ameacei falar, mas ela ergueu a mão impedindo-me de interrompê-la. – Não venha me dizer que você não me escutou falar com as meninas e depois chorar até dormir. Amor, eu não sou assim. Não sou o tipo de garota que espera uma atitude romântica, que busca o compromisso de todas as formas. Estou ciente que tudo tem a sua hora, mas eu estava muito emotiva – eu estou muito emotiva, emocional. Aí quando comtei às meninas sobra a sobra de pílulas e o choro, elas me fizeram compras os testes.

Mesmo que eu fosseiognorante quanto ao anticoncepcional, eu sabia de uma coisa: mulher grávida não menstrua. – Quando você menstrou pela última vez, Bella?

- Droga! – suspirou fechando os olhos deixando a cabeça pender e apoiar-se no volante. – Estou atrasada há uma semana.

Eu já não sabia o que pensar. O meu lado irracional saltitava feliz por poder ter um filho com a mulher da minha vida. Meu lado lógico se se estapeava por ter ferrado com os planos profissionais e pessoais da mulher da minha vida. Só me restou uma atitude.

Peguei umas das mãos de Bella e a trouxe para o meu colo. De frente um para o outro, sequei sua bochechas com a palma de minhas mãos e tentei mostrar a sinceridade de tudo o que ia falar.

- Vida, eu posso estar sendo um grande covarde agora, mas eu só quero o melhor para você. Se realmente você estiver grávida eu prometo que vou apoiá-la em qualquer decisão. Qualquer – destaquei. – Se você decidir que não é a hora de dar este passo, eu vou concordar. Se você optar por seguir adiante, euvou ser o melhor pai que você poderá escolher para o seu filho.

As comportas lacrimais foram abetas sem aviso prévio e o choro veio com força total. A mim coube abraçá-la e esperar que ela se acalmasse. Uns bons vinte minutos depois, eu, inclusive, já achava que Bella tinha dormido, e, do nada, ela começou a falar. Você ão pode falar estas coisas para mim e esperar que eu não chore. Estou emocional, lembra? – rimos juntos e foi muito bom ouvir sua linda risda, mesmo que ainda tímida.

- Tenho uma pultima pergunta.

- Qual? - respondeu, no meu pescoço, preguiçosamente.

- Você quer fazer o teste de farmácia mesmo ou prefere o exame de sangue?

Ela nem pensou para responder. – O de farmácia primeiro. Se der positivo, fazemos o Beta HCG. O que você acha?

Para mim estava perfeito. A volta para casa foi silenciosa, mas não o mesmo silêncio da ida ao Park. Era confortável. Eu dirigi segurando a sua mão em cima da minha perna e trocamos muitos olhares cúmplices ao longo do caminho.

Bella pegou os testes de gravidez e seguiu para o banheiro, comigo em seu encalço. Parei escorado no batente da porta e de braços cruzados quando ela parou em frente ao vaso sanitário e abriu o botão e o zíper da calça. Colocou as mãos no cós e notou minha presença. – Fora!

Considerei que fossem os hormônios das gravidez e sai sem discutir. Sentei na beirada da cama e esperei em silêncio. Não que eu pudesse pensar em muita coisa, também.

Fui trazido ao presente quando senti o colchão afundar minimamente ao meu lado. Vi Bella tensa e esfregando uma mão na outra.

- Quanto tempo vamos esperar?

- Varia. Cada modelo tem seu próprio tempo, mas acho que em uns cinco minutos teremos algumas respostas.

Segurei sua mão e esperamos. Ao perceber que mais do que cinco minutos já tinham passado e que Bella não esboçou qualquer intenção de levantar-se, achei que poderia tomar a frente.

- Vou buscar os testes – nem dei tempo para recusas. Sem olhar para trás, fui até o banheiro, peguei os diferentes palitinhos e suas respectivas embalagens e voltei para o quarto. Sentei no chão escorado na cama e Bella escorregou para o meu lado. – Não importa sua decisão, será a minha também – a lembrei.

Peguei o primeiro teste e a caixinha da mesma marca. Li as instruções. - Este diz "Sorriso é positivo". – Viramos a cabeça ao mesmo tempo para o palitinho em minhas mãos. – Carinha triste. Negativo.

Ouvi nitidamente Bella soltar o ar que prendia. Descartei o teste e a embalagem de lado e fui para o próximo.

- Este diz que "Dois tracinhos é negativo e um tracinho é positivo". Olhei o palito e havia dois tracinhos. – Negativo! – exclamei. O segundo teste teve o mesmo destino de seu antecessor. Fizemos esta didática com os dois próximos testes e ambos tiveram resultado "negativo".

Peguei o último palitinho de teste e olhei. – O que significa isso? – mostrei para Bella que também parecia confusa.

- Não sei bem – foram suas primeiras palavras durante a conferência dos testes de farmácia. Bella pegou a caixinha e, juntos, encontramos a resposta para o quinto e último teste.

– "Inconclusivo" – recitamos como em um jogral.

- Acho que fizemos – ou melhor, eu fiz – este errado. Mas que seja "positivo", amor. Foram quatro "negativo".

- Pelo visto você não está grávida. – Não sei se soou triste ou como alívio, pois eu já podia imaginar uma garotinha de cabelos e olhos escuros correndo pela casa.

- Precisamos comemorar – Bella anunciou pulando no meu colo e as mãos descendo para a barra da minha blusa.

- A gente pode comemorar tudo que você quiser... Em um minuto. – Com uma carranca, Bella foi forçada gentilmente a sair de cima de mim e segui até a gaveta da escrivaninha pegando três preservativos.

Quando ela reparou o que eu tinha feito, levantou-se e veio ao meu encontro, tomando as embalagens da minha mão e jogando-as de lado. –Não precisa, amor. Eu já comecei uma cartela nova e tenho certeza que não perdi nenhum dia.

De surpresa, a peguei nos braços e a lancei na cama. Bella gargalhou com o susto. Não preciso dizer que nossa comemoração seguiu até o dia clarear completamente.


	47. Para sempre, minha  Parte 1

_Esta semana, dei uma passada na Fic para ver se me inspirava e foi quando percebi que tem praticamente meio ano que não posto em Minha._  
_Desculpem-me, de verdade. Nunca foi minha intenção criar um hiatus deste tamanho. Por isso decidi postar esta parte. Mas estejam cientes que ainda falta o finalzinho, que é o que ainda não consegui escrever._  
_Não é justo ficar mantendo o que já tenho escrito à espera de um capítulo final._

* * *

Poucos dias antes do Natal estávamos recebendo a visita de Renesmee. Tanya tinha viajado a trabalho e Esme se ofereceu para cuidar da pequena.

Estava tudo onde deveria estar e eu não poderia, jamais, reclamar da minha vida. Todas as pessoas importantes para mim eram felizes e saudáveis. Eu era feliz e saudável. Sem mencionar o fato de tê-los tão próximos.

Dizem que a felicidade plena não existe, mas para mim isso é lenda. Eu estava cem por cento satisfeito e ficaria mais após a surpresa de Bella.

Minha Bella, comparando com a que chegou em Nova Iorque após a morte da vovó, estava tão mudada, tão mulher. Estávamos em um ponto do nosso relacionamento em que não haviam mais segredos (exceto a surpresa, mas isso não era ruim), sem brigas ou mal entendidos e completamente satisfeitos sentimental e sexualmente.

E eu nem tinha tanta experiência assim. Depois dos testes negativos de gravidez, passamos a falar e a lidar mais abertamente sobre sexo. Muitas vezes fazíamos amor, mas transar era muito bom também.

Utilizamos o "Jogo das Perguntas" de maneira mais sacana, de modo que, assim, descobrimos e realizamos fantasias um do outro como quando batizamos o vestiário do time de futebol – fantasia minha, e a piscina da minha casa – fantasia dela.

Foi bom passar a explorar lados desconhecidos do nosso namoro e só faltava uma coisa, aquela que todos esperavam, a surpresa. Era bom acordar todas as manhãs e desejar um "Bom dia". Melhor era ter a certeza que isso seria para sempre. Eu estava plenamente confortável com a ideia.

Nossa mudança para Hanover estava programada para a primeira semana do Ano Novo. As garotas estavam realmente animadas e esse passou a ser o principal assunto em nossas conversas.

Bella e eu iríamos escolher nossa cama antes dos feriados para dar tempo da entrega acontecer antes de chegarmos. Então, só faltava a minha parte. Dei sinal verde para meu pai tão logo voltamos da loja em que escolhemos uma muito confortável cama King Size, que provavelmente tomaria todo o nosso novo quarto. Pagamos meio a meio.

Então, na manhã seguinte, durante o café, Carlisle e Esme deram início ao plano.

- Bom dia – fomos saudados em coro por meus pais ao nos aproximarmos da mesa. Nessie tentava comer sozinha seus biscoitos e estava com o rosto todo sujo e, orgulhosa de si, nos recepcionou com um grande sorriso.

Bella beijou a todos antes de se sentar. Eu, ansioso, fui direto para o meu assento e me servi de leite quente.

- Que bom que vocês estão juntos à mesa. Vai me poupar de repetir. – Dei um olhar mortal a Carlisle. Ele não estava mentindo bem, já que Bella e eu sempre estávamos juntos. Não fazia sentido nenhum começar daquele jeito.

Carlisle continuou. – O advogado da vovó precisa de vocês – mais específico, da Bella -, em D.C. antes do feriado de Natal. Como herdeira, faltam algumas assinaturas na papelada. Pura burocracia – desdenhou -, mas um mal necessário.

- Claro – Bella agiu como esperado. – E quando devemos ir?

- Quanto antes forem, antes voltam. Eu realmente preciso de vocês aqui para o Natal e-

- Que tal irmos amanhã pela manhã? – olhei para Bella na esperança de que ela concordasse sem maiores problemas.

Bella pensou um instante. – Não vejo razão para enrolar. Eu só preciso arrumar minha mala. Podemos ir esta noite e amanhã resolvemos as pendências.

Droga! Isso não estava nos planos. Arregalei os olhos e, silenciosamente, pedi ajuda de Carlisle.

E ele me ajudou. – Não sei se será possível. Mais tarde eu telefono e vejo se o advogado pode atendê-los já de manhã.

Aparentemente a primeira parte estava resolvida e o café-da-manhã terminou com muitas risadas pelas gracinhas de Renesmee.

Ainda no período da manhã, Bella e eu começamos a fazer a lista das coisas que levaríamos na mudança, como roupas, nossos computadores, livros, meu carro. Ainda consideramos que Bella deveria ter seu próprio carro e a ideia começou a amadurecer. Quanto às coisas que levaríamos... Bom, não poderíamos exagerar, pois deveriam caber no Volvo. O que não coubesse compraríamos depois, desde que fosse realmente necessário.

As garotas chegaram para um café da tarde, que tinha ainda a presença de Esme e Nessie, por volta de três horas. Aproveitei para me trancar no escritório de meu pai e estudar novamente o caminho que eu deveria fazer.

Se usasse o GPS, Bella descobriria muito rápido o nosso destino. O plano consistia em ir de carro para Washington, ir para a mansão Cullen e só sair de lá antes do pôr do Sol para "jantar fora".

À noite, Carlisle nos avisou que o advogado da partilha dos bens só poderia nos receber em dois dias.

Levei Bella para um canto do corredor e a agarrei. Foi engraçado ver sua cara de surpresa ao ser pega sem esperar. Eu estava tão animado com tudo que simplesmente me deixei levar. Ficamos um breve, porém intenso, momento nos amassando e, quando precisamos respirar, colei nossas testas e fiz uma sugestão (parte do plano). – Amor, o que você acha de dirigirmos até Washington?

- O quê? – tentou não soar negativa. – Você sabe de quantos quilômetros estamos falando, certo?

Assenti. – Em poucos dias vamos para a Universidade e será um pouco mais complicado ficar tanto tempo juntos. Pode até não ser confortável como um avião, mas estou prevendo uma aventura bem divertida, no mínimo. – Fiz meu melhor olhar suplicante e não obtive outra resposta senão "Tudo o que você quiser".

Duas ou três encoxadas depois descemos para nos juntar aos meus pais e Renesmee para o jantar, onde comunicamos a "novidade". Carlisle e Esme aproveitaram para acrescentar que quando namorados, atravessaram o país de uma ponta a outra nas férias de Verão apenas para assistir o show da banda preferida de minha mãe.

Eu já conhecia esta estória, pois, quando conversei com meu pai ele deixou-me enjoado ao dizer que "fizemos amor em cada ponto turístico do caminho e você, provavelmente, foi concebido em um deles". Felizmente, Esme nos poupou dos detalhes sórdidos.

Antes de dormir foi minha vez de ser atacado. Bella já estava deitada quando segui para o banheiro, apenas de boxer branca, para escovar os dentes.

Bastou abrir a porta e minha boca foi assaltada por beijos intensos e mordidas sensuais. Seu quadril se esfregava ao meu sem pudor e sem reservas, atiçando-me sem dó. Eu estava prensado contra a parede enquanto as mãos da minha mulher (e eu já estava bem acostumado ao uso do termo) reconheceram como sua cada parte do meu corpo.

Prestes a explodir como um garotinho na puberdade, tomei as rédeas da situação forçando Bella a girar junto comigo e ficar com as costas na parede. Meus lábios desceram para seu pescoço e ombro, quando minha mão escorregou por sua cintura, quadril, coxa, chegando à parte de trás do joelho esquerdo e encaixando sua perna ao meu redor.

Não foi preciso palavras. Nossos sussurros e gemidos falavam por si só no momento em que me livrei do aperto da cueca e, colocando a calcinha de lado, a invadi forte. Sempre era como a primeira e a última vez – excitante e intenso. Luxúria e amor se misturavam em nossos olhares e sons ininteligíveis.

Continuei entrando forte e fundo e saindo quase completamente, seguidamente e sem pressa até senti-la apertar-se ao meu redor. E ali eu sabia que eu estava em casa. E ali era meu lugar preferido no mundo. E ali era onde eu desejava estar para o resto da minha vida.

- Não para – Bella sussurrou antes de levar o lóbulo da minha orelha à boca e chupar desavergonhadamente. Eu estava certo que mais tarde o rastro de suas unhas arderia em minha pele – mais tarde apenas.

- Goza comigo, amor – pedi chegando ao meu limite. Bella devia sentir meu membro pulsando e expandindo dentro dela e deixou-se levar.

Gemi alto quando me derramei, marcando meu território, reclamando-a como minha.

Fui calado com um beijo intenso como o momento. Durou tanto quanto a onda de prazer que me tomou. Ambos estávamos ofegantes e eu não senti vergonha por ter sido o único a, provavelmente, ser ouvido por meus pais.

- Isso foi bom – Bella suspirou em contentamento quando sai dela, abaixando sua perna com delicadeza e vendo-a retirando a blusa de alças do pijama e a calcinha. Eu estava novamente dolorosamente excitado com a cena e usar cueca já não era confortável. Despi-me rapidamente e peguei Bella pela mão levando-a para uma chuveirada à dois.

Tudo pronto para a viagem, meus pais e Nessie estavam do lado de fora da casa para se despedirem. As nossas malas estavam no bagageiro. Bella e eu seguimos de mãos dadas até nossa família e com fortes abraços – cada um com um significado – embarcamos para o que eu esperava ser a melhor experiência da nossa vida.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginava e até esperava, eu não estava tenso. Estava ansioso, empolgado. E não foi fácil disfarçar este contentamento, como quando Bella me pegou sorrindo sozinho enquanto dirigia.

- Você vai compartilhar? – debochou.

Olhei confuso para ela. – Compartilhar o quê?

- A razão deste sorriso lindo. Sabe? Estou aqui um tanto quanto entediada porque meu namorado está em silêncio e, de repente, o vejo dar um perfeito sorriso. Você não acha que, como sua namorada, eu tenho o direito – nesta hora ela debochou – de saber o que você está pensando para sorrir junto?

Então, fui obrigado a mentir. – Estou lembrando de como meus pais ficaram animados com a viagem e, bem, Esme foi discreta o suficiente, mas Carlisle não escondeu que eu fui feito na beira da estrada. Ria se quiser.

Uma explosão de risos veio a seguir e assim as horas foram passando. Evitei dar motivos para ser questionados e fizemos algumas paradas ao longo do caminho. Para descansar, para comer, para nos refrescar ou simplesmente para admirar a paisagem. Todas elas foram programadas por mim de modo que o trajeto durasse o tempo necessário para todos os planos.

O normal seria fazer a viagem em pouco mais de quatro horas e meia, mas paramos cerca de meia hora por cinco vezes, então foram pouco mais de sete horas de viagem. Por volta das quatro da tarde, já passávamos em frente ao Capitólio. Eu nunca pude deixar de admirar a construção. Bella nem ligou. Provavelmente por passar a vida toda naquele lugar.

- Não vejo a hora e tomar um banho – desabafou. – Preciso trocar esta roupa e de uma cama confortável. E descansar. Parece que levei uma surra.

Uns dez minutos depois, os portões da mansão Cullen eram abertos para entrarmos. Foi difícil lembrar da última vez que estive por lá. Quando tive um surto por Bella não me convidar para seu baile. Joguei a lembrança para o fundo da memória e segui com os planos.

Havia apenas uma empregada no momento. Mesmo com o falecimento da minha avó, mantivemos todos os empregados trabalhando no local, evitando, assim, a degradação da casa antes de Bella e Carlisle decidirem o que fazer com o imóvel, que passou a pertencer a eles. Naquele dia, entretanto, dei folga aos demais funcionários mantendo apenas a portaria, a segurança e uma empregada que pudesse nos auxiliar com o que necessitássemos ao chegar.

- Que tal um banho, senhorita Cullen? – propus quando subíamos as escadas em direção ao quarto que foi de Bella. Eu nunca tinha entrado lá e confesso que fiquei apreensivo com o que pudesse encontrar. Não que mudaria de ideia o fato de ver que ela dormia em um quarto totalmente cor-de-rosa e cheio de bichinhos de pelúcia. É só que esta imagem não combinava com a minha Isabella, forte e decidida, adulta desde muito cedo, mulher.

Acho até que soltei um suspiro discreto de alívio ao entrar no quarto. Bella estava mais tímida, e assim como eu, apreensiva. As razões definitivamente eram outras e eu podia até imaginar: ela estava preocupada com minha reação ao ver seu quarto. Será que outro já esteve aqui?, me perguntei. Eu duvidava. Talvez Jacob. Talvez nem ele.

- Você é o primeiro cara que entra em meu quarto – respondeu à minha pergunta silenciosa. – Então, espero que você goste.

Todo em tons de bege e marrom, era difícil acreditar que uma adolescente viveu ali. Lembrava um quarto que poderia ser ocupado por minha mãe quando foi para a faculdade. Chegava a ser até um pouco impessoal. Apenas um porta-retratos embelezava a estação de trabalho. O que foi como um ímã para mim. Quando me vi, já estava com o objeto em mãos admirando a garotinha com uma mulher sorridente ao seu lado.

A semelhança entre as duas e a mulher que agora estava calada ao meu lado era impressionante. Fácil deduzir que se tratava da mãe da minha garota.

- É a única foto que tenho com ela. A vovó fez questão de mandar colocarem uma moldura.

- Por que não levou com você quando foi morar em casa? – Me virei para ver seus olhos úmidos com as lembranças.

- Porque aqui sempre foi o lugar dela.

Coloquei o porta-retratos de volta na bancada e abracei Bella. – Tenho certeza que Carlisle não vai se importar em manter a casa se você preferir não vendê-la. – Acariciei seus cabelos.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Não há razão para manter um imóvel como este fechado. Vender é uma boa ideia. E eu sei que minha mãe não vai se importar de ir para onde eu estiver.

Cada minuto que passava, eu ficava mais eufórico e esconder minha excitação com a situação estava ficando difícil. Tive que inventar uma soneca para que Bella não desconfiasse de minha empolgação.

A tarde começa dar lugar ao anoitecer e ambos estávamos de banho tomado e vestidos adequadamente para um "jantar romântico" em um dos melhores restaurantes da capital, cuja reserva consegui à muito custo, não sem usar o sobrenome Cullen.

Eu usava uma calça social preta, uma camisa de botões cinza e um suéter chumbo. Bella estava com um vestido preto de um ombro só que se moldava por todo seu corpo e terminava no meio de suas coxas, uma meia calça preta, sapato fechado de saltos e um sobre-tudo pendurado no braço, que assim que saíssemos porta afora iria protegê-la do frio.

De mãos dadas e em um silêncio confortável andamos o pequeno trecho entre a porta da sala e a garagem onde meu Volvo estava estacionado.

- Edward, como você pode ter ficado mais bonito? – Bella fingiu ultraje enquanto eu a abracei apertado, sorrindo, antes de abrir a porta do carona para ela entrar.

- Eu tenho certeza que você está precisando de um par de óculos, vida.

Assim que Bella sentou-se, afivelei seu cinto, dei um suave beijo em sua bochecha e, após fechar a porta corri ao redor do carro para embarcar para aquilo que seria o momento mais importante das nossas vidas.

O destino estava conspirando ao meu favor – não tinha dúvidas disso. Sem querer, descobri que o restaurante que aleguei ser o local de nossas reservas ficava na mesma direção, porém, bem mais distante, que o local que realmente iríamos. Eu tinha todo o caminho decorado e não foi difícil identificar há algumas centenas de metros de distância o nosso destino – não literalmente, é claro.

Espiei ao meu lado e vi que Bella foi percebendo – ou reconhecendo – a vizinhança. Reduzi um pouco a velocidade.

- O que você está fazendo? – questionou-me quando nos aproximávamos devagar do local de tantas recordações.

Puxei para a esquerda e estacionei. Era "agora ou nunca".

- Edward? – sussurrou, tensa. – Por favor, me diga porque paramos...

Girei no banco do carro e a encarei. Eu não tinha seus olhares. Sua atenção estava voltada para o grande portão de grades. – Eu estive conversando com meus pais e achei que você não iria se importar se entrássemos um pouquinho.

- Eu só estive aqui uma vez – tremeu.

Tentei confortá-la. – Se for difícil para você, nós podemos ir embora.

- Não! – elevou o tom, abaixando em seguida. – Eu quero. É só que eu não esperava por isso.

Saímos ao mesmo tempo do carro e demos as mãos na calçada. Sua pele estava gelada e úmida. Em compensação, a caixinha no meu bolso pesava duas toneladas e meia.

Ao passarmos pelo grande portão, ouvi um soluço e mais que depressa a abracei. Não disse nada. Eu sabia que era situação difícil para ela, mas a ideia não era deixá-la infeliz. Muito pelo contrário. Bella sentia falta da mãe e visitar o cemitério em que foi enterrada e que, até onde pude apurar, minha garota nunca tinha voltado fazia parte de nosso crescimento como pessoas, e a partir de então, como casal.

Conduzi todo o caminho até a lápide de mármore na grama bem cuidada. Os passos foram lentos e comedidos. Acompanhei seu ritmo. Se eu não soubesse que tratava-se de um cemitério, definitivamente não reconheceria o local como tal. O silêncio, a paz e a traquilidade dominavam o ambiente.

Como parte da minha pesquisa, eu sabia onde ficava exatamente o túmulo da senhora Swan, mas eu não era o único. Fiquei impressionado ao ser conduzido diretamente à lápide que eu passei três dias tentando decorar como chegar – teoricamente, Bella só esteve ali uma vez há muitos anos.

- Oi, mãezinha... – a voz emocionada fez-me perceber que estávamos no local onde minha sogra foi enterrada. Imediatamente Bella escorregou ao meu lado e ajoelhou-se, acariciando o mármore branco. – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta... Mas eu sei que agora a senhora está cuidando da vovó novamente.

Me sentei ao seu lado, no chão, e passei a mão em sua bochecha úmida. – As duas estão cuidando de você, amor.

Acho que foi quando ela lembrou da minha presença. Bella virou-se em minha direção e segurou minha mão em seu rosto, abrindo um lindo sorriso.

- Eu sei disso – então, voltou-se para frente, como se a mãe realmente estivesse lá, e começou a falar. – Mamãe, eu sei que a senhora conhece o Edward como neto da vovó, mas eu queria apresentá-lo como meu namorado, o homem que me faz feliz a cada dia.

Beijei sua bochecha e a abracei de lado. – Será que se eu disser à sua mãe que eu viverei até meu último dia para fazer você feliz ela vai acreditar e abençoar nosso relacionamento? – minha vontade era usar outra palavra, mas relacionamento caiu bem.

- Isso se não foi ela que deu uma mãozinha ao destino – Bella sorriu.

Mais alguns instantes em silêncio e decidi que chegou a hora. Me posicionei em frente à Bella, pus as mãos nos bolsos da calça e, como quem não quer nada, puxei o assunto. – Fiz mal em trazê-la aqui?

- Claro que não, meu amor. A verdade é que eu já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo e... Sei lá... Acho que era difícil fazer isso sozinha. - Bella sorriu e me abraçou. – Você é perfeito. Obrigada.

- Bom, eu realmente queria fazer isso aqui, vida. Podem me crucificar depois, mas eu não vejo melhor momento e melhor local para-

Bella travou. – Não... – sussurrou em choque olhando na minha direção. – Não aqui! Ela começou a chorar e ameaçou se levantar.

A segurei. Será que eu tinha feito tudo errado. – Me perdoa, amor – pedi, cheio de culpa por fazê-la sofrer. Mas eu realmente tinha a melhor das intenções e jamais poderia imaginar uma reação daquelas ao meu pedido de casamento – aliás, virtual pedido, já que sequer falei uma frase completa.

E foi então que tudo começou a fazer sentido. – Princesa? – uma voz desconhecida soou atrás de mim e Bella se agarrou ao meu corpo como se precisasse disso para salvar a própria vida.


	48. Para sempre, minha  Parte final

_Até que enfim, hein? Depois de muitas chuvas e trovoadas venho postar o final desta fanfic que adorei escrever para vocês._

_Depois de um ano e meio (com algumas pausas não planejadas) este é o último capítulo. Espero não desapontá-las, mas é exatamente assim que desejei encerrá-la._

_Não vou escrever muita coisa aqui, porque não precisa... Não vou me afastar do mundo das Fics..._

* * *

_"– Princesa?"_

Olhei para trás para ver quem era o dono daquela voz. Um homem desconhecido. Magro, cuja aparência não era das melhores. As roupas velhas, de outra época. Um tipo estranho que estava deixando minha mulher apavorada.

Eu sentia seus braços me apertando. Nada saía de seus lábios. Eu tentei adivinhar de quem se tratava até que a realidade me atingiu.

"- Ela prometeu não demorar, princesa, mas não se preocupe, vou cuidar direitinho de você."

_Princesa._

"- Você vai ficar bem cheirosa para quando a mamãe voltar, princesa."

_Princesa._

"- Vamos, princesa. Levante-se."

_Princesa._

Me virei de uma vez mantendo Bella atrás de mim. Encolhida.

– O que você quer aqui? – praticamente rosnei contra aquele que foi o responsável pelos muitos traumas que Bella carregou na vida. Responsável pela morte de sua mãe. E responsável, naquele momento, pelo medo que ela sentia. Seu corpo tremia contra o meu, me deixando cada vez mais raivoso.

- Espera aí, garoto. Minha conversa não é com você. Aliás, quem é você? – perguntou como se aquilo fosse do seu interesse.

- Isso não é da sua conta – mantive o tom agressivo. – E você vai sair daqui antes que eu chame a polícia.

Ele riu sem humor. – Você acha que eu tenho medo de você? Você está tão enganado. Não vou sair daqui até conversar com ela.

- Veremos – busquei rapidamente meu celular no bolso da calça (aquele que não estava a aliança) e ameacei discar.

- Hey! – tentou se aproximar ao passo de me afastei com Bella. – Você não acha que quem deve decidir se quer falar comigo é esta princesa aí?

- Edward, por favor. Vamos embora – Bella sussurrou contra as minhas costas. E sim, era isso que eu faria se Alec não estivesse parado onde teríamos que passar para deixar o cemitério.

Eu não tinha muita saída. – O que você quer aqui, Alec? – mesmo contra os meus instintos protetores, eu ignorei um pedido de Bella.

- Então é assim? Você sabe quem eu sou, mas eu não tenho ideia de quem você é? – ele olhou para os lados e respirou fundo. – Olha, eu não vim em busca de confusão. Eu nem sabia que vocês estariam por aqui... Só vim visitar o túmulo – apontou para a lápide de minha sogra. – Não foi sem surpresa que reconheci Isabella. Há tantos anos que não a via. E tenho certeza que não deixei uma boa lembrança da última vez que nos encontramos. Eu já estou indo embora. Pode guardar o telefone. Não quero problemas. Só achei que deveria pedir desculpas. Não que eu ache que serão aceitas, mas não custava tentar, certo?

Assim como apareceu, Alec nos deu às costas e foi embora silenciosamente. Bella ainda agarrava a minha blusa e tremia atrás de mim. Quando constatei que realmente Alec havia nos deixado a sós, me virei e a abracei. Eu estava ali para ela. A protegeria de tudo e de todos que pudessem lhe machucar.

Bella não dizia nada. Estava em choque. Alguma vez ela me disse que Alec estava para deixar a prisão e tinha tentado contato em busca de seu perdão. Na época, ela mencionou que não desejava perdoá-lo, apenas saber a razão de tudo o que ele fez.

Bem, ainda não era o momento de buscar aquelas respostas. Peguei Bella nos meus braços e ela me abraçou pelo pescoço, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro. Silenciosamente seguimos até o carro e depois até a mansão Cullen. Novamente a peguei para subir as escadas e deitá-la na nossa cama temporária.

Bella ainda não tinha esboçado nenhuma palavra. Me deitei ao seu lado e ela se aninhou em mim. – Desculpe – sussurrou.

- Por quê? – perguntei tão baixo quanto. Eu queria incentivá-la a falar.

- Pela situação. Por minha reação. Ou a falta dela. Eu deveria ter sido forte e enfrentado o Alec.

Sorri e acariciei seus cabelos. – Eu não esperava que você fizesse nada disso, vida. Foi um choque, eu sei. Foi para mim também. Não vou pedir desculpas por ter te levado para ver sua mãe porque eu não lamento isso. Eu vi o quanto você ficou feliz por estar lá. E também não dava para adivinhar que aquele idiota apareceria.

- Eu me senti segura com você, Edward. Apesar de todo o meu medo, eu sabia que você me protegeria.

Será que aquele era o momento? Decidi que não haveria um momento certo. Apenas teria que dizer tudo o que eu queria. Tudo o que eu precisava.

Me virei e a olhei nos olhos. – E eu quero fazer isso para sempre, Bella. - Acariciei sua face. – Amor, eu não posso prometer que daqui para frente vai ser fácil, que não vamos ter problemas, que tudo será um mar de rosas. Mas eu posso garantir que eu vou lutar até minha última respiração para fazer de você a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Bella ofegou.

Busquei no meu bolso aquela caixinha pequena e valiosa e a abri na frente de nossos rostos. – Eu ia dizer que isso não é um pedido de casamento, mas na verdade é – sorri sem olhá-la. – Eu quero me casar com você, Bella. Você aceita?

Bella abriu a boca para falar. Quando vi sua expressão assustada, me apressei em concluir.

- Não agora, não no próximo mês. Após a faculdade. Eu quero poder nos sustentar por mim mesmo e agora eu não tenho nada a oferecer. Sou só um universitário.

Bella pegou o anel e o analisou com olhos curiosos. – Você está fazendo uma reserva de vaga?

Ri alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. – É quase isso. Estou reservando um lugar na sua agenda e no seu coração para ser o seu marido. Daqui há quatro anos. Você decide o dia, você decide a hora e você decide o local. Mas se você me disser que "sim", que aceita ser minha para sempre, então eu quero que você use este anel a partir de hoje.

- Tem um ponto que você não está levando em conta, senhor Cullen. Eu já sou sua. Não pretendo mudar esta condição. Se você gosta de formalidades eu farei este esforço – ela sorriu com a piada, e logo voltou a ficar séria. – Não posso imaginar ninguém além de você para dividir a minha vida, Edward.

- Isso é um "sim"? – me certifiquei.

- Sim, é um "sim".

- Obrigado.

E eu realmente estava muito agradecido. Passei dias planejando meu pedido de casamento e foi um grande fracasso. E, simples assim, as coisas aconteceram naturalmente. Eu queria pular, gritar, dançar. Mas amá-la demonstraria mais fielmente quão feliz eu estava. E foi o que fiz. Passei cada segundo daquela noite provando quanto a amava e estava certo da minha decisão.

Eventualmente cochilamos para logo depois recomeçar.

Era assim que eu pretendia que os dias, as semanas, os meses, os anos, as décadas se passassem.

Eu era dela. E ela era minha.

_Minha_. Para sempre.

**FIM**


	49. Outtake 1  O dia em que conheceu Edward

**Outtake 01: Dia em que conheceu Edward**

A notícia chegou pela manhã. Não que eu não a esperasse, mas ouvir da boca de um médico que a pessoa mais próxima de você acabou de morrer não é algo de fácil digestão.

Quando a vovó soube de sua doença, já estava praticamente com os dias contados, mas ela não se abalou. Seguiu com sua rotina inalterada tanto quanto foi possível. Apenas passou a me incluir em seus compromissos com frequência e a dedicar mais tempo a minha educação. Ela queria que eu conhecesse toda a empresa antes que ela partisse.

Nos últimos dias, não sei de onde retirava forças para sair da cama. Nunca fui contrária por saber que se a impedíssemos de fazer o que mais gostava, com certeza, ela partiria mais rápido.

Nosso advogado ficou encarregado de todos os trâmites legais e práticos, cabendo a mim, apenas o último adeus à mulher que foi minha única família nos últimos anos.

Enquanto eu peguei um voo de carreira para atravessar o país, o corpo de minha avó foi trasladado em um avião particular horas antes.

Quando cheguei à Forks, conheci algumas pessoas que nunca tinha tido contato - em sua maioria Cullen's. Foi um deles, que não sei precisar o nome, que me buscou no Aeroporto de uma cidade vizinha e me levou até onde vovó seria velada e, posteriormente, sepultada ao lado de seu marido – homem este que a ouvi falar com saudade e amor absolutamente todas as vezes em que o mencionou. Nada mais justo que descansar ao seu lado, eternamente.

Eu nunca gostei de ser o centro das atenções. Não só por constrangimento. O traidor do meu corpo sempre mandava todo sangue possível para o meu rosto, deixando-o fortemente corado, de modo que era impossível que não soubessem que eu estava desconfortável com o que quer que seja. Ainda havia minha falta de coordenação patológica.

Infelizmente, tornei-me o centro das atenções e meu rosto assumiu uma nova cor assim que sai do carro e caminhei de cabeça baixa para o velório da vovó.

Eu sentia os olhares em minha direção. Olhares de pena, de curiosidade, de dó. Afinal, eu era a garota cuja mãe teve uma morte trágica e que também tinha acabado de perder a mulher que a adotou. Mas também era a pessoa que, a partir de agora, juntamente com Carlisle Cullen, teria todo o poder do Império Cullen nas mãos. Era difícil, para vários deles, aceitar que uma bastarda controlasse a fortuna da família.

Eu sabia que, por direito, a herança era minha e de Carlisle. De ninguém mais. E aprendi também que dinheiro corrompe o ser humano. Independente de sangue ou honestidade.

Quando conheci Carlisle – porque vovó fez questão que nos encontrássemos, decobri um homem justo e amável. Justo com sua esposa, tinha um filho, um pouco mais velho que eu e que, no futuro, assumiria uma parte dos negócios.

Fiquei curiosa ao saber que minha avó tinha um neto que não a visitou em tanto tempo, mas que ela nutria um amor profundo, sem mágoas ou rancores. E eu gostaria muito que ele estivesse em seu velório, para, pelo menos, despedir-se adequadamente.

Ao aproximar-me da porta da frente, senti vários braços ao meu redor. Pessoas que nunca tinha visto estavam manifestando seus sentimentos por minha perda – verdadeiros ou não – e me amparando. No meu mar de tristeza, pude sorrir ao ver Carlisle também mostrar seu carinho – neste caso verdadeiro – me abraçando apertado.

- Eu sinto muito, querida – e percebi que sua voz demonstrava tanta tristeza pela perda da mãe como eu já senti um dia.

Devolvi o abraço na mesma intensidade, tentando encontrar as palavras adequadas ao momento. – Eu sei que ninguém sente mais do que você, Carlisle. Saiba que pode compartilhar sua dor comigo.

Voltamos a nos abraçar, desta vez apenas nós. Ergui meu olhar e reconheci Esme ao redor. Me afastei de Carlisle e a abracei também. Era tão confortável estar em seus braços.

Nós três seguimos para dentro e quando olhei adiante, vi duas coisas que, naquele momento, tive certeza que levaria pelo resto da minha vida.

A primeira delas era a imagem da minha avó, dentro de um caixão, com o semblante sereno que poderia estar dormindo.

A outra imagem pertencia a um rapaz tão branco quanto eu, com cabelos bagunçados cor de bronze e que me lembrava uma escultura de deus grego, ou um anjo de Michelangelo.

Com o braço de Carlisle em cima de meu ombro, fui conduzida até o caixão da minha avó, bem perto do anjo em forma de humano e que eu poderia passar anos apenas admirando.

Me censurei por ter tais pensamentos em uma situação triste como aquela e os guardei em algum lugar de difícil acesso em minha mente para que, em algum momento oportuno, eu pudesse perguntar sobre ele a Carlisle.

No momento em que cheguei, não havia mais ninguém a ser esperado. Sem demoras, partimos para o Cemitério de Forks, onde, sob muita emoção, vovó foi enterrada.

O mesmo parente que me buscou no Aeroporto de Port Angeles me levou para a mansão da família naquela cidadezinha do estado de Washington, onde haveria um pequeno café.

Lá, sentei em um banco de madeira do enorme jardim e imaginei como poderia ter sido a vida de minha avó, seu marido e seu filho, ainda criança, naquela casa tão grande.

Quando menos percebi, Carlisle estava sentado ao meu lado, provavelmente sugando o máximo de lembranças possíveis.

Segurei sua mão na minha e ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo, até que ele decidiu falar.

- Eu queria ter podido criar Edward nesta casa, nesta cidade. É tão calmo e me traz tantas lembranças boas... – divagou.

- E por que vocês não vieram para cá?

Um sorriso triste saiu de seus lábios. – Eu não tive coragem de pedir para Esme mudar sua vida por mim. Além disso, Edward não teria todas as oportunidades que tem em Nova Iorque. Esta cidade é muito inocente e ele não teria a malícia necessária para os negócios.

Então me lembrei de Edward. Será que ele estava em Forks? Eu não o conhecia, não tinha como saber. Talvez até tivesse cometido a grosseria de passar por ele sem cumprimentá-lo.

- E ele veio? Edward está aqui? – quase não consegui esconder a curiosidade na minha voz.

Carlisle sorriu para mim. – Sim, Bella. Ele está aqui. - E quando eu ia interrompê-lo para perguntar onde ele estava, Carlisle continuou a falar – Você passou por ele, Bella. Assim que chegou, ele estava ao lado do caixão.

Oh, Deus! Meu anjo de cabelos bronze também é um Cullen. Edward Cullen.


	50. Outtake 02: O dia em que fugiu de Edward

_Eu sei que já faz tempo, mas olha o que eu achei perdido por aqui faltando apenas o finalzinho!  
Completei e decidi postar.  
Espero que gostem..._

* * *

**POV Bella - Outtake 02: Dia em que fugiu de Edward**

Ser o centro das atenções nunca foi algo que me atraiu. E eu jamais imaginaria que um programa de casal com Edward fosse trazer este constrangimento de volta à minha vida.

Assim que entramos na festa, todos os olhares foram direcionados a nós. Acredito que não a nós seis, diretamente, mas sim a Edward, Emmett e Rosalie. De fato era impossível estar no mesmo ambiente que eles e não se deixar levar pela beleza e segurança que emitiam.

Ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia orgulhosa de estar com Edward, estava insegura ao imaginar o tanto de garotas desejariam estar no meu lugar e isso me apavorava. Piorou quando vi pessoas discretas - e não tão discretas – apontando em nossa direção.

Corei imediatamente e Edward levou seus dedos para o meu rubor, depositando um singelo beijo no meu rosto quente. - Não se preocupe. A novidade são eles – tentou me tranquilizar apontando para os nossos amigos.

- Ainda sim é extremamente constrangedor, Edward - falei entre dentes.

- Lembre-se que foi você que quis vir, amor. – É claro que eu me lembrava que insisti para que Edward não deixasse os amigos de lado por mim. Eu sabia que teria de partir em algum momento, mas ele não. Eu tentaria voltar para Nova Iorque, mas não havia prazo e seria egoísta de minha parte pedir para ele esperar.

Para tentar amenizar meu "sofrimento", Edward nos levou até o espaço aberto da festa, nos fundos da casa, onde as pessoas, aparentemente, estavam mais desencanadas, já que dançavam e se pegavam sem preocupações.

Ficamos ali, abraçados de frente para o outro, até sermos interrompidos por Alice que queria que nos divertíssemos.

- Vocês não vão dançar?! – a baixinha perguntou.

Dançar?! Eu não sabia e não podia dançar. Era humanamente impossível para uma pessoa tão descoordenada como eu arriscar passos de dança.

Implorei para que Edward não me forçasse a isso. - Edward, por favor. Não faça isso comigo. Eu não sei dançar.

- Depende de quem conduz – incentivou, completamente seguro de si. - Vamos. Me dê a honra desta dança, madame.

Edward nos virou frente a frente quando chegamos a tal pista de dança. Me deu um beijo rápido e mais uma vez, insistiu em me tranquilizar. - Eu te adoro, Bella.

Eu sabia que era verdade e me sentia uma covarde por não ser totalmente sincera com Edward. Tinha que conversar com ele sobre minha iminente partida e deixá-lo ciente que talvez não devêssemos nos envolver tanto.

Quando percebi, a música que antes era agitada, tinha se transformado em suave e romântica. Edward tomou a iniciativa colocando meus braços e os seus braços nos lugares onde deveriam estar para que arriscássemos alguns passos. Até que eu estava gostando.

- Em duas semanas será o meu Baile de Formatura – Edward puxou o assunto do nada. Me surpreendi e não consegui falar nada. Eu realmente não esperava que ele começasse a rir. Não sabia se tinha feito algum passo errado ou se o problema era outro.

- Você está rindo de mim ou para mim. Porque se for de mim, é bom parar. Eu não gosto disso – disse mais sério do que gostaria.

Ao que pareceu, minha resposta o trouxe de volta. Estou rindo para você... E de você. É que você fez uma cara linda quando eu mencionei meu Baile que foi impossível deixar passar.

- O que tem seu Baile? Por que está falando dele para mim? – maldita hora que preferi manter o silêncio.

Minha reação tinha tomado proporções maiores do que o esperado e Edward parou nossa dança. - Acalme-se, sim? Eu quero que você vá comigo. Você aceita?

Será que se eu me chutasse mentalmente eu sentiria a dor que merecia? Além de tudo, ainda o faria sofrer. - Você não convidou ninguém até agora? – Edward se assustou quando falei, depois de algum silêncio. E responder pergunta com pergunta era bem a minha cara. Nada como fugir.

Ele olhou para Rosalie e Emmett, que quase transavam durante uma dança e eu segui seu olhar. - Tenho certeza que Rosalie vai declinar meu convite. E você? O que me diz?

- Talvez eu vá. – Estava na hora da covarde Isabella Cullen dar um tempo e eu deveria contar a Edward sobre o nosso afastamento. Era injusto, de qualquer maneira, iludi-lo. - Podemos conversar um pouquinho, Edward? Longe desta bagunça toda? – olhei ao redor para mostrar o que eu estava insinuando.

De mãos dadas, Edward nos levou até a área da piscina. Encostou-se na borda de uma das mesas dos quiosques e me puxou para junto de si. Eu estava fazendo tudo errado. Pretendia conversar com ele, mas a proximidade entre nós me sufocava. Era impossível dizer o que eu queria e não sofrer.

- Edward, eu vou embora.

- Eu já esperava por isso. – Me surpreendeu com sua seriedade. - Quando será?

- Não quero dizer. Não quero abrir uma contagem regressiva – quase sussurrei.

- Então não vá - pediu.

- Eu preciso. Toda minha vida está em Washington. – Levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto e acariciei a pele exposta.

- E quanto a mim? O que eu sou para você?

- É o que eu tenho de mais importante. Eu não quero perder você, mas não posso pedir que me espere ou que mude tudo por mim. – a maldita lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha me entregando.

- Você é minha vida agora. Não me abandone. Eu preciso de você comigo, Bella - implorou.

Os beijos, os toques, a luxúria. Estava tudo muito delicioso. Até que memórias de um passado que eu queria que nunca tivesse existido começaram a brilhar na minha mente.

_Alec estava passando sabonete em mim._

- Fica comigo – Edward sussurrou.

_Alec tinha um dedo dentro da minha vagina._

Suas mãos foram até minhas nádegas.

_Dor._

Senti sua ereção na região do meu quadril.

_Lágrimas._

- Sente como você me deixa, Bella. Eu preciso de você. Eu quero você para mim – Edward me beijou.

_Choro._

Explodi. - Você entendeu tudo errado, Edward! Me solta! – gritei e sai correndo sem rumo, trombando em desconhecidos, ouvindo e ignorando xingamentos. Eu só queria sumir do mundo.


End file.
